The Moon and the Sword
by Rinoneechan17
Summary: In 844, Raisa is a young Lieutenant in the Scouts Regiment, a protege of Erwin Smith. They captured the notorious gang led by Levi Ackerman. Raisa is tasked with turning him into a soldier. In 850, Vanessa Raske only has one goal on her mind: join the Scouts to avenge her mother. Rated M for violence, language, sexuality. LevixOC, ReinerxOCxEren.
1. Medieval Methods

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **The Underground City, 844...**

Raisa was leaning against the side of the building. As she turned her head, she adjusted her stance. She brushed her bangs off her face. Her black hair was short in a pixie style, and her hairline was perfect. Her violet eyes peered through the dark alley, seeing clearly. Erwin and Miche exited the building through the side door and approached Raisa. Both men were significantly taller her than her by over a foot. Erwin spoke first, "Have you located them?"

"Yes, sir." Raisa stood up straight, stood respectfully. "They're passing through the next street over. Should we follow?"

"Yes. We don't want them getting spooked," Erwin said. "Lead the way."

Raisa walked out of the alley way. Two more Scouts were waiting outside of the alley. Raisa led them all through the streets, weaving through the crowds at an intersection. Her statement was proven correct. The criminals they searched for were walking up the street as if they owned it. Two young men and a teenage girl. One man was short with black hair and the other with blond hair. The Scouts maintained a safe distance as they followed. Another trio of thugs were walking by. One of them bumped shoulders with the black-haired one. The thug started shouting and the black-haired man fired his grappling hook from beneath his cloak. Raisa and Erwin hurried through the crowd. The black-haired man flew through the air like he had been using the ODM gear all his life. He landed on the thug, knocking him to the ground.

While he was making a show of the fight, his companions had taken out the other thugs. They all took off, using their ODM gear to fly above the buildings. The black-haired man glanced back, and made eye contact with Erwin. Raisa walked up beside him. "Continue, sir?"

"Yes." Erwin pulled out his hand grips. "Let's go."

They all took off into the air. They maintained a fifty-meter distance, soaring through the air above the city. The criminals definitely noticed the Scouts following them because they suddenly changed course and flew under a bridge. Raisa took the lead and the others followed her under the bridge after the criminals. The criminals took a sharp turn around a pillar. The Scouts did the same. Erwin caught up with Raisa. "Be prepared. They're going to split up. Stay with me."

"Yes, sir," she said.

The criminals split off just as he said. Raisa and Erwin continued after the black-haired one. They followed him through the buildings. Raisa rose up over the buildings. She realized the criminal's intent to lose them through the maze of the city. She signaled to Erwin who nodded in response. She then took off towards the left. In her head, she kept the same pace she figured the criminal did. She turned a sharp corner and followed the momentum. She fired an anchor, and soared up and over the building. The black-haired criminal flipped over a gate, his eyes focused on the path behind him. He landed gracefully on the ground, then suddenly turned just as Raisa's feet connected with his chest. The criminal grabbed Raisa behind her knee and threw her off him. She rolled over her shoulder to her feet. As the criminal got up, Raisa swung her leg at his head. He raised his arms in time to block her kick. The criminal jabbed his fist at her inner thigh. "Gah!"

Raisa gritted her teeth from the pain. She dropped down and moved to sweep his legs from under him, but the criminal fired his anchor and lifted into the air. He aimed to escape up and over the building to the east. Erwin appeared and swung down, cutting the wire with his swords. The criminal slammed into the side of the building hard and fell to the ground. Erwin landed next to Raisa who got up. Miche flew down in a huff. "Did you get him?!"

Erwin watched as the criminal rolled onto all fours. "No."

The criminal charged. His fist aimed at Erwin's head. Raisa dove in-between them. She grabbed onto the man's arm and threw him to the side. He landed on his back and grunted in pain. Raisa placed her knee against his face, and kept his arm in a tight lock. The man began to wiggle despite her pushing his elbow against her thigh, threatening to break it. "Stop!" she said. "Take a good look around you!"

The man paused and noticed the other Scouts bringing his companions. Anna had the female handcuffed. The female criminal kicked about like an animal. "Lemme go!"

"Don't bother, Isabel," the other male criminal said, complying with the Scout handcuffing him.

"Section Commander, are you alright?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine. Good work capturing those two," Erwin said. "Raisa, handcuff that one."

"Yes, sir." Raisa pushed the man onto his chest, curling his arm behind his back. She grabbed his other arm. While she kept his arms pinned, she undid his ODM belts. Miche took the equipment and set it down beside the others. Raisa got to her feet and pulled the man up as well. "Come on, big guy. Get up."

The man grumbled as he stood up. Her hands were firmly around his wrists. She walked him over to his companions so that they all lined up. Isabel and the other were already on their knees. Anna handed Raisa the irons, and she cuffed the man. "Kneel."

The man remained still. Raisa peered at him over his shoulder. He was only a few inches taller than her. "We can do this the easy way, big guy, or I can break your legs. Which do you prefer?"

The man inhaled sharply and knelt. He glared at her over his shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Raisa," she answered. "What's yours?"

"Levi," he said. "Levi Ackerman. I want you to remember that...because I will kill you."

Raisa saw the sincerity in his dark blue eyes. She harrumphed and smacked his cheek as she walked around him. She pointed to Isabel as she turned to Anna. "Her name?"

"Isabel."

She pointed to the other man, and Anna shrugged. Raisa bent over to meet the man's eye-level. "What's your name?"

The man raised an eyebrow. Her purple eyes seemed to shine despite the darkness of the city. Without thinking, he answered her. "Furlan Church."

Raisa got up and went to Erwin. Levi and Isabel frowned concernedly at Furlan as he shook his head, blinking away the strange feeling that had come over him. Raisa told Erwin their names, and he thanked her. He approached the three. "I have several questions for you. First, where did you steal the ODM gear?"

The three of them remained silent. "Your skills are remarkable, I must admit," he continued, "Who taught you?"

Still, they didn't speak. Erwin walked over to Levi. "You're the leader, correct? Were you in the military?" Levi glared up at him. "That look on your face...you're already thinking of ways to kills us and escape. I'd rather not resort to medieval methods, but I'll settle for some rough interrogation."

Miche stepped forward, understanding Erwin's hidden meaning. He grabbed Levi by his hair and shoved him into the puddle of water on the ground. Levi's glare intensified. "I'll ask you one more time," Erwin said, his tone fierce and steady. "Who taught you to use the ODM gear?"

"Nobody taught us!" Isabel shouted. "Get that stick out of your ass!"

"We taught ourselves," Furlan elaborated. "We had to...to survive. Someone like you, who's never had to live in the sewers, would understand."

Erwin ignored them. Miche shoved Levi's head into the water for a few seconds then lifted his head up. Erwin took a step forward. "I admire your spirit...but if you keep this up, I can't guarantee the safety of your companions."

Anna and Forester drew their blades and held them to Isabel and Furlan's throats. Isabel growled as the cold steel pressed against her neck. "If you're gonna kill us, just do it!"

"You son of a bitch," Levi grumbled as Miche pulled Levi back to sit on his knees.

"Levi Ackerman." Erwin knelt down in the dirty water in front of him. "I want to offer you a deal."

"What?"

"Your crimes will be pardoned, but only if you join the Scouts Regiment," he explained.

Levi's face softened as he thought. He glanced at the other Scouts and then at his friends. "And if I refuse?"

"You'll be handed over to the Military Police. Considering your extensive record, it's a correct assumption that a life sentence is what you'll receive. Your companions most likely will receive the same sentence." Erwin stood up. Water ran down his boots from his knees. "It's your choice. Prison or the Scouts?"

Levi gritted his teeth in anger. His glare fell on the confiscated ODM gear piled against the wall. He took a breath to calm himself. "Fine," he said. "We'll join the Scouts."

 **Smith Residence, Trost District, a few months ago...**

Erwin entered the quiet house. He crossed the foyer into the main sitting room. The house wasn't large, and by no means lavish. But his family home was comfortable. In the sitting room, a young woman sat on the couch. There were papers spread out on a coffee table. She wore a nice, button-down shirt tucked into a gray skirt. Sunlight shone through the window, making her purple eyes appear more violet, and her copper skin glimmered. Her dark brown hair done-up in the latest fashion. She noticed Erwin and set down the paper she was reading. "Hey. Are you already done for the day?"

"No," he answered as he sat down beside her. "I stepped away to speak with you."

"Oh?" she smiled softly at him. "To what do I owe this special visit?"

Before he could answer, a little toddler came running into the room. A girl with hair almost as dark as the woman's. She stopped in front of Erwin. "Papa!"

Erwin picked her up. He smiled down at his daughter's cute face. Her indigo eyes were kind and full of love. He was silently relieved she hadn't inherited his thick eyebrows. The girl smiled with glee, hugging Erwin. The woman pressed her index finger against her lips. "Quiet, Anastasia. You'll wake your brother."

Anastasia covered her mouth, and mimicked her mother's shushing. Erwin turned his gaze to the woman. She was truly beautiful to him, almost inhumanly. "Katya," he said. "I need to you do something for me."

Katya met his gaze, seeing the seriousness. "Anastasia, why don't you go find a snack in the kitchen?"

"No," Anastasia whined. "Papa here!"

Erwin set her down. "I'm pretty sure there are sweets hidden somewhere in there. Why don't you go and find them?"

She gasped with delight and ran off towards the kitchen. Katya waited until the door swung closed. "What is it you need me to do?"

"Commander Keith presented my proposal to Premier Zachary earlier today," Erwin explained. "However, he could not approve it."

Katya crossed her legs as she thought. "Makes sense. I've heard parliament is very much against the Scouts Regiment expeditions."

Erwin didn't hide his disappointment. "More precisely a politician named Lobov. He's put in motion a decision to abolish the Scouts Regiment."

Katya blinked in surprise. Erwin placed his hand on hers, gently rubbing his thumb against her soft skin. "The final decision will be made in five days. I need you to change his mind."

She inhaled sharply, trying to keep herself calm. Her eyes lit up with excitement, but she kept her voice calm and steady. "Does it need to be clean? Or, do I have _full_ freedom?"

Erwin squeezed her hand. He could see the ideas turning in her head. "Whatever is necessary. Change his mind. My proposal needs to be approved."

Her eyes became dark despite the smile on her face. "Don't worry. I won't fail."

 **5 days later...**

Erwin entered the small living room and his gaze quickly fell upon Katya sitting on the loveseat by the window, reading a book. He closed the door, and she raised her head. "Erwin? What're you doing home so soon?"

"Where are the children?" he asked.

"Upstairs asleep."

Erwin crossed the room, taking each step with purpose. As he approached, Katya sets her book down on the window sill. Before she could say anything, Erwin reached down and pulled her skirts up. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her to him. Katya slid down on the couch; her head now resting between the back cushion and the armrest. Her cheeks flushed as she maintained a steady gaze with Erwin, not blinking, not turning away. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He knelt down on the couch and entered her suddenly. Katya gasped, and gripped the cushions tightly. "Lobov changed his mind."

Katya smiled slightly. "The decision to abolish the Scouts...was denied," Erwin continued. His thrusts were fluid and passionate. "Premier Zachary...approved my proposal...with full funding."

Erwin picked her up, his arms wrapped around her waist. He sat down on the couch, and Katya took control. She latched onto the top of the back cushion as she rocked her hips. Erwin slid his hands from her hips up to her chest, undoing the buttons. "You've always done everything I asked."

Katya increased her pace, rocking harder. "Have I ever failed?"

"Never," he said, pushing her shirt open. His eyes fell upon her tattoos. Under her collarbones, she had runes written out; ancient spells to protect her and provide her courage. Further down below, she had a red rune tattoo above her left breast. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as pleasure built.

"Lobov already suspects-" she paused to moan "-your involvement."

"I'd be surprised if he didn't." Erwin's voice was heavy from panting and grunting.

Katya pressed her cheek against his, and nibbled his ear. "Spies have been watching the house. Watching me. The children."

"I'll take care of it. Trust me."

Katya let out a soft cry as she came, throwing her head back in unhindered pleasure. Erwin's thrusts slowed as he finished. He relaxed his body, and he finally felt the sweat soaking into his shirt. The room seemed loud with their heavy breathing. Katya sighed, satisfied, and wiped her forehead. She unstraddled him and plopped down beside him. She brushed her hair off her face. "I do trust you," she breathed. "But, I would hate to draw more attention."

Erwin turned to look at her. He placed his hand on her face and used his thumb to caress her cheek. "Don't worry. I have a plan."

 **Command Staff Room, Scout Regiments Headquarters, present...**

"This is humiliating!" Captain Flagon slammed his fist on the table. "Assignment comes after training. You want to add these criminals to the ranks? Just piss on the rules?"

Keith crossed his arms over his chest. He sat at the head of the table. "I hear your concerns, but they fully agreed to join the Scouts."

"Only because we left them no other choice." Flagon shook his head. "How will I explain this to the men?"

"Captain Flagon," Erwin began, "I understand your hesitation since they've been placed under your command. Currently, they have no military training, but their ODM skills are impressive. I've already chosen three perfect trainers for each of them."

Flagon furred his eyebrows. "Trainers?"

"Yes," Erwin answered. "Christina, Albert, and Raisa."

Flagon's eyes flicked to where Raisa stood against the wall like a perfect sentry. He deepened his frown. "Why Raisa? She's your Lieutenant."

"Yes, but she has the necessary skills to properly train Levi Ackerman."

"Which one is he?" Keith asked.

"The short one," Erwin answered. "Regardless, I truly believe they play a key part in the new formation proposal that was approved."

"A key part?" Flagon snorted. "For your sake, I hope you're right."

 **Main Courtyard...**

Levi readjusted his ODM belt on his thigh. He waited impatiently at the entrance to the training forest. Isabel was down at the stables while Furlan socialized with their new comrades. He turned his attention to the forest as Raisa stepped out. He hadn't realized her skin was dark, like copper. "I've been waiting out here for twenty minutes," he said. "Is this how you plan to train me? To waste my time?"

Raisa blinked, a little surprised by his tone. "Well, good morning to you, too, sunshine."

"Don't call me that."

She ignored him. Raisa placed her hands on her hips. "Prepping the training course took a little longer than normal. Especially since it was just me."

"What? You usually have help training recruits?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I actually don't train recruits," she confessed with a shrug. "I'm a Lieutenant. My duties are to serve my Section Commander, leading my squad...and killing Titans, of course."

"You've killed Titans?" Levi's tone was dripping with disbelief.

Raisa crossed her arms under her chest. "Forty-nine solo and ten assists. Which, I might I add, is particularly impressive seeing as I've only been in the Scouts for four years."

This peeked Levi's interest. "Four years? How old are you?"

"That's not a polite thing to ask. A woman's age," she scolded playfully.

"I'm not a polite person."

"No shit." She sighed, mildly disappointed. "I'm nineteen. You?"

"How is any of this part of my training?" he asked, growing irritated. "Do we really need to know about each other to fight Titans?"

Raisa pinched her chin in thought. "You have a youthful face. You could definitely pass for someone my age, but I'm thinking you're older. _Much_ older."

"Barely," he assured her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll figure it out. To answer your earlier questions, getting to know each other is part of team-building. Trust and familiarity is essential for group formations. For instance, if we're faced against an abnormal Titan, it's best to know which comrade is better at low dives. Or, which one is best at evasion and diversion. Plus, there's a lot of on the fly improvisations. I can go into detail about the physics behind-"

"Alright, I get it." He waved her off. "What are we actually going to do?"

"Basic evaluation."

Levi frowned and shook his head in confusion. "What's the point? I've been using the ODM gear for years."

"For criminal activity, not combat," she argued.

"My combat skills are fine-"

"Exactly!" She pointed her finger at him. "Your skills are 'fine', but not to the standards of the Scouts Regiment. You have absolutely no military training, and your combat skills for Titans is non-existent. Hence, the basic evaluation to determine how I'll properly train you. Also, that ascot needs to go."

"No."

She snorted. "Insubordination on the first day? I've got my work cut out for me. The ascot is a liability."

"I'm not taking it off."

"Tell you what: if this happens-" she flicked his ascot up so it covered his face "-you take it off. Now, let's go. We're wasting daylight."

Levi smoothed his ascot back down. His face darkened in silent anger. He reluctantly followed her into the forest. She flew up high into the trees and Levi followed after her. They stopped on a thick tree branch. Several meters away, a large cardboard Titan dummy stood with a cushioned neck. Levi noticed that they weren't alone as he had hoped. A few Scouts were perched on small platforms built onto the trees, manning the ropes to move the dummy Titans. "Alright," Raisa began, "this evaluation is pretty simple. You're going to practice taking down Titans. No need to do anything fancy. I just need a clear observation of your skills and techniques."

"Fine."

"Hold your horses, big guy," she said as she stopped him from taking off. "Do you know the proper way to effectively kill a Titan?" Levi blinked stoically. "You need to cut a one-meter chuck out of the back of the neck. Anywhere between the hairline and the bottom of the neck will do, so long as the cut is deep enough."

"Why the back of the neck?"

She shrugged. "No one knows. Only that it's the one true weak spot that will kill them. Their bodies are still susceptible to other injuries same as humans. Cut the Achilles tendons and they'll fall, destroy their eyes and they can't grab you, blow their heads off and they can't eat you, but...they'll heal."

"Hm." Levi attached blades to his handles.

Raisa stopped him again before he took off. "Whoa. You're holding them wrong. The swords need to face forward for a proper slice."

"This feels natural," he said bluntly. He squeezed the handles, tensing for an argument.

Raisa simply shrugged and stepped aside. "Okay. Proceed."

Levi narrowed his eyes at her, suspicious. "Really?"

"Yes," she answered honestly. "This is an evaluation. Do whatever you feel is most comfortable. But, if it's ineffective, you learn the typical way. Deal?"

Levi said nothing. She slapped his shoulder and gave him a bright smile. "Now, let's see what you got, big guy."

He took off towards the Titan. He figured it was a safer option than cutting her down in plain view of the other Scouts. He soared through the trees, easily adjusting to the different terrain. He was used to buildings and rocks, but it was almost exhilarating to fly through fresh air. He approached the dummy and sliced through the cushion perfectly. He swooped down, and spun up into the air, slicing another dummy Titan. _Well, whattya know,_ Raisa thought. _He's a natural._

 **Erwin's Office, two days ago...**

"Raisa, I'm lending you to Captain Flagon. You'll be training Levi Ackerman personally," Erwin informed. He sat at his desk, pen in hand and several papers stacked to his left.

Raisa stood in front of the desk, and she did her best to hide her frustration. "Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Granted."

Raisa leaned forward and placed her hands on the desk. "Sir, I am a Lieutenant, and currently with the second-highest solo kill count-for now. I carry out every order you give perfectly as per your expectations of me. Why am I being punished?"

Erwin set his pen down. "You're not being punished. You are certainly the most talented Scout we have. These new recruits need a different approach to our typical training methods. Especially, Ackerman. You are the logical choice to train him. The others will do fine under Captain Flagon."

"With all due respect, Section Commander," she said with a flattering tone, "I've worked under you long enough to know you always have an ulterior motive. Why am I really being assigned as Ackerman's trainer?"

Erwin leaned back in his chair with a sigh. He flicked his gaze to the closed door then back to Raisa. Her purple eyes seemed lighter in the sunlight, almost lilac in color. "You're aware of the decision about abolishing the Scouts a few months ago?" She nodded. "Lobov didn't suddenly change his mind on his own."

Raisa stood up straight. Her frown had relaxed as she read Erwin's expression. She inhaled as realization hit her. "Katya."

"She was careful. However, Lobov still suspects my involvement." Erwin tapped his finger on the desk. "And, I think our new recruits are working for him."

"What makes you so sure?"

"It may have seemed like they had no choice but to accept my offer, but I believe they could've escaped us at any point." Raisa made a face in response. "Lobov must've heard we were looking for the three of them, and found them first. Offered them some reward."

"And what's their objective?" she asked as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Certainly not to kill you."

Erwin shook his head. "They're here for something else. Which is why I urged Commander Keith to assign them to Captain Flagon."

"Because he reports to Section Commander Vaughn, right? And I'm assuming my role is to...?" her voice trailed off, waiting for Erwin.

"Keep them separated," he answered. "Christina and Albert are perfect for keeping Magnolia and Church preoccupied. Ackerman is the only...problematic variable. You already made an impression when you took him down in the Underground City."

"He threatened to kill me," she reminded.

"You can handle him. I know it, and more importantly, he knows it." Erwin got up and walked around the desk to face Raisa. "I trust you to do what you need to do to keep him under control. He's no match for your abilities." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "However, I have faith that you can train him to become one of the Scouts' best assets. You can make him as great as you. As brilliant as you."

Raisa's eyes glimmered as she processed his praise. Then she frowned. "I hate when you use flattery against me, sir."

"I'm aware of that." Erwin removed his hands and walked back to his chair. "I know you won't fail me. Train him well."

Raisa saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

 **Training Forest, present...**

Levi kicked off a tree and soared high into the air. He spun over his shoulder and sliced deep into the dummy Titan. Raisa watched him like a hawk. Every movement, every technique. She observed and analyzed. She waited at the end of the training course with a clear view of everything. Levi truly was overflowing with talent. She was mildly surprised he picked everything up so quickly. He finished the final dummy, and swung up to land on the branch next to her. "How was that?" he asked, obviously annoyed. "If I run another course, I won't have any more targets to practice on."

He gestured to the cushioned necks of the Titan dummies. The cushions were essentially gone, cut to ribbons over Levi's numerous course runs. Raisa clapped her hands. "Amazing. You've exceeded my expectations with each run."

Levi waited for her to say more, but frowned when she didn't. "That's it?"

She blinked in surprise. "Oh, you want more praise? I forgot you possessed an over-inflated ego."

"Wha-"

"Look, you did great," she assured him. "You've adapted to each run accordingly which tells me you do well under pressure. Plus, attacking the same dummies and still taking the kill shot tells me you'll tackle any challenge. You're a quick-thinker, and confident in your abilities. Rare traits for Scouts soldiers. I'm very impressed."

Levi softened his frown slightly. He couldn't remember the last time someone had given him honest praise. "Thank you," he said. "But don't forget...I'm still going to kill you."

Raisa smirked in response then kicked him square in the chest. Levi fell off the tree branch. It took him a second to process what had happened. He fired an anchor and caught himself. He glared up at Raisa who was smiling down at him. Her smile was bright and friendly, but her eyes held a different emotion. "Your evaluation isn't over, rookie. Perhaps I'm not challenging you enough."

She fired her anchor at another tree, and swooped down. She flew right in front of Levi and stopped atop the dummy Titan's head. "Catch me before I make it out of the forest. If you win, we call it a day. You lose? Well...let's just say you won't sleep for a week."

Raisa laughed maniacally as she took off. Levi blinked in shock as her laughter echoed through the trees. He growled and flew after her. It took him a while to find her. She was fast and small. She flew through the air like a dancer. Levi pushed ahead. "Come on!" she taunted. "You can do better than that!"

He closed in as she took sharp corners, flying through thick leaves. He pictured her route, how she planned to escape the forest. He swung farther around, herding her, keeping her inside. Raisa suddenly dropped close to the ground and swung under him. She gritted her teeth as her shoulder rubbed against the grass. Levi suddenly appeared in front of her. He reached out a hand, aiming to latch onto her arm. Raisa smirked, and she fired her anchor against a tree to her right. She slid out from right under him, and soared up and around the tree. She sped up, bursting through the tree line and into open air. The view of the training grounds came into view. "Ha!"

She smiled at her success. Then, Levi swung out of a thicket of branches and tackled her hard. His arm wrapped around her middle, and he landed on the ground smoothly. He dropped her like a sack of flour, suppressing a triumphant smile. Raisa grunted as she landed. "Caught you."

"Yeah," she groaned as she pushed herself up. "You did. That was a good...a good tackle. Ow."

Levi smirked, feeling very pleased with himself. "See you later."

"What?" Raisa huffed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You said if I caught you, I have the rest of the day," he reminded.

Raisa chuckled and got up, groaning slightly. "I said you had to catch me _before_ I made it out of the forest. You grabbed me when I was already at least ten-feet past the tree line. Sorry, big guy. You just failed."

Levi's smirk fell. Raisa shrugged innocently. "Guess you're not so good at listening to directions and following orders. Get ready for some serious pain, big guy. Forget not sleeping for a week. You won't be able to sleep for-ah!"

Raisa had tilted her head in a sassy manner, but winced. She touched her head, and pulled out a hair pin. "God damn it." She grabbed her hair and readjusted the whole thing. "Ugh. You messed up my hair."

"Why are you wearing a wig?" he asked.

"Ugh. Because I-fuck this." She bent over and pulled the whole thing off. She squinted her eyes as the pins in the wig pulled at her real hair. Levi blinked in surprise. He wasn't sure what he was expecting once she took off the wig. Her hair was a sultry dark brown. It felt loose around her face in unruly waves, reaching the base of her neck. It wasn't an unusual color, but seeing her in her natural state. There was something...inhuman about her. Raisa fiddled with the inside of her wig. "I bet you're wondering why I'm wearing a wig. 'What's she got to hide? She ain't bald'."

"Something like that." He turned his gaze away from her. She was too...distracting. "I'll admit you're unusual on your eye color alone."

"Yeah." She twirled the wig in her hand. "The wig helps distract from my _unusual_ features. Pulls the attention anyway, you know? And it helps ease other people who are...unnerved by me."

Levi frowned at her words. "You don't strike me as the type of person who cares what others think of her."

"That's a slightly incorrect assumption as I do care what my superiors think of me," she said with a halfhearted smile. "But, I don't like being a distraction. So, wearing a wig is a small price to pay."

"Did blondie tell you that?"

"Who?"

"Your boss."

"Oh, you mean Section Commander Erwin." She thought back to her conversations with Erwin, and shrugged. "He told me I should do whatever I feel is necessary, and he supported my decision to wear it. He also said it compliments my skin color, makes me look less...unusual."

"He's wrong. You look stupid. Don't wear it."

Raisa scoffed, unable to think of a response. Levi grabbed the wig out of her hand and tossed it over his shoulder. She watched it fly off into the dirt. "I spent a lot of money on that."

"Good. I feel better about throwing it." He gripped his handles. "Now, let's go."

"Excuse me?"

"Catching you before you make it out of the forest." He gestured to the trees. "Let's go again. This time, I'll catch you before you escape."

"You just threw my expensive wig, and you expect me to let you have another chance at catching me?" She faked laughed. "No. Come on! We're getting fresh necks for the dummies."

"If I lose, I'll buy you another wig," he offered.

Raisa opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it. She paced for a moment in thought. She stopped then marched towards the trees. "Fine. One more shot. And I'm warning you now, another wig is not all you're going to have to buy."

"I'm trembling in fear," Levi said as he followed her. It wasn't until she turned around that he released a small smile.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Worthless Schemes

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Shiganshina District, Wall Maria, 844...**

Raisa seemed calm and collected, but internally, she was extremely anxious. She no longer wore her black wig. Her dark hair shone in the bright sun, and was pulled back in a braided half-bun. It took a few months, but she was ever so slowly getting used to not wearing one. In the sun, some natural bits of gold glinted. "Open the gate!" Commander Keith shouted. "Open the gate!"

The Garrison obeyed, and the old gate groaned as it began to open. "Today humanity takes one step forward! Show the strength of the Scouts! Show what you're made of!"

The gates opened completely, showing clear, un-walled countryside beyond. "Soldiers! Advance!"

The horses broke into a full gallop, spilling out of the safety of Wall Maria into Titan country. Raisa kept close to Erwin and the other members of his personal squad. The Captains rode behind him as per his calculated formation. Raisa's horse, Embla, galloped at a steady pace. Raisa wasn't heavy, so Embla didn't tire as easily as the other horses did with their riders. "Titan sighted!"

All eyes fell upon the large, ugly sight of a Titan trotting out of the forest. "A 15-meter class!" a soldier reported. "It's coming this way!"

Commander Keith judged the inevitable collision course. "It's too close. We'll stop and fight! The advanced guard with me! All others continue on!"

Erwin, Vaughn, Raisa, and a few others broke off to follow Commander Keith straight for the titan. As they entered the forest, another titan appeared, skipping along. It ignored most of the soldiers, running right past them. Raisa saw them engage as her view was interrupted by trees. Commander Keith distracted the titan as the others flew up into the air. Erwin and Vaughn swooped down, cutting the titan's knees. The titan stumbled and fell forward. Raisa struck swiftly, tearing a clean chuck out of the titan's neck. It slumped over against a tree, dead and useless. She flew back up into the tree, and paused to shake the steaming titan blood off her blades. Erwin appeared next to her. "Raisa! The center guard needs back-up. Commander Keith has ordered us to back-track."

Raisa furred her eyebrows. "Doesn't that dismantle your whole formation?"

"No," he said. "Ackerman and his companions are there. I want to see the progress they've made."

Raisa looked away in disappointment. Erwin said nothing and released his anchor, dropping down. "Hey!" she shouted after him. "I don't want to be demoted if he's dead, sir!"

"Noted!" he shouted back.

Embla circled the tree, waiting for her rider. Raisa released her anchor and swooped down, landing on her loyal horse. She followed after Erwin out of the forest. Commander Keith had taken the others to return to the front. They cleared the trees. The abnormal titan was running straight through the center guard. Levi, Isabel, and Furlan rode through ahead past Captain Flagon. Levi latched onto the titan, digging his blades deep into it's back. The abnormal stopped suddenly, then began to spin in circles, trying to throw Levi off. Isabel and Furlan fired their anchors, latching onto the titan's buttocks. They swung under and in-between the titan's legs. They both turned and sliced through the titan's thighs, cutting deep into the tendons. The titan stumbled, losing it's ability to stand. Levi jumped up and delivered the final blow. A perfect 1-meter chunk went flying over his head. Raisa scoffed in surprise from where she watched. "I'll be damned."

Erwin smiled proudly. "I knew you wouldn't fail me."

Raisa shook her head, still smiling. "Sir...you ruined the moment."

 **Old Ruins, that night...**

Raisa assisted with organizing the supplies from the wagon. Levi, Furlan, and Isabel found a spot to sleep away from everyone else. She could see them out of the corner of her eye. Levi sat with his back against the wall, making sure he could see her at all times. She had kept him within arm's reach the entire time she trained him, but now, she kept her distance. He hadn't breathed freely for months. She wondered if he missed her constant badgering and rigorous training methods. She noticed the trio leaning in and whispering. Raisa handed off her clipboard to Marlene, and entered the corridor where the officers were staying. She went to the end where the captains were staying, and knocked on one door. "Come in."

She entered. Erwin was sitting at a desk and writing out a report. Raisa closed the door and approached him. "Congratulations, sir."

"For what?"

"You were right. They were hired by Lobov to obtain those 'documents'," she made air quotes over the last word. "They're in the great room conspiring as we speak."

"I figured," he said, setting his pen down. "Furlan has been sneaking into my office almost every day. Katya almost caught him sneaking into the house several weeks ago."

Raisa raised her eyebrows. "Did she actually see him? His face?"

He hesitated before answering. "She did. Of course, he narrowly escaped her wrath."

Raisa inhaled as she thought. "Why haven't you arrested him? Surely Katya would ask at least that much."

"She did." He sighed as he sat back in his chair. "However, their mission is the main reason why they're still here. They've had every chance to kill me and take the documents, yet they haven't."

"Ackerman is the only one who wants to kill you, sir," she reminded. "The others don't seem too keen to shed blood. I think Furlan is keeping him calm since I've backed off."

"Have you grown fond of him?" he asked, earning him an offended look from her. "You spent months training him. Plus, you no longer wear your wig. His suggestion?"

Raisa composed herself, her gaze darkening. "Sir, do not question my objectivity...or my loyalty."

"I meant no offense," he assured her.

She relaxed slightly, but kept her dark gaze. "So, what do you want me to do? Resume my close eye on them, or leave them be?"

"Leave them be," he said, picking his pen back up. "I need you stay close to me. They can continue their mission. Tell no one of their intentions."

Raisa waited until he looked down at his report to roll her eyes. "Anything else, sir?"

"No. You may go."

Raisa saluted him, and left the room. Once the door was closed, she growled and groaned as she stomped through the corridor. She took a deep breath before re-entering the great room. She met up with Marlene and resumed her duty of organizing the supplies, clearing more room for Scouts to sleep. Raisa still kept a secret eye on the trio. They left when they thought no one was looking, after Erwin was seen coming out to retrieve his dinner. And they returned before he left. Raisa decided to sit with the other lieutenants, keeping her back to Levi. She felt a slap on her shoulder. "Raisa! How's it going?"

Raisa gazed up at the familiar face, "Oh, hey, Zoe. Sorry, Captain Hange."

Hange playfully shoved Raisa as she sat down beside her. "You can still call me Zoe. Honestly, I'm not used to the new title."

Raisa finally smiled. She always felt at ease with Hange, no matter how erratic she got. Hange leaned in close. "Hey, I wanted to ask you. Do you know his name?"

"Who?"

Hange pointed. "The angry little boy in the corner over there."

Raisa followed Hange's pointed finger, her eyes falling on Levi. She chuckled and leaned in close, their noses practically touching. "His name's Levi Ackerman. And he's not a boy. He's the same age as you."

Hange's brown eyes widened in shock. She pointed at Levi again. "He's twenty-eight? No! What? No! I don't believe that."

Raisa shrugged and took a bite of her potato. Hange hummed in thought. She playfully shoved Raisa again and got up, walking over to Levi and the others. Raisa leaned over and tapped Miche on the shoulder. "Check it out."

She gestured to Hange having joined in Levi's little group. Hange slapped Furlan on his back as she sat down between him and Isabel. The exchange drew everyone's attention. Raisa kept her eyes on Levi as Hange pried him for hints and tips on how to fight like him. However, he cut the conversation short. Hange apologized for disturbing them and left them. As she walked away, Levi finally locked eyes with Raisa. She gazed at him knowingly and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. She smiled and winked at him before turning back to Miche and the others. She tried hard to suppress a smile. _Little idiot is probably glaring at me like he's going to kill me_. Hange rejoined them, plopping back down next to Raisa and draped her arm over Raisa's shoulders. "Man, that guy is uptight and anti-social as fuck."

"Tell me about it," Raisa muttered, taking another bite of her potato.

"You didn't have to ask him for tips. Raisa is the one that trained him," Miche informed, rubbing his nose.

Hange blinked, processing Miche's words. She turned to look at Raisa, "Oh, damn. He's right!"

Raisa tilted her head away slightly from Hange. Her words were loud in Raisa's ear. "Oops. Sorry."

"Its fine. I'll just be deaf for the rest of the night." Raisa grabbed a piece of meat and shoved it into Hange's mouth. She nearly choked and stopped Raisa from pushing it further. Miche watched the whole exchange curiously, eyeing them both. He eventually shook his head and went back to finishing his dinner. _Weirdos._

 **Later...**

Levi sat on his unopened pack. Isabel and Furlan had already gone to sleep. He had managed to sleep a couple hours, but now he was wide awake. He sighed and grabbed the lantern hanging above his head. Everyone was snoring and sleeping, completely oblivious to him walking by them. A thought came to him and he walked out of the great room. The smell of potatoes still hung in the air. He found the remnants of the fire they used to cook the food and keep warm. A strange feeling came over him, like a creature watching him. He turned around suddenly. The light of the lantern illuminated the corridor and the creature hiding within. "Hey, stranger."

Levi frowned at Raisa. "What're you doing walking around in the dark? It's creepy."

She shrugged, her eyes heavy with sleep. Her hair was ruffled like she had just rolled out of bed. "I got up to pee. What's your excuse?"

He relaxed his frown slightly. He didn't want to tip her off. "Can't sleep."

Levi turned his gaze to the dark corridor. There were no other torches lit. No lingering smoke. His gaze fell back on her. Her usual purple eyes were almost black in the flickering flame of his lantern. "Have you been here before?"

"A few times," she admitted. "Why?"

"You don't have a torch. Unless you're completely familiar with this castle...I can't help but wonder if you can see in the dark." His glare intensified. He lowered his lantern slightly. Shadows enveloped her face, and she looked even more inhuman. Like something evil was hiding underneath her skin.

Raisa matched his glare. After a long moment, she yawned. She rubbed her neck as she approached him. She grabbed onto the lantern, her hand mere millimeters from his. "You should really get some sleep. There's a storm coming."

Levi stared into her eyes. A bead of sweat rolled down his face from his forehead. _What is this feeling?_ He thought back to their months of training. Her usual, weird, happy attitude. Now, she was like a completely different person, dangerous and demonic. She seemed defensive as if ready to fight. _Wait. She couldn't know about our plan...is she's protecting him...!_ He realized she was standing close to him, extremely close. He could feel her breath on his face. His eyes widened. He felt powerless. Paralyzed. _What is she...what is she going to do? What the hell IS she?_ Raisa placed her hand on his chest and gently shoved him away, letting go of the lantern. "Get some sleep."

She turned away, heading back into the corridor. Levi gripped the lantern tight. "What are you?"

She stopped and glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Do you really want to know?"

Levi furred his brows. Raisa smirked and continued on. "I didn't think so."

 **Next day...**

The Scouts rode out hard from the castle. Erwin gave the order to execute his Long Distance Formation and the Scouts spread out. Raisa stayed to Erwin's right. She knew Flagon's squad was several squads behind them, tasked with keeping guard over the center wagon squads. Raisa glanced to her right, seeing red signal flares. "Sir!" she shouted to catch Erwin's attention. "Red flares!"

"Understood!" He loaded his flare gun and fired, releasing a green flare towards the left. The surrounding squads did the same, aiming their guns to the left. The entirety of the formation now changed direction, heading away from the oncoming titans. Every time a red signal flare appeared, Erwin re-directed their course, keeping away from the titans. They changed course 14 times over the course of an hour. As the rode, Raisa noticed the sky growing cloudy. "Section Commander!"

"What is it?"

A storm is coming," she announced.

"She's right!" Miche added. "I can smell it."

Erwin said nothing as they continued. The clouds grew dark and angry. Within moments, rain poured down upon them. It wasn't light and quick. It was heavy with fog and darkness. Erwin glared up at the sky and fired another flare, but the smoke dissipated in the thick rain. He gritted his teeth. "Commander! I'm afraid we've lost all formation capability."

"We can't stop!" Keith shouted. "We push on."

A strange feeling came over Raisa, and she glanced back over her shoulder. Despite the thick ran and darkness and the fog, she could clearly see the squads running aimlessly forward, hoping a titan wouldn't get them. Raisa pushed Embla forward to run alongside Erwin. "Section Commander! I think Levi and the others are gonna try to come for you. We need to break the formation."

"No!"

Raisa gripped the reins tighter. "Erwin! I'm serious!"

"I know!" He glared at her over his soldier. "Stay with me. That's an order!"

Raisa wanted to scream. She quickly calmed herself, and they continued on. Miche turned his head east, noticing hot steam sweeping across the field towards them. "Section Commander!"

Erwin and Raisa pulled their horses to a stop. The steam flowed in waves. Erwin glanced at Raisa, seeing her worried glare. "They may need our help," he told her. "Let's go!"

She and Miche followed after him towards the steam. Despite going to the source, the steam began to subside. They found Levi kneeling on the ground, surrounded by dead titans...and severed body parts. Raisa noticed his hand was over a decapitated head with red hair, and realization hit her. Erwin halted his horse. "Levi! Are there any other survivors?"

Levi slowly turned his head, glaring at Erwin over his shoulder. Erwin glanced around at the steaming bodies. "Did you kill all these titans by yourself?"

"Erwin!" Miche shouted.

Levi had bolted from where he knelt. His blade aimed at Erwin's neck. Raisa jumped from her horse, tackling Levi before his blade connected with Erwin. They rolled onto the ground, tumbling over one another. Raisa wrapped her arms around his neck, locking him in a choke-hold. Levi pulled at her arms, but she was squeezing tight, trying to force him into unconsciousness. He wiggled on top of her then jabbed his elbow back, hitting her ribs. Raisa cried out and her grip slipped. Levi slithered out. His anger fueled him. His murderous gaze trained on Erwin. He broke into a run, but Raisa tackled him again. She grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled. Levi spun and raised his leg, aiming to kick her in the middle. Raisa blocked his kick, and punched him square in the jaw. They were so lost in their fight that they hadn't realized Erwin was shouting for them to stop. He dismounted his horse, still shouting at them. Raisa had managed to pull Levi into another choke-hold. He was on his knees, grunting in anger as he tried to pry her arms off his neck. Raisa held onto him firmly. Erwin approached them. "Raisa! I said let him go!"

She continued to squeeze, cutting off any air and hoping he would pass out soon. "He...he tried to kill you!"

"He's had enough!" Erwin insisted. "Let him go, now! That's an order, Raisa. Do it!"

Before she could do anything, Levi suddenly jumped up and fell back. Raisa slammed into the ground and yelped from the impact and the weight of Levi on top of her. He wasted no time. He threw her arms off of him, and tackled Erwin. Miche dismounted and drew his blades, but Levi was quicker. He had drawn his own blades and held one against Erwin's neck. "Don't. Fucking. Move."

Erwin groaned. The tackle caused him to scrape his forehead against the ground. Blood was dripping down the right side of his face, but he was still clear-headed despite the pain. Levi pressed the edge of his blade against Erwin's neck. "Erwin. I'm going to kill you. That's the only reason I'm still here."

Erwin gazed up at him, seeing the despair and anger in Levi's eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raisa get up and motioned to attack, but Erwin gestured for her to wait. "Your friends...they're dead, I assume."

He carefully reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. "These are the documents Lobov hired you for."

Levi's eyes widened as Erwin tossed the documents at his feet. "You bastard...you knew all along?" His anger returned. "You think this changes anything? You think you can-"

"It was a bluff," Erwin revealed. "I knew that Lobov was embezzling funds...using what was left from our suspended expeditions over the last several years. I needed proof, so I unveiled his...other secrets. He has plenty to spare. And he is predictable. As I suspected, he hired you three to steal the documents from me. Lobov was sloppy. His desperation made it easy to uncover the actual documents I needed."

Levi narrowed his eyes, blade sliding ever so slightly away from Erwin. "If that's all true...why did you make us join the Scouts?"

"For one, your ODM skills," Erwin confessed. He noticed Raisa and Miche growing closer. "Second, I wanted to throw Lobov off. Distract him from my true goal. All the evidence needed to bring Lobov down is already with Premier Zachary. It's over for Lobov."

Levi's eyes grew wide and dark, and his grip tightened on his handle. "My friends...they died for nothing. You used us like pawns for your worthless schemes. I envy you. I really do. Because you're gonna see them in hell before I do!"

He raised his arm and swung it down, the blade aimed for Erwin's neck. Raisa and Miche both sprinted. Raisa's eyes grew wide in panic as she reached for Levi. _No! No!_ The image of Katya's smiling face flashed through her mind. She was too far away. Levi's blade made contact, but not with Erwin's neck. Erwin held Levi's blade back with his hand. Blood dripped down and he glared up at Levi. "Worthless schemes? Who was it that killed your friends? Was it me? Was it you? Even if all three of you had come to ambush me, do you really think the outcome would be any different? Would they have survived?"

Levi gritted his teeth, but his face fell into despair. "I know," he whispered. "It's my fault. It's because me-"

"No! You're wrong!" Erwin exclaimed as he shoved Levi's blade away. "Its the titans! Where did they come from? Why do they exist? Why do they devour humans? I don't have the answers. None of us do."

Erwin stood up. "Limited by our ignorance, we'll continue to be devoured by the titans! If we stay within the walls, we're never going to escape this nightmare! Take a good look around you!"

Erwin pointed to the rising sun which pierced through the dark clouds. "No matter how far you go, there are no walls. This land is endless. This is our future! But there are those who seek to prevent us from venturing out here. They are consumed by greed and gluttony, their minds and eyes clouded by the safety the walls provide. They cannot see what lies beyond!"

Erwin was now standing, looming over Levi. "What about you? Are your eyes clouded? Will you kill me and return to the dark safety of the walls? The Scouts will never give up. We will continue to fight. Until the humanity is free of the titans! So join us, Levi! Fight! Fight for the Scouts! Fight for humanity!"

Levi suddenly dropped his blade. Raisa was behind him now. She glanced at Erwin with a silent look, asking if she needed to take Levi down, but Erwin shook his head. He took a step forward towards Levi. "I won't give you an ultimatum. This is me formally asking you. No strings attached. Join the Scouts."

 **Forest of Giant Trees...**

Raisa squeezed the remaining water from her hair. The Scouts were recuperating and regrouping in the trees. Most were on the lookout for titans, and kept the ones that appeared away. Her gaze fell on where Levi was perched. He sat solemnly, facing away from everyone. Even from where she was, she could see he was still soaked from the rain. She remembered seeing Isabel's decapitated head. Raisa exhaled and grabbed the unused towel and grappled to Levi's tree, flying up to his perch. He must've been lost in thought because he didn't notice her approach. "You never get used to it."

Levi glanced up at her. Raisa didn't see any tears, but he definitely had the look of someone in deep sorrow. She expected him to tell her off, but he didn't. His shoulders slumped lightly, and he turned back to stare at the open fields beyond the forest. "At this point in my life...you'd think I would be."

Raisa sat down beside him, and crossed her legs. "You'd think I would be, too...but I'm not. Some of the others tell me avenging the deaths of our comrades keeps them going. Gives them a reason to keep going. But, that's not my way. I carry their memory. Their beliefs, their strengths. That's what keeps me going."

She held out the towel to him, and Levi took it. He unfolded it and used one of the corners to dry his face. He twisted the towel in hands as he thought. "Why did you join?"

Raisa heaved a heavy sigh as she stared out at the sky. Almost all of the clouds were gone. "When I was a cadet, my girlfriend managed to convince me to join the Garrison with her. She ranked just under the top 10. Being ranked first, I was immediately offered a place among the MPs. To be honest, neither one seemed like a good fit for me, but I wasn't sure about the Survey Corps either. On assignment day, I visited with the Scouts officers. Most of them spoke of the glory they would bring to humanity one day. It sounded pathetic and unrealistic. Then I spoke to Erwin. He had just become a Captain, so Commander Keith had brought him along."

Raisa thought back to her first meeting with Erwin. She was a child. A fifteen-year old kid with no idea of her future. "I asked him why I should join. To my surprise, he gave me this long speech about humanity's future. It was very similar to the one he gave you. He was brutally honest, and gave me reasons why my talent would be better suited for the Scouts."

Raisa hummed as a smile spread on her lips. "Erwin has a way of doing that. Makes you see his vision, his dreams. I'm pretty sure he'll end up being Commander of the Scouts one day. Perhaps then, humanity will have chance."

Levi's eyes widened slightly. Her tone intrigued and worried him. "Are you in love with him?"

Raisa blinked at him then burst into laughter. "What kinda question is that?!"

"A legitimate one," he insisted.

Raisa's laughing simmered down into giggles. Levi stared her. Her laugh was...intoxicating. She had thrown her head back when she first laughed. He noticed the curve of her neck, the way the sun shined on her skin. Raisa finally calmed down. "Okay, okay. I can see why you would ask that. I mean, I guess I do love him in a way. I kind of have to."

"What?"

"He's my brother-in-law," she confessed with a shrug. "He married my sister, Katya, four years ago. They have two kids, and they're _adorable_. I'm serious. They are impossible not to love. Every time I see them, I just want to hug them until I die."

Levi furred his brows, mildly creeped out by her honesty. He used the towel to dry his hair as he stared at her. "I didn't think Erwin was the type to settle down."

She nodded in agreement. "That's a fair assumption. And he wasn't. Erwin had this weird vow to remain unmarried and unbound. Occupational hazard, I guess. Actually, most Scouts are that way now that I think about it. In any case, he was single for a long time until he met Katya."

"And what? Is your sister one of 'those girls' that changed his life and now they're disgustingly happy?" Levi bent over and rubbed the towel all over his head, drying his hair.

Raisa waited until he was done before she answered. "I don't know. My sister isn't a normal woman."

"Neither are you."

"Well, my sister was a mercenary for years," Raisa said, seemingly oblivious to Levi's comment. "Erwin's old friends with this MP who asked him to aid in chasing her down awhile back. They finally caught her, and that's how they met."

She glanced over at him, noticing the look on his face. "Oh, you wanna hear more?"

"You left the story opened for more information."

"What else is there to tell?" she scoffed. "Katya fell in love with him. Erwin eventually felt the same, and now they're together. Boom. End of story."

Levi subsided. He thought back to Furlan's tale of almost being caught inside Erwin's house. He told him and Isabel about the demonic woman that lived there. Levi had just assumed she was a housekeeper, or some sort of casual lover. He didn't believe Furlan's hysterical claims, but now that he knew Katya and Raisa are related... "You never answered my question last night. What are you?"

Raisa rolled her eyes and stood up. "Thought you didn't want to know."

"Never said I didn't."

She sighed dramatically, and placed her hands on her hips. "I'll tell you some other time. Maybe after your punishment."

Levi frowned. "Punishment?"

Raisa nodded like he should've known. "Yeah, punishment. You abandoned the formation, attacked two superior officers, and you've been found out to be a spy. That's at least twenty days in confinement."

"Seriously? Confinement? Why don't you just beat me and get it over with?"

Raisa feigned offense. She even gasped. "Mr Ackerman, I had no idea you were a masochist. What do you prefer? Whip? Rod? Oh! A hard spanking to your rear?"

Levi growled and tossed his damp towel at her which she caught. "Shut up. That's not what I meant."

Raisa laughed again. "I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Look, I was just exaggerating. You will get punished, for sure, but Erwin will probably go easy on you. Don't wanna scare away a willing recruit."

She fired her anchor and jumped off the perch. "Glad to have you on board!"

She fell out of earshot before Levi could respond. He watched her fly back towards her squad. Realization hit him. He had taken Erwin's offer. He turned back to face the sky. "Fuck."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Forgive Me

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Mountains of Wall Rose, 845...**

"That's it. Breathe. Breathe. Now, push!"

Doctor Grisha Jaeger knelt before a bed. The woman's legs were spread out in front of him. She followed his instructions, breathing and pushing. She was covered in sweat from the strain and the pain. She cried out as she pushed again. Grisha guided the newborn, hooking his fingers under the child's little arms and pulling. The woman gave another push and the baby slipped all the way out. The woman collapsed onto the pillows behind her, relieved from the pain and pressure. Grisha held the child in his hands. The baby's little face was scrunched up. He lowered his gaze to the baby's sex. "It's a boy."

The woman pushed herself up on her elbows. She smiled at the sight of her son. Even though he was covered in blood and mucus, he was the most amazing thing she had ever seen. "He's beautiful."

Grisha smiled down at the boy. He recognized the baby's features; the shape of the nose and eyes. But, the baby had his mother's features, too. His skin wasn't copper like hers, but he had the same violet eyes, the same chin. Grisha handed the child to the mid-wife as he cut the umbilical cord and guided the woman with expelling the after-birth. The boy was cleaned and swaddled. He barely cried, only fussing. Once he was placed in the woman's arms, he calmed down. The woman smiled down at her newborn. "He's perfect."

Grisha sat down beside her, smiling softly. "Have you thought of a name?"

The woman nodded. "Alix."

She gently caressed her son's cheek. His eyes fluttered then closed again. Grisha's smile faltered a bit. "He looks like his brother. It's uncanny."

The woman raised her head to look at Grisha. She no longer smiled. She shyly asked, "will he ever get to meet his brother?"

Grisha sighed. He reached over and gently touched the baby's soft head. "I'm sorry, Nadia."

Nadia looked away towards the window. She took a deep breath. "I understand."

Grisha placed his hand on her thigh. He loved his wife. He loved his son. But, he loved Nadia, too. Grisha sighed. He knew it was wrong for him to feel this way. He got up and walked over to his tools. "I must go. The midwives will stay here to look after you. This delivery went smoothly so I'm positive you can return home tomorrow."

Nadia furred her brows in sadness. "I see. Are you heading back to Shiganshina?"

"Not quite," he confessed. "I have to head north into Wall Sina for an errand. Then I'll travel back to Trost to check up on your sister, Katya. She should be due in a couple months."

Nadia tensed at the sound of her sister's name. Alix sensed his mother's discomfort and fussed slightly. Nadia calmed herself and rocked him in her arms. "Tell my sister I wish good fortune on her and her unborn child."

"You could tell her yourself if you'd visit."

Nadia shook her head. "It's not possible. I have my mother and now _my_ son to take care of."

Grisha noted the change in her tone, but chose to ignore it. "I'll be back in a few months to check up on you both."

Nadia said nothing. She instead focused on the cherub-face of her newborn. It was hard to stay mad or feel anything negative the longer she stared at him. He made her feel nothing but love. It burst from her chest. He was perfection. Grisha paused by the door. "I promise, Nadia. I will return."

"I know," she whispered.

 **Shiganshina District, Wall Maria...**

The Scouts rode back into the district with their heads lowered. Most of them were wounded and full of despair. Erwin rode to Commander Keith's right side. He noticed a young boy with teal-green eyes smiling at him in awe. But, Erwin looked away. He didn't want to be admired. Not now. Raisa rode behind Erwin. Her hair was longer now, reaching the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her braids were tousled from flying and fighting. Her face was dark with silent, internalized despair. The convoy came to a stop as a middle-aged woman approached Commander Keith at the front. "Moses! Moses?"

She glanced around the soldiers, searching. "Beg your pardon. Where is my son? He should be with you all. Oh, please tell me he made it."

Keith stared down at her. "I wish I had better news." He glanced at Section Commander Vaughn. "Give it to her."

The woman's eyes grew wide as Section Commander Vaughn placed a small, wrapped up thing in her arms. She quickly unwrapped it, revealing the severed hand of Moses. The woman gasped and burst into tears. Keith softened his tone. "I'm sorry. It's all that was left of him."

The woman hugged her son's arm as she fell to her knees. The street was quiet save for her sobs. Keith knelt down in front of her. The woman sniffled. "He...he did good, right? He was brave? Tell me my son stood his ground to the bitter end. Tell me his death meant something!"

Keith stared at her in shock. "He was brave..." he began, but his confident tone soon disappeared. "His sacrifice...meant nothing. It's ever the same. The day was lost! We've gained nothing! Your son died because of me! I sent him to his death! I sent them all to their deaths! It's all been for nothing!"

The soldiers were silent, staring down at their Commander. The woman's family came for her, guiding her away. Keith mounted his horse once more, and led the Scouts through the district. Raisa slumped her shoulders as she glanced down at the necklace wrapped around her hand. It was a simple gold chain, but it was the cherished possession of Captain Donar. The Scouts moved out. They left Shiganshina and continued on to a small village on the road to Trost. The soldiers dispersed, either seeking solace or medical attention. Levi noticed Raisa disappearing atop the roof. He had tried to speak with her on the route back, but she had remained silent. Levi stared up at the building. He turned to look at Erwin who was leading his horse to the stables. "Raisa went up there."

Erwin glanced at the top of the building. "It's a habit of hers."

"Are you gonna say anything to her?"

"No," he replied bluntly which earned him a disapproving frown from Levi. "What is there to say? Sometimes the best thing to do is to do nothing."

With that, he continued on to the stables. Levi tapped his finger against his thigh. Erwin had a point. He turned to continue inside to find some food, but something pulled at him. He marched right around and fired an anchor to the top of the building. He flew up and landed on the roof. Raisa was sitting on the other end, facing the open fields. She said nothing as Levi walked over and sat down beside her. He actually liked the view. It was serene, pretty. Then, Raisa finally spoke. "What?"

Levi said nothing. "What do you want?" she growled. Still, he said nothing. She threw her hands up in the air. "Look, I get it! I know how shameful it is. My entire squad died except for me. All of them died except me! I told Captain Donar not to engage the cluster of abnormals, but he didn't fucking listen to me. He ordered us to attack. And what happened? What happened?!"

She clenched her fist, the gold chain bit into her skin. The memory of her comrades all being eaten replayed in her head. "They would still be alive...if Donar had just listened to me."

She leaned forward, fighting back the tears blurring her vision. Her whole body shook with anger and sorrow. "What's wrong with me? I'm not like this. I'm never like this. I know they all fought honorably. They always fought like every day was their last. So...so why am I...?"

Levi watched her break down. She was right. He never saw her so distraught. He sighed. "Sorry. I don't really have an answer for that."

Thoughts of Furlan and Isabel flashed through his mind. But, they weren't the only ones. So many have died since he lost his friends. He placed his hand on Raisa's shoulder. "Some deaths hit you harder than others. And there will be more. But you have the strength to carry on. You carry the memories of your fallen comrades. That's what keeps you going."

Raisa had raised her head to look at him, tears streaming down her face. Levi removed his hand and stood up. "No one blames you for their deaths, and you shouldn't blame yourself either."

He turned to leave, but Raisa jumped to her feet. She grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

A cold wind suddenly swept through, blowing Raisa's hair off her face and drying her tears. Levi met her gaze. Whenever it was night, he avoided looking at her. Her appearance was strange in the darkness. But now, she seemed different. Her purple eyes glinted with various emotions. She seemed desperate, impulsive. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of someone flying up on top of the roof pulled their attention. "Lieutenant Raisa! Levi!" Moblit called as he ran over to them. "Commander Keith has given the order to mobilize! We're turning back to Shiganshina."

"What? Why?" Raisa asked, letting go of Levi's arm.

"Wall Maria," Moblit said with terror in his eyes, "has been breached."

 **Outside Shiganshina District, Wall Maria...**

Jessamine hurried through the crowd of frightened people. She dragged her daughter along behind her, gripping the girl's hand tight. Everyone was gathered on the pier, shouting and begging to be let onto the ferry. Jessamine wormed her way through, ducking under flailing arms. Her daughter called out to her, crying about the tightness of her grip, but she ignored her child. She managed to reach the front of the crowd. Garrison soldiers were holding the people back, claiming the ferry to be full. She noticed a familiar face. "Henry!"

Henry looked her way and his eyes widened. She waved at him as she shouted his name. Henry ordered the men to let her through. Jessamine squeezed between the soldiers with her daughter, ignoring the foul cursing from the others. Henry stopped her from taking another step. "Jessamine, why are you still here?!"

"We couldn't get out! I had to sneak past the guards at the inner gate." She took a breath to calm herself. "You have to let us on!"

"I can't! It's already at capacity."

"Please, Henry," she begged. "If we stay, we'll die. Please! I've never asked you for anything."

"I can't, Jess. This ferry is about to take off." He placed his hands on her shoulders and started pushing her back. "There's nothing I can do. You have to go with the wagons."

"That's suicide-"

"Jess, I can't let you two on." The ferry sounded the horn. Henry glanced around at the soldiers. Jessamine pulled her daughter forward. The movement was sudden and hard; the poor girl almost fell. "Then take her."

Henry hesitated. The little girl was frightened. Her blue eyes were full of confusion and terror, and her cheeks held tear stains. She was smaller than most children. Henry gritted his teeth. "Fine. We'll let her on."

He stepped away to stop the soldiers from pulling the loading platform. Jessamine knelt down and turned her daughter to face her. She gripped the girl's arms tight, squeezing hard. "Listen to me. You're getting on this ferry. I can't go with you-" the girl shook her head "-stop it! Listen to me! You have to stay strong. I won't be able to protect you anymore!"

The girl listened intently as tears flowed once again. Jessamine grabbed her face. "Your name is Raske, do you hear me? Vanessa Raske! Say it! What's your name?!"

The girl sniffled and blubbered. "R-Raske. Vanessa...Raske."

"Good." Jessamine noticed Henry walking back. She hugged her daughter and whispered something into her ear. Henry reached them and grabbed Vanessa's shoulders. "She needs to get on now!"

"No. No! Mama! Mama, no!" Vanessa tried to fight against his hold as she was dragged towards the boat. Jessamine watched helplessly as Henry loaded Vanessa onto the boat. Vanessa still called out for her. Jessamine let her own tears flow. Henry walked back to her and helped her up, guiding her back to the dock. The soldiers pulled the loading platform away, and the ferry began to roll forward. Jessamine could still see Vanessa. The girl was still calling for her. She almost fell over the edge, but a boy pulled her back. Jessamine hugged herself as she whispered. "What have I done?"

 **Scouts Headquarters, Ehrmich District, Wall Sina...**

Levi leaned against the wall. Everyone was celebrating Erwin's promotion as the new Commander of the Scouts Regiment. Erwin's first order of business was promoting others, and declaring he would re-structure the Scouts for more efficient expeditions. He glanced out the window and noticed the balcony a ways down. He pushed himself off the wall and left the great room. Compared to the loud chatter inside, the hallway was dead quiet. He walked to the end and found the door to the balcony. Outside, Raisa was leaning on the guard rail, staring out over the city. He quietly shut the door behind him, but she noticed him anyways. "Hey, _Lieutenant_. Party not wild enough for you?"

"Seems idiotic to have a party," he said as he walked up beside her. "Considering Wall Maria fell a couple weeks ago."

Raisa shrugged. Levi leaned on the guard rail as well. He was close to her, but they weren't touching. "I've heard the government is organizing some sort of operation to retake Wall Maria."

"I heard the same," she said with a sigh. "Hell of a time to get promotions, huh?"

"Are you still part of Erwin's squad?"

"No." Raisa took a swig of her ale, and took a step to her right, closing the space between them. "I'm a Captain, now. I get to lead my own squad. I'll be reporting to Mike since he's a Section Commander, now. I'm pretty sure Erwin is gonna have you take my place as his bodyguard."

Levi snorted in disappointment, taking a step to his left. Their elbows now touched. "What a great honor."

"Relax. It's not as bad as it sounds." She carefully leaned against him, pressing her shoulder against his. "You'll probably get promoted to Captain in no time."

"I don't know about that. I'm not as loyal as you." He drank from his mug. The ale was smooth and bitter.

"It's not about being loyal, it's about-"

"Kissing his ass?"

Raisa snorted obnoxiously. "Is that what you think I do?" She chuckled, shaking her head. "Shit, if I did that, Erwin would've demoted me so hard that I'd be back in the Cadet Corps. He does not like brown-nosers. Plus, it's a waste of time."

"And disgusting," he added.

She furred her brows. "You know people don't actually shove their noses up an ass, right? It's just an expression."

He frowned at her, annoyed. "I know that. I was just...nevermind."

"Just trying to be funny?" She leaned in close, smiling mischievously. "You're not very good at it."

Levi wanted to say something. But her face was too close. She gazed up at him with a knowing, flirty smile. He leaned in and kissed her. A soft, sensual kiss. Raisa slid her hand up around his jaw and kissed him back. They turned to face each other full-on, and Raisa laced her arms around his neck, her hands reaching up into his hair. Levi moved his hands onto her hips then slid them up around her back, pulling her closer against him. He could taste the ale on her tongue. Their kissing turned more passionate. Raisa nibbled on his bottom lip, and Levi pushed her against the guard rail. She lost her balance for a moment and she hit her mug with her elbow. Raisa broke away and caught the mug before it fell out of reach. "Damn," she said, impressed. "Talk about lucky."

Levi peered over the guard rail and noticed two people walking below. Hange and Moblit. He raised an eyebrow then smacked he mug out of Raisa's hand. The mug sailed down and nailed Hange right on the head. Hange cried out, clutching her head as Moblit fussed over her. Raisa frowned at Levi. "What the hell?"

"Couldn't help it." He grabbed her hand. "Come on."

He led her back into the hallway. It was still empty. Levi turned left and headed towards the officers' apartments. Raisa followed willingly. "Uh, where are we going?"

"To your room," he answered.

"What's wrong with yours?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"The captains rooms are single suites." Levi stopped suddenly. He turned to look at her. "Are you okay with this? Do you want to see where this takes us? Or, am I being too forward?"

Raisa blinked, then smiled sweetly. She stepped closer and kissed him. She took the lead, pulling him along. "Let's go."

Luckily, there was no one in sight. They remained undisturbed as they found Raisa's room at the end of the captains' wing. They hurried inside. As soon as Raisa closed the door, Levi pinned her against it. He grabbed her hands and held them up over her head. He kissed more aggressively, hungrily. Raisa pushed her pelvis against his. She slipped her hands free and wrapped her arms around him as she pushed off the door. They continued kissing as they walked blindly across the room. Raisa unbuttoned Levi's shirt and shoved it off of him. Her hands roamed over his bare skin, feeling his abs, his chest, his back. They were close to the bed when Raisa suddenly dropped to her knees. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off, leaving him completely naked. She raised her hands to touch him, to pleasure him, but he stopped her. He helped her to stand. He trailed kisses from her mouth along her jawline to her neck. She moaned softly in his ear as he quickly unbuttoned her shirt. He leaned back as he grabbed the bottom of her camisole.

He froze. His eyes fell upon her tattoos. Raisa said nothing as Levi studied them. "What are they?"

He traced his finger over the strange designs. Strange writing he had never seen before. The foreign words were tattooed under left collarbone. He pushed her shirt off, revealing more on her arms. Bands of strange runes and more writing. He noticed an unusual looking compass on her left forearm. Raisa removed her camisole. One the left side of her abdomen, an entangled serpent eating it's own tail trapped in a circle. Raisa swallowed, nervous.

"My story," she finally answered. "They detail my victories, my achievements, my milestones. Some of them are prayers and ancient spells. Some of them are to honor the old gods of my mother's people."

Levi studied each one. He circled her, finding more on her back. She had a long rune spell going down the length of her spine, from the base of her neck to her tailbone. Levi reached around her and undid her pants. He slowly pushed them down, helping her step out of them. His hands roamed around her body. Raisa enjoyed his touch, leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder. "Do you hate them? My tattoos?"

Levi gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him. "No." He slipped his hand down between her legs. "You're beautiful. Every inch of you."

Raisa exhaled in a mixture of relief and pleasure. She fell forward onto the bed and Levi crawled on top of her, still pleasuring her. He touched her experimentally, studying her response until he found her sensitive spot. Raisa gripped the sheets tightly as she pushed her backside against him, feeling his hard desire for her. Moonlight from the window fell on them. Levi noticed she had a few more tattoos on her legs. They intrigued him. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulders as he re-focused on her pleasure. She moaned as she swayed, grinding against him. Levi pressed his forehead against her back, gritting his teeth from his own rising pleasure. He suddenly removed his hand and sat back.

Raisa took the moment to turn over. She climbed onto his lap, and resumed kissing him. She reached down between them and guided him inside. She moaned ever so softly into his ear as she felt the entirety of him inside of her. Levi ran his hands up and down her back, relishing in the softness of her skin. Raisa wrapped her legs around his waist and began rocking her hips. They held onto each other, her violet eyes gazing deep into his dark blue ones. Levi met her rhythm. His hands were on her hips, helping her bounce and rock. They kissed once more, running their fingers through each other's hair.

Levi suddenly leaned forward, pushing her to lay down onto the bed. Without breaking their connection, he readjusted him onto his knees. He hooked her right leg onto his shoulder as he leaned forward, taking control. He thrusted deeper and harder. Raisa arched towards him. She reached up and pushed against the headboard of the bed. Her moans grew louder and louder with each thrust. Levi tightened his hold on her leg, and changed his rhythm. Slowing down to prevent himself from coming, causing Raisa to whimper in protest. "Don't stop," she begged. "Don't stop."

He resumed his powerful pace. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, dripping off his chin and landing on her chest and mixing with her own sweat. Somehow, it turned him on. The moonlight made their bodies glisten, almost sparkle. Suddenly, he came. Levi caught himself on the headboard as he lurched forward. With the final, powerful thrust, Raisa gasped. She held onto him as her own euphoria unleashed; her body shivering from the climax. For a long moment, they remained frozen in place. Their heavy breaths filling the quiet room.

Levi eventually sat back, lowering her leg off of his shoulder. He pulled out of her and fell onto the bed beside her, his limbs and muscles exhausted. Raisa rubbed the back of her thighs, massaging the strain she was beginning to feel. They laid there, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling. Levi realized something. "So...you're a pagan?"

Raisa continued to stare up. "Does that bother you?"

Levi rolled onto his side to look at her. He reached over and softly turned her head to make her face him. "Nothing about you bothers me."

"Do you mean that?" she asked. Levi shifted his gaze to her many tattoos. As his answer, he scooted closer and pulled her into another breathless kiss.

 **Trost District, Wall Rose...**

Vanessa sat against the wall in the refugee center. She stared at the bread in her hands. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. She should be hungry, but her stomach was silent. She felt empty, hopeless. The sound of footsteps approaching pulled her attention, but she dared not to look up. "Hey," said the kind voice she had come to hate. "I got us some extra bread."

His voice was crackled, like he wasn't done with puberty. He was only a few years older than her. He squatted down in front of her, but she still didn't raise her head to look at him. She didn't want to. "You haven't eaten that one, yet?" he asked. He sounded disappointed. "You need to eat. Otherwise, you'll just waste away."

He reached over and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. His touched repulsed her, but she didn't flinch. She didn't move a single muscle. "You're so...pretty. I love you hair. It's...what is it called? Auburn? Yeah."

He leaned forward and pressed his nose to her head. Vanessa glared down at the bread in her hands. She hadn't bathed in days. The boy leaned back. "You smell so sweet."

He lowered his hand to her lap, caressing her knee. Vanessa slapped his hand away. The boy blinked in surprise then frowned at her. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't touch me," she warned.

"You ungrateful little shit. I saved your life!" He lashed out and wrapped his hand around her neck. Vanessa clawed at his hand, but his grip was firm. "You would've drowned in the river if it weren't for me. I've kept you alive. I've given you food. I deserve something in return. Don't you think so?"

He pulled her to him and forcibly kissed her. Vanessa pressed her lips tightly together. She didn't want his help. She never asked for it. The fury inside of her unlocked something deep and ancient in her body. She reached into his pocket and curled her fingers around a handle. The boy gasped suddenly. He glanced down. Vanessa held a knife in her hand, and the blade was buried deep in his side, between two of his ribs. His hand slid off her neck. "Wha...why do you...?"

Vanessa twisted the blade and the boy yelped. He fell onto his side, blood seeping out of his mouth as he struggled to breathe. Vanessa glanced around, no one had noticed them. The boy opened his mouth to scream, but Vanessa pounced. She pressed her hands against his throat with all her strength. The boy tried to shove her off, but his body failed him. Vanessa stared down at him, unleashing her rage, her hatred. The boy's eyes grew bloodshot. She pressed so hard she heard his spine break. Within moments, he stopped flailing. Then he stopped moving. She continued pressing. Her arms began to shake, and she slowly took her hands off. _I killed him. I did it._

She glanced around again. No one had noticed a thing. She calmed herself. Her heart was racing, pounding in her ears. She got up, spat on the boy, and ran off. She didn't where, but she needed to get away. She headed for the entrance, and turned sharply. "Ah!"

Vanessa collided with a blond girl carrying an armful of food. They both fell back onto their rears. "My food!"

The blond girl glanced around at the food lying on the ground. She sighed angrily and started picking it up. Vanessa blinked. She moved to sit on her knees and started helping the girl. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine," the girl said. She glanced at Vanessa, and her frown softened a bit. She recognized the look on Vanessa's face. The face of a murderer. Vanessa handed her the last piece of bread. "Thank you. Well...see ya."

Vanessa watched her walk around her and into the building. She furred her brows. The sound of marching footsteps drew her attention. Three men were walking towards her. Two of them wore the standard military uniform, carrying rifles. The badges on their jackets showed a green unicorn over a silver shield. The third man wore a black trench coat. He was tall, but his face was hidden by a hat. "Hey, there, girl."

As the trench-coat approached, his face became clearer. He had a thin beard around his jawline and small gray eyes. He had a devilish smile and he knelt down in front of Vanessa. "Man...never in a million years did I think I'd find Jess' kid."

Vanessa's eyes widened in terror. The man held out his hand. "Come on. We got a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. First Impressions

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Southern Cadet Corps Headquarters, Wall Rose, 847...**

Vanessa stood silently and obediently in line as Commandant Sadies dressed down the freshmen. Her hair was pulled back into a crown braid, with wisps of shorter strands hanging around her face. She also now had a scar on the left side of her face, curving from the corner of her eyebrow around her eye to her cheek. She stood in the fifth row. To her left, a black-haired, freckle-faced boy that stood a foot taller than her. To her right, another boy, but he was only four inches or so taller than her. Commandant Sadies was tall, bald, and intimidating. He approached a short, blond boy in the third row. "Hey, mop-top!"

"Sir!" the boy saluted.

Sadies bent over to yell in his face. "What do they call you, maggot?"

"Armin Arlelt from Shiganshina, sir!"

"Whoa, seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?"

"It was my grandfather, sir!"

"Cadet Arlert, why is a runt like you here?!" Sadies demanded.

"To help humanity overcome the titans!" Armin shouted. His voice cracked. He sounded like a mouse.

Sadies stood up straight. "That is delightful to hear! You're gonna be a great light snack for them!" He grabbed Armin's head and turned him around. "Row Three! About face, runt."

Sadies continued down the next row. Vanessa noticed some recruits were nervous, fearful for their own intimidation from Sadies. However, he didn't approach all of them. Some he simply glanced at, and continued on. "Row Four, about face!"

The fourth row obeyed, turning right around. Vanessa noticed a golden-blond-haired girl standing almost directly in front of her. She was very small with big, bright blue eyes. What Vanessa found odd was that the girl looked just like her. She felt almost as if she was looking into a mirror. "What do we have here?"

A boy with ash-brown hair saluted. "Jean Kirschtein, sir. From the Trost District."

"And why are you here, cadet?"

"To join the Military Police," Jean answered with a small smile. "The best of the best."

"That's nice," Sadies said. "You want to live in the interior, do ya?"

"Yes, s-"

Sadies slammed his forehead against Jean's. Jean dropped to his knees, clutching his head and shaking from the pain. "No one told you to sit, recruit! If you can't handle this, Kirschtein, then forget about joining the Military Police!"

Sadies moved on to his next victim: the freckled-face boy next to Vanessa. "What the hell is wrong with your face, you smiling idiot?!"

"Marco Bodt at your service, sir, from Jinae! Southside of Wall Rose!" Marco saluted, still smiling. "I aim to join the Military Police and give life and limb in service to the king."

"Well, then...that makes you an idealistic fool. And a rube." Sadies leaned in close, his face practically touching Marco's. "The only use the king has for your life and limbs are as titan fodder."

Marco's smile fell as Sadies moved on. He glanced down at Vanessa, but walked right by her to the boy on her right. "Hey, cue-ball! You're up next."

"Oh, me?" The boy saluted with his left hand proudly. "Sir, Conny Springer from Ragako Village, sir!"

Sadies grabbed Conny by his head and lifted him up, squeezing his head. "You have it backwards, Conny Springer. That was the first thing you were taught. The salute represents the resolve in your heart to fight those bent on the systematic destruction of our people. Is your heart on your right side?!"

The sound of a crunch drew everyone's attention. In Row 7, a tall, brown-haired girl stood with a potato in her hand, munching. "Hey, you there." Sadies dropped Conny. "What do you think you're doing?"

The girl glanced around, unaware Sadies was speaking to her. She took another bite of her potato. Sadies rushed over to her. "You are officially on my shit list! Just who the hell are you?"

The girl swallowed and saluted with the potato still in her hand. "Sasha Braus from Dauper Village at your service. Reporting for duty, sir!"

"Sasha Braus, huh? And what is that you're clutching in your right hand?"

"A steamed potato!" she declared. "It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir!"

Sadies furred his brows. "The theft, I understand. But here? Why eat it here of all places?"

"It looked quite delicious and it was getting cold," she explained. "So I gave it shelter in my stomach, sir!"

"Why?" Sadies breathed, truly baffled. "I can't comprehend. Why would you eat that potato?"

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know, sir."

Everyone widened their eyes in shock. Sadies continued staring down at her in silence. Sasha broke her potato into two uneven parts. She held out the smaller piece. "Here, sir. Have half."

"Half? Really?" Sadies took the piece. Sasha smiled up at him, potato crumbs falling off her face.

 **Later...**

In the mess hall, everyone was gathered around a table in the far corner. Eren Jaeger told several other recruits about his time in Shiganshina, seeing the Colossal and Armored Titans. Vanessa, for the most part, ignored them. She finished her dinner then left the building. She knew the bell would be ringing soon, signaling for everyone to return to the dorms. She glanced over at the dark forest on the other side of the training fields. With a huff, she headed towards it. Sasha stumbled past her, exhausted from running for several hours. Vanessa made it to the edge of the property. It was marked with a barbed wire fence. She easily slipped through, and continued through the forest. The terrain changed as she found herself walking up hill. The forest grew thinner, letting in more moonlight. She reached the top, smiling with excitement. "Oh, fuck."

Her excitement was gone in an instant. Three people were standing in the clearing, and hadn't noticed her yet. She recognized them, but couldn't remember their names. A girl with pale blond hair, a tall brown-haired boy, and a blond-haired boy were huddled together. "...broke the wall for this?"

"Worried you won't make it into the Military Police?" the blond boy asked.

"That's not what worries me," said the blond girl. Her eyes shifted from the blond boy over to Vanessa. Panic flashed across her face for a moment. The boys followed her gaze and noticed Vanessa as well.

The blond boy turned around. His eyes were wide and serious. "What the hell are you doing? You have any idea what time it is? You shouldn't be out here."

She raised an eyebrow at his tone. "What are you? My father? Sadies will most likely skin all four of us for being off military property."

The blond boy deepened his frown. Vanessa could see the thoughts spinning in his head, like he was trying to decide what to do next. The blond girl girl sighed and pushed past him. "Forget this. I'm done with you two."

"Annie," said the brown-haired boy. "Wait a sec-"

"No," Annie said sternly. "Don't ask me about our village again. I'd rather not relive that nightmare."

The brown-haired boy motioned to go after her, but the blond boy held him back. "Let her go, Bertholdt. She's right. We shouldn't have brought up home."

Annie walked by Vanessa, eyeing each other as she entered the forest. "You haven't answered my question," the blond boy said. "What're you doing out here, Christa?"

"Christa?" She made a face at him. "My name is Vanessa."

His demeanor completely changed. His shoulders relaxed, and his expression seemed more...approachable. "Oh. Sorry. You two look a lot of like."

"Reiner," Bertholdt said. "We should go. We don't want to get caught by the Commandant."

"Yeah, okay."

Vanessa walked past them and plopped down on the cliff's edge. She smoothed her skirt, stretched out her legs, and leaned back on her hands. Reiner took a step towards her, his eyes boring into the back of her head. "So, you gonna fess up? What're you doing out here?"

She heaved a heavy sigh, and gazed out over the cliffside. She had a clear view of the lake below and the mountains on the other side. "I noticed this cliff on the ride here. Reminded me of this village I used to live in when I was little before I moved to Shiganshina. As expected...the view is quite breath-taking."

Bertholdt and Reiner exchanged glances. Vanessa could see them out of the corner of her eye. They seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation. Bertholdt inhaled and turned to leave. "Well, enjoy the view. Good night."

She halfheartedly waved at him, and he left. His footsteps faded into the forest, but not Reiner's. Vanessa felt a familiar instinct prickle in the back of her head. She had her back to him. If he wanted, he could give her a good, hard kick and she would roll off the cliff-side. She might survive by diving into the lake, but there was no guarantee. Her vulnerability was a façade. She could easily avoid him and sprint back to the forest. To her surprise, Reiner sat down beside her. He sat cross-legged and folded his arms over his chest. His back was pin-straight which she found unusual. He was starting to bother her, disturbing her quest for serenity. "Wondering if I heard what you guys were talking about?"

"Huh?" His tone sounded innocent, but his expression was panicked.

"Relax. I didn't hear anything." Vanessa rubbed her scar out of habit. "Honestly, I don't care what you and your friends were doing."

"We're not friends," he said. "Well, Bertholdt and me...we grew up together so we're like brothers. Annie is from our village, but we never really got along."

"So why bring her all the way up here to talk?"

Reiner raised an eyebrow. "Thought you didn't care."

Vanessa shrugged, raising her hands defensively. "Just making conversation."

Reiner tapped his finger on his arm as he thought. "Did you say you were from Shiganshina?"

"Sort of. I moved there about a year before Wall Maria fell."

"Then where are you from?"

Vanessa lowered her gaze to the ducks swimming around on the lake. "I was born in a small river village on the east side of Wall Rose. My mother never liked staying in one place for very long. We moved a lot."

"What about your dad?" he asked.

She shrugged. Reiner noticed she had become more guarded, turning her face away from him. "Was he just never around, or is he dead?"

She whipped her head around to frown at him. "I don't know, man. Why are you so interested in my dad?"

"Just making conversation." Vanessa gave him a warning glare. "Look, we're comrades, right? Aren't we supposed to get to know each other?"

"We just met," she pointed out. "We are nowhere near the 'discuss daddy-issues' level."

Reiner snorted. He looked out over the lake, his serious face broke with a half smile. Vanessa studied his features. Despite his perma-frown, she had to admit he was rather attractive. Reiner harrumphed and got up. "Well, it's really late. I'm gonna head back. You gonna stay up here awhile?"

She shook her head. "Just a little. Haven't really gotten to appreciate the quietness."

Reiner smiled down at her. He liked her playful tone, and her mischievous smile. He squatted down, resting his elbows on his thighs. "You said your name is Vanessa, right? Vanessa...?"

"Raske."

Reiner held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Reiner Braun."

Vanessa placed her hand in his and shook. His palm was strong and calloused. No doubt from working in the fields. She mirrored his smile. "Nice to meet you, Reiner."

 **Training Fields, next day...**

The Cadets were gathered around the ODM stands to test their aptitude in using the gear. Majority of the girls had their hair either cut short or pulled back to keep them away from the wires. Vanessa was fine with her crown braid. It was secure, pretty, and allowed her to keep her hair long. Sadies called the cadets forward four at a time. Mikasa, Conny, Sasha, and Jean passed. "Next up!" Sadies shouted. "Braun, Hoover, Raske, Jaeger!"

The cadets opened. Vanessa stepped forward, but Sadies called her back. "Cadet Lenz! I did not call your name!"

Vanessa froze. "Uh, sir?"

"I called for Cadet Raske! Not you!"

"But, sir, I'm Raske," she said, pointing to herself.

Christa poked her head around Ymir. "I'm Cadet Lenz, sir!"

Sadies looked back and forth between them. Both girls looked confused. Other than their hair color and Vanessa's scar, there was no difference between them. This seemed to piss off the Commandant. "Cadet Raske, fall in!"

"Yes, sir!"

Vanessa hurried to the ODM sling, taking Sasha's place. She glanced back at Christa who was staring at her. Vanessa turned away. She clipped the wires to her belt, and waited for the instructor to raise her up. As soon as her feet came off the ground, she instinctively used her thighs and aid in balancing. It felt easy. She straightened her right leg, testing the over all strength of the belts. "Whoa!"

Vanessa looked to her left. Eren Jaeger was hanging upside down. He kicked his legs, but couldn't bring himself upright. Sadies knelt down by him. "What is your major malfunction, Jaeger?! Straighten yourself up!"

Eren said nothing as he hung helpless, seeing everyone laugh at him. Vanessa reached over and yanked on his wire to get his attention. "Eren. Push on the straps on your feet."

"I-I'm trying," he said. "It's not working. I can't flip back."

"That's enough!" Sadies declared. "Lower them."

The other instructors obeyed. Reiner, Bertholdt, and Vanessa all settled on the ground. Eren was lowered all the way to the ground. He sat up, internally screaming. Sadies stood over him. "Move, Jaeger! Back in line!"

Eren obeyed. Mindlessly unlatching himself from the wires. Vanessa watched him walk back over to Mikasa and Armin who tried to offer him words of comfort. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to find Christa smiling at her. "Hey. Congrats on passing."

"Thanks." Vanessa took a step to her right to let Mina through the crowd.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Christa asked.

"Sure."

Christa beamed and led Vanessa out of the crowd. They walked across the field, out of earshot from anyone else. Vanessa shrugged as soon as they stopped. "What'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"Um." Christa shifted her weight from foot to foot. She nervously glanced around, checking to see if anyone was too close to hear. "This is going to sound really strange and totally out of the blue, but...I just...I need to ask you something."

Vanessa studied Christa. She seemed sweet, but her eyes showed she was terrified. Christa took a deep breath. "Could we be...is it possible you and I are...related somehow?"

A surge of panic rushed through her bones, but Vanessa quickly brushed it off. "Are you asking because we look alike?"

Christa nodded. Vanessa scanned the area around them this time. "It could be a coincidence. It's not uncommon for two unrelated people to look similar."

"We don't just look similar, though," Christa stressed. "You have to admit...it's almost like looking in a mirror."

Vanessa sighed uncomfortably. She wanted to walk away, but something was keeping her from it. Christa seemed desperate, and she spoke as if her words were treason. Vanessa let her curiosity take control. "Do you know both of your parents?"

She nodded, again. "My mother was...she died a few days after Wall Maria fell. My father handed me over to the Military Police who shipped me here. Though, I didn't know either of them very well."

She didn't say it, but Vanessa understood the relationship Christa had with her parents. "My mother died in Shiganshina. I never met my father. I don't even know his name. My mother went to great lengths to keep me hidden...she was scared shitless of him. The Military Police found me at a refugee center in Trost."

Christa's eyes fell on Vanessa's scar. "Did they...?" Vanessa looked away. "I see. I'm sorry."

Vanessa rubbed her scar habitually. "I thought they were gonna kill me. But, then this man showed up and told them to send me here."

"Who was he?" Christa asked.

"I don't know," Vanessa replied with a shrug. "He was fat and short with brown hair."

Christa gasped, and covered her mouth. She gave Vanessa a look of terror, and Vanessa returned it. She placed her hand on Christa's shoulder. "Hey, we really shouldn't talk about this anymore. It's too dangerous."

Christa processed her words, and took a deep breath. She relaxed her hands, having not realized she was clenching them so tight. "You're right. I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have even brought it up."

"It's okay," Vanessa assured her. "I get it. It's weird how much we look alike. And considering how we ended up here...it's fair to assume we have a connection. I don't blame you for being curious."

Christa gave a small smile as Vanessa removed her hand. "It is curious, isn't it? Do you think we could be twins?"

"I doubt it," Vanessa said with a light chuckle. "I'm thirteen."

"I'm twelve." Christa glanced down, a faint blush on her cheeks. "We may never be able to find out the truth, but it's nice to think we might have a connection. I've never had family. B-But, I know that's too dangerous."

Vanessa could see the hope building in Christa's mind. Despite everything, their fear, the terror they endured, the promises they made...here they were, rebelling. Vanessa smiled at that thought. "It is dangerous. So...wanna be friends?"

Christa's blush grew brighter as she beamed. "Yes! Let's be friends!"

 **Later...**

In the mess hall, no one was gathered around Eren's table. He was too busy having an existential crisis. Vanessa sat with Christa, Sasha, and Ymir. Sasha reached for the seemingly abandoned piece of carrot on Vanessa's plate, but Vanessa snatched it up first. Sasha gave her an offended look, but Vanessa smiled innocently in return. "Excuse me, ladies."

She got up, taking her dirty dishes with her. She dropped them off in the corner tubs for the kitchen staff to wash in the morning. Reiner approached, holding his own dirty dishes. "Hey. Long time no see."

Vanessa smiled, and she didn't know why. "Hi."

She stepped aside so he could put his dishes in the tub. "So, uh, are you going back? To the cliff, I mean."

"I was thinking about it." She tilted her head slightly. "Why?"

"Just wondering if I could join you," he confessed. "I promise I won't distract you this time."

Vanessa pressed her lips together, trying to suppress her smile, but it wasn't working. She inhaled deeply. "Only if you promise."

"Alright. See you later." Vanessa nodded, and Reiner headed towards the door, following Bertholdt out. She had a moment of clarity and shook her head. _Get ahold of yourself._

 **The next day...**

Vanessa was leaning against the cliffside wall. Everyone was gathered around the single ODM stand as they waited for Sadies. Today was the day for second chances. Eren was pacing behind the stand, twisting his hands nervously. Vanessa pushed off the wall and walked over to him. "Hey, Eren."

He stopped, turning his angry, anxious glare to her. "Yeah?"

"Use your thighs."

"What?"

"Your thighs." She pointed to his belts. "Use them to maintain balance. Should help."

Eren relaxed his frown. "Uh...okay."

"And breathe," she added, poking his chest lightly. "Not a good idea to hold your breath when you're trying to keep steady."

"Oh. Uh, thanks, Vanessa."

She smacked his shoulder and smiled. "No problem. Just don't fail."

Vanessa rejoined the crowd, sneaking a glance at Reiner. He noticed, and held her gaze as she walked by. Ymir suddenly grabbed Vanessa's arm, pulling her into a side hug. "Man, what were you talking to Eren about?"

Vanessa shrugged her off. "I gave him some tips. Why?"

"Because Mikasa hasn't stopped glaring at you," Sasha pointed out.

Vanessa followed Sasha's gaze to where Mikasa stood. She seemed expressionless, but her eyes were almost green with envy. Vanessa turned away. "It wasn't like that. He looked like he was gonna throw up. Figured I'd just-"

Everyone cheered suddenly. Eren was fighting to stay upright. He struggled, but he was doing it. However, he suddenly flipped back, and the cheering died. He kicked his legs, trying to push himself back up. Sadies ordered Eren to be lowered, then ordered Thomas to switch belts with Eren. He allowed Eren to try again, and this time, Eren had no issue staying upright. "Well, whaddya know."

"Surprised, are we?" Ymir teased. "Were you hoping he'd fail? You and Christa are gonna tough luck when we start ODM training."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vanessa and Christa asked at the same time.

Ymir blinked in surprise. "Are you sure you two aren't twins? Sisters?"

"We're not," Vanessa answered. "And what did you mean we're gonna have tough luck?"

"Just stating facts," Ymir said with a shrug. "All of us over five-foot-six got high ratings for this aptitude test. The instructors use it to determine who's gonna be at the top of the class. Everyone knows only the top ten get to apply for the MPs."

"It's only an estimate," Christa insisted. "They don't know for sure until our final assessment. Besides, we should be supporting each other, not-"

"How much you wanna bet I'm ranked first on ODM by the end of the year?" Vanessa asked.

Ymir raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you have to offer?"

Vanessa shrugged. "What do you want?"

"Guys, stop it," Christa begged.

Ymir ignored her. "You get ranked first, I do all your chores for the rest of the following year."

"Deal."

Vanessa held her hand out and Ymir shook it. Ymir held her hand. "You come in anything other than first, you do all of my chores until graduation."

 **The Training Forest, nine months later...**

Vanessa zoomed through the forest. Sadies followed the cadets on horseback. They flew by him one-by-one. Vanessa moved through the trees with grace. She was stuck in the middle of the pack when they started, but now she was with the front group. None of them had swords. It wasn't time to practice with those yet. They had to master the ODM gear, first. And Vanessa was charging ahead. She sailed past Reiner and Annie, and swooped under Marco and Daz. Vanessa fired her anchor and swung a sharp corner, surprising Eren and Bertholdt. Vanessa loved the feeling. The wind rushing around her, the sound of the gas propelling her through the air. She didn't have to use as much as some people. She was a hundred-pounds and her body adapted quickly to the ODM gear. Vanessa noticed two figures flying ahead. She smirked. Those two were always at the top of the class; Jean and Mikasa. Vanessa began to close the gap, and Jean noticed her. "What the hell? Where'd you come from?"

"Jean!" Vanessa pointed. "A tree!"

"Nice try! You can't trick me-AH!" At the least second, Jean released his anchor and avoided colliding with a tree trunk. He caught himself on the branch, and glared as Vanessa flew by. "Not cool, Vanessa!"

Vanessa flipped him off as she continued on. She was only a few meters behind Mikasa, now. Mikasa seemed disinterested as Vanessa fell in sync beside her, but she noticed the devilish smile on Vanessa's face. "You're pushing too hard."

"I've got a bet to win, Mikasa." She flipped over a tree branch. "No hard feelings."

With that, Vanessa punched it. The gas propelled her forward, bypassing Mikasa all together. She burst through the tree line and swung low to the ground, releasing her anchor. She took a few steps as her feet hit the dirt, slowing down her momentum. The instructor looked at his watch. "Congrats, Cadet Raske. You just broke the course record."

"Really? Nice!" Vanessa smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

Mikasa finally exited the forest, followed by Jean, Ymir, and a few others. Vanessa held her arms out as she beamed at Ymir. "I told you so, Ymir!"

"No way," she scoffed. She walked over to Vanessa as more cadets flew out of the forest. "You've been a solid number three for months. There's no way this puts you at the top."

"Except the instructor said I broke the course record. So, coming in first and breaking a record?" Vanessa shrugged her shoulders despite smiling triumphantly. "Means I beat them both out."

Ymir rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Jeez, fine."

"No!" Jean shouted, pushing past Ymir. "You cheated."

Vanessa feigned offense. "Wow. You're such a sore loser."

"Shut up! You distracted me. I almost flew into a tree."

"It's not my fault you can't watch where you're going," she argued.

Marco rushed over and pushed them apart. "Calm down, guys. There's no need to get worked up."

Vanessa took a deep breath to calm down. "You're right, Marco. I should relax seeing as Ymir will be doing all my chores until graduation."

"Until graduation?" Ymir raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I said I'd do your chores for the next year."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Dreams

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Southern Cadet Corps Headquarters, Wall Rose, 850...**

Vanessa found a spot to practice hand-to-hand combat. Her partner, Mikasa, was silent and held the wooden knife in her hand. They faced each other. Mikasa flexed her wrist. "Ready?"

Vanessa nodded. Mikasa charged. She was fast, and had the knife aimed for the belly. Vanessa waited until it was too late. She grabbed Mikasa's wrists, but she felt the poke against her abdomen. Mikasa paused before she poked too hard. "You're dead."

Vanessa let her go. "Yeah. Let's go again."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. They re-positioned themselves back. Mikasa switched the knife to her other hand. She rushed forward again, and raised her hand. Vanessa hesitated when Mikasa got close. She stepped to the side and grabbed Mikasa's arm, diverting her away. However, Mikasa grabbed Vanessa's collar and pulled her in close. Vanessa found herself wrapped in Mikasa's arms with the wooden blade against her throat. "Dead again."

"Damn," Vanessa said. "Another try?"

Mikasa released her. "Why are you holding back?"

Vanessa blinked as she readjusted her jacket. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mikasa lashed out, slicing the knife across Vanessa's chest. Vanessa jumped back way too late. She sighed and shrugged. "Okay, maybe I am."

"Why?" Mikasa asked. "What's the point? You never used to. We were always fighting for the top of the class. Now...it's like you're trying to stay out of the top ten."

"I just don't like hand-to-hand combat training," Vanessa said. "It doesn't count against our final grade. Besides, when I fight someone for real...I don't want them to know what I can do. I don't feel the need to take this seriously."

"You haven't been taking anything seriously," Mikasa pointed out. She eased her grip on the knife. "We're training to fight titans, not people. Your true skills need to be known."

Vanessa frowned. "The Scouts don't care if you're in the top ten."

This surprised Mikasa. "I thought you were joining the Military Police?"

Vanessa said nothing. Mikasa tapped the knife against her thigh as thought of an idea. "You know...I knew about that bet you had...with Ymir."

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. Mikasa smirked ever so slightly. "I knew if you had lost you would've had to do her chores until graduation. So...I let you win."

In a flash of movement, Vanessa threw her fist, aimed for Mikasa's face. She dodged in time, and jumped back to maintain distance. Mikasa noticed the pure rage on Vanessa's face, and now she smiled. She tossed the knife aside, not wanting any burdens. Vanessa took a big step forward and raised her leg. Mikasa mirrored her actions, raising her own leg. Their shins slammed against each other. They both lowered their legs, and turned over their shoulders. Despite the height difference, they moved in sync. They threw their fists, but blocked the other. Vanessa raised her knee, but Mikasa dropped her elbow to block it. Vanessa grabbed ahold of Mikasa's wrists and spread her arms. She raised her leg up and hooked it around Mikasa's neck. She squeezed Mikasa's throat between her thigh and calf. Vanessa yanked her down until Mikasa was stuck between her legs. Mikasa jabbed her fist into Vanessa's stomach which allowed her to slip free. Vanessa stumbled back, still glaring. "I won that bet fair and square."

"Guess you'll never know," Mikasa taunted, popping a kink in her neck.

Vanessa attacked again. She dropped down, aiming to sweep Mikasa's feet, but Mikasa jumped up. Vanessa kept spinning. She braced herself, and swung her leg up. Mikasa leaned back, avoiding the kick. Vanessa spun once more, and threw her fist, hitting Mikasa in the sternum. Vanessa kept coming, but Mikasa was ready. She blocked Vanessa's kicks and punches. She managed to land a punch to Vanessa's ribs and chest. Vanessa stumbled back, but dodged Mikasa's next couple punches. Vanessa kicked her away. She jabbed her foot against Mikasa's stomach, then her chest, then her face. Vanessa quickly spun over her shoulder, slapping her heel against Mikasa's face. Mikasa nearly fell back onto her rear. She took the moment to touch her cheek which was beginning to turn red. "Alright. Serious, then."

She attacked now. Throwing hard punches. Vanessa could only block them, unable to find an opening. Mikasa jabbed Vanessa's upper thigh, hitting where the main artery was, then punched her in the gut. Vanessa fell onto the ground, and rolled back onto all fours. As Mikasa approached, she raised her leg. Vanessa dodged the kick and got to her feet. She divert Mikasa's punch, and jabbed at her ribs. Mikasa withstood the pain and wrapped her arm around Vanessa's. She grabbed Vanessa's other arm and pulled her close. Mikasa slammed her forehead against Vanessa's. Before she could do again, Vanessa brought her knee up, pressing it against Mikasa's chest. Mikasa let go of Vanessa's arm and punched her square in the jaw. Vanessa fumbled to stay on her feet. Mikasa threw more punches which Vanessa dodged. However, Mikasa grabbed ahold of Vanessa's arm, and began punching her ribs repeatedly. Vanessa cried out then slipped free, slamming her knee into Mikasa's back. Mikasa moved with the momentum, turning over her shoulder and aiming her elbow. Vanessa grabbed Mikasa's arm and slammed her own elbow into Mikasa's stomach. "Ah!"

Mikasa paused, realizing she was breathing hard. Vanessa was as well. "Tired?"

Mikasa couldn't help but smirk. "Nope."

"Good." Vanessa stood up straight and got into a defensive stance. She raised her hand and beckoned Mikasa forward. Mikasa obliged. She ran and raised her knee, but Vanessa slapped it away. Vanessa dodged Mikasa's punches and threw her elbow back. However, Mikasa blocked the jab then slammed her fist onto the left side of Vanessa's face. The impact sent a flash of memories rushing through her head. Vanessa fell onto the ground. Images of the man in black playing over and over again. His smiling face as he hit her. Time seemed to slow down. She felt Mikasa slip her arms around her neck. She felt herself being pulled up as Mikasa held her in a choke-hold. Fear and adrenaline surged through her body. Vanessa reached back and grabbed Mikasa's hair. Mikasa yelped as Vanessa pulled and her grip loosened. Vanessa slipped free and turned, raising her fist. Suddenly, Christa stepped in between them. "Both of you stop it!"

Vanessa froze. She managed to stop her fist from colliding with Christa's face. Mikasa blinked in surprise. Vanessa wasn't glaring at her in fury, she was glaring in terror. The skin around her scar was turning red. Vanessa flicked her glare to Christa then began to calm down. She lowered her arm and looked away, the faint image of the man in black still burning. Christa placed her hand on Vanessa's shoulder, and Vanessa flinched. "Hey, it's okay. It's just me."

Mikasa watched them. She recognized the look in Vanessa's eyes. She knew what she was feeling, what she was re-experiencing. She knelt down in front of them. "Vanessa...I'm sorry."

"Wait...is that it?"

Vanessa and Mikasa both glanced over Christa. Everyone had gathered several meters away, watching. Conny threw his hands up in the air. "Dammit. I had my money on Vanessa!"

"Idiot!" Jean scolded. "You should've betted on Mikasa like I did."

More arguments broke out. Christa gave Mikasa and Vanessa an apologetic smile. "I couldn't stop them. They've been watching the whole time."

Vanessa growled and picked up the abandoned wooden knife off the ground. She threw it with no aim in mind, but it nailed Conny right in the face. "What're you all looking at?! Fuck all of you!"

Vanessa turned away from them, gritting her teeth in anger. Mikasa stared at the bruise starting to form on Vanessa's face. "For what it's worth...I'm glad you didn't hold back. Wouldn't have been any fun."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Vanessa grumbled. Christa breathed a sigh of relief over the peace that began to settle.

 **Mess Hall...**

"Okay, okay. I get it." Ymir insisted. "Obviously that wouldn't work."

Vanessa listened halfheartedly to the conversation. Ymir was in deep discussion with Christa, theorizing evacuation scenarios while Sasha listened. But, Vanessa couldn't focus. Her mind kept going back to her fight with Mikasa. "...what do you think, Vanessa?"

"Huh?" Vanessa snapped her attention back to them. "Sorry. What do I think about what?"

"Christa's evacuation idea," Ymir said. "Some sort of immediate alert system to spread from the districts to the villages."

"Oh? How would that work?" she asked.

"Well," Christa began, "If we found a way to extend electrical systems across the land, I think it would be beneficial to-"

"Listen to you guys." Eren's voice ripped through the room. "Interior. Five years ago, this used to be part of it."

Jean turned from Marco to glare at his rival. "You got a point to make, friend? I'm right here!"

"Poor Jean, so misguided," Eren said, taking a sip of his drink. "And besides, I don't think your head'll fit in the Interior anyway."

Several people snickered, which burned Jean even more. "Very funny."

"Seems a little backwards to me. Fine-tuning your titan killing skills so the brass will station you somewhere you'll never see one." Vanessa blinked as realization hit her. Eren's words struck a cord in her. She thought about her fight with Mikasa again.

"You'd rather I was good at getting killed?" Jean argued. "Thank you, but I'll pass. Better to play the system than to get gnawed on."

"You son of a bitch!" Eren slammed his hands against the table as he got up.

Jean did the same. "Bring it on, you little bastard!"

Everyone watched as they confronted each other. Eren grabbed ahold of Jean's shirt, pulling him closer as he glared. Armin begged them to stop, but Mikasa got up. She grabbed Eren's hand, forcing him to let Jean go. Eren appeared to turn his anger to her, but subsided. Suddenly, Jean grabbed ahold of Eren's shirt. "You think you can judge me?!"

"Huh?!" Eren gasped. "You rip my shirt, you're dead!"

"I don't give a damn about your shirt! You piss me off!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Eren shouted back.

Jean continued to yell. Eren grabbed his wrist, and moved around Jean, kicking under his legs. Jean dropped to the ground like a sack of flour. Several people gasped in surprise. Vanessa narrowed her eyes, she recognized that move. She had seen Annie use it many times. Jean sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Dammit! What the hell was that move?"

"Little something I picked up this afternoon while you were busy with your thumb up your ass," Eren said. "You honestly believe the Military Police are your ticket to the good life? You're not a soldier. You're a joke."

The room was dead silent as Jean glared up at Eren. Before either of them could do anything, the door opened and Sadies stepped inside. "Would someone care to explain the little ruckus I heard just now? I do hope everything's all right."

Eren and Jean quickly sat down, keeping quiet. Sadies took another step, glaring at everyone individually. Mikasa suddenly raised her hand. "Sasha passed some gas, Commandant!"

Reiner snorted his drink, spraying it all over Conny who yelped in surprise. He apologized and offered Conny a napkin while everyone else struggled to hold in their laughter. "Why am I not surprised?" Sadies frowned and headed for the door. "For the love of God, learn some self-control."

 **Later...**

Vanessa stared up at the night sky. She could see the constellations clearly, and the stars glimmered. She loved nights like this. The cold air kissed her hot, bare skin, almost licking her sweat. Pleasure radiated throughout her body, but she couldn't relax. She lowered her gaze. Reiner was underneath her, his hands gripping her hips tight as she rocked on top of him. His closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of being inside her. Vanessa felt her knees beginning to ache. The blanket they were on did nothing to soften the hard ground. She leaned forward, sliding her hands from his chest to his shoulders. Reiner wrapped his arms around her, and rolled over so that he was on top. He kissed her hungrily, like he couldn't get enough. Vanessa let him take control. He thrusted harder, deeper. She closed her eyes. He managed to find the sweet spot inside. Her panting turned into soft cries. Reiner raised his head and watched her. Watched how he made her feel. He buried his fingers in her hair, and gently pulled. Vanessa gasped in excitement and gripped his shoulders tight. Reiner thrusted harder and harder until he came. Vanessa waited for her own climax. Hers always followed his. _Damn it._

Reiner slowed down to a stop. His chest pressed against hers with every breath. He kissed her again, softer this time then pushed himself up on his elbows. "Did you...?"

Vanessa shook her head and sighed, disappointed. Reiner blinked in surprise. "Damn. I thought for sure the third time would do the trick. I don't think I have any energy for a fourth. I'm sorry."

He slipped out of her and moved to lay down beside her. Vanessa wiped her sweat-soaked hair off her face. "It's not your fault. I...I just have a lot on my mind."

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked. He reached out and grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

"I was thinking about what Eren said earlier," she confessed.

Reiner turned to look at her. "You were thinking about Eren while we were having sex?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, and groaned. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her head felt a little light. She hadn't been sleeping well, lately. "Are you still planning on joining the Military Police?"

Reiner inhaled and sat up. "Yeah, I am. You are, too...right?"

Vanessa thought over Mikasa's words. Reiner let go of her hand, and rubbed her back gently. "Are you worried about not making the cut? You're doing fine. You'll definitely make it."

She closed her eyes. She had endured numerous conversations with him over their future once graduation came. "Reiner, I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't join the Military Police."

Reiner froze. "What? What're you talking about? This was our whole plan."

She slumped her shoulders. "I know. But, I can't do it. I'm joining the Scouts."

"What? I don't understand. Vanessa, you said you wanted to join the Military Police. You've been saying it for the past couple years." His voice was growing louder. "Now, all of a sudden, you change your mind?"

Vanessa bit her lip. She turned to face him, and held his hands. "You're right. I did say I wanted to join the MPs...but I said that because it's what you wanted. And, I've been so internally conflicted that I've been holding myself back to stay out of the top ten. To give myself an excuse...like a coward."

Reiner frowned as he searched her eyes, studying her expression. "Are you...breaking up with me?"

"No! No, no," she insisted. Vanessa scooted closer. "I'm just being honest. You deserve that. Reiner, I love you. I don't want to lie to you about this anymore."

"How are we supposed to be together if I'm in the MPs and you're with the Scouts, huh?" he asked, slipping his hands free. "What's wrong with you? You're not suicidal."

"That's not what this is. I-"

Reiner grabbed her face and pulled her close. He rubbed his thumbs gently against her cheeks. "You need to be honest with yourself. Why are you _really_ holding back?"

"I just told you," she said. She grabbed his wrists, but didn't try to pull him off. "I was trying to make you ha-"

"Bullshit!" He shook her suddenly. It was a quick, hard shake. "You're scared, aren't you? You're scared of what we have. And instead of facing that uncertain future, you decide to impulsively join the Scouts? Don't be a coward, Vanessa. And stop holding back. There's still time for you to make the top ten. You love me, right?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then stay with me," he begged.

Vanessa furred her brows. She had seem him like this before. Most of the time he was caring and supportive, but sometimes, a different side of him would show. Now, he looked desperate and fearful. Like, if she said the wrong thing, it would change everything. "You're right. I shouldn't hold back."

She pushed him away and crawled over to where her clothes were. Reiner watched her in disbelief. "What're you doing?"

Vanessa quickly threw on her camisole and grabbed her shirt. Reiner reached over and grabbed her arm, but she yanked herself free. "Vanessa. Hey, talk to me."

"And say what, Reiner? I'm trying to be honest with you about what I really want," she stressed. "Do you have any idea how long I've been keeping that to myself? And you have the nerve to accuse _me_ of being scared of our future? What about you? What is this between us?"

"You know what this is," he said, returning to his seriousness. "You know how I feel about you."

She leaned forward. "Then why are we keeping it a secret?"

"You know why!" He paused to calm himself. "You said you were fine with it."

In her fury, she threw her sock at him. "Of course I'm not! I'm not some dewy-eyed, lovesick girl, Reiner. I don't want other people in my business either, but sneaking around like we're forbidden to be together? What kind of relationship is that?"

"I don't know. You tell me," he threw her sock back. "We've been sneaking up here for three years and I feel like I hardly know you. Every time I ask something personal, you bite my head off."

"That's not fair," she warned. "I told you it's-"

"-complicated. Yeah, I know," he huffed. He turned his glare to the trees. "Fine. You're right. I'm being selfish. I want you to join the Military Police."

He crawled over to her, and held her hand. "Stay with me, please. You're right. This isn't a healthy relationship. So, let's make it better. We won't have to hide anymore. I promise. So stay."

Vanessa felt her throat go dry. She was full of anger and sadness, and she knew he was being sincere. Vanessa took a long, shaky breath. "Reiner...I can't."

 **Three weeks later...**

"Do you have heart?"

The Cadets saluted. "Sir!"

The Commander of the Cadet Corps stood on the platform before the two-hundred and eighteen graduates. "As of this moment, you have three options open to you. The Garrison Regiment whose job is to reinforce the walls. The Scout Regiment who rides out into Titan country to take back what was once ours. And the MP Regiment, maintaining law and order under orders from His Royal Majesty. Those cadets eligible for the MP have already been named."

Vanessa stood in line with the top ten at the front of the graduates. She wasn't entirely sure she was going to make it, but she did. She stood right in-between Annie and Eren. "The rest of you take a good look!" The Commander demanded. "These are the top of your class!"

After the ceremony, the cadets were gathered in the great hall to celebrate. They were provided a feast and plenty of good ale. Vanessa leaned against a pillar as Ymir tried to convince Christa to chug her ale. Conny and Sasha were behind her, cheering. Vanessa laughed as Christa insisted she could chug without vomiting. "I'm serious!" she said. "I totally can!"

"And on that note," Vanessa interjected, "I need more ale."

"Oh, can you fill up me up, too?" Ymir held out her mug. "I'd really appreciate it, sweetie."

Vanessa reluctantly took Ymir's mug. "Whatever. Don't kidnap Christa while I'm gone."

"No promises!" Ymir said while Christa blushed.

Vanessa moved through the crowd over to the barrels. Thomas was kind enough to turn the tap so that she could fill up the mugs. She thanked him and turned to walk back. She skidded to a stop, almost running into Bertholdt. "Oops. My bad."

"No, it's okay," he said.

Vanessa gave him a halfhearted smile and moved to walk around him. As she did, he gently touched her shoulder. "Wait. Do you have a second?"

"Uh, yeah, a second. This is Ymir's drink." She held up the mug in her left hand.

Bertholdt gestured for her to follow him off to the side, away from the others. "Look, I'm sorry to ask this, but...what's going on between you and Reiner?"

Vanessa's polite smile faltered. She swallowed back her rising anger. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on. Why are you even asking?"

"He's been kinda messed up lately," he admitted, almost whispering. "What happened?"

Vanessa frowned as her confusion grew. Bertholdt never got into people's business. He always kept to himself. "I'm...I'm super confused as to what you're doing. Why aren't you talking to Reiner about this? Why is it any of your business?"

"Reiner and I grew up together. We're like...like brothers," he explained. "I've never seen him like this. What did you do to him?"

Vanessa widened her eyes in surprise. "What did _I_ do? Bertholdt, you..." Vanessa took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about this. We're supposed to be celebrating. What the-hey!"

He took the mugs from her and set them down on the table beside them. "Vanessa, listen. You need to tell me everything. How long were you together? Was it his idea? Yours?"

"Bertholdt, stop-"

"Did you get tired of him or something?" He continued. "Everyone knows you like to sneak off at night. Off military property. I'm not judging you. Just tell me what happened with-"

She slapped him. Not hard. But enough to surprise him. Bertholdt blinked and touched his cheek. He wasn't sure what surprised him more: the fact that she had slapped him or that she had managed to reach his face. He was sixteen inches taller than her. "Shut up," she warned. "I don't know why you care so much about my relationship with Reiner, and I don't want to know. If you're so interested, go ask him. He's the one who ended it. Leave me the hell alone."

"Vanessa, I-"

She held up her hand and he flinched. "Say one more word and I bitchslap you again, Bertholdt."

Bertholdt closed his mouth. Vanessa grabbed the mugs and grumbled under her breath as she pushed past him. "...asshole."

 **Garrison Stables, the next day...**

Vanessa broke apart the bundle of hay in her hand and pushed it into the feeding bucket. The horse gladly ate it up. She moved on to the next stall. Christa was filling the water buckets. She kept glancing over at Vanessa, watching her work. She also noticed Vanessa's eyes were a little swollen. Her curiosity began to grow. "So...you wanna talk?"

Vanessa sighed. "Not really."

Christa furred her brows. She filled another bucket as she thought. "Reiner, huh? That's a...interesting choice."

Vanessa paused and turned to frown at Christa. "'Interesting choice'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Christa shrugged as carried the water bucket to the stall for the horse. "Well, Reiner just seems...you know."

"No, I don't," Vanessa said dauntingly. "Please, enlighten me."

Christa hesitated, trying to find her words. "Please don't hit me, but...Reiner never seemed interested in girls."

"What in the world gave you that impression?"

Christa pressed her lips together and filled another bucket. Vanessa rolled her eyes and tapped her fingers on the stall door, intriguing the horse. "Did you know I wanted to be singer when I was a kid? Like my mom."

Christa turned off the water and glanced at Vanessa over her shoulder. "Your mom was a singer?"

"Yeah. A really good one. I wanted to be just like her." Vanessa scratched the corner of her eyebrow. "But that dream died pretty much when Wall Maria fell and I was taken my the MPs."

"Understandable," Christa said softly.

Vanessa gazed out the stable windows. "I decided when I enlisted that I would join the Scouts. Call it suicidal, if you want, but Eren has a point. As he always says, we're at the mercy of titans, and we need to fight back. If it weren't for them, I would still have my home. My mother, too."

"Joining the Scouts became your new dream...?"

Vanessa nodded. "And I almost let Reiner kill that dream."

Christa blinked and leaned back against the wall. "What do you mean?"

"He tried so hard for three years to convince me to join the Military Police. It was always his goal, I guess." She shrugged indifferently. "Things between us started out as just typical teenage attraction. But as more time went on...I fell in love with him. Like an idiot."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. You two were together for awhile, right?" Christa asked and Vanessa nodded in response. "I'm sure he wanted you to chose the Regiment that would keep you alive. He must love you, too."

"That's the thing." Vanessa finally turned to look at Christa. "I don't know that he ever really loved me. Or at least as much as I loved him. When I stood my ground and insisted on joining the Scouts, do you know what he did? He dumped me. Broke it off like he was tired of me. He-He always asked me if I loved him. He never actually said the words."

Christa's eyes filled with sympathy. "Vanessa-"

"Never in my life have I felt so stupid than in that moment when he walked away from me." Vanessa swallowed, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "It's my fault. I let those I love take advantage of me. Use me and manipulate me. I always become desperate and stupid to hold onto their affection."

A single tear began to roll down her cheek. Christa rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Vanessa. "I would never do that! I wouldn't use you or manipulate you. Fuck Reiner. You're strong, Vanessa. Don't let the bastards grind you down."

Vanessa laughed and managed to blink away the tears. "Thanks, Christa."

"No!" Christa stepped back, still holding onto Vanessa's arms. "You and I are family. I know it in my bones. You should know my real name. It's-"

The sound of bells ringing caught their attention. Both girls rushed out of the stables. Garrison soldiers were running around in a frenzy. An officer walked by. "Cadets! Gather in the courtyard for your orders!"

"What's going on, sir?" Vanessa asked.

"The outer gate," the officer said with dread on his face, "has been breached."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Into the Fire

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Supply Depot, Trost District, Wall Rose, 850...**

Captain Woermann of the Garrison stood before the graduates with several men behind him. "I want everyone split into four squadrons! All squadrons are responsible for supply-running, message relay, and enemy combat under the command of the Garrison Regiment. The Intercept Squadron will be taking the Vanguard. Cadets will be taking the middle guard let by the support squad. Rear guard will go to the elites. I expect all of you to man your posts knowing the advanced team has been wiped out."

The Cadets gasped in surprise. "That's right. The outer gate is history!" Captain Woermann announced. "The titans are in! That means the Armored Titan is likely to reappear. If and when he does, the inner gate will also be history."

"Is this real?" Daz whispered.

"Please be a dream," Thomas begged. "God, what if the bastards manage to bust through Wall Rose?"

"Quiet!" Captain Woermann ordered. "Right! Those in the vanguard be ready. The whole area is well-nigh saturated. Your mission is a very simple one: defend the wall until the evacuation's done. Be aware, all of you, desertion is punishable by execution. If it comes to it, lay down your lives. Dismissed!"

"Sir!" the Cadets saluted.

The Cadets dispersed. Several Garrison officers called out Cadet names. Vanessa was called over by a petite, female Lieutenant. She had short, dirty blond hair and glasses. "Cadet Vanessa Raske," she said. "You're leading squadron twenty-nine."

Vanessa listened intently over the assigned Cadets to her squadron. She saluted the Lieutenant and ran off to gather the members. She found Daz being comforted by Christa, vomiting his guts out. Vanessa stormed over and kicked him to his feet. Franz Kefka and Hannah Diament reported for Squadron 29 as well. After gathering the other two members, Vanessa led them out to the eastern side of Trost under the Supply Squad's command. They waited patiently atop the buildings...except for Daz. "Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap."

"Daz, calm down," Vanessa said. "Freaking out isn't going to help."

"What do you expect me to do?!" he cried. "Titans are tearing the city apart! We're all gonna die!"

"Maybe," Vanessa replied with a shrug. "Keep talking like that and you will. If you wanted an easy life, Daz, why the hell did you enlist?"

Before he could answer, a Garrison officer called out to them. "Titans are closing in! Assist the vanguard!"

Daz began to sob in fear and Vanessa smacked him. "Get ahold of yourself! You heard Captain Woermann, desertion is punishable by death. Now, let's go!"

The Cadets yelled their support as they drew their blades. Vanessa jumped off the building and fired and anchor. She noticed an immediately difference between flying through the city versus the forest they trained in. The titans were walking leisurely through the streets. Some of them had blood all over their mouths, yet looked hungry for more flesh. One titan noticed them and turned their way. Vanessa headed towards it. As the distance closed, her mind became clearer, her vision sharper. The titan raised it's hand as if expecting her to jump into it's palm. Vanessa swooped down under it's arm and fired an anchor to it's shoulder blade. Her momentum changed, and she spun in the air as she zoomed towards the titan. Her blades dug deep into it's nape, and she sliced, cutting a perfect 1-meter chunk. She immediately noticed another titan approaching. "Vanessa!" Hannah screamed. "Watch out!"

Vanessa dodged the titan's grip. It reached out with it's other hand, but she sliced it's fingers. She fired her anchor to a building on her left. She was quick. The titan didn't have time to follow her. Barely a second went by as Vanessa changed course and sliced the titan's nape. It fell atop her other kill, adding to the rising steam. Daz, Franz, Hannah, and the others watched in awe. "Wow," Daz breathed. "Was she always this good?"

"I don't know," Franz confessed. "She was only ranked fifth in the top ten."

Vanessa rejoined the team atop the roofs. "Hey! What're you guys doing? We're supposed to be engaging the titans."

"We're just a little scared," Hannah said. "The titans are terrifying. How are you so calm?"

"Listen, guys. We've been training for three years. You all signed up for this!" She gestured to the chaos behind her. "Facing a titan was inevitable for us. It's a sick twist of fate that it's today. You ask why I'm calm? It's because I know we can beat them! Now, man up! All of you!"

With that, Vanessa took off. Hannah calmed herself and flew off after her squad leader. The others followed as well. As they moved through the city, they found a group of titans eating several cadets. Daz cried out in despair over the sight. Vanessa surged forward, killing a titan that had two cadets in it's hands. It collapsed onto its face, and the cadets managed to wiggle free. The other titans turned their attention to Squadron 29. Vanessa swept through with Hannah and the others, trying to keep them distracted as Vanessa went in for the kill. Franz swung down at a titan with a bald spot. It was slow. Franz yelled as he struck, killing the bald-spot titan. Hannah beamed in awe at Franz. Then her face changed. "Franz!"

Franz noticed a titan lunging towards him. He fired his anchor, trying to use the gas to propel himself out of the way. The titan was too fast. It's open mouth reached Franz, snapping down on his lower body. Franz shouted in pain while Hannah screamed his name. Vanessa rushed towards Franz. But it bit down on Franz, tearing him in half, before Vanessa could deliver the killing blow. Hannah screamed in utter horror. Franz fell onto the street while the titan fell back, dead. Hannah flew down to Franz, still screaming. Vanessa attacked the remaining titan, killing it before it could grab Hannah. "Franz! Franz!"

Vanessa landed on the ground and scanned the street. It wasn't just Franz. Four other people had died as well. Pieces of them thrown about. The titans were all blackened corpses, evaporating as if they never existed. "Vanessa!" called Alec. "There's more heading towards the rear guard!"

"We need to move," she said.

"What about Hannah?"

Vanessa reluctantly turned to look at Hannah. She widened her eyes in shock. Hannah was pressing down on Franz's chest, repeatedly. After thirty-presses, she stopped and performed mouth-to-mouth. Vanessa walked over. Hannah continued pressing Franz's chest. As she did, more of his blood spurted from his body. "Hannah...stop."

"No!" she cried. "We need to get him help! He stopped breathing!"

Hannah continued performing CPR. Vanessa knelt down beside Hannah. "Hannah...Franz's gone."

"No! I can bring him back!" She stopped and breathed into his mouth. "Get the Medical Officers! Hurry!"

No one moved. All of them too stunned to speak. Vanessa placed her hand on Hannah's shoulder. "Hannah, we need to go. We can come back for his body after-"

Hannah shoved Vanessa away. "No! I won't leave him! I can't!"

Vanessa said nothing as Hannah resumed her CPR on Franz. Her tears were never ending. Vanessa watched Hannah continue. After a moment, Vanessa sighed and got up. She walked away. Daz looked back and forth between between them. "Wait...where are you going?"

"We need to keep going," Vanessa said monotonously.

"But...what about Hannah?" Alec asked.

Vanessa stopped and glanced back at Hannah, still performing CPR. She turned away. "Leave her be. We have to go."

She fired an anchor to the roof and flew away. She peeked over her shoulder, her view of Hannah and Franz slowly disappearing. A memory came to her mind, _Franz, stop staring._

 **Southern Cadet Corps Headquarters, Wall Rose, two months ago...**

Franz sighed hopelessly. He, Eren, and Vanessa were in the stables cleaning the saddles. Franz was leaning against the doorframe. He was watching Hannah out on the training field, practicing hand-to-hand combat with the others. Eren frowned at Franz's back. "God, I hope I never get like that."

"Probably won't. You're much too angry to feel anything else," Vanessa said.

Eren turned his frown to her. "What? No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

Vanessa struggled to suppress a smile. "And you love to argue."

"No, I don't!"

Franz sighed again. "Isn't she just...so great?"

Eren and Vanessa exchanged annoyed glances. Vanessa rubbed the back of her neck as she thought. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

Franz suddenly turned around. "Wha-what?! No! I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Eren asked. "You like her, right? What's the worse she could say? No?"

"Yes! She could say no," Franz whined. He walked back over and plopped down in front of the saddle he was supposed to be cleaning. "Ugh. What do I do? I bet she doesn't even like me back."

"Actually, she does," Vanessa informed. "She's been talking about you almost every night."

Franz had a bright blush on his face. His smile turned goofier the more he thought about Vanessa's statement. "She...she really likes me?"

"Yeah," Vanessa said with an encouraging smile. "Go for it."

 **Trost District, Wall Rose, present day...**

Vanessa cut through another titan, killing it before it could eat Alec. She swung back up to the roof. _Damn it. I'm running low on gas._ She glanced over to her left, seeing several Cadets gathered about twenty meters away. Daz appeared next to her. "What now? We need to get outta here!"

"Majority of the Cadets have gathered over there," she said, pointing. "Let's join them and re-group."

They all took off, Alec included. It didn't take long to reach them. Vanessa frowned at the gathered Cadets. A lot of the squads were missing. She wondered if they had managed to scale the wall already. Vanessa noticed Jean sitting on the roof next over and Conny standing next to him. She flew over, and ran to them. "Hey, Jean, what's going on? The withdraw signal was fired almost ten minutes ago."

"Yeah," he said, despairingly. "They did give the order...but we can't do a damn thing. None of us have enough gas to make it to the Wall."

Vanessa scanned the area. "Then where's the supply squad? They're supposed to be providing fuel and blades."

Jean covered his eyes with his hand, and sighed. "They all lost their will to fight. And I can understand why, but...they abandoned their duty...barricaded themselves inside HQ. And, of course titans have swarmed the place which means we can't get the gas ourselves."

"Then we should go!" Conny exclaimed suddenly. "Start thinning their numbers so we have a chance. Sitting here on this roof is totally pointless. Eventually the titans are gonna come for us. We'll waste what little gas we've got if we try to run."

"Wow. You're using your head for once," Vanessa noted.

Conny blinked, unsure of how to respond. Jean groaned and removed his hand from his face. "Yeah, he's got a point. But I'm not sure if we've got the numbers needed to pull this thing off. The veterans in the vanguard force have all been killed. How, exactly, do a bunch of rookies pull of a suicide mission like this?"

Vanessa knelt down beside him. "We have to try something, Jean. Like Conny said, we can't sit here forever waiting to be eaten."

"Sure, but let's assume half of our force even survives the initial assault. Then what?" he asked, glaring at her. "The supply room is probably crawling with titans in the three or four meter range. I don't see us accomplishing much in there."

"So, it's...hopeless?" Conny whispered.

"God, what a dull life this turned out to be," Jean remarked. "I never even got to tell her just how I feel."

"Seriously? You're giving up?" Vanessa asked. She flicked her gaze to Sasha who was trying to rally her squad, and Armin to no avail.

"What else should we do?" Jean asked. "This is the end."

"Mikasa!" Daz announced. "Weren't you with the rearguard?!"

Mikasa ignored Daz as she flew up and landed beside Jean, Vanessa, and Conny. "Vanessa! I know how bad things have gotten. It's selfish putting personal matters in the forefront, but have you seen Eren's squad?"

"No, I haven't. My squad and I only got here about a couple minutes ago," Vanessa confessed.

"We found Armin, though," Conny informed, pointing. "He's over there."

Mikasa's eyes lit up upon seeing her friend sitting against the wall. "Armin!" She ran to him. "Armin. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Where is Eren? Armin?"

Armin raised his head to look up at her, tears streaming down his face. Mikasa's eyes widened as realization hit her. Armin sobbed as he spoke. "They were-the Cadets of Squad Thirty-Four," he struggled to say, sobbing. "Thomas Wagner, Nack Tierce. Milieus Zeremski. Mina Carolina. Eren Jaeger. These brave five upheld their duties. They died valiantly on the field of battle."

Several Cadets gasped in shock upon hearing his words. "His whole squad was wiped out?"

"The same thing will happen to us if we try to take on those titans," Daz stuttered.

"I'm so sorry, Mikasa," Armin continued, lowering his head again. "It should've been me that died, not Eren. I-I couldn't do a thing! I'm worthless."

Mikasa knelt down in front of him, placing her hand on his. "Armin. Calm yourself. We haven't got time for you to get emotional right now."

"Huh?" he breathed.

"On your feet." She grabbed his other hand and pulled him up. She turned and walked across the roof. "Marco, if we eliminate or bypass the titans at HQ, we can there refuel our gear, allowing us to get back over the wall. Is that assessment correct?"

"Well, uh, yeah, I guess so," he answered as she walked by him. "But there's just too many of them out there. Even with you on point-"

"I can do it!" she declared.

"What?"

Mikasa drew her blades. "I'm strong. Real strong. None of you come close, you hear me?"

Vanessa frowned as she stood up. "Mikasa, what're you-"

"I am a warrior!" she said, pointing her blade at Vanessa. "Know this: I have the power to slay all the titans that block our path. Even if I have to do it alone. As far as I'm concerned, I'm surrounded by a bunch of unskilled, cowardly worms. You disappoint me. You can just sit here and twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done."

"Wait, Mikasa, are you out of your mind?" Nina yelled. "That's crazy!"

"You can't be serious!" Alec shouted. "Trying to take them out by yourself?"

"There's no way you can hope to beat them!"

"If I can't beat them then I die," she said. "But if I win, I live. And the only way to win is to fight!"

With that, she took off. Everyone stared as she zipped through the buildings. Vanessa suddenly burst into laughter, surprising everyone. She calmed herself and exhaled loudly. "Her motivational speeches suck. You heard her! C'mon, you fucking cowards!"

Vanessa fired her anchor and flew down, following Mikasa's path. She heard Jean and Conny take off as well, joining the mission. Mikasa was fast. She killed a titan that had barely noticed her, and moved on. Vanessa glanced back, all the Cadets were following now. "Hurry up!" she shouted back at them. "Avoid fighting if you can! We have to get to HQ quick!"

"Whoa, Mikasa is a badass," Conny admired. "How is she going so fast?"

Vanessa narrowed her eyes. Mikasa was fast. She was easily ten meters ahead of them, and kept pushing. She killed another titan, causing it to fall against a building. Her moves seemed more reckless, less controlled as they usually were. Vanessa realized what was happening, what Mikasa was doing. Then, Mikasa fell. She plummeted down an alley. "Mikasa!"

Armin changed course and took off towards the alley. "Conny!" Vanessa shouted. "Go after them!"

"Got it!" Conny said, and fired his anchor, taking a sharp corner.

"I'll go with him!" Jean said.

"No!" Vanessa snapped. "I need your help getting everyone to HQ! There's still titans everywhere."

Before Jean could protest, a titan lept over the buildings like a frog. Vanessa swung low then flew up, killing it before it could pounce towards the others. She glanced over at HQ, it was still a ways away. She heard a scream and turned to look over her shoulder. Several of the Cadets had stopped. Todd was on the ground, stuck with empty gas tanks. Two titans approached him. A small four-meter and a ten-meter one. Alec and Nina rushed in to save him. Vanessa gritted her teeth and turned back, rushing over to them. Alec moved in to save Todd, but he was grabbed by black-haired titan. The ten-meter one snatched Nina right out of the air, and held her by her arms. Vanessa swooped in and killed the one holding Nina. As she rose up in the air, she noticed Jean standing on the roof with the others. "Jean! What're you doing? Keep going!"

Jean turned to look at her then gasped. "Vanessa! Behind you!"

Vanessa felt a shadow envelop her. She glanced up and saw a row of teeth above her head. A titan had jumped at her, mouth wide open. She motioned to fire her anchor to get away, but it was too late. The titan snapped it's mouth shut, swallowing Vanessa whole. Reiner was stopped by Bertholdt before he could rush towards the titan. "Vanessa!"

 **Southern Cadet Corps Headquarters, Wall Rose, 848...**

Reiner smiled as he exited the forest. The sun hadn't completely set yet. Vanessa's auburn hair looked more red in the light. She was sitting in their favorite spot, the clearing on the cliff that overlooked the lake. Vanessa noticed him and smiled. "You're early."

"Yeah, well, I finished in the stables earlier than expected." He plopped down next to her. She had found a blanket several months ago. It was an old thing with a basic brown and blue design. "Annie doesn't appreciate my work ethic."

"I'm sure she appreciates finishing early." Vanessa leaned back, bracing her hands behind her. "People like to judge me for sneaking off all the time, but she loves sneaking off to take naps."

"Is that what she does?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he said. "Nice job on the practice course today. I heard you beat out Jean again."

Vanessa shrugged nonchalantly. She turned her face away, trying to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. "What can I say? I'm just that good."

"And humble, too."

Vanessa playfully shoved him. Reiner grabbed her hand before she set it back down. Despite the growing callouses on her palms, she had beautiful, dainty hands. He rubbed his fingers against her knuckles. Her skin was soft. He paused, realizing what he was doing, and released her hand. "Sorry."

Vanessa studied his face as he looked out over the view. She couldn't tell if his face was red from embarrassment or from reflecting the sunset colors. "Are you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you really sorry?" she asked. She placed her hand on his knee.

Reiner swallowed as his heart began to race. She scooted closer to him so that their shoulders touched. She gazed up at him, batting her eyelashes. Reiner liked the way she looked at him. A flirty, innocent look. He noticed a ring of grey in her blue eyes, outlying her pupil. Reiner slipped his hand around the back of her head and leaned down. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers. A sweet kiss. Vanessa grabbed onto his collar and pulled him back to her. They kissed again. Reiner sat back and smiled down at her, rubbing her jaw with his thumb. Vanessa mirrored his smile. "So...you're not sorry, right?"

Reiner chuckled. He nodded and gave her another kiss. "Yeah, I'm not."

 **Trost District, Wall Rose, 850, present day...**

"Vanessa..." Reiner breathed. "...no."

"Oh, God," Jean whispered to himself, his knees shaking. "First, Mikasa, and now..."

Everyone stared in horror. Bertholdt furred his brows, seeing the true despair in Reiner's eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "She's gone."

Suddenly, two blades popped out of the titan's neck and sliced, opening it's throat wide and spraying blood everywhere. Vanessa burst out, covered in saliva and blood, in a flying blur of rage. She fired her anchor and swung around the surprised titan, cutting it's nape. As she moved, the blood on her began to steam. Vanessa continued in her fury, killing the two titans eating Todd and Alec. Jean finally snapped out of his trance. "Vanessa! Are you okay?!"

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she shouted at them. Her ODM tank spurted a final burst of gas. "Keep going! Don't stop!"

She began to fall. Jean widened his eyes at the ferocity in hers. She looked insane, drenched in steaming titan blood with her braid coming loose. "HQ is right over there! Keep going, God damn it!"

Reiner shoved Bertholdt aside, and jumped off the roof. He fired his anchor and swung down, grabbing Vanessa before she hit the ground. The impact made her yelp out in surprise. Jean gritted his teeth with renewed determination. "She's right! Let's go! We're almost there!"

He took off, and the other Cadets followed. Vanessa wiggled in Reiner's hold. He held her like a sack of flour curled up under his arm. "Let me go!" she demanded. "Let me go!"

"Quit it!" he snapped. "You're gonna make me drop you."

"Then do it!" she snapped back. "I don't your help, ass-"

"Yes, you do!" he roared. Reiner quickly zoomed around a couple titans, avoiding their grasp. "You're out of gas which means you can't fight! So shut up and let me help."

Vanessa gritted her teeth, but said nothing. She reached up and grabbed his collar. He kept his arm around her while she held onto his jacket. Her grip was tight, and Reiner found it easier to maneuver now. Jean was still on point, leading everyone through the crowd of titans. One had grabbed ahold of his leg, but he cut the finger quickly, freeing himself. He soared up and over a tall building, and crashed right through the HQ window. Marco and Annie followed suit. Reiner raised his legs, bracing for the impact. The glass broke easily. Vanessa buried her face in Reiner's shoulder, protecting herself from glass shards. Bertholdt flew in from the next one. As Reiner set Vanessa down, he noticed the disapproving look on Bertholdt's face. "Not a word."

Vanessa suddenly doubled over and vomited. Reiner and Bertholdt jumped back to avoid it. Blood, slime, and her breakfast came spilling out. She narrowly missed her own shoes. Almost immediately, the blood in the vomit began to steam from evaporation. Vanessa was almost clear of the titan blood on herself. She pulled at her shirt sleeve and wiped her mouth. She stood up, groaning, and noticed the disgusted look Bertholdt gave her. "Fuck you, Bertholdt."

"I didn't say anything," he insisted.

The sound of a punch drew their attention. Jean had pulled a Cadet out from under a desk and sucker punched him unconscious. Marco ran over and held him back. "Jean! Stop!"

"You cowards!" Jean snarled. "You left us out there on our own. People are dead because you didn't have the guts to do your job!"

Alice crawled out from under the desk as well. The right side of her face was splattered with blood. "The titans were coming at us from every angle! They overran the supply room, okay?!"

"It's your job to deal with it and back us up anyway!"

Reiner heard something strange and glanced out the window. He gasped. "Hit the deck!"

The far wall exploded. Reiner grabbed Vanessa and pulled her into his arms, protecting her. Stone and dust flew around everywhere, and a titan stared at them hungrily. Another titan shoved it's face into the hole, trying to push inside. After a silent second, everyone screamed. They all rushed to the door, shoving and pushing. Vanessa peeked around Reiner, and noticed Jean was standing way too close to the hole. She wiggled out of Reiner's arms. "Hey! Vanessa!"

Jean stood frozen, terrified as he stared back at the titans. Vanessa ran to him, reaching out to grab him. She latched onto his arm, and began to pull him back. As she did, she noticed the titans making a strange face. A large fist pressed against the titan's face, then both disappeared from view in a flash. Another titan appeared. It had angry green eyes, shaggy black hair, and pointed ears. It roared. A loud, piercing, angry sound. Jean glanced back at Vanessa, wondering if she had seen the same thing. "What the-what is that?"

Another window broke as Mikasa crashed through, followed by Conny who was carrying Armin. "Mikasa!" Jean exclaimed. "You're-you-I-am I dreaming this or what?"

"Wow. Close one," Conny said, banging on his gas tanks. "I was running on fumes. We made it here, though. Crazy, but we did."

"How'd you guys make it here?" Vanessa asked. "Didn't you run out of gas, Mikasa?"

"Armin's a certified genius! That's how!" Conny exclaimed, slapping Armin's back.

"Ow!"

"Check it out!" Conny got up and pointed to the angry titan. "We found an Abnormal that's got a bone to pick with it's own kind. And the best part? He couldn't care less about us! That's right. You heard me. This big, beautiful SOB is our ticket out of here."

The angry titan confronted a brown-haired titan. He grabbed it's arm and flipped it over onto it's back, dragging it to knock a few others off their feet. Vanessa watched the titan rampage. He was very different from the others. He was all muscle, no pudgy-ness or fat like most titans. He looked like he was made for fighting. "How...how does he know to fight? Why isn't he interested in us?"

"Who knows?" Mikasa said. "We lured him here by killing any titan that he tried to fight. Eventually, he ran over here. We can use him."

"Listen to yourself!" Jean argued. "A titan's not gonna help us. You're out of your mind if you think it's gonna work-"

"It is working," Mikasa insisted. "For whatever reason, he's rampaging against them. Stand back and let him do it. Trust me. You'll see. Either way. What choice do we have? Right now that thing is our best chance at survival."

The berserk titan kept fighting. He threw another 15-meter titan over his shoulder and kicked a few four-meter titans like balls. Conny admired him in terrified awe. "Look at him go. This guy makes the others look like total weaklings."

Vanessa gasped as she realized something. "We need to get further inside and figure out how to clear the supply room. Alice said it's overrun. Now is probably our best chance to take it back."

"Oh, yeah?" Jean frowned at her. "And how do you expect us to do that, exactly?"

"Why don't we just ask the 'certified genius'?" Vanessa retorted, gesturing to Armin.

Everyone's eyes turned to him. Armin met each of their gazes, growing more and more uncomfortable. "Uh, okay...um, let's...let's find some blueprints of this place, first!"

He pushed them and headed for the hallway. Most of the cadets had gathered below in the great room while Marco raised the freight lift. Vanessa paused and leaned against the wall. She felt a wave of fatigue hit her. When the titan had swallowed her, she had bumped her head on the roof of it's mouth. She wondered how she managed to escape the way she did. Vanessa took a deep breath and pushed off the wall. She joined Jean and Mikasa in searching the storage room. They found the crates of muskets against the far wall. They each grabbed a box and carried them out to the others. "Good news!" Jean announced. "Courtesy of the Military Police. And covered with a layer of dust."

They pried the crates open and passed out the guns. They prepped the guns and loaded them. Jean cocked his gun, and frowned at Armin dubiously. "Are you absolutely sure buckshot is the way to go? Seems like we might as well throw spit wads. I mean, c'mon, guys. Are guns even effective?"

"I dunno, but they're bound to be better than nothing," Armin said.

Everyone had gathered around Armin. He had a blueprint spread out in front of him on the floor. "Alice said there's eight titans in the supply room of the four meters variety," he continued. "If we time this perfectly, this much ammo oughta be enough to do the trick."

"So what's the plan?" Conny asked.

"Step one: we lower a group into the area via left to get the titans attention. Step two: when the titans come within range, the group fires in all four directions simultaneously, blinding them." Armin pointed to the beam designs on the blueprint. "Then the hard part. The moment of truth as it were. Before the titans have time to recover, eight of us swoop down from the ceiling and strike their vital regions."

"That's it?" Vanessa asked.

"That's it," he confirmed. "That's the plan. It puts all our lives on the line-we screw up, we're dead."

"That's a hell of risk for one attack," Bertholdt noted.

"But it's our only chance," Armin argued. "Eight people have to slay eight titans in one blow at the same time. We're gonna need to best of you. The eight soldiers most physically gifted and adept with their paring blades."

He glanced at Vanessa and Mikasa. "You two have seen the most combat today. Are you both still up to it?"

They both nodded, confidently. "Good," he said. "You'll be the difference between life and death for us. I'm sorry. That's how it is."

"Seems like a sound plan," Reiner said.

"When you get right down to it, the risk is the same for everyone," Annie added. "Doesn't really matter who goes."

"Look, I-I'm willing to be talked out of this." Armin curled his hands into fists. "One half-baked strategy can't be our only option, right?"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," Marco insisted, giving Armin a friendly smile. "Come on, what we're looking at? Cause for our only option, it's a pretty well-thought out plan. If we give it our all, we might just pull this off."

"It'll be fine. You just have to be confident." Mikasa placed her hand on Armin's.

"You're a better strategist than you give yourself credit for, Armin." Vanessa brushed her hair off her face.

The sound of the lift opening drew their attention. "Alright, the lift's ready to go!" Miles announced. "Guns are loaded to the stocks. Let's go kill some titans."

Everyone dispersed. Vanessa groaned as she stood up. Her muscles were beginning to ache, but she ignored them. Reiner stopped her before she could walk away with the others. "Hey, I think you should switch with Marco."

"Huh?" she frowned. "Why?"

"You've been through a lot," he said. "There's no shame in taking it easy."

"Easy?" She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so concerned about me now?"

"Are you serious?" he scoffed. "You got swallowed by a titan. Of course, I'm concerned."

Vanessa felt her anger subside. She hardly had any mental energy to argue. She touched his arm. "Thank you, Reiner. For worrying. But I'm fine."

She turned and hurried after the others. Reiner took a deep breath and followed her. Mikasa, Bertholdt, Annie, Jean, Sasha, and Conny removed their ODM gear and detached their handles from the wires. Vanessa and Reiner did the same. They attached blades to the handles and headed for the stairs. "Okay, I'm gonna ask the obvious question," Conny said. "Can we do this without ODM gear?"

"No problem," Reiner answered. "These guys are only four-meters tall. Their weak spots are not too far above eye level."

"For some people," Vanessa muttered.

"He's right," Jean supported. "Size won't be an issue. The spot's still only one meter high and ten centimeters across."

"Back o' the head to the nape o' the neck!" Sasha declared.

"Worse comes to worse, you can always just shove one of these up their ass," Reiner added, waving his sword. "That's the other weak spot."

"Seriously?" Vanessa scolded. "You want your final words to be an ass joke?"

They made their way to level above the supply room. They snuck down to the beams, way out of reach of the 4-meter titans. They took a perch surrounding the lift area, and crouched down, ready to strike at any moment. The sound of the lift moving echoed through room along with the titans' footsteps. The lift appeared and stopped short of hitting the ground. The rest of the cadets aimed the guns in all directions. Marco ordered everyone to stay calm as the titans all turned towards them. They slowly approached, walking leisurely towards the cadets. Marco waited until the titans were so close, the guns were practically pressed against their eyeballs. "Fire!"

The room lit up as the guns went off all at once. The titans reached for their eyes, blinded. Mikasa, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Vanessa, Jean, Conny, and Sasha leapt from above. Each of them slicing deep for a quick kill. Mikasa stepped aside to avoid being crushed under her kill. "Got it! How're you guys?"

Bertholdt glanced over to his right, seeing two titans turn to face Conny and Sasha. He gasped as the titans reached for them. "Sasha and Conny missed!"

"Lead 'em the hell back!" Jean ordered.

Sasha screamed as she jumped out of the way. The titan had pounced and landed face first onto the floor. Mikasa rushed over and quickly killed it. Vanessa hopped up atop her titan kill and jumped towards the remaining titan, killing it swiftly. Conny stared in horrified relief as the titan collapsed next to him. Vanessa landed in a crouch. Her body no longer felt fatigued. She felt great. Like the adrenaline had revitalized her. Conny calmed himself. "I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it," she said.

"They're all dead!" Jean announced. "Start loading up supplies!"

The lift lowered all the way down. Everyone began refueling their tanks and replenishing their blades. Vanessa stood by the large gas tanks as she put her ODM gear back on. Bertholdt approached her and she rolled her eyes dramatically. He raised his hands defensively. "Hey. I'm not here to fight."

"What do you want?" she demanded, tightening her belts on her right thigh.

"Just to apologize," he said. "I've been a jerk to you, lately, and there's no excuse for it. Look, I don't really approve of you and Reiner, but your skills are amazing. What happened to you...that was insane. I'm glad you survived."

Vanessa frowned up at him in pure dislike. "Your apologies suck, man."

"What?"

"I don't need your approval. For anything. And in case you didn't already know, Reiner dumped me so you can stop with all the judgment and apologies." She tightened the belt over her chest and grabbed her jacket. "You know, it's really odd how hung up you are on Reiner even though you're obviously crushing on Annie. You in love with him, too?"

"Wha-wha-what?" He panicked as he blushed. "You're-I-you're just misreading my intentions! R-Reiner and I are just friends-comrades!"

"Then why are you so upset that we were together?"

Bertholdt struggled for an answer. Vanessa put on her jacket and pushed past him. Most of the cadets had taken off, making a break for the wall. She entered the courtyard and prepared to follow the other cadets when she noticed Mikasa and Armin standing on the eastern roof. She fired an anchor and flew up to join them. "Guys, what're you doing? We need to go!"

"Look," Mikasa said.

Vanessa followed her gaze. Across the street, the berserk titan was pinned against the building with five titans on top of him, eating him. Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt, and Jean flew up to the roof as well. The berserk titan let out a weak howl of pain. "This may sound stupid, but I was hoping he'd be the key for us," Mikasa said. "That he'd help mankind break the cycle. Turn the tide just long enough to give us a little ray of hope."

"She's right," Reiner said. "He's too valuable to just let die."

Vanessa pointed to the cannibal titans eating the berserk titan's arms. "We can ward the scavengers off. Maybe then he can rest and regenerate."

"Are you out of your mind?" Jean exclaimed. "We've got a path out of this nightmare and you wanna stay?"

"Think about it," Annie said. "Having an abnormal as an ally would be an incredible advantage, right? A cannon's got nothing on a titan who likes to rip apart its own kind."

"You-do you hear yourself?" Jean glanced at all of them. "He's not like a new friend!"

The berserk titan let out a defiant roar. A scrawny titan was walking towards it. The berserk titan rushed through the cannibals and latched onto the scrawny titan's neck with his mouth. He used the scrawny titan to squash the smaller titans, and then turned over his shoulder and slapped another 15-meter titan. The force tore the body off the scrawny titan. The berserk titan dropped the head and roared again, loud and angry. "What was that you were saying?" Jean asked. "Cause I think it's a moot point now."

The berserk titan fell to his knees then fell face first onto the stone street. Jean urged everyone to run and leave the titan behind. But nobody could hear him. As the berserk titan began to steam and evaporate, the nape of his neck opened. Inside, a person moved. Tendons popped as he sat up. Armin gasped. "Is that...Eren?"

Vanessa noticed the other titans slowly getting back onto their feet. She glanced Mikasa who was too stunned to move. Vanessa fired an anchor and swung down. She moved quickly as a titan neared, reaching for Eren. Vanessa sped up. Her arm hooked around Eren's chest and the momentum pulled him out of the titan. He was hot, dangerously hot. His skin almost burned hers. Vanessa swung up to the HQ tower, out of reach from any titans. She tried to land as gently as she could. Eren was heavy. She checked his pulse, feeling a steady beat. Mikasa appeared and rushed over. "He's alive."

She wasn't sure if Mikasa heard her. Mikasa dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Eren, and began to cry. Eren's head rested on her shoulder. He was missing a boot and his sleeve on his left arm was gone. The others joined them. Armin slowly walked over, tears running down his face. He knelt down beside Mikasa and grabbed Eren's arm. "How is this possible?"

Jean glanced around at the dead titans. "Okay, so, uh...Eren did all of this?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Against All Odds

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Trost District, Wall Rose, 850...**

The Scouts rode through the street while people cheered for them. Erwin was silent as he led the men to the outer gate. Behind him, Mike, Hange, and Raisa rode in line side-by-side. Several people noted Raisa's appearance. Her hair had gotten longer, reaching down to the top of her waist. Half of it was braided back in a pretty, warrior style. She happened to glance to her left and noticed a few Cadets smiling up at her. The regiment stopped in front of the gate. Hange clasped her hands together. "Lo! The threshold of Titania. Can you imagine the horrors in store for us, comrades? I'm on pins and needles!"

"You're overly chipper today," Raisa noted. "What's got you so worked up?"

"I don't know what you mean. I'm always chipper," Hange insisted.

"You were crying about your test subjects just yesterday."

"Shut up!"

Raisa snickered. The outer gate groaned as it opened. The horses stomped in place, knowing they would get to run full speed in moments. "You know if we bag an abnormal, I must burst into tears-"

"Again?" Raisa teased.

Hange lashed out, trying to hit Raisa, but she missed. Moblit gasped in panic. "Section Commander! Please don't fight with other Section Commanders."

"You don't tell me what to do, Moblit!"

Mike harrumphed and moved around so that he was in-between Hange and Raisa. "Enough, you two. Erwin's about to give the order."

Hange stuck her tongue out at Raisa. The gate finally opened completely, and Erwin raised his hand. "Scouts! Move out!"

 **Inside Wall Rose, a few hours later...**

Vanessa sat with Jean, Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt separately from the other Cadets. She rubbed her face, exhaustion draining what little energy she had. She moved her hand to touch the back of her head. It was still tender from where she bumped it. She undid her braid and began re-doing it. Reiner walked over and knelt down beside her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How you holding up?" he asked.

Vanessa studied him suspiciously as she continued with her braid. She glanced back over at the others who seemed lost in their own thoughts. "I'm fine. Seriously."

"It's okay to admit if you're hurt," he said. "I noticed you winced when you touched your head a second ago."

"What're you? My father, now?"

Reiner exhaled in frustration. "Damn it, Vanessa. Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't care."

"Yeah, well, it would've been nice if you cared while we were together." She pined the end of her hair up under the braid, completing the crown. "Since when are you friends with Annie?"

"Don't change the subject." Reiner pinched the bridge between his eyes. "Look, things are hectic, right now, but...can we talk later?"

Vanessa snuck a glance at Bertholdt. "Talk about what?"

"Us." He grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles like he used to. The feeling tore at Vanessa's heart. "I want to tell you everything. The truth. I don't know how you'll feel once you hear it. Maybe you'll understand, maybe you won't. But...I'm willing to take that risk. So, will you hear me out? Please?"

Vanessa blinked away her tears, trying to remain strong and composed. "Cadet Raske!" shouted an officer. "Over here! Now!"

"Yes, sir!"

Vanessa slipped her hand free of Reiner's, and hurried over to the officer. He gestured for her to follow. She glanced back, seeing Reiner watching her leave. He disappeared from her view as she rounded the corner. _Damn it._ She cursed herself. He still had power over her. The way he touched her. She almost melted into happiness. Vanessa shook off her emotions, composing herself. The officer brought her to a convoy. Vanessa blinked in surprise. "Well, well," said the bald, mustachioed man. "You've grown even more beautiful than your mother."

"Mister...Pyxis?" Vanessa gasped, remembering her manners. She saluted. "Commander Pyxis!"

"At ease, Cadet." Commander Dot Pyxis dismounted his horse. "It's been a long time. Do you remember me?"

Vanessa almost smirked. He was not a man one could easily forget. "Yes, sir. I do."

"That's surprising, I must admit." He approached her, and Vanessa craned her neck to look up at him. "You were just a little thing back then."

"I still am, sir."

Commander Pyxis chuckled. "I've been kept updated on the situation here. Lieutenant Anka has been running around gathering all of the reports for me."

He gestured to the woman with chestnut brown hair to his left. "Imagine my surprise when several of the reports detail the skills and tenacity of Jessamine's daughter. Swallowed by a titan in an effort to save your comrades? However did you manage to escape it?"

Vanessa blinked. This wasn't how she thought their conversation was going to go. "I, uh...I cut myself out of it's throat, sir. I don't know if it was because of my small stature, but I had just enough room to move."

Commander Pyxis hummed as he processed her words. "Look at you. Not an ounce of terror in your eyes. You've become quite the soldier."

The sound of cannon-fire drew everyone's attention. It was followed by a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder so loud it shook the ground. Smoke and steam began to rise near the Wall. Several soldiers began to panic. Vanessa watched the rising smoke. _Is that...was that Eren?_ Commander Pyxis glanced down at Vanessa, studying her expression. "I take it you're fully aware of the situation, Cadet?"

Vanessa turned back to him. "Yes, sir. I was with the squad that brought Eren Jaeger over the wall. Captain Woermann took custody and ordered us to-"

"No need to explain. It's not hard to guess what Woermann is doing," Pyxis said with a sigh. "Your name is...Raske, correct?"

Vanessa hesitated before answering. "Yes, sir."

"Strange. I could've sworn your family name was something else."

"Forgive me, sir, but you're mistaken," she said carefully.

Pyxis hummed again. "I must be."

A Garrison soldier came running up them. He stumbled to a halt and saluted. "Commander!"

"What's the situation, soldier?" Pyxis asked.

"Captain Woermann ordered the swift execution of the cadets, including the titan," he reported. "However, the titan transformed. He blocked the cannonball."

Vanessa widened her eyes in surprise. _Can Eren transform at will? Why the hell would he hide this from everyone?_ She remembered Mikasa's tears over seeing Eren alive. _Mikasa didn't even seem to be aware._ Commander Pyxis listened to the rest of the report. "We should head over there before Woermann decides to unleash a barrage on them. Cadet Raske, what're your thoughts on this?"

"Sir?" Vanessa furred her brows.

"You trained beside this boy, Eren Jaeger. Did you know he possessed this power?" Pyxis asked.

Vanessa shook her head. "No, sir. Actually, no one did. I'm not even sure Eren knew either."

"Intriguing." Pyxis clasped his hands behind his back. "Would you say Eren Jaeger is trustworthy? Is he an ally of humanity?"

"Of course he is, sir," she responded confidently. "Eren's sole drive is to fight the titans, to eradicate them. Plus, in his titan form, he...destroyed over a dozen titans. It was amazing and terrifying."

Pyxis hummed again. "Very well. Come with me, Cadet. Let's go see if you're right."

Vanessa blinked away her confusion. She fell in line with Pyxis' convoy. It wasn't a long walk to the edges of the water gate. They came upon the clearing were over two dozen Garrison soldiers surrounded Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Armin was arguing with Woermann over allowing Eren to live. He insisted Eren could be used for the benefit of humanity by Woermann wasn't having it. Armin suddenly saluted. "I am a soldier! And I have dedicated my heart to the restoration of humanity, sir!"

Pyxis gestured for everyone to stop. Vanessa peeked over Anka's shoulder. Eren and Mikasa were kneeling behind Armin, and Eren looked pale and sick. "Nothing could make me prouder than dying for such a noble cause!" Armin continued. "If we were to use his titan ability and combine it with the manpower we have left, I believe we can do it! We can retake this city! For humanity's glory, in what little time I have left to live, I will advocate his strategic value!"

Several of the soldiers began to whisper. Vanessa almost smiled. Armin's words were inspiring. Woermann ordered his men quiet and raised his hand. Before he could bring it down, Pyxis stepped forward and caught the Captain's arm. "That's enough."

Pyxis released Woermann's arm. "You should really do something about your nervous disposition."

"C-Commander Pyxis?"

"Can you not see this soldier's heartfelt salute?" Pyxis asked as Armin dropped to his knees. "I've only just arrived, but I'm quite aware of our situation. Gather our reinforcements. I think we could at least do these young soldiers the favor of hearing them out."

Against the wishes of his Lieutenants and Captains, Pyxis went up the wall with Vanessa, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Eren could barely stand, and preferred to kneel. Vanessa sat down beside him, cross-legged and resting her elbows on her thighs. Commander Pyxis listened to Eren's story quietly and patiently. Afterwards, he walked over to the edge of the wall and peered down at the titans clawing for him. "Nope. Not any of you," Pyxis noted. "Eaten by a titan wouldn't be so bad, if it was a sexy lady one."

Vanessa frowned at Pyxis' back in annoyance. _Yeah, he's still the same._ Pyxis sighed and turned around to face the Cadets. "That's that. So, visiting the cellar should clear everything up?"

"Yes, sir," Eren said. "Well, at least, I think so."

"For the moment, there is no way to validate all of the claims you've made. For now, I'll just catalog them in here." Pyxis tapped his forehead. "With that said, I can usually tell the difference between the unctuous and the sincere, which is why I personally guarantee your safety."

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin let out a sigh of relief. Vanessa glanced at everyone individually, keeping quiet. Pyxis approached the kids. "You're Cadet Armin Arlelt. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir." Armin saluted.

"You mentioned a plan to harness this so-called 'titan ability' and then utilize your friend's power to retake the city. Do you believe it could work?" Pyxis narrowed his eyes slightly. "Or were you grasping at straws to try and save your hides?"

"Uh, well...both, Commander." Armin lowered his arm. "I was going to suggest that Eren, using his strength as a titan, could lift that giant boulder. We could use it to block off the wrecked gate. That was the best idea I was able to come up with on the spot. I-I just wanted to make everyone see how Eren's ability might provide a solution to the problem we all face."

"Hm." Pyxis turned around to gaze at the sun. It was beginning to set, turning the sky orange.

"Granted, I was pretty desperate to survive!" Armin added.

"Desperate to survive, huh? That's as credible a reason as any, son." Pyxis pulled a flask from inside his jacket and took a swig. "What do you say, Cadet Jaeger?"

"Say, sir?" Eren asked.

"That hole. Do you think you can plug it up, son?"

"Well, I-I don't know," Eren confessed with a weak shrug. "It's possible. But at the moment, I don't understand my power any more than you do. It's just...I sort of feel irresponsible giving you an answer. Cause I don't really know."

"Ah, yes, of course. My apologies. I asked you the wrong question." Pyxis squatted down in front of Eren. "Are you _willing_ to, Cadet Jaeger? Or not?"

Pyxis glanced over Eren's shoulder at the countryside behind him. Eren followed Pyxis' gaze. He realized Pyxis' meaning, and clenched his fists. "I'll do it. I don't know if I can seal that hole, but...I'll do it! I swear!"

"Excellently said. You have the heart of a lion." Pyxis stood up and clasped his hands behind his back. He walked to the edge. "Staff Officers, hup! We have a plan to flesh out!"

Armin gasped in surprise. "Wait, we-we can't actually be moving forward with this as our lynchpin strategy? It was just something I tossed out there."

"Maybe, but Commander Pyxis knows what he's doing," Vanessa said.

"You know the Commander?" Eren asked.

Vanessa blushed ever so slightly. "Uh, yeah. He was...friends with my mom." She ignored their curious stares. "Look, he's got everything under control. He's probably got a solid idea of how this plan is supposed to play out."

"Y'think so?" Armin asked.

Vanessa nodded and glanced out at the gathered troops below. "However...there's another problem that needs to be addressed before this plan can move forward."

"And what's that?" Eren asked, frowning.

"Look sharp, soldiers!" Pyxis ordered. He had returned with several Garrison officers. "The fate of mankind rests on your shoulders."

 **Abandoned River Town, Titan Country, Wall Maria...**

Raisa slipped through between two titans. She swung around one of them, and attacked. It fell atop the other, pinning it down. She noticed a few titans running towards her. Raisa glanced back at her squad, and they all nodded in understanding. She moved swiftly, like a wolf. Her squad mirrored her movements, moving in sync as the distance closed between them and the titans. Raisa suddenly flew low, tearing through each of the titans' legs. They all fell, their limbs cut to ribbons. Raisa's squad moved in to finish them off. As she expected, none of her soldiers were injured or eaten. "Section Commander!"

Raisa turned her attention to Harold who pointed to a group of Scouts approaching. She flew down as the head rider reared his horse to a stop. "Commander Erwin. What's wrong?"

"A horde of titans are headed north towards the Wall," he informed. "The ones here are ignoring us and joining them."

This surprised Raisa. "Wait, you don't think-"

"Yes. It's just like five years ago," he said. "Round up the Captains. We're heading back."

"Yes, sir!"

Erwin took off with his advance guard. Raisa thought back to five years ago, and humanity's loss. The numerous bodies left in the wake of the Colossal and Armored Titan. She pushed away the thoughts. "Harold! Get my horse! We're pulling out!"

Harold obeyed, and took off towards the horses. Raisa flew back to the roofs and scanned the area. She happened to look down at the street to her right, and saw Levi and Petra kneeling over a fallen Scout. She flew down to them. "Levi! Petra!"

They both turned to look at her as she landed. "We're pulling out!"

"Ma'am?" Petra furred her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Levi demanded, standing up. "You damn well know that we can push further."

"Commander Erwin's given the order," Raisa said.

"My men didn't die to pave our retreat," he replied, his tone low and angry.

Raisa remained unfazed by his glare. "There's a swarm of titans moving north. They're headed for the city."

"Wait," Petra gasped, "does that mean...?"

Raisa noticed Harold bringing her horse. "Yeah. For all we know, the Wall's already been reduced to rubble."

 **Inside Wall Rose...**

Pyxis summoned his most elite Garrison soldiers. The soldiers prepared themselves. Some gathering in the corner for the decoy, and some ventured out into the city to lure lingering titans. Vanessa provided fresh blades for Eren and new gas tanks for his gear. Eren refused Mikasa's assistance, insisting he could do it himself. Armin glanced around as the soldiers re-positioned the cannons. "I'm sorry, Eren. I was just talking out of my head. It wasn't my intention for you to be pulled into all this."

"Stop apologizing," Eren demanded. "The fact is you have a gift for strategy and you know it. I believe in you, Armin."

"Eren," Mikasa began, "I really think you should-"

"You're not coming with me," he stated. "You're on the decoy squad. Period."

"No way!" she argued. "I'm not leaving you alone. I won't take another chance-"

"Knock it the hell off!" Eren stepped forward and aimed his forehead at hers, but Mikasa stepped back before he could hit her. "Get it through your head that I'm not your responsibility! You're not my mother!"

Vanessa glanced back and forth between the two of them with wide eyes. She looked to Armin who shrugged his shoulders in response. "Okay. I think that's my cue to go. Good luck, Eren."

She didn't wait for his response. Vanessa hurried out of the tense atmosphere, and joined the decoy squad. Armin joined moments later. They lowered themselves off the side of the wall, enough to taunt the titans, but not enough to get caught. Vanessa hung beside Marco. She stared down at the clawing, hungry titans. The tallest one had a large mouth, definitely big enough to swallow her. A flash of tumbling down a titan throat appeared in her mind. Marco gasped. "Vanessa!"

Vanessa snapped out of her trance. She had accidentally lowered herself closer and the tall, big-mouthed titan jumped. Vanessa quickly withdrew out of it's reach. Marco watched her nervously. "Hey, are you okay? You almost got grabbed."

"Y-Yeah," she said. "I'm fine."

"Cadets Raske, Arlelt, and Bodt!" an officer shouted. "Get up here!"

Marco, Vanessa, and Armin obeyed. Three other Cadets took their place keeping the titans in place. "Right! You three will be joining squads tasked with bringing the abnormals and stragglers to the corner!" The officer informed. "Wait here for squad assignment!"

"Sir!" the three of them saluted.

Once he was out of earshot, Marco sighed in fear. "Man, this is messed up."

"Don't worry," Armin assured. "Eren won't fail."

A flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder drew their attention. Almost all the way across the city, titan smoke rose into the sky along with a familiar roar. Everyone watched, awaiting the hopeful signal of successful mission. However, a pillar of red smoke shot up into the sky. Several soldiers gasped and began to whisper. "It's over," Marco lamented. "They failed."

"But how?" Armin asked. He gritted his teeth and took off, pushing through the crowd.

"Armin!" Vanessa called after him. "Wait! Where are you going?!"

Jean flew up from hanging on the wall. He sheathed his blades and approached them. "What the hell's up with the red smoke? What the hell happened? And where's Armin?"

"Armin ran off," Vanessa confessed. "Something must've went wrong. But...Commander Pyxis hasn't given an order to retreat."

"Plus, Armin went to go check," Marco added. "I think it'll be alright."

"Yeah?" Jean's frown softened.

"Of course," Marco said more confidently. "I mean...this is Eren we're talking about."

"Right."

Vanessa sighed in frustration as she turned to look out over the city. The red smoke had already dissipated. "Still...can't help but wonder if this plan was even worth it. That boulder Eren has to lift is almost as tall as his titan form."

"So, what?" Jean asked, almost growling. "You trying to say this is pointless? When's the last time a fight against the titans didn't feel like that, huh? The best thing now? Do what we can from losing any more."

Vanessa glanced back at him. "Funny. You sound like Commander Pyxis."

Jean raised an eyebrow at her. "We have to pick our battles. This was the right call."

"You really think so?" she asked, studying his sincerity.

"Yes," he said. "Of course it was."

"Look sharp, Cadets!" Officer Hans ordered, rushing by. "I want you, you, you, and you with me, now!"

Jean, Vanessa, Annie, and Conny saluted. "Sir!"

While the other officers called out other cadets for their squads, Officer Hans led two other Garrison soldiers and the four cadets along the wall. They flew off into the city around the titans. Some of the titans were beginning to wander off. Officer Hans stopped the squad in a dark alley, making sure not to attract the titans' attention just yet. He turned to the cadets. "Here's the plan: we don't let a single one of these SOBs wander outta this corner. Focus on luring them here and keeping them here, understood?"

"Yes, sir," the cadets answered quietly.

"Do not, I repeat, do not engage them in combat unless you absolutely have to. I want you on the ground. Raske is in charge."

"Sir," Vanessa raised her hand. "Forgive my interruption, but Kirschtein should take the lead."

"What?" Jean frowned.

Officer Hans narrowed his eyes at her. "You're one of the elite, Raske. Everyone knows with an elite leader, the chances of survival are much higher."

"Yes, sir, but Jean is much more capable leader than any of us."

Officer Hans harrumphed. "Fine. Kirschtein is in charge. When you reach the wall, jump. Keep the titans corralled. If one goes astray, we'll put him down."

"What if our situation gets risky?" Annie asked. "Are we free to act at our own discretion or what?"

"Whatever'll make it easier on you," he said. "Team Kirschtein, move out!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Garrison soldiers took off to the roofs. As everyone prepped their swords, Jean turned his glare to Vanessa. "Why'd you roll over like that? And for me?"

"Everyone knows you're the better tactician. You can adapt to any situation and think of a way out." She smirked up at him. "It's a real shame you're joining the Military Police, Jean. You're definitely better suited for battle."

Jean humphed and led the squad out of the alley. The ran through the streets, attracting the attention of three titans. As expected, they chased the cadets through the streets. At Jean's orders, Conny and Vanessa flew up onto the roofs, diverting the titans towards the corner. However, they didn't join the crowd, they continued to chase the cadets. One of the titans was taken out by the Garrison soldiers, but the others were quick. The second Garrison soldier was bitten in half while Officer Hans was snatched up. Jean shouted for Vanessa, pointing. She obeyed, killing the titan. It fell face-first into a building and Officer Hans slowly crawled out of the titan's grip. "T-T-Thank you, Cadet."

Vanessa said nothing and noticed three more titans were chasing Jean, Conny, and Annie. They split up and Conny darted down a side street. One of the titans dropped to it's knees and reached for Conny. He managed to avoid it, and fired his anchor. However, it failed to attach to the stone building. The titan raised it's hand, but Jean fired his anchor, stopping the titan and drawing it's attention. Conny gasped. "Jean!"

"Get up the wall!" he ordered and ran off.

The titan began swiping at Jean, trying to catch him. Vanessa swung down and sliced the titan's nape. It paused in the middle of reaching for Jean and fell over. Conny flew by Vanessa. "Come on! We gotta go!"

"Right!"

Vanessa flew after him. Annie reached the wall first then Conny. Vanessa landed softly, and she scanned the top of the wall. "Wait...where's Jean?"

"Huh?" Conny blinked. "I thought he was right behind you."

They went to the edge. Several blocks into the city, they saw Jean running down the street while a titan leisurely walked after him. Conny called out to him. "What's he doing? Why the hell isn't he using his gear?"

Vanessa widened her eyes. "It must be busted."

"What's going on?" Marco shouted as he approached them. "Where's Jean? What happened?"

"Jean's gear is busted!" Conny shouted. "He's stuck out there!"

Marco gasped and followed Conny's eyeline. Jean turned a sharp corner and ran into a building. Marco suddenly jumped off the wall. Vanessa gritted her teeth and flew after him. Marco was flying at top speed, Vanessa could barely keep up. Jean had come out of the building he was hiding in and ran over to the body of a fallen soldier, removing his ODM gear. As he struggled, a 5-meter titan slowly approached. "Jean! Look out!"

Marco flew around the titan, catching it's attention. "Marco!" Jean panicked. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Marco landed on the ground and narrowly avoid the titan's hand. Vanessa fired an anchor into the titan's back and propelled herself to it, killing it swiftly. Marco heaved a breath of relief, calming his nerves. "Thanks! I owe you!"

"Forget it! Get back to the wall!" she shouted. "I'll get Jean!"

She turned to look back down the road, and gasped. Another titan was headed for Jean. He had the new ODM gear on, but was unable to take off. Instead, he soared up and over the titan before falling to the ground. The titan turned over it's shoulder and reached for him again. Conny flew down, smacked into the side of the titan's head, and flew off onto the roof. The titan stumbled a bit, and Vanessa took the opportunity to kill it. Jean glared in disbelief. "Are you guys insane?!"

"Get your ass up!" Vanessa shouted back. "We need to get out of here!"

Jean wasted no time. He took off up over the buildings with Vanessa and Conny falling in-line behind him. An abnormal launched itself through the air, it's open mouth awaiting for Jean to fly in. Annie dove down, pushing against the titan's chin. Jean struggled with the unfamiliar ODM gear. His movements were wild and reckless, but he managed to reach the wall first. After Vanessa and Conny, Marco and Annie reached the wall as well. Jean rolled to his knees. "You idiots got a death wish?"

"Don't even start!" Vanessa shouted back, kicking Jean over so that he fell on his butt.

"Yeah!" Conny added. "You scared the hell outta me!"

Annie glanced back out over Trost and blinked in surprise. "I'll be damned."

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed over the city. Eren walked through the streets, carrying the massive boulder, and steaming as his titan form struggled under the weight. As he walked, other titans began abandoning their human prey and making a beeline for Eren. Jean noticed the Garrison soldiers engaging the titans, trying to get their attention. He got to his feet. "It looks like we're back on."

He pointed down below. "Focus on keeping Eren safe!"

"Right!"

"Let's go!" Jean led the squad back over the wall, prepared to protect Eren at all costs.

 **Inside Wall Maria...**

Erwin rode at the head of the Scouts. He was extremely bothered that the titans were ignoring them. The hole in Wall Rose was visible, even several hundred meters away. He glanced back at his Section Commanders who rode behind him. "Raisa! Take your squad ahead and make it over the wall while we deal with the ones out here!"

"Yes, sir!"

"And take Levi with you!"

"Sir!"

Raisa gestured to Harold and he relayed Erwin's orders the others. Erwin looked to Hange and Mike. "We need to deal with the ones out here. Keep them from getting in!"

"Yes, sir!"

Raisa, Levi, and her squad pushed the horses ahead. Hange and Mike led their sections in opposite directions, aiming to hit the titans from both sides. The titans diverted, turning their attention to the other Scouts and clearing a path for Raisa. As they neared the wall, she noticed something suddenly plugged up the hole. "Section Commander!" Harold shouted. "The hole's blocked!"

Raisa narrowed her eyes. _Could it be that boulder? But...there's no way the Garrison could have rigged something to move it in time. Something else is going on._ "We'll need to get up over the wall! Lynne, see to the horses!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

A pillar of yellow smoke drew their attention. Raisa grew more confused. "Levi! Take point!"

Levi obeyed. He took off up the wall as Raisa steered the squad along the wall. The hole was indeed completely blocked by a large boulder. Raisa and her squad moved to stand on their saddles, then took off after Levi. Upon reaching the top, they halted. Raisa scanned the city. Trost was practically in ruins. "What the hell?" Henning whispered. "What happened?"

Raisa glanced down straight below. Levi was standing atop a dead titan, and behind him, another titan sat in front of the boulder. Screams of the soldiers drew her attention. "Assist the Garrison! We need this area clear to bring the Scouts in!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Harold lingered behind while the others took off. "Section Commander, it looks like majority of the titans are gathered in the corner by the inner gate."

Raisa flicked her gaze to where he was pointing. Sure enough, dozens of titans were gathered, clawing at the soldiers atop the wall. She returned her gaze back to the scene below her. A Garrison soldier was standing atop one of the dead ones. _Is that...Rico?_ Raisa suddenly jumped off the wall, surprising Harold. Raisa dove down, her blades drawn. She fired an anchor and swung horizontally around a titan that had risen from the ditches. Her blades sliced through the nape with ease. As it fell back into the ditch, Raisa landed on the boulder. Rico turned her frightened, surprised glare to Raisa. "What the hell? Where'd you come from?!"

"Nice to see you, too, Rico," Raisa said.

Rico scoffed and calmed herself. "Raisa...can't believe you're still alive."

"I can't believe you're still single." Raisa hopped down to stand beside Rico. "Oh, and you're welcome for saving your life."

With that, Raisa flew down to join Levi. Harold flew down as well. Levi was now standing in front of three cadets, one of them unconscious. He noticed Raisa and Harold, and glanced up at Rico, glaring suspiciously. Raisa sheathed her blades. "What's the situation?"

"These two are trying to tell me their friend there, Jaeger-" he pointed a blade at Eren "-is a titan."

"A titan?" Raisa raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"He's more than that," Armin insisted. "I know how crazy it sounds, but Eren can transform into a titan. He did so to plug up this hole the Colossal Titan made. He-He's not an enemy. He's on our side."

Raisa noted Armin's uneasiness and Mikasa's defensive stance. "The fact that you're even saying this...tells me the issue has already come up before. Am I right?"

Armin nodded. Henning came running up. "Section Commander! We've cleared the area! The remaining Garrison troops are luring the titans back to the corner. Also, looks like the other squads have arrived."

Everyone glanced up, seeing several Scouts jump over the wall and enter the city. Raisa flicked her gaze back to Armin. "Seems quite convenient your friend decided to reveal his ability on a day like this."

"He didn't even know. He-all of us found out only a couple hours ago that he even possessed this ability." Armin's voice was shaky and sweat dripped down from his forehead. "Commander Pyxis vouched for him. He's guaranteed our safety."

This intrigued Raisa. She turned to Henning. "Take Cadet Jaeger into custody."

"What?" Armin gasped.

"Yes, ma'am."

"No!" Mikasa drew her blades, and Henning halted. "You're not taking him! Commander Pyxis personally guaranteed our safety which means he-"

"-is untouchable? Is that what you were gonna say?" Raisa took a step forward. "Allow me to enlighten you, Cadet. You're surrounded, running on fumes, disobeying a superior officer...you're not going to win this fight, sweetheart."

Mikasa remained determined, intensifying her glare. Raisa was completely unfazed. "Commander Pyxis, like all military leaders, are subject to the Military Police's orders. Once the situation here is dealt with, the MPs will demand Jaeger's imprisonment and possible execution. If they take him into custody, there's a strong likelihood that you'll never see him again."

Mikasa and Armin both gasped. "Trust me," Raisa continued. "You want us to be the ones to take him."

"I'm sorry, Section Commander. He's our childhood friend," Armin confessed. "We were just wary of your intentions. Here, take him."

"Armin, no!"

"She's right, Mikasa!" Armin shouted back, almost dropping Eren. "Who knows what the Military Police will do to Eren. Maybe together, the Scouts and the Garrison can make sure nothing will happen to him. He'll get a fair shot at proving his benefit to humanity."

Mikasa processed his words. Reluctantly, she sheathed her blades. Henning stepped forward and took Eren from Armin. Raisa turned to Harold. "Report all this to Erwin. He needs to know what's going on."

"Yes, ma'am."

Raisa watched Harold take off. Henning walked off with Eren over to David to secure the unconscious boy. Raisa noticed the two cadets watching Eren warily. "Do you two have enough gas to make it back up the wall?"

"Yes, ma'am," Armin answered. Mikasa simply nodded, her eyes still on Eren.

"Good. Now, get going," Raisa ordered, drawing her blades. "We have work to do."

Raisa and Levi ran off towards the buildings. Some titans were beginning to wander away from the crowd and into the city. Levi flew alongside Raisa. "You know, Erwin's going to want _you_ to interrogate Jaeger."

"No doubt." Raisa glanced back at the gate. "Eren, huh? Funny."

"What is?" Levi asked.

"Nothing," she said with a sigh. "He just has the same name as my father."

 **Two days later...**

Eren groaned as he felt consciousness return to him. His eyes fluttered open and a figure standing above him came into view. He first noticed her fierce purple eyes, and then he noticed she was standing over him with an unreadable expression. Eren blinked as his vision cleared. "Who...wait, you're...!"

Raisa almost smiled. She said nothing as she walked away. Eren pushed himself up and leaned his back against the wall. Raisa walked to the iron bars and an MP opened the door, letting her out. Eren's confusion grew. He was lying on a bed, surrounded by chains. Raisa walked over to Erwin who sat in a chair. She bent over and began whispering in his ear. Levi was leaning against the wall behind Erwin. _What the...?! What're they doing here? The Scouts?_ Raisa and Erwin finished their whispered conversation and she placed something in his hand. Erwin met Eren's gaze as Raisa moved to stand beside him. "Any questions?"

"Uh, I...uh..." Eren struggled to think. "Where am I?"

"I think it's obvious," Erwin answered. "Let's just call it a dungeon. You're currently in the custody of the Military Police. We were granted permission to see you only just now."

Eren blinked and glanced down at his shackled wrists. Erwin held up the key Raisa gave him. Eren gasped and clutched his chest, as if checking for something. "Where'd you get that?"

"Off of you," Raisa answered. "Don't worry. You'll get it back."

Eren didn't feel convinced. Erwin lowered his hand. "Let's talk home. Specifically the good doctor's cellar back in Shiganshina. Pretty big secret in there, right? About the titans?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Eren glanced down at his lap as he thought. "That's what Dad said anyway."

"Must suck having your dad and your memory MIA at the same time," Levi noted. "Unless, of course, that's just a cover story."

"Levi," Raisa warned. "There's no point in grilling him on that, now. We know he has no reason to lie."

"However, that's all we know," Erwin pointed out. "How 'bout you shed a little light on things for me by telling us your intentions."

"M-My what? What do you mean?"

"Here's the lay of the land, my friend. If we want to pay your dad's cellar a visit, we have to venture back into Shiganshina," Erwin explained. "Sealing the breach there as we did in Trost would be the smart way to go about it, don't you think? Naturally, we'll need your special powers. Any way you slice it, a titan's deciding our fate."

Eren glanced down at his hands. His skin was unblemished and clear of scars. The pain of biting into his hand was still fresh in his mind. Erwin narrowed his eyes at the boy ever so slightly. "It's been conjectured that the Colossal and the Armored titan are more or less the same as you. It's why I ask your intentions. They could be the key to turning the tide forever. You could save us."

Eren's frown deepened. "I don't know what I am."

The three of them waited for his answer. Levi harrumphed impatiently. "C'mon. It's an easy question. So answer it! What the hell is it you wanna do?"

Eren began to shake. He raised his head, a look of pure hatred and delight in his eyes. "I want to become a member of the Scouts...and slaughter every titan that crosses my path!"

Erwin and Raisa exchanged glances. "Huh. Well played." Levi pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the bars. "Alright, then. I'll take responsibility for him."

"Are you saying you can handle him?" Raisa asked.

"Of course," he answered. "I could even kill him, if I have to. The big wigs aren't likely to raise a stink. My record more than speaks for itself."

"W-What?" Eren breathed.

"Good news, Jaeger," Levi said with a smirk. "You're now officially a member of the Scouts."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. Life Sentence

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Trost District, Wall Rose, 850...**

Harold walked along the top of the wall. He kept glancing down at the outer edge, searching. The outer gate was over a hundred yards behind him. Finally, he laid eyes on who he was searching for. "Section Commander!"

He hopped off the wall and flew down to hang beside Raisa. She did acknowledge him, but her attention was focused on the cracks in the walls. "Section Commander, the trial will begin soon. Commander Erwin expects you there."

"I know, Lieutenant." Raisa studied the pattern of the cracks. "I was just wrapping up my investigation."

Harold looked up at the cracks. "Have you found anything worth presenting?"

"At the trial? No." Raisa turned to look at him. "But, I definitely found something Commander Erwin will wanna see."

 **Ehrmirch District, Wall Sina...**

Eren gasped upon entering the courtroom. He scanned the entirety of it. Military Police and civilians were gathered on the right, while the Scouts and Garrison soldiers were on the left. On the other end, was a large desk, for the judge. Eren was herded to the platform in the center. One MP held a large bar while the other kept a gun on Eren. "On your knees. Now."

Eren obeyed. He knelt down, and the MP secured the bar behind Eren's back, keeping his shackles pinned in place. Eren wiggled his shoulders. He couldn't stand up. The sound of a door opening echoed through the great room. Premier Dhalis Zachary entered and walked up to the judge's desk. He took off his military coat and rolled up his sleeves. "All right. Shall we begin?"

Zachary picked up the papers on the desk, and adjusted his glasses. "Your name is Eren Jaeger. And as a soldier, you have sworn to give up your life when called to, for the good of the people. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Eren answered.

"As an enlisted soldier during a time of war, military doctrine demands your tribunal be held as a court-martial. As commander of our armed forces, this matter is left to my discretion," Zachary explained. "Thus, I will decide whether you live or die. Any objections?"

Eren swallowed nervously. "No, sir."

"Your astuteness is appreciated," Zachary noted. "Let us proceed. As expected, covering up your existence has proven quite fruitless. And unless we publicly disclose your existence one way or another, we risk the outbreak of widespread civil unrest. A choice must be made. And the regiment that takes custody of you will determine your fate. The Military Police...or the Scout Regiment."

Eren first glanced at the Military Police then at the Scouts, specifically at Commander Erwin. "To begin, the Military Police will now present their case."

"Thank you! My name is Nile Dawk," said the black-haired man. "I am the Commander of the Military Police. Our recommendation, following a thorough examination of his physiology, subject Eren Jaeger should be disposed of immediately. We acknowledge that Jaeger's ability played a part in turning back the latest titan excursion. However, as has been stated, his mere existence is creating a swell of rebellious sentiment. For the greater good, after we have gathered all the information that we can from him...we would see him made a fallen warrior of humanity!"

"Unacceptable!" screamed a man dressed in fine clergy clothes. "This verminous fiend has defiled the might wall..."

Raisa sighed as the man ranted. Levi noticed her disappointment. "No need to give up hope yet."

"True," she agreed.

Once Nile and the pastor were done arguing, Zachary looked to the Scouts. "And now I'd like to hear the Scout Regiment's proposed plan."

"Yes, sir," Erwin answered. "As the Commander of the Survey Corps, I, Erwin Smith, propose the following: let Eren join our ranks. Reinstate him as a full member of the Scouts, and we will utilize his titan ability to retake Wall Maria. That is all."

Zachary hummed. "Is that it?"

"Yes," Erwin continued. "With his assistance, sir, I'm certain we can reclaim Wall Maria. Ergo, I believe our top priority is perfectly clear."

"Quite bold." Zachary narrowed his eyes at Erwin. "Assuming you were given clearance, where do you plan to launch this operation from? Commander Pyxis, the wall in Trost District has been completely sealed, is that correct?"

"Yes," Pyxis confirmed. "I doubt it's gate will ever open again."

"We'll depart from Calaneth District, to the east," Erwin confessed. "From there, we'll make for Shiganshina. A new route can establish as we proceed-"

"Well, that's ridiculous!" a merchant in maroon suit argued. "Our time and money can be better spent sealing up all the gates. They're the only parts of the wall that the Colossal Titan can break, right? Let's reinforce the blasted things and wash our hands of the entire affair!"

"Shut your mouth, you spineless merchant dog!" shouted a Scout. "With a titan on our side, we can finally return to Wall Maria!"

"We can't afford any more of your childish antics, or your delusions of grandeur!" the merchant argued.

" _Who_ can't?" Raisa asked, catching the merchant off guard. "Is it all of you in the rich merchant guilds? Or the people still struggling just to survive off what little land we have left?"

"I'm simply saying that sealing the gates is the only guaranteed protection we've got!"

"Hold your tongue, you vile, belligerent heretic!" Pastor Nick shouted. "Are you really suggesting that we lowly humans meddle with Wall Rose, a gift to us from on high? The Wall is a miracle. And it's divinity transcends human comprehension. Don't you understand?!"

Their arguing continued, both men yelling louder than the other. Zachary slammed his hand against the desk. "Order! I ask that you save your personal sentiments for a more appropriate venue. Now then, Mr Jaeger, I have a question for you. As a soldier, you have made a solemn pledge to answer humanity's call. Can you still serve by controlling your ability?"

"Yes!" Eren said confidently. "I will, sir."

"Oh? Is that so?" Zachary's tone carried a hint of suspicion. "But this report from the battle for Trost contradicts that statement. Just after transforming, it seems you made an attempt to crush Mikasa Ackerman."

Eren gasped and glanced over at Mikasa who couldn't meet his gaze. Raisa blinked in surprise. _Ackerman?_ She leaned in ever so slightly towards Levi. "A relative?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't say."

"And who is this Mikasa Ackerman?" Zachary demanded.

"Me!" Mikasa answered, raising her hand. "That would be me, sir."

"Alright, then. Is it true that Eren Jaeger assaulted you while he was in titan form?"

Mikasa hesitated. She clenched her fists and inhaled sharply. "Yes. All of that's true."

Frightened gasps and whispers erupted among the courtroom. Another merchant accused Eren of being a true monster. "However, you also saved my life twice before," Mikasa added earnestly. "And in each circumstance, he was using his titan ability. The first: shortly after Trost fell. I was nearly killed by a titan, but then Eren came. He stepped in and protected me. The second time: he transformed to shield Armin and me from cannon fire. I implore you to take these facts into consideration."

"Objection!" Nile shouted. "I have reason to believe that personal feelings play a large part in her testimony. Let the record show that Mikasa Ackerman was orphaned at a young age and was subsequently taken in by the Jaeger family."

"T-That's not-"

"I'm not done, Cadet," Nile scolded, surprising Mikasa. "Our own internal investigation into this matter led to a most shocking discovery. Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, at the tender age of nine, dealt with three adult kidnappers by stabbing them to death!"

Erwin blinked in subtle surprise, and he glanced down at Raisa. She reluctantly met his gaze. The question was clear on his face: _why didn't you gather all the necessary information?_ Raisa didn't bother with an apologetic look. She accepted his disappointment. _Damn it. I thought I cleared out everything...how did I miss this one report?_ "...should we really invest in him?" Nile demanded. "Money, manpower, perhaps the very fate of us all?"

The whispers of the civilians turned into growing, frightened chatter. A merchant pointed his finger at Mikasa, his eyes wild with terror. "Maybe she's one! I bet she's not human either!"

"Now hold a second!" Eren snapped. "Maybe I'm a monster that you want dead, but you leave her out of this! She's innocent!"

"Like we'd trust you!" the merchant argued.

"It's the truth!"

"Liar!"

"Stop it!" Eren yanked on his shackles. The sound of the iron fighting against the bar silenced everyone. "You're wrong. About it all. But you're so intent on pushing selfish agendas, you're blind to what's in front of you."

"What?" Nile's frown deepened into anger.

"What does it even matter?" Eren asked. "None of you have even seen a titan, so why're you so afraid, huh? There's no sense in having power if you're not going to use it to fight! If you're too scared to fight for your lives, fine. Let me do it!"

Raisa glanced back up at Erwin. "This is getting outta hand."

"You-you're all cowards!" Eren shouted at the Military Police. Erwin nodded in agreement to Raisa's statement. and looked down at Levi. Eren yanked at his shackles. "Just shut up! And put all your faith in me!"

Nile gave the order for the MP beside him to aim his rifle. Before he could, Levi hopped over the guard rail and kicked Eren. A tooth went flying out of his mouth. Levi continued, kicking Eren in the stomach. He grabbed Eren's hair and slammed his knee against his face. Eren gasped and wheezed, unable to fight back against Levi's kicks. Levi slammed Eren's head to the ground. "You know, personally, I think nothing instills discipline line pain."

He removed his foot off of Eren. "You don't need a good talking-to. What you're in need of, boy, is to be taught a lesson. And you happen to be in perfect kicking position."

Levi resumed his beating. Mikasa motioned to defend Eren, but Armin held her back. Nile flinched with each kick Levi made. "N-now hold on, Levi."

Levi paused, his foot shoved against Eren's face. "What is it?"

"It's dangerous," Nile warned. "What if he gets angry? Turns into a titan?"

"Don't be silly." Levi grabbed Eren by his hair and forced him to raise his head. "You guys just want to dissect him, right?"

Nile blinked in surprise. Levi let go of Eren. "During the time that he was transformed, they say that Jaeger was able to kill twenty titans before he finally ran out of strength. As an enemy, his intelligence makes him all the more dangerous...but I could still take him down without a problem."

Erwin raised his hand. "Sir. I have a proposition."

"Proceed," Zachary said.

"There's still too much we don't know. And no doubt, his danger will be ever present." Erwin met Eren's gaze. "As such, I suggest this: Eren Jaeger will be placed under Captain Levi's supervision. And we'll conduct a recon mission outside of the wall."

"Jaeger will join you in this excursion?" Zachary asked.

"Yes, sir," Erwin confirmed. "Then you can look upon the mission's results yourself. And if he successfully controls his ability...Eren will have proven his value to mankind."

Zachary folded his hands together as he thought. "Eren Jaeger will be closely supervised? And if he should lose control?"

"I can definitely kill him, if it comes to that," Levi said. He noticed Mikasa's death glare. "The only downside is there's absolutely no middle ground."

Zachary humphed as he unfolded his hands and leaned back in his chair. "Then I have made my choice."

 **Later, courtroom office...**

Eren scrunched up his face as Raisa tended to his wounds. She applied a disinfectant and cleaned his blood. Though, there was hardly any, mostly bruises and swelling. Levi leaned against the far wall, his eyes focused on Eren who sat on the small couch. Raisa opened a small jar of white cream. "What's that?"

"Something to help with the bruises," Raisa informed. She dipped her fingers in the cream and gently applied it to Eren's cheeks. He flinched at first, but calmed down, feeling a soothing sensation from the cream. Hange, Mike, and Erwin entered the room. "Well that went better than I expected," Hange noted, walking up beside Raisa. "Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," Eren said with a sigh.

"Yeah?" Hange beamed. "Describe it to me!"

"Huh?" Eren frowned at her enthusiasm.

Raisa nudged Hange with her elbow. "Hey, don't scare the recruit."

"Does he looked scared?"

"He will be if you keep shoving your face in his."

Erwin stepped forward, and the two Section Commanders moved aside. "Sorry for all that. But the theatrics did get you placed in our custody."

"No, I understand," Eren said, disappointed.

"I can assure you the pain was worth it." Erwin squatted down and held out his hand. "You have my utmost respect. Eren, I'm glad that you're on our team."

"Me, too!" Eren shook Erwin's hand. "Glad to be here, sir."

Levi walked over and plopped down on the couch. Eren flinched, withdrawing his hand from Erwin's as he regarded Levi with fear. "So, Eren. You don't resent me now, do you?"

Eren calmed down, but scooted away. "N-No. I can see that what you did was necessary, sir."

"Well, despite the extreme measures we were forced to take, I'm glad you understand." Raisa said as she ruffled Eren's hair, and he began to feel at ease. Her touch felt...motherly. "Gotta say, kid. I'm impressed. Not many people can walk away from a beating like that."

Eren snuck a fearful glance at Levi. Hange scoffed as she pulled a bundled handkerchief from her pocket. "I still think he went a little too far. I mean, you knocked his tooth out!"

Hange opened the handkerchief, revealing Eren's broken tooth. "Neat, huh?"

"You picked it up?" Levi scrunched his nose up. "How disgusting."

"This is a precious sample I'll have you know!" she argued.

Raisa frowned at Hange in annoyance. "Maybe Eren should've been handed over to the Military Police."

"Fuck you, Raisa. I would never dream of killing him!" She attempted to swat at Raisa, but Raisa dodged the blow. Hange suddenly flipped from angry to excited. "Hey, Eren, let me take a look inside that mouth of yours."

Eren hesitated, but opened his mouth up wide. Hange peered inside then gasped. "Your tooth...it grew back."

 **Old Scouts Regiment Headquarters, Wall Rose, the next day...**

Eren eyed the old castle from the road. He rode mostly in silence with his hood up. Beside him, Oruo Bozad prattled on about the old castle and it's history. Eren only half-listened. He happened to glance back behind him, and noticed Levi glaring intently at him. Eren flinched and turned back to face ahead. Ouro suddenly leaned in close to Eren, pulling his horse close as well. "Do not be deceived, greenhorn."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be expecting the royal treatment," Oruo warned. "Whether you're titan or human, don't imagine for a second we all share the good Captain's enthusi-AH!"

Oruo suddenly bit his tongue as his horse stepped on a rock. Eren watched him helplessly, unsure of what to do. Upon reaching the castle, Petra took to tending to Oruo whilst scolding him. Eren unpacked his horse and watched as Squad Levi milled about. Gunther and Eld walked off to survey the perimeter along with Levi. Eren knew Squad Levi was the best of the best, full of hand-picked elites. Yet, he was ultimately surprised that Vanessa was present. Eren's curiosity got the better of him. "So, uh...how'd you end up on Squad Levi?"

Vanessa finished unstrapping her pack from her horse. "Uh, it's kinda weird. He requested me personally...for whatever reason."

"Whatever reason?" Eren raised an eyebrow. "C'mon. There's gotta be more to it than that. I mean...no offense, but why would he choose a Cadet to join the Special Operations Squad?"

Vanessa flicked her gaze to Captain Levi as he led Eld and Gunther over to the main entrance of the castle. "Well...like I said, it was weird..."

 **Garrison Headquarters, Trost District, three days ago...**

Vanessa walked through the halls. She reached Commander Pyxis' office and knocked. Lieutenant Anka opened the door, and let the Cadet in. Commander Pyxis glanced up from the papers he was reading and smiled. "Cadet Raske, thank you for coming."

"Sir." Vanessa saluted.

"Lieutenant, can you give us a moment?"

"Yes, sir." Anka saluted. She gathered the files on the table and left the office. Vanessa noticed that the Commander's office was quite large with big windows behind him to illuminate the room. Against the right wall was floor-to-ceiling bookshelves and cabinets with a sitting area in front of it. "Go ahead and take a seat."

Vanessa obliged. Pyxis set his papers down. "I know this is quite odd. Being summoned by the Commander of the Garrison not once but twice, now."

"It is a little odd, sir," Vanessa agreed politely. "I understand we know each other. But, I can't imagine you were that good of friends with my mother. I mean...she wasn't exactly...nice."

Pyxis sighed. "Yes, your mother was a complicated woman. However, she and my wife were like sisters. I knew Jessamine before she had you. She was different back then. Not as..."

"Paranoid?"

Pyxis chuckled despite the unamused expression on Vanessa's face. His laughter faded into sadness. "Listen, Vanessa, I'll get right to the point. While I don't have all the details, I'm aware of your situation with the First Interior Squad."

Vanessa's eyes widened with fear. She jolted to her feet. "Sir, with all due respect, w-we really shouldn't discuss-"

"You have nothing to fear here, child." He gestured for her to sit back down. "This isn't an interrogation, and I'm not asking for the details, either."

Despite the burning urge to run, Vanessa lowered herself back onto the chair. She clenched her fists, trying to keep from shaking. "I understand you were ranked in the top ten of your class," Pyxis continued. "Considering everything that's happened, I can assume you won't be joining the Military Police?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, allow me to offer you a place in the Garrison." This surprised Vanessa. Pyxis leaned back in his chair. "Normally, I'm against using personal connections. However, this is a special circumstance. Joining the Garrison will allow you to continue your duty as a soldier without the constant fear of the Military Police. I can keep you posted here in Trost as the entirety of the Southern territory is under my jurisdiction. You will be safe. And you can live out your life in peace. I'm quite positive you'll rise through the ranks in no time."

Vanessa processed his offer. Memories flooded through her mind. Memories of her mother, the man in black, Reiner, and everything she faced during the battle. Vanessa relaxed her hands. "Thank you for the offer, Commander. But I'm going to have to decline."

"Hm?"

"When I signed up, I knew right off the bat I wouldn't be joining the Military Police. In fact, my goal has always been to join the Scouts." Vanessa briefly thought of Eren. "I know what they are. I know the horrors they face almost every day. Maybe it's because of the hatred in my heart for the titans. But...after what happened, facing the titans firsthand, I felt oddly at ease in battle. Like I was made for fighting. Commander, I truly believe I can make a difference out there. I want to devote my service to the Scouts."

Pyxis reached into his jacket and pulled out a flask, taking a swig. "You understand the Scout Regiment has a mortality rate of almost ninety-percent?"

"I do."

"You understand you may suffer a brutal, agonizing death one day? You'll be surrounded by blood and despair...and yet, you still want to join?" Pyxis asked, studying her intently.

"Yes, sir. I do," she replied confidently. Pyxis searched her eyes, seeing the fierce determination. She was no longer afraid.

"Very well," he relented. He reached into his desk drawer and pulled a few blank sheets. "Then, allow me to do one last thing for you."

"Sir?"

Pyxis grabbed his pen, and twirled it in his hand. "A letter of recommendation."

Vanessa blushed from embarrassment. "S-Sir, you don't have to do that."

"Nonsense." Pyxis smiled at her. "Besides, how many Cadets carry the actual skills I'm about to boast about? Take pride in your abilities. I know you'll serve the Scouts well."

 **Old Scouts Regiment Headquarters, present day...**

"I think...Captain Levi was just looking for skilled people."

"That's it?" Eren asked. "He wanted to find someone to help police me?"

"Maybe," Vanessa replied as she petted her horse. "I think this is another way of Captain Levi keeping you under control."

"Huh?" He frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged halfheartedly. "You might be more compliant with a familiar face around. Constantly surrounded by strangers who are supposed to kill you if you lose control? Doesn't exactly put someone at ease."

"My comfort is the last thing I figured they'd be worried about," Eren pointed out.

"Perhaps." Vanessa led her horse to the stable. "It's just my theory anyway."

"Hey!" Eld called, catching everyone's attention. "It's time to get to work!"

As soon as the horses were taken care of, Levi put the entire squad to work on cleaning up the castle. Vanessa angrily worked on cleaning up an old library. _Six days since Trost and I'm on Squad Levi, but what am I doing? What am I doing?! Fucking cleaning!_ She put the books in alphabetically order and began dusting the bookshelves. _I thought I'd get to see some real titan-killing techniques. Better than in the Cadet Corps._ Captain Levi came in, a bandanna covering his face. "What're you doing?"

Vanessa paused upon dusting the high shelves. "Uh, cleaning, sir."

"You need to open the window." He stomped over and shoved the shutters open, letting in the bright sunlight from outside. "Otherwise you're just gonna trap all the dust in here."

"Yes, sir." Vanessa hid her face so she could roll her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes?"

Vanessa flinched. His tone scared her. "No, sir!"

Levi's glare intensified. "Get a stool. You're too short to reach the top shelves."

"Yes, sir."

Vanessa kept her face calm as she grabbed one of the stools on the other side of the library. Eren stopped as he walked by, and entered the room. "I'm done with the upstairs, sir."

He pushed his bandanna down off his face. "If, uh...if I may ask, Captain, where will I be expected to sleep?"

"Your sleeping quarters are in the cellar," Levi answered, pushing his own bandanna down.

"The cellar?" Eren's shoulders slumped. "But, sir, again?"

"Our safest option. Your abilities are far from being under control. You might go titan in your sleep." Levi ignored Vanessa as she hurried between them with the stool. "One of the conditions of my having you in custody at all is that I keep you under strict security morning, noon, and night. While we're in dreamland, you're in restraints. That's the rule."

Levi noticed Vanessa watching them. "Stop staring and clean."

"Yes, sir." Vanessa got up on the stool to continue dusting. Levi walked past Eren. "I'll check your work. Take over here. I want it spotless."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as Levi walked out, Eren heaved a heavy sigh. Vanessa turned to look at him. "What's with you?"

"Huh?" He frowned at her. "Nothing. What's with you?"

"I asked you first." She pointed her duster at him. "Your angry disposition gets really annoying, you know."

"Angry dispo...? I'm not angry," he argued. "Why do you always say that?"

"Are you two having a lovers quarrel?"

Both Eren and Vanessa turned their attention to Petra who stood in the doorway with a broom. Vanessa nearly broke the duster in her hands in surprise. "N-No! We were arguing about Captain Levi."

"Captain Levi?" Petra blinked in curiosity. "Why? Did he say something snarky? He can be snarky sometimes."

"Not exactly," Eren confessed. "He's just so...intense."

"Don't feel discouraged. Everyone reacts that way," Petra assured them both. "Up close and personal, Captain Levi doesn't seem much like the hero he's cracked up to be. For one thing, he's a lot shorter."

"He's not that short," Vanessa stated.

Eren rolled his eyes as he looked over at her. "Everyone's not that short compared to you, Vanessa."

She threw the duster at him, and he dodged it. Petra laughed at them, easing the tension between the two teenagers. "Listen, guys, he isn't intentionally being a hard-ass. He's just very earnest about following the rules."

"He doesn't strike me as the type to do so," Vanessa noted.

"Funny you should say that." Petra leaned on the broom like it was a walking stick. "I don't have all the details, but...story goes, he was quite the rogue before joining the Scouts. A high-roller in the black market."

"No way," Vanessa breathed in disbelief.

"How the hell did he end up in the Scouts?" Eren asked.

"No clue. He's been with the Scouts for six years now, but no one really knows what brought him here," Petra confessed. "The most popular theory is that Erwin dragged him in kicking and screaming. And that Section Commander Raisa allegedly beat him into being the rule-follower that he is. Which is a disturbing thought, to be honest."

Vanessa plopped down on her stool. "Damn."

"Section Commander Raisa?" Eren thought back to the way Raisa ruffled his hair. "She seems too nice to beat anyone."

"Oh, trust me. She can be plenty scary when she wants to be." Petra leaned in, lowering her voice. "I heard that Captain Levi has never once beaten her in a physical fight."

"What's going on?" Levi demanded, entering the room. Vanessa and Eren snapped to attention while Petra suddenly started sweeping. "Eren, your cleaning is lamentable. Back upstairs, now!"

 **Smith Residence, Trost District, that night...**

Erwin entered his home. As he expected, the main rooms were dark and quiet. He closed the door and paused, hearing little thumps above his head, like footsteps. He went upstairs, following the sounds. He turned right down the hall. Light came from the room at the end as well as Katya's voice. Erwin quietly approached, reaching the doorway. Inside, Katya sat on the floor by the dresser with Anastasia sitting in front of her. She was undoing the girl's braid, gently combing her fingers through her hair. Viktor sat beside Anastasia, listening happily as Katya told them a story.

Katya's tone was mysterious, and the children listened intently to every word. Erwin leaned on the doorframe. He had heard this story before. Two gods who raised two princes. One prince grew to be an honest man, while the other became king and ruled with cruelty. Erwin wondered if the story was appropriate for the children once he remembered the ending. Anastasia happened to look up and met Erwin's gaze. "Papa!"

Katya and Viktor looked over, and smiled. Viktor scrambled to his feet, and Anastasia got up as well. They both ran to Erwin, and he welcomed their hugs. Though Viktor was taller than his sister, they both were barely taller than Erwin's waist. Katya stood up, smoothing her skirt. "Welcome home."

"Thank you," he said. "Seems I interrupted a wonderful bedtime story."

Katya smirked at his comment. "Well, I think it's fitting that you did. Some of us missed it."

She gestured to Anastasia's bed where their youngest was sprawled out asleep. His head was hanging off the edge, and his mouth was open. Erwin almost laughed. "I'll take Dominic."

He walked over and scooped up Dominic into his arms. The boy didn't even stir. While still asleep, he wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck and rested his head on his father's shoulder. Erwin held out his hand. "Time for bed, Viktor."

"Goodnight, Mom," Viktor said before taking Erwin's hand.

Katya bid him goodnight as they left the room. Erwin took his sons into a room on the left. Viktor ran off and hopped into the bed on the right wall while Erwin walked over to the bed on the left. "How was your trip?"

"It was good," Viktor answered. "Grandma was really happy to see us. She tried to get us to dance naked during the new moon, but Mom said no. Grandma said it was for some sort of ceremony."

Erwin gently laid Dominic down on the bed. He snuggled his pillow, and Erwin pulled the sheets over him. Viktor watched them as he thought. "Dad, what happened here? While we were gone."

Erwin walked over and sat down on Viktor's bed. "I would've assumed you heard what happened by now."

Viktor fidgeted with the edge of his sheets. "Mom wouldn't really talk about it. She said it didn't really matter, and we should just be thankful our house wasn't destroyed."

Erwin sighed. He could see the curiosity and intelligence in his son. He couldn't help but wonder if his own father saw the same thing in him. "In school, you learned about the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan, yes? Everything they did in Shiganshina?"

Viktor nodded. "That was five years ago."

"That's right." Erwin spoke with a calm, gentle tone. "The Colossal Titan returned, and broke Wall Rose the same way he broke Wall Maria. Titans invaded the city."

"But...then how did we stop them?" Viktor asked.

"A boy named Eren Jaeger, not much older than you," he explained. "He has the ability to turn into a titan. He fought off the titans with the soldiers, and plugged the hole in the wall with a massive boulder. If it weren't for him, this city would truly have been lost."

Viktor furred his brows. "There's really...someone who can turn into a titan? But how?"

"I don't know. Even he doesn't." Erwin smoothed Viktor's hair back. His hair was always messy. "But he's with the Scouts, now. I'm hoping he can help us retake Wall Maria. Take back our lands from the titans."

Viktor noticed the hint of determination in his father's voice. He gripped the sheets anxiously. "Dad, can I join the Scouts? In five years, I'll be old enough to enlist in the Cadet Corps."

Erwin placed his hand on Viktor's shoulder. "Is that what you truly want? To join the Scouts?"

Viktor furred his eyebrows in shame and he looked away. "I dunno. I guess I...I just want to make you proud."

"Viktor, no matter what you choose to do with your life, I will always be proud of you."

His sincerity made Viktor smile. Erwin squeezed Viktor's shoulder then stood up. "Get some sleep. Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight, Dad."

Erwin left the room and quietly closed the door. He went back to Anastasia's room. Katya finished tucking Anastasia in, and then turned off the lamp on the nightstand. The room was now only illuminated by the lights from the hallway. "Goodnight, love," Katya said. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Mama," Anastasia said sleepily. "Goodnight, Papa."

"Goodnight."

Katya walked to the door, and Erwin stepped back so she could close it. She smiled up at him. "Bed?"

"Lead the way."

They walked down the hall to the other end where their bedroom was. Katya paused to poke her head into the nursey where their youngest was sleeping, and then resumed making her way to the main bedroom. While Erwin lit the lamp on his bedside nightstand, Katya began to undress. She sighed in mild exhaustion. "Can't believe everything that's happened to the city."

"Neither can Viktor," Erwin informed as he took off his jacket. "He told me you wouldn't tell him about the attack."

Katya paused as she was removing her shirt. "And you did?" She scoffed in disbelief at the look he gave her. "Erwin, seven is too young to know about such things. He needs to enjoy being-"

"-ignorant?"

"Innocent," she corrected, throwing her shirt on the ground. Katya took a deep breath as she placed her hands on her hips. "Viktor should experience a happy childhood. All of our children should. I don't want them to hear about the death and destruction that happened while we were gone."

"Katya, you know you can't control that," he argued, taking off his ODM belts. "I want to protect our children, too. But we have to be realistic...and honest. There's no way we can predict how they're going to handle the truth, but they deserve to hear it. We have to trust them."

"It's not a matter of trusting them, Erwin." Katya stepped out of her skirts and kicked them away. "I don't want to traumatize them. My sisters and I didn't exactly have a normal childhood. We're all messed up in some shape or form. I don't want that for them."

Erwin set down his boots he had just removed and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and rubbed her upper arms lovingly. "I know. Isn't it our duty as parents to prepare them for the real world? Our children are smart, and they inherited your strength. We can't protect them forever, but we can teach them how to protect themselves."

Katya sighed in annoyance. "I hate when you use reason against me. It makes it very difficult to keep the argument going."

Erwin smirked. He grabbed the bottom of her undershirt and lifted it above her head, leaving her completely naked. "We can argue about something else, if you'd like."

His eyes studied her from head to toe, taking in her body as if it was the first time he was seeing it. Katya untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it while his hands roamed over her bare skin. His fingers reached up into her hair and he titled her head up. He kissed her sensually, wanting to savor the feel of her lips. As they kissed, Katya slipped a hand down into his pants. Massaging his desire. Erwin suddenly wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He walked her over to the bed and set her down. She reached for his pants again, but he stopped her. "Not yet."

He knelt down, and pulled her closer. He hooked his hands around her thighs and opened her legs. Erwin kissed the triskelion tattoo on her right thigh, and trailed more kisses down in-between her legs. Katya gasped from the pleasure she felt from his tongue. He had done this a thousand times before, and each time was like the first. He knew her body expertly. His tongue twirled around her sensitive spot, licking...sucking. Katya pressed her mouth against a fistful of sheets, muffling her moans. Instinctively, her body curled away from Erwin, the pleasure becoming more than she could handle. But, he held her firmly. Moving with her as he continued. Katya ran her fingers through his hair, arching her back as she felt that incredible build.

Erwin watched her squirm. Having this control over, watching her become undone by him fueled him to intensify the blissful torture. Katya gripped the sheets tighter. Her entire body shook as she came, trembling as Erwin slipped his tongue inside. Feeling her quake from within. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips. "I missed you."

Erwin raised his head and wiped his mouth. He smirked as he got up and threw his shirt off. Katya waited patiently, her eyes locked on his as he took off his pants. He climbed on top of her, kissing her more passionately now. She could taste herself on him. Erwin entered her slowly, excruciatingly slow. He kissed her again as he moved his hips in a steady, relentless rhythm. His desire growing as Katya succumbed to the pleasure once more. "I missed you, too."

 **Old Scouts Regiment Headquarters...**

The Squad sat at the dining table, each enjoying a cup of tea. Vanessa sat at the end next to Petra while Eren sat at the foot of the table, facing Captain Levi. Eld set his cup down. "It's safe to assume our standing orders will stretch into next week. But word through the grapevine is we're gearing up for a big mission a month from now. One were a bunch of wet-behind-the ears graduates are slated to be our main backup."

Vanessa frowned at his comment. "That can't be right," Gunther said. "Why do something like that? Why subject them to that kind of danger again?"

"You have to wonder how many of those snivel-drop runts peed themselves," Oruo sneered.

"Excuse me," Vanessa interrupted, "but why are you so against it? Doesn't the Scouts need people? Normally, you get recruits who haven't seen any titan combat. Isn't it an advantage to have us on this mission?"

"You kids have been through enough with the last titan attack," Petra said, placing her hand on Vanessa's arm. "I see your point, but recruits typically have to endure months of training and preparation before they join a mission."

"Maybe things are different this time...?" Vanessa tilted her head to look at Levi.

He lowered his cup. "Mission planning isn't my responsibility."

"Well, regardless, we're left with a so-called trump card no one's entire sure how to deal with." Eld glanced over at Eren. "So, how does it work? This whole turning into a titan trick."

"Wish I could tell you, but the fact is my memory's not clear," Eren confessed, looking down at his hand. "I do know the trigger seems to be hurting myself in some way."

"He doesn't know anymore than what's been laid out in the reports," Levi added, taking another sip of his tea. "Not that you-know-who won't have a go at it. You'll be lucky to come out alive if that one lays into you. Raisa was probably right."

Eren suddenly felt anxious. "Uh. Who're you talking about?"

A loud bang echoed through the room as someone ran straight into the door, causing Vanessa and Eren to jump in surprise. They hit it so hard, the bar keeping the door locked jumped in it's place. Petra rushed over and pulled it out, allowing the person inside. Hange rubbed her head as she entered the room. "I'm so sorry. Good evening, Squad Levi! How is castle life treating everyone?"

"You're too early," Levi complained.

"Am I? S'pose I couldn't help myself," Hange said as she walked around the table over to Eren. "Hello, Eren. In the event you haven't pieced it together yet, it's my job to spearhead the Scout Regiment's research effort."

Hange placed her hands on the table, leaning on it. Gunther moved away, visibly disturbed by her proximity. "Essentially, I poke and prod our captive titan specimens," Hange continued. "I'd very much like your help."

"My help?" Eren furred his brows. "In what way? Like what would I have to do?"

Hange grabbed Eren's hand. "Join me, of course! On a quest of scientific discovery!"

"Well, uh...I'm happy to help, except I'm afraid it's not up to me," he confessed, slightly disturbed by her enthusiasm. "I'm under close restrictions."

Hange turned to look at Levi, shoving against Gunther. "Levi, what's on the docket for him tomorrow?"

"Clearing out all the weeds."

"Excellent, then!" Hange turned back to Eren. "Young man, tomorrow will be grand."

"Uh, kay...but, uh...what exactly will I be doing?" Eren flinched at Hange's broadening smile. "Are you running experiments or something?"

"Idiot. Shut up," Oruo whispered.

"Ah. I knew it," Hange mused. "You possess a singularly curious mind, don't you?"

Levi scooted his chair back and got up. Oruo, Eld, and everyone else did the same. Vanessa glanced back and forth between Hange and Eren and the retreating Squad Levi. After a moment, she got up as well and hurried after them. As she walked away, she heard Hange giggle in creepy delight. "Now...let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. Everybody Talks

**Chapter 9**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Garrison Headquarters, Trost District, Wall Rose, 850...**

Hange screamed at the steaming copses of her test subjects. She pulled at her hair and fell to her knees. "Sawney! Beane! How could this happen?!"

Moblit tried to calm her down, but Hange was too distraught. Her screams echoed over the courtyard. Raisa scanned the crowd. Everyone looked confused and irritated over Hange's despair, but no one looked suspicious. She walked over to Erwin, surrounded by his personal squad. Once she approached, he nodded for them to back off. Raisa folded her arms under her chest as she moved to stand beside him. "What a shit show."

"Yes," he agreed. "The Military Police will begin their investigation shortly."

Raisa hummed. She was still scanning the courtyard, watching everyone, searching. "You ready to talk about what I've found so far?"

He glanced down at her. "Yes. When Hange calms down, bring her and Mike to my office."

"Yes, sir." Raisa glanced over at the still screaming Hange before leaving the courtyard.

Erwin noticed Eren and Vanessa standing a few yards in front of him. Only Eren had his hood up. Erwin walked up behind him, placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, and leaned in. "What is it you think you see? Who do you think the real enemy is here?"

Despite Erwin's low tone, Vanessa heard him perfectly. Eren processed Erwin's words, trying to understand his questions. Vanessa studied the look on Erwin's face. There was a hidden meaning behind his question. Something he wanted them to realize. When Eren didn't answer, Erwin backed off. "Ignore me. Loaded question."

He let go of Eren and headed towards the exit. Vanessa watched his retreating back. His questions replayed over and over in her head. She suddenly gasped and ran off after him. "Hey! Vanessa, where're you going?"

"Commander!" Vanessa called.

Erwin stopped before entering the building. Vanessa skidded to a halt and saluted. "Sir, may I talk to you about what you asked Eren? I know I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but..."

"It's alright," he said. He gestured for her to step away with him. His squad waited patiently out of earshot. "Do you have an answer to my questions?"

"Sort of, sir," she confessed. "When you asked who the real enemy is...were you maybe...are you asking if its possible that there's others like Eren?"

"Others like Eren? You'll need to elaborate."

"Well...I think it's a correct assumption that the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan are intelligent." Vanessa habitually rubbed her scar. "They both vanished after breaking Wall Maria, and the Colossal vanished after breaking the outer gate of Wall Rose. It's a pretty safe bet to say they're shifters like Eren. Question is, what happened to them after?"

"And? What did happen after?"

Vanessa blinked. "I don't know, sir. It seems like their goal was to create chaos and let the titans invade to destroy humanity. But, if that was the case, why did they wait five years to do it again?"

"That's an excellent question. Why wait?"

Vanessa thought hard. She knew Erwin was goading her along, trying to get her to figure out whatever it was he already had. _Why? Why wait five years? Why attack at all? To kill us? To infiltrate? Why? What do they want? What's their goal?_ She sighed in frustration. "I...I don't know, sir."

Erwin noted her self-disappointment. He noticed Levi waiting with his squad at the eastern side of the courtyard. "You don't need to have all the answers now. It's impressive you were able to determine this much. If you think of any other questions or answers on this matter, I want you to report them directly to Captain Levi. No one else. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" she assured him. _No one else?_ Erwin dismissed her and returned to his squad. Vanessa frowned at his back in confusion. _Is there something I'm still not seeing?_

 **Old Scouts Headquarters, Wall Rose, the next day...**

Vanessa absentmindedly fed the horses. She was on one end of the stables and worked her way right, while Eren was at the other end working his way left. Gunther and Eld were sitting by the steps, drinking tea and talking. "Hey, guys!" Gunther shouted. "You know if anyone in your class is thinking about joining us?"

"Yeah, there's a few," Eren answered. "At least, there were."

"Eren, you're overfeeding Pascal."

He frowned at Vanessa. "What? No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. The horses have a strict diet," she insisted. "They're only supposed to eat half a buck-"

"I only filled the bucket half way," he argued. "That way I know they don't overeat."

"That's pointless. That just means more work as you move down the line," she pointed out.

"What does it matter? The horses are gonna eat either way."

She rolled her eyes. "Great. Now half the horses are gonna be fat."

"Would you lay off?" he growled.

"Captain Levi's gonna lay you off for fattening up his horse," she muttered.

"You little-"

"Fall in!" Gunther shouted.

Captain Levi rode in, steering his horse to a stop, Eren and Vanessa set their buckets down and ran over. "Make ready, people! We're going on patrol."

"Yes, sir!" Gunther and Eld saluted.

Levi turned to the teens. "Eren, you will stay within ten meters of me at all times. The only reason that you're out of your cell is because I'm keeping an eye on you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Eren said.

"Let's ride!"

 **Southern Cadet Corps Headquarters, Wall Rose...**

The 218 cadets gathered before the platform. The sun was setting and the instructors lit a few torches. Erwin took to the stage first. He stood in the center, facing the cadets alone. "Good evening. I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corp, also known as the Scout Regiment."

Raisa stood off to the side with Mike and Hange, listening as Erwin unveiled his recruitment speech. He told them about Eren Jaeger and the goal of reaching the basement of the Jaeger home in Shiganshina. As he talked, Raisa scanned the cadets facing, studying and analyzing each reaction. Petra and Mike walked onto the stage to hold up a map showing the route from Calaneth to Shiganshina. Raisa continued scanning the faces, a few stood out to her. Mike and Petra left the stage as Erwin continued his speech. "...we've incurred losses in excess of sixty-percent. Sixty-percent in four years. That's a horrifying figure."

Raisa leaned in to Hange. "Did they ever find the cadets responsible?"

"For killing my test subjects?" she grumbled. "No."

 _Skilled enough to not get caught, and to remain undetected._ Raisa hummed. "Interesting. Must've been someone who feared what you'd discover."

"I can't discover anything now," Hange groaned.

"...most will be dead," Erwin informed the cadets. "But those who endure will be amongst the most capable soldiers alive. Now having heard this dismal state of affairs, whoever still wishes to put their life on the line and join us remain here. But first ask yourself: can you give your heart? Can you give everything for humanity? That is all. Those wanting to join other regiments are dismissed."

Darius leaned down to eye level with Raisa. "Is this a good idea? At this rate, we won't have any recruits."

"His intimidation is necessary," she pointed out. "These cadets need to know what they'll be facing. No lies, no sugar-coating. The truth. We have no room for cowards."

Darius furred his brows at her answer, but accepted it nonetheless. The cadets began to leave. A lot of them. Something stood out to Raisa. The tallest of the cadets watched a petite, blond girl walk away. Even after all the cadets who didn't want to join had left, he still watched her leave. It wasn't longing or love on his face. The look beguiled Raisa. Erwin waited a few moments longer. "I ask you...if you were ordered to die, could you do it?"

"We don't wanna die, sir!" shouted a cadet which caused Erwin to smirk.

"Of course. Let us hope that you don't then. You who stayed, you are now one of us. Allow me to welcome you to the Scout Regiment. This a genuine salute, soldiers!" Erwin saluted them. "Together, we give our hearts!"

All 21 remaining cadets saluted him in return. "Sir!"

 **Old Scouts Headquarters, a week later...**

Vanessa finished shoveling the hay into the corner while Eren scooped up horse poop. She put away the tools, hanging them on the wall. She grabbed the empty water buckets and walked out of the stables. Oruo was sitting at the entrance, enjoying his cup of tea. The castle was bustling with energy as many Scouts were visiting, working on special training for the upcoming mission. Vanessa happened to glance at the group of soldiers walking by and her eyes widened in surprise. "Hey, guys! Armin!"

Armin stopped and turned around. Mikasa, who was walking beside him, did as well. Vanessa ran up to them, and Armin greeted her warmly. "Vanessa! Hey! It's great to see you."

"You guys, too," she mimicked his smile.

"Is Eren here?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, he is. Hold on." She turned around. "Hey, Oruo! Can Eren come say hi to our friends?"

Oruo made a face at her as Eren came running out of the stables. His gaze fell on Mikasa and Armin and his eyes lit up. Oruo groaned. "Fine, but don't take too long! Either of you!"

"Hey, guys," Eren greeted as he approached. "Man, am I glad to see you."

Mikasa suddenly grabbed Eren's hand. "Have they mistreated you in any way? Like subjecting you to any cruel experiments or some sort of mental anguish?"

Vanessa snorted then thought about Hange. "...I wouldn't say 'cruel' experiments."

"Shut up," Eren urged through gritted teeth.

"Make me."

"Hey! Vanessa! Eren!" Conny's voice drew everyone's attention. He, Ymir, Sasha, Bertholdt, Reiner, and Christa approached from behind Armin and Mikasa. "Long time no see!"

Vanessa locked eyes with Christa, and she pushed past Armin. She latched onto Christa, almost causing them both to topple over. Christa laughed as she rubbed Vanessa's back. "I guess you missed me."

"Where's my hug?" Ymir asked.

Vanessa suddenly detached from Christa, and grabbed her shoulders. "Wait...did all of you really join the Scouts?"

"Yeah," Conny answered. "Why else would we be here?"

"So did Jean, Annie, and Marco join the Military Police?" Eren asked. He noticed everyone's gaze moved to someone approaching behind him. Eren turned around and gasped. "You joined, too?"

"Marco's dead," Jean said.

Vanessa's hands slipped off of Christa. _Marco's dead. Marco's dead. Marco's dead._ Eren asked Jean if he was joking, but the look on his face revealed he wasn't. Vanessa listened with shock as she thought about the last time she saw Marco. "I wish I could tell you he died nobly or heroically," Jean confessed. "Truth is, I don't even know how he went out. He died alone...and there was no on there to see it happen."

 **Trost District, Wall Rose, 2 weeks ago...**

Vanessa yelled as she sliced a 12-meter titan's nape. She silently cursed herself. The titan had managed to eat a Garrison Lieutenant before she could kill it. Another titan picked up two Cadets in one swoop, and Vanessa attacked. Her anger and hope fueled her as Eren marched towards the broken gate, still holding up the massive boulder. Vanessa killed the titan, freeing the cadets. She flew up and landed on a nearby roof. She slipped on the blood splattered on the shingles and nearly fell. "Careful!"

Marco caught Vanessa's arm and pulled her back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Come on. We have to keep fighting."

"I know, but...you're exhausted." Marco noticed Jean leading the others in distracting a 5-meter titan. "Look, you don't have to push so hard. We can figure out a plan to-"

"Marco, look at Eren!" She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her eye level. "He's close! So close! We don't have time to rest. We need to...go..."

"Huh? What's wrong? What're you looking at?" He followed her gaze. About a block away, Reiner and Bertholdt were standing away from the battle, watching.

"Those cowards." She released Marco and motioned to fly off towards them, but he stopped her.

"Whoa, wait. Stop," he insisted. "I'll go get them. Re-group with Jean. You're right. We need to keep fighting. Eren's close. But you need to be out there. You're one of our best fighters."

Vanessa nodded in determination. "Go smack those assholes for me, okay?"

"You got it." He smiled and ran off, flying between the buildings towards Reiner and Bertholdt. Vanessa took a deep breath, and jumped off the building, aiming her blades for the titans in front of her.

 **Old Scouts Headquarters, present day...**

"Marco's...dead," Eren said in disbelief.

Vanessa glanced over at Reiner and Bertholdt out of the corner of her eye. Reiner didn't notice, but Bertholdt did. And he looked worried. "Alright, rookies! Form up!" Ness shouted. "Your uniforms are here!"

Ness and Luke Cis waited across the courtyard with the green cloaks depicting the Scouts' sigil. Vanessa noticed Oruo's annoyed attempts to get their attention. She went over to Eren. "Hey, we gotta go. Oruo's gonna lose it."

"Oh...okay," he said. "See you guys later."

Eren walked over towards Oruo. Vanessa said goodbye to Christa and the others as they walked over towards Ness and Cis. As she began to walk away, she felt a familiar hand on her arm. "Hey, Vanessa."

"Hey." She turned to face Reiner.

"I haven't really seen you since the mop-up," he said. "You seem good."

"Oh, I'm better than good," she said with a cocky smile. "I mean, here I am, a brand new recruit on Squad Levi. Squad Levi! The most elite squad ever. He handpicked me himself, you know."

He blinked. "Yeah, that's impressive. Look, we never got a chance to talk after everything that happened."

Vanessa's smile faltered and her heart sunk. "We didn't really have time. We worked basically seventy-two hours straight cleaning up Trost and then I got pulled for Squad Levi."

"I know, but...I never apologized for how I handled the break up. Plus, I was such an ass to you after." He shook his head. "You didn't deserve that."

"Reiner," she waved him off, "you don't have to do this-"

"Yes, I do," he insisted. He reached down and grabbed her hand, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "Seeing you get swallowed by a titan...it made me re-evaluate things. I thought you were gone. For good. Suddenly, I had so many regrets, and I realized I was never fair to you. I meant it when I said I wanted to tell you everything. To tell you the truth."

Something flashed across his face. Something like...desperation. "I...don't know if we can salvage what we had. At this point, I don't even know if we should. I wouldn't blame you if you told me to go to hell."

"It's tempting," she confessed. "You did break my heart. Granted, our relationship wasn't exactly normal."

"I'm so sorry for that. Really." He squeezed her hand gently. Vanessa studied the sincerity in his eyes. "Believe me. I'm sorry."

She squeezed his hand before slipping hers free. She felt a sort of peace blooming in her chest. "Thank you. And...I'm sorry, too."

"For what?" he asked.

"You were right about me biting your head off any time you asked about personal stuff. That wasn't fair." She rubbed her scar. "Honestly, I was ready to... _start_ telling you things about my past. It's hard to open up when your secrets could get someone k..."

Reiner furred his brows in confusion. "...? Get someone what? Vanessa?"

The image of Reiner suddenly dead at the hands of the man in black flashed through her mind. Vanessa quickly shook it off, and lowered her gaze to Reiner's upper abdomen. It was the only part of him at eye level. "Huh...I think I've gotten taller."

"What're you talking...! Are you seriously trying to change the subject?" He frowned in annoyance as he rubbed his forehead. "Damn it. I thought you were about to actually tell me something about yourself."

"Tough shit," she teased. "Not even Christa knows my deepest, darkest secrets. Just try to penetrate the enigma that is me."

"Haven't I already done that?" he asked, smirking.

Vanessa's confident expression suddenly fell, and her face turned bright red. She raised her hand to hit him, but the sound of Eren calling her name caught their attention. She waved at him in response. He was waiting with a very impatient Oruo. She turned back to Reiner. "Well, the elite Levi Squad calls. See ya."

"Yeah. See ya."

Vanessa gave him a friendly smile before running off to Eren and Oruo. Eren had a tired, annoyed look on his face. "Damn it! I said not to take so long," Oruo complained. "How am I supposed to do my job if you don't listen to me? Huh?"

Vanessa furred her brows. She assumed Eren had already heard an earful. "I'm sorry, sir."

"You know what, I have an idea," Oruo said with an evil smirk. "You can help stock supplies. It should take all night. Have fun stacking a shit ton of boxes, snivel-drops!"

Eren and Vanessa exchanged unamused glances before saluting. "Yes, sir."

 **Later...**

Unbeknownst to Oruo, the fresh recruits were also tasked with stocking the new supplies. Eren went to help Mikasa and Armin with loading the large crates while Vanessa went with Christa and Ymir to load the gas and weapons supplies. Christa helped Vanessa stack the boxes in a tight column as high as they could reach. "So, uh, you're on Squad Levi?"

"Yeah. It's crazy," Vanessa said. "Guess my skills are just that impressive."

"It sounds like you're doing better," she said with a smile. "You seemed like you were still depressed about Reiner for awhile."

Vanessa shrugged, sneaking a glance at where Reiner was talking and working with Conny and Bertholdt. "I'm less angry."

"Can I ask what you guys were talking about earlier?"

Vanessa turned to look at her. "He wanted to apologize. Get some closure...at least, I think. Who knows, maybe we can actually become friends."

She sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at Christa, growing extremely suspicious. "Why? What'd you do?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," she said, smiling innocently. Vanessa stared at her, and Christa began to sweat. She leaned in close, almost pressing her forehead against Christa's. Christa struggled to maintain her sweet smile, but she broke. "Okay! I'm sorry. I talked to Reiner."

"God damn it," Vanessa growled as she leaned back. "Seriously? You didn't need to get involved."

"I know. I know. But, he hurt you," she whined. "I was just trying to get him to realize what he did. I'm sorry for meddling. I'm not sorry for caring about you and your feelings."

Vanessa blushed ever so slightly. She touched Christa's arm. "I know. Thank you."

Ymir appeared and draped her arms around both them, pulling them into a hug. "What's going on over here? Seems serious. Is my ultimate fantasy coming to life?"

Vanessa shrugged Ymir off. "As if. We were just arguing about stupid stuff."

"What, like Reiner?"

"Ymir!" Christa warned.

"What?"

Vanessa groaned loudly and dramatically as she leaned against the stack of boxes. She ignored the curious stares she was getting from the others. "What's your problem?" Jean asked. "Aren't you in the elite Levi Squad? What in the world do you have to be so upset about?"

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Ymir teased.

"Jealous of spending every day with that suicidal maniac? Hell no," he retorted. "Let me guess, all you do is babysit him to make sure he doesn't kill himself or kill you."

Eren's ears perked up. Vanessa opened her mouth to argue with Jean, but then changed her mind. "Well, you're not wrong."

Eren walked over, frowning. "Hey, are you guys talking about me?"

"We are, actually," Jean confessed bluntly, turning around to face Eren. "Hey, I heard that while you were in your titan form, you initially tried to crush Mikasa. You mind telling us what that's all about?"

"You're wrong!" Mikasa insisted, hurrying over. "He was just swatting a fly-"

"I wasn't asking you." Jean tilted his head and tapped his cheek. "Oh, by the way, that cut on your cheek looks pretty deep. Just how did you get that, again?"

Mikasa turned away, covering her cheek. Eren lowered his gaze in shame. "Apparently, it's all true. When I was a tired, I-I tried to kill Mikasa."

"Apparently? As in you don't remember whether you did or not?" Jean snapped. "So, basically, you can transform into a fifteen-meter tall monster at will, but when you do, you don't actually have full control over it."

"Not yet," he mumbled.

"That's right," Vanessa said, folding her arms under her chest. "Eren doesn't have control."

Jean threw his hands up. "Do you hear that everyone? What a fine situation this is. Our lives and the fate of all mankind rest on his shoulders. I'm guessing we'll probably all end up like Marco, dead well before Eren even knows it."

"Stop it," Mikasa demanded. "What's the point in chastising him now? Just give it a rest."

"Listen, Mikasa. Unlike you, the rest of us aren't willing to just throw our lives away for him on a whim," Jean argued. "We need a reason. The truth. We want to know what we're laying our lives down for. Otherwise, we might hesitate when the time is at hand."

Everyone else had stopped what they were doing to listen in. "What we want is a guarantee from Eren," Jean continued. He marched right up to Eren and grabbed his shoulders. "Show us what you're worth. Prove it to us. We're asking you to make us believe that you're worth dying for. You think you can do that? If you can, then we're with you...all the way!"

Eren studied the fierce look in Jean's eyes. He opened his mouth to answer, but the sound of an officer drew their attention. "Hey, rookies! We're calling it a night! Head to the sleeping quarters!"

Jean took a deep breath and let go of Eren. The others began to walk towards the exit. Mikasa steered Eren along, away from Jean. He swallowed back his jealousy and began to walk with the others. Vanessa grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Jean, got a second?"

"Sure. Whatever."

The others continued on. Bertholdt walked alongside Reiner. For whatever reason, he happened to glance back. He hadn't realized Jean and Vanessa stayed behind to talk. He couldn't tell what they were talking about, but Jean looked horrified. Vanessa looked sad, and the more they talked the gloomier Jean became. "Bertholdt," Reiner said. "You coming or what?"

Bertholdt continued watching them. He remembered the way Vanessa looked over at him when Jean revealed Marco's death to Eren. Suddenly, Vanessa and Jean looked over and met his gaze. Vanessa raised her arm and waved. "Hey, Bertholdt! Reiner! Come here for a sec!"

"Huh? I wonder what's going on," Reiner said, heading back over.

Bertholdt said nothing as he followed Reiner back over to them. Jean looked pale and he stared at them both in silent shock. Vanessa didn't smile when they approached. "So, uh...this is kinda out of the blue, but I was telling Jean about the last time I saw Marco."

"Like, saw him before he died?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah," Jean said. "She said he ran off to get you guys back into the fight. You two were standing off somewhere away from the battle."

Reiner's eyes widened ever so slightly, and Bertholdt remained stoic despite his sweating. "Did...you see?" Jean almost whispered. "Did you see what happened to him?"

Reiner reluctantly shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. He did come us get, though. Told us we needed to fight. We were both feeling kinda hopeless, to be honest. That day was pure hell."

"Yeah," Bertholdt said with a nod. "It was hard to find the courage, but Marco...he convinced us to help keep Eren safe. That he'd plug up the wall and save the city. We didn't see what happened after we flew off. We joined with Conny, Annie, and some of the others. I just assumed he followed us or joined another group."

"Was he wearing his ODM gear?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course he was," Reiner answered. "Why're you asking?"

"When I found his body, he wasn't wearing it," Jean revealed, remembering Marco's corpse. "Half of his body was gone...I doubt someone would've been able to steal it. I can't think of a reason why he would take it off."

"I don't know," Reiner said with a small shrug. "I'm sorry, man."

"I wish I did know," Bertholdt said softly. "At least then, we could be more help."

Jean closed his eyes and clenched his fists. After a moment, he relaxed his hands. "Thanks for telling me. I promise I'm not mad or anything. I'll, uh, I'll see you around."

Jean gave Vanessa a sorrowful look, but she could see the gratitude in his eyes. He walked around Reiner and headed for the exit. Reiner eyed Vanessa suspiciously. "You saw Marco come after us during the battle?"

"Yeah, I saw you two standing away like cowards. I was gonna get you guys myself, but Marco said he'd do it." She slumped her shoulders. "He told me to help Jean and the others. Can't help but wonder if I should've gone with him."

Reiner and Bertholdt exchanged glances. Vanessa sighed and patted their chests. "Don't worry. Jean doesn't blame you guys for Marco. I don't either."

"Uh, thanks." Bertholdt furred his brows at her hand on his chest.

"Well, goodnight." Vanessa lowered her hands and slipped in-between them.

"W-Wait." Reiner grabbed her arm. "I was hoping we could talk."

Vanessa glanced over at Bertholdt who was frowning at Reiner disapprovingly. She wiggled her arm free. "Pass. Not interested in being a third wheel."

"Third...?" Reiner turned to Bertholdt and saw the look on his face. "Stop it, man. Just go. I'll catch up."

"You know what?" Vanessa asked before Bertholdt could reply. "Yeah. I do wanna talk to you."

The both frowned at Bertholdt. He sighed uncomfortably and left. Vanessa watched him walk off, making sure he wasn't lingering. Reiner relaxed. "So, we never got to finish our-"

"You seriously only apologized because Christa told you to?"

Reiner was taken aback. "Wha...? Christa? What're you talking about?"

"She told me that she's been talking to you," Vanessa revealed, placing her hands on her hips. "She said she had to convince you to apologize to me."

"No, she didn't. I did that all on my own." Reiner gestured for her to calm down, sensing her rising anger. "Yes, we've been talking, but not about our relationship. Just about stuff in general. To be honest, it's kinda weird and...I think she might, you know, like me or something. I don't know how you feel about me being with someone else. She's really nice, though."

Vanessa squinted her eyes at him. "She's with Ymir."

He nodded. "Yeah, they're friends."

"No, Reiner. Christa is g-"

"Vanessa!" Eren called from the door. "It's almost time to leave! Hurry up!"

"Shit," Vanessa huffed. "I gotta go. Reiner, let's just move forward, okay? I want to be friends. And in order to do that, we need to accept what happened in the past. Wipe the slate clean."

"O...okay, but-"

"Sorry. We can talk more later." Vanessa ran off.

She sprinted to the door and ran alongside Eren towards the stables. Eren frowned at her as they ran. "What took you so long? Captain Levi is gonna chew us out."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll blame it all on you."

"You're a little shit, you know that?"

"You're a suicidal shit," she snapped.

They finally reached the stables, expecting to see Squad Levi waiting and extremely angry. However, only Petra was inside, and she was putting her saddle away. "Oh, my. What're you two running in here like that for?"

Vanessa took a deep breath, steadying herself. "It's time to go, right? I assume we're not staying here because of this guy."

She pointed at Eren with her thumb, and he smacked her hand away. Petra laughed. "You guys are adorable. Captain Levi changed his orders at the last minute. We're staying tonight, but we're leaving first thing in the morning."

"Why's that?" Eren asked. "I mean, did something happen?"

Petra shifted her weight from foot to foot as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "His, uh, wife is here. She showed up rather unexpectedly, so..."

Eren and Vanessa widened their eyes in surprise. "He's married?"

"That's crazy that she's even here," Vanessa said. "I thought civilians weren't allowed."

"Oh, his wife isn't a civilian," Petra informed. Her blush disappeared as she saw the confusion on their faces. "You kids don't know? Captain Levi's wife is Section Commander Raisa."

"What?" Vanessa breathed in bewilderment. "Oh, my God. Tell me everything. There has to be a story behind it. How did they meet? Like, what? How?"

"Man, I had no idea," Eren said as folded his arms over his chest. "They don't act like they're together."

"Well, they're both respectable, high-ranking officers. And they're professional," Petra pointed out. "But, that's enough gossiping for one night. Come on, Eren, you need to get to your room. I'm on guard duty first."

Petra walked around them, expecting them to follow. They both lingered for a moment, but then followed her out into the courtyard. Eren leaned and whispered to Vanessa. "What do you think they're doing? Why'd she come here out of the blue?"

She rolled her eyes and threw her head back dramatically. "Why don't you use your imagination, Eren? They're married and it's the dead of night. What else could they be doing?"

 **Officers' Quarters...**

Levi stood by the window and looked down at the courtyard below. Petra was leading Eren and Vanessa who seemed to be bickering about something. Across the room, Raisa sat on the couch and unpacked a bag, placing jars on the coffee table. "I've brought some tea my mother made. She's been experimenting with verbena, but she also made the stuff you like."

"Are you trying to bribe me, now?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Ah, yes. Your one weakness: black tea."

Levi snorted and walked over to sit beside her. He plopped down, and grabbed one of the jars. "How's the preparation for the expedition going?"

"Fine," she answered. She leaned back against the couch, and rested her head on her hand. "Everything's going according to schedule. We might actually finish early. Has Zoe begun the experiments yet?"

"Tomorrow," he said, setting the jar down. He leaned back against the couch and draped and arm across the top of the backrest. "Is that why you came all the way up here? Running errands for Erwin again?"

Raisa stared at him patiently. "Maybe. I know I could've just sent Harold to gather an update, but I wanted to see you."

"Breaking the rules for a personal matter," he noted. "That's not like you. Especially since I report to Hange. Moblit would've been the one to get the report."

She lowered her gaze to the jars on the table as she thought. Levi noticed her uneasiness. "What's wrong?"

"I'm...not pregnant."

Levi blinked in subtle surprise. "Are you sure?" She nodded with a sigh, and he slid his arm off the top of the couch. "I gotta admit...I'm disappointed."

She scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Well, it hasn't been that long since I gave birth. Plus, we know I'm not barren. Remi and Jacen are prime examples of that."

"I was hoping for more. A big family like we talked about."

Raisa grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his. "We don't have to rush this, Levi. Trying too hard can also backfire." She gestured to one of the jars. "My mother made this special tea for us. It's supposed to help with fertility."

"Fertility?" Levi frowned, unimpressed. "I'm not drinking that shit."

"Calm down. It's just herbal tea." She grabbed the jar and held it out to him.

"I don't need help knocking you up." He took it from her and set it back down on the table. "Take off your clothes."

Raisa blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "That was romantic."

Levi removed his cravat. "Would you rather I rip them off?"

Raisa chuckled as she stood up. She straddled him and sat on his lap. Levi placed his hands on her hips then slid them around to her belt. Raisa undid the belt on his chest and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Levi leaned in to kiss her, but she didn't let him. She smirked as he tried again, but she kept her lips from his. Levi growled and forcibly pulled her jacket off. She struggled against him. "Don't you fucking rip my clothes, Levi."

He managed to shove her jacket off despite her still warning him against ripping her clothes. Her warnings turned into laughter as she enjoyed his roughness. He moved to lay her down on the couch and pinned her hands above her head. He kissed her hungrily, and she let him. She pushed her pelvis against his, grinding. Levi suddenly sat back and finished undoing her pants. He pulled them off, boots and all. He quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants while Raisa waited. She smiled as she watched him, rubbing her leg against his thigh.

Levi licked his fingers, and Raisa's heart race quickened in excitement. But instead of entering her, he slid his fingers down between her folds. Raisa furred her brows, but still enjoyed his touch. He watched with dark eyes, teasing as he slid two fingers inside of her. She squirmed, wanting more than what he was giving. She humphed and pushed herself up on one elbow, scooting herself closer to him as she grabbed his erection. She motioned to guide herself onto him, but Levi stopped her. Sliding back out of her reach. Raisa whimpered. "Please," she whispered. "I want you inside of me."

He leaned forward, kissing her as he stroked the sweet spot inside. "Say it again."

Raisa moaned into his mouth. "I want you inside of me."

Levi smirked and kissed her once more. He removed his hand, coating himself in her fluid. Grabbing hold of her thighs, he entered her slowly. He preferred it this way, enjoying her reaction. The way she moaned softly, pushing into him as if her body needed him inside. He loved every second of it. Levi thrusted gently and lovingly, his eyes locked onto hers. Raisa grabbed onto the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him feverishly. "I love you."

He thrusted harder, her words fueling him. "I love you, too."

 **Calaneth District, Wall Rose, two weeks later...**

The Scout Regiment waited patiently in front of the gates. The Garrison was atop the wall. They shouted to Erwin, signaling the all-clear. "Open the gate!"

Erwin was the front of the regiment, with his three Section Commanders behind him. Farther back, behind the wagons, Eren waited. He was surrounded by Levi Squad. The horses snorted and stomped impatiently, expecting the full sprint ahead of them. The gate groaned as it opened all the way. "Forward!" Erwin shouted, his voice echoing across the regiment. "It's officially begun! The fifty-seventh recon mission!"

His horse whinnied as it took off, leading the regiment through into titan country. "Scouts, move out!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**


	10. Trust Us

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Inside Wall Maria, 850...**

The Scouts rode out of Calaneth District at full speed. Mike sniffed and glanced over to the left. Raisa and Hange noticed and followed his gaze. In the streets, a titan began to skip along towards them. Hange turned to look back to her squad. "We've got a ten-meter closing in from the left!"

The support squad acted accordingly, engaging and distracting the titan. "Gah!" Hange admired. "Look at it's glorious belly! So round and gorgeous!"

"Zoe!" Raisa scolded.

"Right, right! Nevermind!" Hange returned her attention forward.

Behind the center rank, Squad Levi rode in sync with everyone. Levi rode in lead with the rest of the squad. Darius could be heard telling everyone to ride forward and ride hard. Vanessa no longer wore her hair in a crown braid. She instead, had her hair in two braids coming from her part down into a bun at the back of her head. She glanced over at Eren then at Levi's back. She thought back to their training, preparing for the mission. _Everyone gather around!_

 **Fields of Wall Rose, yesterday...**

"We finally got a copy of the plans," Gunther revealed.

He laid out the plan while everyone gathered around him. Levi stayed with his horse. Vanessa lingered before joining everyone. "Captain? Aren't you gonna hear the plan?"

"Gunther has it covered," he said, petting his horse.

Vanessa remembered her conversation with Erwin almost a month ago. "Captain, that day we went to Trost...when Sawney and Beane were killed, I spoke to Commander Erwin."

"Did you?"

"Yes, sir. We were discussing the true enemy. That perhaps we have enemies that can transform like Eren." This drew Levi's attention. "The Commander said that if I had more ideas, I should bring them only to you."

"And do you have any more ideas? Any answers that could benefit humanity?" he asked.

She was taken aback by the sarcasm in his voice. "No, sir, I don't."

"Then why are you bringing it up?"

"I'm just curious, sir...why Commander Erwin only wanted me to talk to you. It'd help to brainstorm amongst the squad. Maybe even Eren could figure something out," she offered with a shrug.

Levi hummed in thought. "I thought you were smarter. Obviously you'd report everything to me because I'm your commanding officer."

"Why can't I discuss it with the squad?" she argued. "Why be so secretive?"

Levi deepened his frown. "Because the Commander said so. That's all you need to know, soldier."

Vanessa felt a familiar shiver crawl up her spine. There was an undeniable sense of familiarity in the way Levi was glaring at her. His dark blue eyes. She had seen eyes like that before. _That's impossible._ Levi raised an eyebrow at her. "Stop staring. It's creepy."

Vanessa snapped out of her trance, and immediately looked away. _It's impossible. It can't be._ She clenched her fists hard, feeling her nails bite into her skin. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll...go listen to the mission briefing."

She walked away as she mentally compared Levi's face with the man in black. _It's their eyes...they have the same eyes._ She shook off her fear, calming herself down. She joined the squad and squatted down beside Eren. "...have our backs until we're clear of the city ruins," Gunther explained. "Everything beyond that will be uninterrupted titan territory."

"So...pretty much on our own?" Eren asked.

"More or less," Gunther answered. "The only thing to fall back on out there is Commander Erwin's long-range scouting formation. The Special Ops Squad will be positioned here on standby behind the center rank."

He pointed to the spot on the formation map. Vanessa blinked in realization. "That's pretty far back."

"It's the safest position in the formation," Gunther pointed out. "The supply wagons don't even get such fine treatment. Our goal this time is to simply leave then come back. Our recent training has been preparing for it. To see if we've got a shot at getting you all the way to Shiganshina."

"Understood," Eren said. "I still don't really know how to use my ability or if I can even control it."

"Eren, did you understand what the Commander was asking you about back then?" Gunther asked.

Eren furred his brows as he thought. "What did he mean by that? What do you guys think?"

"Not a clue," Eld confessed.

Petra shook her head. Eren glanced over at Vanessa expectedly. She rubbed her scar and shrugged. Oruo harrumphed as his horse snorted. "Well, if I told you that I knew, I'd be lying to you. That said I-"

"It's entirely feasible that this operation has an alternate goal," Gunther said, ignoring Oruo's glare.

"And what's that?" Vanessa asked. "Surely Commander Erwin wouldn't withhold the true purpose of the expedition."

Gunther sighed as he rolled up the map. "He's well within his right to withhold whatever information he feels necessary from the rank and file. If that's the case, leaving and coming back is all we need to concern ourselves with. Have faith in the Commander."

 **Inside Wall Maria, present day...**

Vanessa frowned. _Alternative goal? What could Commander Erwin possibly have planned?_ She noticed Eren staring at her. "What?"

"You think our friends have a shot at taking down a titan?" he asked.

She thought over his question. "Yeah, I do. They've been training for a month. We have to trust them, Eren. Trust in their abilities."

"Right!" He mirrored the determined look on her face.

The Scouts cleared the city ruins, entering the open countryside. In the command rank, Erwin signaled to his Section Commanders. "Long-range formation! Let's go!"

The Regiment began to split up. Following the formation ranks. As soon as it was on track, red flare signals came from the far right of the formation. Erwin released a green flare signal, changing the route. The horses huffed as they maintained a steady pace. Vanessa vaguely remembered the area they roamed. She hadn't been outside Wall Rose in five years. Squad Levi rode in silence, pushing ahead. An hour passed by, and more green signal flares appeared. Levi glanced back at his squad. "Oruo, pass it on."

"With pleasure, sir!" Oruo fired a green flare, signaling the change in direction.

A rider came galloping through the trees. Levi recognized him from the communications rank. "Reporting, sir!" the soldier said, riding alongside Levi. "An oral message! It appears the right-wing spotters have been wiped out! The early warning network is compromised. One of you will need to relay the message down the line."

"You heard the man, Petra," Levi said as the soldier returned to his squad. "Go on."

"Sir!" Petra steered her horse and took off to the left squads.

As soon as she left, a black smoke signal fire into the air. What surprised the squad was how close the signal was. "Vanessa!" Levi shouted. "Fire the signal!"

"Yes, sir!" Vanessa reached into the holster and pulled out the flare gun. She grabbed the black flare and fired into the air. Eren frowned in the western direction, worried as he realized Armin was in the right flank. Vanessa noticed the look on Eren's face. "Hey! I'm sure our friends are fine."

"I know, but...that abnormal is so close," he pointed out. "Too close."

"Give the Scouts some credit," she said with a half-smile. "They've been doing this a long time."

Eren nodded, realizing his own foolishness at his worry. Petra returned just as the squad was coming up the Forest of Giant Trees. Levi led them straight in, following the old stone road merchants used to use before the titans claimed it. Eren scanned the area as they entered. "Captain! Captain Levi!"

"What?" Levi growled.

"C'mon, sir! We're in a forest! We won't see a titan 'til it's right on top of us!" Eren complained. "The center rank's totally cut off! Something's coming up on the right, isn't it? So, what're we supposed to do? Avoid titans or defend the wagons?"

"Quit whining and move on from the obvious already," Levi ordered. "Neither of those is an option anymore."

Vanessa widened her eyes. _Then what're we doing in here?_ Eren continued pushing Levi. "What are you talking about, sir?"

"Haven't you noticed what's around you? Take a look at these big ass trees," he said nonchalantly. "Perfect environment for ODM gear, wouldn't you say? Take my advice, Eren. Calm down and use your head. The best survival tool is your brain."

"Yes, sir!"

Vanessa glanced over at Eld, and noticed the worried, confused look on his face. She turned to look at Gunther on her right, and he had the same expression. _Oh, shit. No one knows?_ Eren glanced back and met her gaze, the same realization on his face. No know knew why they were in the forest. The sound of a flare gun drew their attention west, a pillar of black smoke could be seen. Eren gasped. "Black smoke!"

"Damn thing's been on our ass since we came in here," Eld noted.

"Blades drawn. Now," Levi ordered, pulling his own blades out. "It'll happen in the blink of an eye. Be ready."

The squad obeyed, waiting as the horses continued forward. Behind them, a Scout appeared through the trees, flying away from something. Suddenly, a titan appeared and swatted the Scout right out of the air. The titan changed course upon catching sight of Levi Squad, and began stomping towards them. Everyone widened their eyes at the titan. It was 14-meters with short blond hair, and a female build. It was all muscle and curves. It seemed to smile in a mixture of delight and relief as it gave chase. "Go!" Levi shouted. "Move it!"

"Holy shit!" Gunther gasped. "How the hell are we supposed to pull evasive maneuvers in here?"

"It's catching up!" Eld noted.

"Captain!" Vanessa shouted. Every instinct inside urged her to fight, not to run. "Do we engage? Sir?"

"Look!" Petra pointed. "Rear reinforcements!"

Two rear squad Scouts flew through the trees, aiming for the Female Titan's nape. She dodged the first Scout, and grabbed his wire. He screamed as she squished him against a tree. The other Scout tried to evade the titan, but the Female Titan grabbed the second Scout's wire and threw the Scout onto the ground. Their body bouncing and broken. "Captain!" Petra nearly screamed. "Your orders!"

"It's dangerous!" Oruo shouted. "Let's take it out!"

"Captain!" Vanessa's instincts were screaming inside. "Tell us to engage, sir!"

Eld brought his blade up. "I'll cut the bitch!"

"Captain?" Petra furred her brows at Levi's back. "Captain!"

"We need your orders, sir!" Oruo urged.

"She's gaining on us!" Gunther yelled. "Let's just take her out!"

"That's the whole reason we're here, isn't it?" Eld asked. "Right, sir? Captain!"

"Your orders, sir!" Eren begged. "Please!"

Levi grabbed his flare gun and raised it up. "Everyone, cover your ears. Now."

He fired the gun. A loud, piercing sound echoed through the forest. Everyone except Oruo covered their ears. Vanessa still felt a ringing from the sharp sound. Levi put away the flare gun. "Remind me, what is our mission?" he asked. "Is it to simply act on impulse in the heat of the moment?"

The squad exchanged glances. "Let me answer that for you. It's not," Levi continued. "This squad's mission is to keep this brat alive, whatever the cost. Don't forget it. We keep pushing forward, on horseback. Is that clear?"

"As a bell, sir!" Petra answered.

"But for how long? We can't keep running forever!" Eren argued then glanced back at the pursing Female Titan. "She's right on top of us as it is. If we don't do something soon-!"

More Scouts appeared, trying to distract the Female Titan. However, she killed them easily. Dodging their blades and squishing them against the trees. "No!" Eren screamed. "They keep coming! They're all gonna die unless we turn around and do something!"

"Eyes front!" Gunther ordered. "Stop lookin' behind us!"

"Seriously?!"

"Keep pace with the group!" Eld shouted. "Maintain top speed or we're all dead!"

"Eld, please! Help them! If the Levi Squad can't stop this thing, then who can?" Eren turned and met Vanessa's gaze. "Vanessa, c'mon! You know those men need us!"

Vanessa glanced back at the Female Titan. It didn't matter how many Scouts came for her, she killed each one. She smashed one in her fist and another she stomped on like the soldier was an insect. They all screamed in terror in their final, brutal moment. _Who's the real enemy here?_ Erwin's voice echoed in her head. She gripped the reins in deep regret as she returned forward to meet Eren's gaze. His eyes were seeking her support desperately. "We have our orders, Eren!" she reminded. "Eyes forward!"

"What?" he gasped. "How can you ignore what's happening? What the hell is wrong with you? We can't abandon our comrades!"

"We have to!" she argued.

"They're dying! We have to help them!" he pleaded. "Vanessa, please! Are we seriously supposed to ignore them? Let them die?"

"Yes!" she snapped. "Now, listen to Captain Levi! Eyes forward, damn it!"

"I can't ignore it!"

"Stifle it!" Oruo growled. "Behave like a soldier!"

Eren growled as he sheathed his blades, and raised his fist to his mouth. "No, Eren! Stop!" Petra ordered. "You're only permitted to assume titan form when your life's in extreme peril! That was the agreement! You swore an oath!"

Eren stared at her then opened his mouth. Petra gasped. "Eren!"

"I wouldn't blame you. Do as your conscience dictates," Levi said, surprising Eren. "How're you supposed to know where to draw the line? Look, we don't agree because our experience brings us to opposing views. At the end of the day, there's no reason to go against how you see it. The choice is yours. You can trust yourself, or you can trust the people willing to put their lives on the line for you. I don't know which way is better. I never have. In the end, you choose what you choose."

Eren glanced back at the Female Titan. She was closer now, keeping pace with the horses. He opened his mouth again, touching his fist against his teeth. "Eren," Petra begged. "Trust us."

 **Scouts Safehouse, Inside Wall Rose, two weeks ago...**

"Good news," Levi said. "There may be a way to stop you without killing you."

Eren furred his brows. "Sir?"

Levi approached the chalkboard everyone stood in front of. "In your titan form," he explained as he drew a figure. "We may have some middle ground after all. The method I've come up with will only leave you mutilated. Well, at least in theory. Depends on individual skill."

On the figure of a person he drew, he outlined an oval over it. "Essentially, we cut the entire nape from the body with you inside. Your arms and legs will be severed half-way in the process, but you'll survive. As a matter of fact, they'll probably just grow back, lizard-style. Creepy little bastard."

"H-Hold on a sec," Eren said, worried. "I'm not really sure how it works."

"According to the reports, you lost an arm and a leg," Levi reminded. "And when Vanessa pulled you out of your titan body, they grew back."

"Wait...Vanessa pulled me out?" Eren glanced back at Vanessa.

She was sitting on a stack of crates off to the right while Petra stood beside her. "Actually, sir, Armin Arlelt was the one who saw him lose his limbs. When I pulled him out, his arm and leg were already...healed, I guess."

"You didn't cut him out?" Eld asked.

"No," she answered. "When he ran out of strength, his titan body began to disappear. The nape just...opened."

"Opened?" Hange echoed. She was sitting on the big crate to the left of Levi, listening intently whilst trying to contain her excitement.

"Yeah. But, Armin was so sure that Eren had lost both his arm and leg. He said they were bitten off." She gestured to Eren's right side. "Now, look at him."

"Then it's settled," Levi declared.

"Whoa, whoa." Eren glanced back and forth between Levi and Vanessa. "I mean, that was just a one-time thing. There's no way of knowing that they'll actually grow back again. Maybe it's not worth the risk."

Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren. "Oh, I see. You're only up for this if there's no risk involved whatsoever."

"...no."

"Then be prepared," Levi ordered. "We're in the same boat. If you go on a rampage, you could kill us. So we're even."

"Yes, sir," he said, sighing. "Seems perfectly fair to me."

"Just to be clear...I have the go-ahead, right?" Hange asked. There was a glare over her glasses, making it impossible to see her eyes.

"We can't afford not to run tests," Levi said. "So yes, you're good. Just try to keep him from going rogue right out of the gate."

"Oh, not to worry. I have a plan," she mused. "Eren, I know you're still a mystery to yourself, but we learn as we go. Knowledge is always worth the risk. I believe that."

Everyone gathered outside. Levi and Hange walked Eren over to the dried up well so he could climb down inside. The rest of Squad Levi waited several yards away on horseback. Vanessa turned her attention away from the well and back to the squad. "...been craving pies of all things," Eld said. "Plus, the doctor says it might be a boy with the way she's carrying."

"That's amazing," Petra beamed. "Wow. In only three short months, you're gonna have an adorable baby. You ready?"

"Hell no," Eld confessed with a smile. "But I'm excited."

"Oh, congratulations, Eld," Vanessa said. "I didn't know you were expecting."

"Yeah, thanks. It's been known for awhile which I guess is why I didn't mention it." He shrugged. "Sorry, kid."

"No, no. I get it. I'm new."

"Don't feel bad, Vanessa," Petra said reassuringly. "We're all getting to know each other. Well, us and you kids, that is. Trust me, I know exactly how feel. As the former youngest member of Squad Levi, it took a while to get these old guys to open up."

"Old guys?" Eld, Gunther, and Oruo frowned at Petra in surprise.

"I think I'm more surprised than anything," Vanessa confessed. "I had always heard that Survey Corps soldiers never had families. Spouses nor children. In training, the instructors made it seem like you had to give those up if you wanted to be a Scout."

"They're not entirely wrong," Eld said with a shrug. "But there's no real reason why you can't have a family."

"Occupational hazard?"

Gunther snorted. "Good point. It's really a personal choice, kid."

"There's lots of us that have families. Eld, for instance. Captain Levi and Section Commander Raisa, Commander Erwin, Section Commander Mike, Nanaba, Dirk, Lynne..." she trailed off and her face grew a little melancholy. "However, there are some who choose not to get married and have kids. There's a lot that goes into the decision. And we accept them all the same. There's never been any judgment."

Vanessa processed their words. _How are we supposed to be together if I'm in the MPs and you're with the Scouts?_ Reiner's words echoed in her mind. She cursed herself for even thinking of him. "Thinking about Eren?" Petra asked with a sly smile. "Is that why you're asking about families?"

"Huh?" Vanessa frowned in confusion. "What does Eren have to do with it?"

"Oh, please," Oruo said, scoffing. "It's obvious he's got everything to do with it. Especially with the way you two bicker about all the time."

"Bicker about?" Vanessa narrowed her eyes. "Who talks like that?"

"Ignore him," Petra said with an annoyed sigh. "He ruined the moment."

"What moment?" Then realization hit her, and Vanessa blushed. "Me and...Eren? N-No! It's not like that."

"And the moment was saved," Gunther noted.

"There's no moment!" she argued. "We're just comrades, okay? Nothing else."

"No need to get so upset if there's truly nothing going on," Petra teased. "I mean, no on would blame you. He is very handsome."

"Yeah, kid. Go for it," Eld said.

Vanessa's cheeks burned brighter then she suddenly switched off her embarrassment as she realized something. "Wait a sec. Wasn't Eren supposed to transform by now?"

Everyone looked over at the well. Hange and Levi helped Eren climb out. His hands were covered in bite marks and he had blood dripping down his chin. Petra rode forward, pulling her medical supplies from her horse pack as soon as she reached them. She took Eren over to the picnic table near the well to bandage his hands and clean him up. Everyone else approached as Hange fussed with Moblit. Another Scout, Nifa, brought over some tea and began serving everyone. While Petra was tending to Eren, Vanessa watched intently and curiously. Despite the stares she was getting from Oruo, she listen like a good student to everything Petra said. Eren said nothing, utterly disappointed in himself. Levi stood over him, glaring. "You're telling me the bite wounds on your hands show no sign of healing?"

Eren rubbed his bandaged hands. "None, sir."

"Vanessa." Hange grabbed Vanessa's shoulder and turned her away from the squad. "Come with me. I have some questions for you."

"Uh, yes, ma'am." Vanessa glanced back at the others.

Hange led Vanessa towards the woods, back to the safehouse with Moblit walking beside them. "So, Eren tells me you were swallowed by a titan, is that correct?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Yes, I was." Vanessa reluctantly remembered the unpleasant feeling of the titan's throat. "It sucked."

"You have to tell me everything," Hange insisted. "I don't see any obvious injuries. Did it gobble you up whole? How did you escape? Could you move inside of it? Could you breathe? Did you climb out of it's stomach? What was it like? Tell me!"

"Section Commander, can you let her go?" Moblit asked.

Hange held Vanessa by her arms and had her so close, their noses were touching. Hange realized their proximity and gently released Vanessa. "So sorry about that, my dear. Got a little carried away."

Vanessa eyed Hange warily. "It's alright. You're just a little...overwhelming."

"I am," Hange agreed, proudly. "Care to share your story of being swallowed by a titan? I'd very much like to hear. Don't spare any details."

"Well," Vanessa began with a sigh, "I kind of flew into it's mouth and-"

The sudden flash of lightning and rumble of thunder shook the ground. Vanessa glanced back through the woods, and noticed steam rising into the air. _Eren!_ She took off, heading back to the well. Hange ran after her with Moblit following. "Please be what I think it was! Please be what I think it was!"

As soon as they cleared the forest, Hange burst into shouts of joy while Vanessa kept running. Eren stood atop a titan ribcage with one arm covered in only muscle. He was surrounded by Squad Levi, each of them had their blades drawn and stood in a defensive stance. Captain Levi stood in-between them and Eren, trying to keep the soldiers calm. Hange suddenly rushed past Vanessa, and pushed Gunther out of the way as she skidded to a halt. "EREN! I wanna touch the arm. I wanna touch the arm! Pretty please with sugar on top, let me touch this glorious thing!"

Eren furred his brows at her enthusiasm. "I don't think that's such a good-wait, no!"

Hange placed her hands on the titan muscle and suddenly jumped back, screaming in pain. "Son of a bitch! That mother is hot when there's no skin! This is the best day in the history of science!"

"You're a maniac!" Moblit shouted, fussing over her. "You hear me? A maniac!"

While everyone was watching Hange, Vanessa hopped up onto the titan ribs. She did so quickly, wincing from touching the hot bones. She could feel the heat even through her boots. "Eren! What's going on? Are you okay?"

Eren gazed up at her, frightened and confused. "No, I can't get free! I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to-"

"Vanessa!" Oruo shouted. "Get down from there, now!"

"Get away from him!" Petra added.

She ignored them. "Eren, just let go. You've done it before."

"I can't!" he panicked.

He yanked on his right arm. The muscles were fused to his skin. Vanessa squinted. She couldn't really see a point of separation between him and the titan. It was like they were one. Vanessa drew a single sword and Eren gasped. "Vanessa, stand down," Levi ordered. "Now!"

"Don't move, Eren," she said.

"W-Wait! Don't cut off my arm!"

Levi motioned to jump. "Stop!"

Vanessa cut swiftly. The titan muscles holding Eren were suddenly severed, and he fell off the titan. He tumbled down onto the ground, landing hard. Hange began to scream as the titan started steaming faster, evaporating. "No! What are you doing?! I wanted to put it under the knife!"

Vanessa jumped down off the titan, landing next to Eren as he struggled to get up. She turned to Levi. "I'm sorry, sir. But, the situation seemed to be getting out of hand. I only meant to diffuse it."

"All you had to do was say you were going to cut him lose," he pointed out, his voice dripping with controlled anger. "While I appreciate your quick thinking, your disobedience will not go unpunished. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Eren stood up and almost doubled-over. Vanessa grabbed onto his arm, and helped stay upright. Levi noticed the paleness in Eren's face. "You feeling okay or what?"

"Not...exactly," he breathed. "No..."

Eren lost consciousness as he collapsed onto Vanessa. She managed to catch him, bracing herself against his dead weight. "Uh...can I have a little help? Please? He's really heavy."

Gunther took a step forward, but Levi motioned for him to stay back. "No," Levi said. "This is your punishment."

"Sir?" She furred her brows. Eren was growing heavier and heavier by the second.

"Take Eren back to the safehouse." He pointed to the woods. "All the way inside. To his bed. I don't care if he regains consciousness. You're going to drag his ass all the way there."

Vanessa wanted to whine. Eren's bed was over a hundred yards away. "What're you waiting for?" Levi taunted. "Sun'll be going down soon."

She fought off her urge to throw sass right back at him. "Yes, sir."

 **That night...**

Vanessa sat in the great room, slouched in the chair. She was exhausted and couldn't hear a word Hange was saying. Despite the growing soreness in her body, lugging Eren's body from the well to his bed was an intense workout. She couldn't help but wonder if Mikasa grew to be so strong because she always had to drag Eren's heavy ass out of trouble. "...essa, you still with us?" Hange shook Vanessa's shoulder. "Hey!"

"I'm awake!" Vanessa flinched then calmed herself.

"Moblit, can you go get Levi and Eren for me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Moblit headed for the door.

Petra reached over and rubbed Vanessa's back. "Relax. Here's some tea." She pushed a cup towards Vanessa. "It'll calm your nerves."

Vanessa sat up straight in her chair, and gazed down at the cup of tea. "I think I seriously messed up. The whole point of this squad is to be able to kill Eren if he loses control, right? I'm pretty sure I just failed that expectation."

"I wouldn't say that," Gunther countered. "Yes, we are here to guard Eren from hurting others, but we're also here to protect him."

"You know Eren better than we do," Eld pointed out. "We made a judgment call based on our own experiences and what we currently know of Eren's abilities. We saw him as a threat. You saw that he was in trouble."

"You already acknowledged your own mistake in disobeying Captain Levi." Petra moved her hand to Vanessa's arm. "But, you shouldn't feel bad for what you did today."

Vanessa said nothing. The door opened and Moblit held it open so Levi and Eren could walk through. Levi harrumphed upon meeting Hange's gaze. "Man, how long of a shit were you taking, anyways?"

"Oh, long enough to get the job done. Thank you for asking," Hange said, unfazed. "Meeting the brass can do a number on your bowels."

Vanessa frowned at her tea cup, growing uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. "But enough about that," Hange said as she set something down on the table. "Feast your eyes on this."

She unwrapped the item. A small, silver teaspoon. Eren frowned at it. "Is that...the spoon I was using earlier?"

"The very one. Your spontaneous titan arm erupted into being while holding it like so." She held up the spoon. "Resting between the thumb and index finger. This utensil wasn't warped by the heat or by the pressure. Any thoughts on the matter?"

Eren blinked. "Uh...all I know is that I went to pick it up. When I did, the arm came out of nowhere."

"Interesting," Hange hummed as she twirled the spoon in her hand. "This might explain why you couldn't change in the well. I'm certain of it."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Slaying titans, blocking cannon fire, lifting big rocks...in each instance before assuming titan form seemingly at will, there was a distinct goal in mind," Hange explained. "I believe it's possible that self-harm isn't the only catalyst of transformation. A clear objective is a crucial ingredient as well."

"I think you might be on to something. This last time was a lot like the time with the cannonball, but-" he gazed down at his healed hand "-I transformed into a titan just to pick up a damn spoon? That's insane."

Gunther studied Eren, watching him warily. "So, uh, what I'm getting out of this is what you pulled wasn't something you did on purpose?"

"No, sir," Eren answered.

Oruo, Petra, Eld, and Gunther all exchanged nods. They raised their fists to their mouths and chomped down. Hange gasped in confusion while Vanessa flinched at the sound of teeth sinking into flesh. "What the fuck guys?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Eren demanded.

"Okay, that hurts like a son of a bitch." Eld unclenched his fist, trying to shake off the pain. "Damn, kid. I'm impressed you can sink your teeth in without shrieking."

"We made a judgment call today and it was wrong," Gunther explained. "Consider this our way of apologizing. That is if you can find it in your heart to forgive us."

"Forgive...you?"

"We have to make spur of the moment decisions, okay?" Oruo snapped. "Make the best call we can with what we know. It's our job to keep you in check!"

"The fact is we were scared," Petra confessed, lowering her hand onto the table. "That's no excuse, I know. You've every right to be upset." She glanced over at Vanessa. "All that aside, we're doomed if we can't trust one another. Just as you are if you can't trust us."

Vanessa studied Petra's expression, and nodded, understanding. Eren furred his brows. "I don't understand. I'm the one that-"

"Eren," Vanessa said, meeting his gaze. "They're asking-we're asking, all of us, for you to..."

 **Forest of Giant Trees, Wall Maria, present day...**

"Trust us!" Vanessa shouted.

Eren saw the determination in her gaze, the silent promise of trust and protection. He raised his gaze to the Female Titan as she reached out, aiming to grab him. "Eren! C'mon!" Levi shouted. "Make up your damn mind!"

Eren lowered his hand, fighting off his urge to fight. "I'm with you!"

Another Scout appeared, but was snatched out of the air by the Female Titan. As she ran, she lowered herself, building up speed. Gunther warned the squad, and they kicked their horses into full speed. Vanessa felt a shadow envelop her. The Female Titan stretched out her arm. Her fingers were only a few yards away from Eren. They reached a clearing, and found themselves passing numerous rigs of anchor filled cannons. It was only for a moment that they saw it. Numerous Scouts hidden behind the contraptions, waiting. Vanessa widened her eyes. _God damn._ The Female Titan stomped forward and as soon as she was in, Commander Erwin's voice boomed through the forest. "FIRE!"

The soldiers pulled the triggers. A barrage of grapples and anchors were unleashed upon the Female Titan. Levi Squad barely cleared the path. The Female Titan raised her arms and covered her nape as dozens upon dozens of anchors and wires attached to her body. They dug in everywhere, her joints, her legs, her face, her arms. Vanessa glanced back as the squad continued on. _Holy shit! They caught her! Fucking Commander Erwin, he...he caught her!_ "Everyone hitch your horses a bit further on. Switch to ODM gear," Levi ordered, turning to look back at them. "I have to break away for a little while. Tuck Eren somewhere out of sight. Vanessa, with me!"

Vanessa blinked in surprise as Levi took off into the trees. She hopped up to stand on the saddle and fired her anchor onto a nearby tree, flying off after Levi. She caught up with him as they returned to the clearing where the Female Titan was trapped. Levi hopped up onto a branch beside Marlene, and Vanessa landed next to him. "Vanessa, stay here for now."

"Yes, sir." She watched him take off high into the trees where Commander Erwin and Section Commander Raisa were. _I wonder...why bring me along?_ She shifted her gaze to the Female Titan struggling against the numerous grapples. Vanessa stared at the titan's face. She looked extremely panicked. It was obvious she was desperately thinking of a way out. Her pale blue eyes were full of fear, like an cornered animal. Vanessa narrowed her eyes as she studied the Female Titan further. She had never seen a titan like this one, and yet, she looked oddly familiar. "What the hell?"

Levi reached the branch Erwin and Raisa were perched on. He landed beside Raisa with a disappointed sigh. "She's not putting up much of a fight."

"That's no reason to let our guard down," Erwin said. "Good work leading her here. I'm more than a little impressed."

"We couldn't have without the rear contingent who's lives bought us time," Levi pointed out, shifting his glare to Raisa. "This belongs to them. I don't intend to ever forget that."

"Very well," she said, unfazed by his tone. She stared down at the Female Titan. "We'll know soon enough who's in there. You can bet...they're probably pissing themselves right about now."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10**


	11. Entrapment

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Forest of Giant Trees, Wall Maria, 850...**

Levi and Raisa drew their swords as they stared at the Female Titan. "Not quite yet. A little more insurance," Erwin said and raised his hand. "Second and third waves! Fire!"

The second and third rounds of cannons went off, firing more and more anchors into the Female Titan. The elite soldiers waited patiently for the opportunity to extract the enemy inside the titan. "All reserves!" Erwin ordered. "Fire!"

Vanessa watched in awe as she covered her ears from the loud booms. _This is insane. How the hell did the Commander know to set this trap?_ Marlene tapped Vanessa on the shoulder and pointed up to Levi who was trying to get her attention. Vanessa fired her anchor and quickly flew up to their perch. She was surprised to see Erwin and Raisa. She sheathed her blades and saluted. "Sir!"

"Stay here," Levi ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Down below, Hange unleashed the final cannon. Erwin nodded to Levi and Raisa, and they flew down along with Mike. Levi and Mike struck at the Female Titan's hands, but their blades broke upon contact with her skin. As they flew back, Raisa noticed the hardened crystal skin fall off the titan's hands. She took the moment to attack. She thrusted her swords into the Female titan's flesh. The blades dug in almost all the way. As she prepared to cut the fingers off at the knuckles, the impenetrable crystal re-formed. _Fuck!_ The swords were stuck. She couldn't move them and she couldn't pull them out. Raisa waited, expecting the crystal to fall off like before. After a moment, Raisa snorted as the crystal remained intact. "You sneaky bitch."

Raisa detached her handles from the trapped blades. She flew back and landed on Erwin's perch. "Not only can she harden her skin. She can control how she sheds it," Raisa reported. "This motherfucker is nothing like Eren."

Erwin thought over a solution as he glared down at the Female Titan, seeing Raisa's blades embedded in her hands. "We could try cutting through the front of the neck," Raisa suggested. "There's too much wire to cut her arms off properly."

"Cutting through the neck would take too long. We're short on time," Erwin said. "Prepare an artillery round. I want her hands blown off."

Raisa blinked as she thought over his orders. "Erwin...the shifter inside will get blown up if we use the cannons. Thought our objective was extraction not execution."

"Indeed," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Which is why you'll aim carefully and sever them at the wrists. On my signal, I want an all-out salvo."

"As you wish, sir."

His hand slipped off her shoulder as she flew down towards the cannons, meeting with Harold. As the Scouts began to prepare the cannons, Erwin turned his gaze to Vanessa. She was staring at the Female Titan, watching as Levi flew and landed atop the titan's head. "Vanessa," Erwin said, pulling her attention. "Do you remember our conversation from a month ago?"

"Yes, sir, I do," she answered and gestured to the Female Titan. "Was this the enemy you were expecting?"

"I wasn't expecting this particular enemy, but yes." Erwin glanced back at the Female Titan. "I suspected the attack on Shiganshina five years ago was orchestrated. This was the only titan not seen that day. It's quite possible she was chosen to hit us by surprise."

"Makes sense, sir." Vanessa thought over all the dead soldiers littered throughout the forest. _How many had to die just so we could get here? Plus, why am I allowed to see all this? Obviously I'm not on the Commander's list of trusted soldiers._ Her thoughts trailed off as she continued to stare at the Female Titan, especially her face. "Sir, did you ever...dress up for Samhain as a kid?"

Erwin pondered her question, and decided to indulge. "Yes. For a few years, I did. Why do you ask?"

"You know how you...see someone you know in a mask but all you can see is their eyes?" she asked, deepening her frown at the Female Titan. "Like you _know_ you know them, but can't picture their face?"

Erwin studied her carefully. "Do you know who this is?"

"No, sir...but this titan's face...I can't shake the feeling that I should know who's inside," she confessed.

"Let me rephrase my question," he said. "Who do you think you know who this is? Whom does she remind you of?"

Vanessa opened her mouth to speak, but the Female Titan moving drew everyone's attention. Suddenly, she roared. A piercing, desperate scream that echoed over the entire forest. Erwin was so surprised that he didn't even cover his ears. Her scream lingered even after she was done, echoing all around them. Mike flew up to Erwin's perch, landing behind Vanessa. "They're coming. I can smell them."

"From what direction?" Erwin asked.

"From every direction," Mike answered. "Fast! Dozens!"

A rumble began to shake the ground. Down below, Raisa glanced in the eastern direction despite the rumbling combing from all around. "Faster!" Raisa ordered. "We're running out of time!"

The soldiers hurried at her orders. Suddenly, three titans came running into the clearing. Two 15-meter and a small 5-meter, running at full speed. "Wagon defense squad!" Raisa shouted. "Intercept now!"

Abel led his squad towards the titans, raising the blades and preparing to strike. However, the titans ran past them. Levi flew off the female titan, and swiftly killed both of the 15-meter titans. The 5-meter latched onto the Female Titan's leg and took a large chunk out of her shin. Erwin widened his eyes in shock upon seeing the 5-meter feast. More titans appeared, bearing down from all directions. A 7-meter titan grabbed ahold of the Female Titan's other legs, and chomped down on her thigh. "All hands, commence combat!" Erwin ordered, panicked. "Defend the Female Titan at all costs!"

As the titans surrounded the Female Titan, the Scouts swarmed them. Vanessa flew off of Erwin's perch, joining in on the attack. The titans were savage, showing no mercy to the Female Titan as the Scouts fought ferociously. Raisa attacked the titans tearing about the Female Titan's back, trying desperately to get to the nape. The steam was overwhelming, and the blood from the titans rained down from everywhere. The titans suddenly pulled the Female Titan's head clean off, fighting and tearing her head apart as they continued eating. Erwin sighed in disappointment. "All hands, withdraw! Redeploy the formation! Return to Calaneth District!"

The Scouts flew back from the feeding frenzy. The remaining titans continued with their meal. Raisa, Levi, and Mike flew back near Erwin. He glanced over at Raisa expectantly, but she shook her head. "She's gone."

Erwin harrumphed. "We've been bested."

"Oh, don't give me that crap," Levi growled, rubbing some titan blood off his cheek.

"Think about it. The enemy was prepared to make sacrifices. Enormous ones," Erwin said. Despite the dark look on his face, he was smiling. "So committed to maintaining her secret, she would rather let herself be cannibalized than exposed."

Levi deepened his frown at the Female Titan's corpse. "That whole song and dance in the courtroom and this what we've got to show for it."

"It's not an entirely lost cause," Mike noted.

"Perhaps. But there's no way Zachary is going to let us keep Eren," Raisa countered. "Not after this. He'll be back in chains...or worse."

"We'll jump off that bridge when we come to it," Erwin said as he studied the rising titan steam. "Right now our only concern is getting back without sustaining further casualties. However we can."

"Vanessa!" Levi called.

Vanessa glanced up, seeing Levi hanging off the tree beside Erwin and the other Section Commanders. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and flew up to him. "Sir?"

"We're heading back-"

"Not yet, Levi," Erwin interjected. "First, replenish your blades and your fuel."

"I can deal with what I've got," Levi argued. "We're running against the clock as it is. Why?"

"Because I said. That's an order."

Levi's frown softened to his usual look of indifference. "Yes, sir. Vanessa, regroup with the Special Ops Squad. I'll catch up."

"Sir!"

Vanessa fired her anchor, and took off towards the south. Levi gave Erwin one last silent look of disapproval before taking off towards the supply wagons. Raisa sheathed her blades as she stood up. "Erwin, what's the point of having him replenish? There's no time. You said so yourself."

"Raisa, your eyesight is superb. No one doubts otherwise," Erwin stated, ignoring her suspicious glare. "Did you actually see the shifter inside the Female Titan get devoured as well?"

"No, I didn't. There was too much steam and too much chaos to see anything." She glanced back down at the titans. Only the lower half of the Female Titan was left. "Guess my theory isn't just a theory after all."

"Yes," he agreed. "Mike, get Hange. I want all three of you with me."

Mike nodded and took off towards where Hange was rallying the soldiers for the trip home. Raisa studied Erwin, trying to guess his thoughts. "The target is Eren. Shouldn't we all be headed towards the Special Ops Squad?"

"No. The Levi Squad can handle it," he said.

Several soldiers fired off purple flares, signaling the order of withdrawal. The command squad's horses were brought, and Erwin took the lead as the regiment headed northeast towards the exit of the forest. Hange rode in silent frustration. "Man," she growled. "I really wanted to get my hands on whoever was inside the Female Titan."

"You might get another chance," Erwin informed. "This isn't over."

"Huh?"

"Hange, the walls outside Trost had distinct patterns of anchor cracks in the stone," Raisa explained. "The pattern went on several hundred yards around the outside and led back into the city. The shifter inside the Colossal Titan definitely used ODM gear to escape detection. It's possible the same thing happened here."

"You think the person inside used their ODM gear to escape while their titan form was being devoured?" Hange furred her brows as she thought. "That's highly unlikely. Based on Eren's condition when he emerged from titan form, his equipment was broken and parts of his uniform were missing. Plus, he was so spent that he couldn't even stand on his own feet."

"The Female Titan summoned reinforcements. That's something we couldn't anticipate because we're basing everything on Eren's own experiences," Raisa pointed out. "My guess is that this shifter has had time to master their ability. Plus, no one saw her get eaten."

"You think she used ODM gear?" Hange asked. "Surely somebody would've seen it."

"Not if they're disguised in one of our uniforms," she countered. "No one would suspect seeing another Scout flying around in the frenzy. We have to consider that if the enemy was still able-bodied when they escaped, then it's entirely possible they can make the titan reappear as well."

"Shit," Hange breathed. "If that's all true, then what you're saying is..."

"Yes," Erwin interjected, meeting Hange's gaze. "We've been infiltrated. The enemy is one of us."

 **Far East of the Forest...**

Vanessa flew through in silence. She wondered if she should've replenished her blades and fuel as well. She only had a pair left, and her tanks felt about half-empty. She noticed a flare signal several hundred yards to her left. "Huh?"

She stopped upon a branch. Another green smoke signal came into few, father away and more north. _That's gotta be the squad. So what's the other one in the west?_ Her eyes shifted back and forth between the two green smoke pillars as they began to dissipate. The more she stared the more confused she grew. _How did Captain Levi get so far off course?_ For some reason, a memory of Eren emerging from his titan form and then Female Titan's face flashed through her mind. She gasped and took off at top speed towards the second smoke signal. As she feared, a flash of light broke through the darkness and a rumble of thunder followed. She remembered Section Commander Raisa's words. _This motherfucker is nothing like Eren._ Vanessa broke through a thicket of branches and froze. A dozen yards ahead, Gunther dangled off his wire. His nape was cut open and his eyes were wide in a permanent state of realized horror. "...no."

Another flash of light and rumble of thunder drew her attention north. A familiar roar of fury ripped through the quietness of the forest. Vanessa turned away from Gunther's body. _Eren!_ She continued on, flying towards the sound. She couldn't help but remember when Gunther told her about his father's carpentry business. His father made unique furniture that people loved. _My father has a gift,_ he told her. Vanessa swooped down and passed the severed, upper body of Eld. He was lying on the grass, staring up at the sky. _The doctor says it might be a boy with the way she's carrying._ Vanessa slowed down, preparing to stop, but the sight of Oruo's mangled body caught her attention. His body was bent at an unnatural angle. _Ugh. You brats remind me of my stupid siblings. And I've got five of 'em!_ Vanessa landed softly on the ground and turned, seeing Petra smashed against a tree. _Don't feel bad, Vanessa. We're all getting to know each other._ Vanessa heard another roar. Eren wasn't too far away, but she couldn't move. She had no thoughts. No feelings. She couldn't accept the sight in front of her. They weren't dead. Petra wasn't gone. She would just get up, and smile like she always does. "Vanessa."

She slowly raised her head. Levi was hanging above her. "What're you doing? We need to go. Eren's most likely lost control again."

His tone enraged her. He sounded so indifferent. Vanessa shook as she held down her anger. Then she met his gaze. His eyes held a mixture of controlled fury and sadness despite the expression of acceptance on his face. Eren's roar rolled through the forest again. "Mourn later," Levi ordered. "We have a job to do."

Vanessa stopped shaking. She gripped her swords firmly. "Yes, sir."

Levi lowered his gaze to Petra's body then flew off towards Eren. Vanessa followed suit. The sound of something crashing echoed, like a tree falling. "Eren! No!"

Vanessa gasped. "Was that...Mikasa?"

"Who?" Levi asked.

"Mikasa Ackerman, sir," she answered. "Eren's adopted sister. But...she should be with the left flank, not here."

Levi said nothing. They flew through a clearing, and Eren's titan body came into view. It was headless and slumped over against a broken tree. The first thing they noticed was that the nape was torn open. Almost a hundred yards away, they could see Mikasa flying around the Female Titan who had her nape covered. Mikasa dodged the Female Titan's attacks and attempted to pursue. "Get back here!"

Levi pushed forward at top speed. He tackled Mikasa before she could attack the titan again. "Stay back for now."

He let her go just as Vanessa flew up beside them. "Maintain current distance," Levi ordered. "She's slowed down a bit."

They continued after the Female Titan, staying about fifty meters behind her. "Mikasa," Vanessa began, "what're you doing here? Why'd you leave your post?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Mikasa snapped. "She took Eren! I'm getting him back!"

"It's unlikely Eren survived," Levi said, surprising the girls. "It looked like the entire nape was bitten off."

"He's alive," Mikasa insisted.

"That's awful optimistic," he noted.

"All due respect, sir, this isn't a typical titan," Vanessa argued. "Her mission is to capture him not kill him. You saw how far she was willing to go to escape us. She wants him for something. Mikasa's right. He's still alive."

"That's a hell of an assumption," he countered. "No, it's more likely he was swallowed. He's dead."

Mikasa growled. "If you had just done your damn job and protected him like you were supposed to, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Mikasa, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Vanessa scolded. "You can't talk to a superior officer like that!"

"The hell I can't!" she snapped. "All of you are useless! It's your fault Eren's-"

"Don't you dare! This titan is nothing like-!"

"-I don't care what she-!"

"-you insane?! You can't-!"

"-oh, yes, I can! Where were you-!"

"Hey," Levi said.

"-you think you can save Eren by yourself-!"

"-yes, god damn it-!"

"-already tried and it didn't-!"

"-I would've if he hadn't-!"

"Hey!"

"-you can't even take down this bitch-!"

"-watch me! I'm better than-!"

"-the hell you are! You're not-!"

"-fuck you! You're just-!"

"SHUT UP!" Both girls turned to look at Levi. He exhaled to resume his composure. "Fine. We'll act on the assumption Eren is alive, and focus only on freeing him before she exits the forest."

"But, sir, we can't," Vanessa argued. "She's killed too many of our people."

"Forget it," he ordered. "She's got defenses that none of us have been training to deal with. Mikasa, right? You find a way to distract her. Once I got her down, Vanessa, you extract Eren. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Mikasa surged forward, flying around low. She zipped in front of the Female Titan, catching her attention while avoiding getting stomped on. Levi followed behind, waiting. Vanessa stayed off to the side, flying in similar speed to Levi as she watched. The Female Titan suddenly turned and swung her fist at Levi. He easily dodged it and attacked. He was a blur of blades and blood as he cut through her arm. Chunks of her flesh went flying off. He sailed towards her face and jammed his swords right into her eyes. Mikasa flew up onto Vanessa's perch as they stared in awe. Levi flew up, out of the titan's reach as he equipped himself with fresh blades and attacked again. He was fast. Slicing everywhere from head to toe. The Female Titan fell back against a tree, trying to keep her nape covered. "So this is what he's like," Vanessa muttered. "When he doesn't hold back..."

Mikasa hummed, but said nothing else. Levi tore at the Female Titan's arm, rendering it useless. She slumped forward, exposing her nape. Mikasa gasped and flew down, firing an anchor onto the titan's neck. "Mikasa!" Vanessa shouted. "Wait! Don't!"

As Mikasa grew close, the Female Titan raised her hand, aiming to swat Mikasa. Levi swooped in, shoving Mikasa out of the way. He winced as his foot slipped and his ankle twisted painfully. He used the momentum and spun away, slashing at the titan's jaw. As soon as her jaw opened, Vanessa swung down, yanking Eren right off her tongue. Mikasa gasped in relief. "Eren!"

Vanessa stopped on a high branch. Eren almost slipped out of her arms due to being soaked in saliva. She immediately began checking his vitals. His pulse was faint and he wasn't breathing. Levi landed behind them on the branch. "Is he alright?"

Vanessa opened Eren's mouth and shoved her fingers into his throat. Eren gagged as his eyes flew open, and Vanessa withdrew hand in time as he vomited up titan saliva. He took a shaky breath and passed out again. "He's breathing now, sir," Vanessa reported. "He might have a concussion, though."

"We'll deal with it later," he said. "Mikasa! Time to go!"

Vanessa noticed Levi was standing mostly on his right foot, barely putting any weight on his left. "Sir, you're wounded. Let me examine your leg."

"It can wait," he insisted. "We've got Eren. We need to return to the regiment."

Mikasa hopped up onto the branch, her eyes focused on Eren. "Eren. Is he...?"

"He's alive," Vanessa answered.

"What'd I tell you about trying to take her down?" Levi scolded, surprising Mikasa. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"I was just-"

"Our work here is done. Don't screw this up by making it personal, you understand?" He fired an anchor. "We all get that you love him, but try not to act crazy."

With that, he flew off northbound. Vanessa positioned Eren so that he was hanging off her piggy-back style. Before she flew off after Levi, she paused. The Female Titan had tears streaming down her cheeks. _What the...?_ She dismissed her confusion and continued on. "Come on, Mikasa!"

"Right!"

 **Outside the Forest of Giant Trees, two hours later...**

Levi sat on a boulder as Raisa was kneeling down in front of him. She slowly removed his boot. His leg instinctively twitched from the pain. She removed the ODM straps and rolled up his pant leg. His ankle was dark red and swollen. She examined him carefully, and her touch was gentle. "It's not broken," she informed. "But this is a bad sprain. The ODM gear is just gonna make it worse. I'll tell Hange to write up a temporary medical suspension for you."

"How long?" he asked.

She gently set his foot down on her thigh, and opened her medical kit. "A week. Maybe two. You need to let this heal completely."

"I know."

Raisa began applying a pale green cream to his ankle. Levi remained silent as he watched her. She wrapped his ankle firmly but carefully. Once she was done, she rolled his pant leg back down and put his boot back on. She detached the ODM leg straps, effectively keeping from being able to use his gear. Levi glanced over a the pile of dead Scouts. He opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind as Raisa stood up. "You should be okay to walk and ride," she said. "Try to walk mostly on the ball of your foot."

"Section Commander!"

Raisa glanced back, seeing Harold waving over by the wagons. She nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to Levi. "Any other injuries?"

"No."

Raisa sighed and nodded. She reached over and gently squeezed his shoulder before walking off. Everything that needed to be said was exchanged in that one gesture. She knew what he was feeling, and he knew was she was feeling. They didn't need words. Raisa stopped as she walked by Erwin, seeing the look on his face. "How is he?"

"He'll live," she said. "Two weeks medical leave is my guess."

Erwin hummed in response. "Have you completed the headcount of the recruits?"

Raisa remembered Harold who was still waiting by the wagons. "Let me check on that, sir."

She finally made it over to Harold. He held a clipboard and greeted Raisa respectfully. "Ma'am. I have the headcount you requested. All recruits are accounted for, and the squad leaders reported no unusual activity."

Raisa took the clipboard, reading the brief reports. "Did they ever lose sight of the recruits?"

"Just one." He pointed over to a wagon further up.

Raisa handed the clipboard back to Harold. "Figures."

In the wagon, Eren laid unconscious with his Scout cowl covering him like a blanket. Vanessa sat beside him, exhausted. Mikasa stood outside the wagon, but stared at Eren like a worried den mother. Vanessa grew more and more bothered. "Mikasa, they're going to order a reformation. You need to get into position."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said, not taking her eyes off Eren. "He needs me."

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she leaned her head back against the side of the wagon. She happened to raise her head, and suddenly snapped to attention, saluting. Mikasa noticed this and turned around just as Raisa and Harold were approaching. She saluted as well. "This isn't the left flank," Raisa noted. "Why aren't you in position?"

"Ma'am, I'm looking after Eren," Mikasa explained. "He's been hurt and he's unconscious."

"I can see that. But it appears his actual squad-mate has that covered." She gestured to the nervous Vanessa. "I was informed you broke file and pursed the Female Titan on your own."

Mikasa pursed her lips. "Y-Yes, I-"

"You also disrespected a superior officer, disobeyed his orders causing him to get injured in the process, and now, you're...disobeying orders again," she pointed out with a sweet, but furious tone. "You disappoint me, sweetheart. I thought you were better than that."

Mikasa lowered her gaze in shame. She remembered the specialized training she faced not long ago. _You can do better than that! Again!_

 **Training Forest, Scout Regiment Headquarters, three weeks ago...**

Mikasa flew through the course again. She cut another chunk out of the titan dummy lurking between two trees. She swerved around another tree and landed on a branch. She caught herself before she fell back onto her rear. She was exhausted, and she was frustrated by it. Mikasa had run the course almost tthirty times. Each time, Section Commander Raisa pushed her to fight hard. "Done already?" Raisa called as she flew towards Mikasa. "Don't tell me that's all you got!"

Mikasa groaned as she wiped her forehead. Raisa swung up and landed beside Mikasa. "What's wrong, recruit? Need a nap?"

"No, ma'am."

Raisa tilted her head, smirking. "Is that sass I hear?"

Mikasa inhaled sharply. "No, ma'am."

"Relax, sweetheart. I'm just giving you a hard time." Raisa nudged Mikasa who almost fell over. "You're so serious."

Mikasa looked away, glaring at the dummy titan below. Of all the numerous things that bothered her at the moment, something bothered her more above everything else. "Section Commander, why am I the only one undergoing this training? Shouldn't all the recruits be doing this?"

"This training is reserved for those that have exceptional potential when it comes to titan combat." Raisa leaned back against the tree trunk. "Not everyone can handle the physical strain my methods put on the body. You should feel honored. Not many recruits catch my eye right out the gate."

"During the Trost incident, I was the only cadet chosen to assist the elite rear guard of the Garrison. Not mention I was chosen again to escort Eren to-"

"Okay, let me stop you right there," Raisa said, holding up a hand to silence Mikasa. "I already know you were the the top of your class. So was I. You're good, but you could be better."

Mikasa frowned ever so slightly. "You're not the first talented soldier I've trained," Raisa continued. "But I know you don't care about being the best. You care about protecting Eren."

Mikasa's frown deepened. "With all due respect, Section Commander, that doesn't explain why you're training me yourself."

"Wow. You're not just a pretty face," Raisa said with a snort. "You're right. My lieutenants take care of the training. I hardly ever get involved nowadays."

"So, why the personal interest?"

Raisa exhaled slowly as she folded her arms under her chest. "For one...your skills. It's not the only thing we have in common."

"You're talking about my family name, right?" Mikasa studied Raisa from head to toe. "Do you know anything about the Ackerman family? Your features...they're nothing like my father's."

"Not surprising since Ackerman is my married name," Raisa said. "However, my husband isn't aware of any relatives beyond his mother."

"And your husband is...?"

"Captain Levi," she replied matter-of-factually. Raisa almost laughed at the look Mikasa gave her. "It can't be a coincidence you both possess the Ackerman name. Not to mention, you're both very skilled."

"It could be a coincidence," Mikasa said. "My father was blond-haired with gold eyes. I have his nose, though. Everything else I inherited from my mother. She was...the last of her kind."

"Believe it or not, I know how you feel." Mikasa raised an eyebrow, and Raisa shrugged. "Look at me."

Mikasa nodded, agreeing to Raisa's implication. "I've never seen anyone else like you."

Raisa sat down on the branch and gestured for Mikasa to sit as well. "My mother's people came from some ancient kingdom in the far southwest. Most of them died out, and my mother raised me and my sisters in the mountains of Wall Rose. Perfectly content to live out her life in seclusion. That didn't exactly sit well with me. Or my sister, Katya."

"What about your father?"

"Don't know. He died before I was born." Raisa unfolded her arms as she sighed. "Listen, sweetheart, I get it. The desire to protect someone you love. I've known that feeling for a long time. Whether it's family, someone you admire, or something more. Their well-being, their happiness is all that concerns you."

Mikasa buried her face in her scar, hiding her blush. "Eren saved my life. I owe him everything. And...I promised his mother I would protect him."

"Then you need to understand why I'm training you." Raisa placed her hand on Mikasa's arm. "You can't just be strong. You have to be a leader, a follower, a warrior...everything the Survey Corps needs you to be. I read the reports. Eren tried to kill you."

"He wasn't! It was just a-"

Raisa raised her hand again to silence Mikasa. "Don't make excuses. I don't doubt he regretted it. The point I'm trying to make is that you'll always find yourself struggling to protect him. Unless you trust him."

"Huh?"

"I'm guessing you've always had to step in and save him, right? He doesn't strike me as the type to make friends easily." Mikasa nodded. "This training is meant to make you better not to continue fighting to protect him...but to fight alongside him. He's being trained by Captain Levi, and I trained him. With his titan ability, Eren's going to become an unstoppable force. You need to trust that he can protect himself."

"You really think that?"

"I do." Raisa leaned in slightly. "And you can start by becoming a proper Survey Corps soldier. Meaning: learn to follow orders. You've rested enough. Let's run the course again."

 **Inside Wall Maria, present day...**

"I'm sorry, Section Commander," Mikasa said. "I'll...return to the left flank."

Raisa watched her walk off. Mikasa snuck one last worried glance at Eren before leaving. Dirk came riding up with Raisa's horse. "Section Commander, Commander Erwin's given the order to mobilize."

She huffed, and mounted onto her horse. "Harold, spearhead the center rank with Dirk. I'll be in command with Commander Erwin."

"Yes, ma'am." Harold blinked as he remembered something. "Oh, one more thing, Commander. We have the final death count with a rough idea of the MIA soldiers."

"Were we at least able to recover our confirmed dead?" she asked.

"Not all of them. We lost so many," Harold informed with a sigh. "Even the Special Ops Squad. Only Levi and the two recruits...survived...Section Commander? Are you okay?"

Raisa said nothing and shook the reigns. Her horse trotted forward. Harold furred his brows as she walked on by, not even meeting his confused gaze. Dirk placed his hand on Harold's shoulders. "Did you say the Special Ops Squad got wiped out?"

"Yeah."

Dirk sighed sadly. "Don't take the Section Commander's cold shoulder personally. She's probably just upset. Oruo Bozad is...was one of her protégés. She approved Captain Levi's request for Oruo's transfer last year. He was one of her best. And...she knows the Bozad family well."

Harold slumped his shoulders as he turned his gaze to Raisa's back. "I had no idea."

Once the Scouts were back into formation, Erwin gave the order to move out. Vanessa remained in the wagon carrying Eren. The sky was turning orange and red as the sun began to set. Eren groaned in his sleep, and Vanessa watched him. His eyes darted back and forth under his eyelids and eyebrows furred. He started mumbling something. Vanessa shook his arm. "Eren."

Eren gasped awake. He tried to sit up, but Vanessa stopped him. "Take it easy. You have a concussion."

"Where's the Female Titan? Did we get her?" Vanessa shook her head. "What happened? How'd I get here?"

"You don't remember fighting her?"

"Not really," he confessed. He touched the bandage wrapped around his head. "It's all a fuzzy. I can't really remember."

"I'm not sure how your fight with her went down, but she bit you out of your titan body," she informed. "Captain Levi and I pursued. Mikasa was there, too. All three of us got you back."

"Mikasa?" Eren's glare darkened as he realized something. "How many...how many died?"

Vanessa pushed Eren to lay back down, and he didn't fight her. "There's no use worrying about that. Look, we're almost to Calaneth."

Eren noticed the ruined buildings of Calaneth come into view. The formation slowed down as it approached the outer gate of Wall Rose. The Garrison had cleared a path for the Scouts to enter. The citizens stared at the solemn faces of the Scouts. A few officers had dismounted, choosing to give their horses a break. The citizens gossiped, noting the fewer numbers and numerous injuries. One man complained about the Scouts' defeated looks and pointless objective. "Our taxes hard at work, ladies and gentlemen. Bravo!"

Eren growled and pushed himself up on his elbows. Vanessa grabbed his shoulder. "Just ignore it."

He weakly pulled at her grip, and scanned the crowd for the man. He gasped as his eyes fell on two kids who watched the Scouts with burning admiration. "Awesome!" the kid told the girl. "Beat, but they're still ready to go! You gotta be made of nails to ride with these guys! They're unstoppable!"

Eren laid back down, and stared up at the sky silently. The crowd's gossip turned angry. Several of them throwing demands and insults at Commander Erwin. Eren covered his face with his arm as he began to shake. Vanessa noticed tears running down the side of his face and into his hair. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find any words. She placed her hand in his, and Eren squeezed firmly, holding onto her.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 11**


	12. Annie Leonhart

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Garrison Headquarters, Calaneth District, Wall Rose, 850...**

Raisa entered the office, and stopped in the doorway. She held up a bottle. "Need a drink?"

Hange glanced up from where she was slouched on the couch. "Isn't drinking on duty grounds for court-martial?"

"Only if you get caught," Raisa said as she kicked the door closed and walked over, plopping down beside Hange and handing the bottle over.

Hange examined the bottle, reading the label. "Brunhild Brewery? What is this?"

"Mead," Raisa explained. "Trust me. You'll like it."

Hange shrugged and took a swig. She gasped in delight. "This is good. I'm surprised Moblit hasn't discovered this. He loves telling me about new alcohol."

"He doesn't like it. Says it gets him too drunk too fast."

Hange snickered. Her smile fell and she took another swig of the mead. "Erwin'll receive the order to surrender Eren any minute now. It sickens me to think what the MPs will do to him."

"Speaking of MPs...I got confirmation that all the recruits from the one-oh-four were assigned to Stohess." She rolled her head to look at Hange.

"Oh?" Hange gave her the bottle. "How many recruits from the one-oh-four joined the Military Police?"

Raisa took a drink. "Only one."

The door opened and Moblit entered. "Hange, I have...oh, apologies." He saluted. "Forgive my rudeness, Section Commanders."

"It's alright, Moblit," Hange said.

He lowered his arm. "There's a couple recruits who'd like to speak with you. Both of you, actually."

"Bring them in."

"Your nanny is so polite when he's sober," Raisa noted as Moblit stepped back out.

Hange abruptly took the bottle back and set it down on the coffee table. Moblit re-entered with the two recruits who saluted properly. "This is Jean Kirschtein and Armin Arlelt. They said they have some theories as to the identity of the Female Titan."

Raisa and Hange exchanged glances. Raisa eyed the boys with an unreadable expression. "You're both from the Hundred-and-Fourth Cadet Corps, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," they answered.

Hange gave Moblit a look, and he closed the door. "At ease, boys," Raisa said. "Were you two with the right flank or the left flank?"

"Right, ma'am," Armin answered. "We...encountered the Female Titan along with one other."

"More like foolish engaged," Jean corrected.

"Really," Hange mused. "That must be an interesting story. Tell us everything."

 **Old Scouts Headquarters, Wall Rose, the next day...**

Eren laid in his bed and glared up at the ceiling. Vanessa sat on a stool beside him. She stared mindlessly at the ground as images of her dead squad-mates flashed through her mind. Their happy faces, the dead look in their eyes, their families, everything. Over and over in her mind. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache develop. Eren noticed this. "You okay?"

"I will be," she answered. "My headaches have been more frequent lately. Probably just stress."

Eren sat up. "I, uh...I wanted to thank you. For saving me."

"Captain Levi is the one who saved you," she said. "I didn't really do anything."

"Well, thanks, anyway." Eren turned his glare to the wall. "It's still embarrassing, though."

"What is?"

"You always seeing me cry."

Vanessa stared at him. She could see a faint blush on his cheeks. He looked more ashamed than embarrassed. It reminded her of the nights she was on guard duty over him. _N-No!_

 **Two weeks ago...**

"No!"

Vanessa stirred awake and nearly fell out of her chair. She glanced around and remembered she was in the cellar of the castle. Eren screamed again. Vanessa jumped to her feet and went to the bed. Eren was on his side, clutching the sheets. He cried and screamed, telling someone to leave him alone. "Eren!" Vanessa knelt down onto the bed and grabbed his shoulder. "Eren, wake up!"

"No! Stop it!" His body was tense and he was almost curled up in the fetal position.

"Eren, wake up!" She shook his shoulder harder. "You're having a nightmare. Just wake up."

She touched his forehead. His skin was hot and sweaty. She felt waves of despair and terror rolling off him. Vanessa gasped from the overwhelming emotions and withdrew her hand. Eren continued to cry and beg. Vanessa sat back, confused by a faint image in her mind. An image of a broken woman being eaten by a titan. "No!"

Vanessa brushed the image off as she began to worry. Eren was so deep in his nightmare that she feared he'd never wake up. She suddenly remembered something Christa used to do for her. Vanessa moved around him to sit against the wall, and she pulled him into her lap. She stroked his hair and tried to soothe him. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay. I'm right here."

Eren wrapped his arms around her waist, holding on for dear life as he buried his face in her stomach. "It's okay. I'm here."

His body began to relax and his breathing slowed down. Eren let out a soft moan of relief as his sleep turned peaceful. Vanessa kept stroking his hair. It was soft despite the sweat. She felt her shirt soak up the remainder of his tears. After a while, Eren seemed to be sleeping more soundly with a soft, subtle snore. Vanessa sighed in relief. _I need to think Christa properly next time I see her. This is exhausting._ She grabbed Eren's arms and motioned to unwrap herself. However, his hold tightened. "Eren, let go."

He continued to snore. Vanessa tried again, but his grip was firm. She panicked over the thought of being stuck all night. Eren muttered something that she couldn't make out, and snuggled her. Vanessa slumped her shoulders in defeat. She sighed in frustration and repositioned Eren's pillow so that it was between her back and the wall. She shook her head and resumed her comforting of Eren, gently rubbing his back and stroking his hair. "Mikasa's gonna kill me."

 **Present Day...**

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed," Vanessa told him softly. "I'm getting used to it at this point. You've got nothing to be ashamed of."

Eren met her gaze, noting the sincerity in her voice. "I understand your pain, Eren," she continued. "Please don't blame yourself. Yesterday was just...no one could've foreseen what would happen."

He said nothing. Vanessa flicked her gaze to his forehead. "I bet you don't need the bandage anymore. I'll take it off."

She leaned in and began unwrapping his head. Eren felt her breath on his cheek and he realized their proximity. Vanessa met his gaze and froze, her hands still on the bandage. She was so close to him. Her nose was a centimeter away from his. They both leaned in slightly. "What're you two doing?"

Vanessa suddenly sat back, tugging the bandage off of Eren's head. "Just removing his bandage, sir!"

Eren rubbed his head. She had pulled the bandage off rather forcibly. Levi was standing in the doorway with his usual look of indifference. Vanessa glared down at her lap, trying to will away her growing blush. "He didn't really need it in the first place," Levi said. "Both of you, with me. Erwin will be back soon."

"Yes, sir."

Eren threw the sheets off and scooted to the edge. Vanessa got up and took a deep breath, her face returning to normal. Eren put his boots back on and grabbed his jacket, following Levi and Vanessa out of the room. They entered the courtyard and headed for the main building. "There you are, my dear!" Hange said, latching onto Vanessa. "Levi, I'm going to borrow her for a second."

"Fine," he said. "C'mon, Eren."

"Sir." Eren met Vanessa's gaze once more before following Levi into the main building.

Hange steered Vanessa over to the others. "You doing alright? Any injuries?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "What's going on, Commander?"

"Erwin mentioned you two had an interesting conversation back in the forest," she said. "That you have some ideas about who the Female Titan really is. I'd love to hear what your thoughts are on the matter. Wait here."

Hange stopped in the main foyer where Mikasa, Armin, and Jean were waiting and continued on towards Moblit. Vanessa turned her attention to her friends. "Hey, guys. What're you all doing here? I thought everyone was joining Section Commander Mike at the southern safehouse...?"

"We were given different orders," Jean said bluntly.

Vanessa noticed his uneasiness. He seemed more pissed off than normal. She turned to Armin. "What's going on? Is there a plan to keep Eren out of the MPs' hands?"

"Probably," he said. "But that's not why we're here. It's about the Female Titan."

"They're coming," Mikasa announced.

The four them snapped to attention as Erwin entered the foyer followed by Raisa and their squads. He led them into the main building to the great room were Levi and Eren were waiting. Levi harrumphed upon their entry while Eren stood up and saluted. "Took you long enough. Thought the damn MPs would get here before you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Eren's gaze fell upon his friends, and he frowned in confusion. "What the...? Why-Why are you all here?"

"We'll get to that in a moment." Erwin walked around the table and took a seat directly across from Eren. Everyone else took a seat. "We believe we've uncovered the Female Titan's identity. She won't slip away this time."

Raisa laid out a map of Stohess, and Erwin moved it so Eren could see. "Tomorrow we'll be passing through Stohess District en route to the capital. That's when we'll strike. It'll be our only chance to do so."

Raisa shoved a file over to Levi for him to read. "Once we've set foot in the interior, the government will assume custody of Eren, and the Scouts' authority to continue operations will be limited," Erwin revealed. "Thus, unless we wish to concede defeat...we must capture the enemy now."

"How, sir?" Eren asked.

"In Stohess, we'll use you as bait, luring the target into this underground passage." He tapped the location on the map, by the river. "The deeper, the better. Get her well beneath street level. That done, she should be easily immobilized even in titan form."

Eren furred his brows as he thought. "What if...what if she transforms before we reach the tunnel?"

"At that point, she'll be your responsibility," Raisa answered. "We'll be the ones taking her by surprise. It gives you an advantage if it comes down to a fight."

"How do you know she hasn't already escaped?" Vanessa asked.

"She won't risk going AWOL," Erwin said.

Eren gasped. "Wait, you mean she's-"

"Armin, here, identified her," Erwin revealed. "She's an MP. Likely responsible for the deaths of Hange's test subjects. And a fellow trainee in the Hundred-and-fourth Cadet Corps."

Vanessa's eyes widened and her gaze shifted to Armin. He returned her gaze, giving her a guilty, knowing look. Eren shook his head. "You can't be serious. I...we trained with her? And she...killed one of our friends?"

"I'm sorry, but yes."

"No. It can't be," Eren almost whispered. "That's impos-"

"Eren," Vanessa said. Her heart raced as realization set in. She first glanced at Jean before meeting Erwin's stoic gaze. "It's Annie, isn't it?"

 **Stohess District, Wall Sina, the next day...**

Jean sat uncomfortably in the carriage. He wore a dark brown wig, a similar shade to Eren's hair color. Vanessa sat across from him. The transport convoy moved slowly. As per her orders, she wasn't wearing her ODM gear. She glanced out the carriage window, seeing MPs fly on the rooftops, following the convoy. "This is so stupid," Jean grumbled. "There's no way this is gonna work."

"What won't?" she asked. "The plan or your acting?"

"What acting?" he snapped. "I look nothing like him. I'm also taller."

"So? The MPs are too stupid to care," she said with a shrug. "If you really wanna sell it, just start screaming about killing titans."

"No. That's just gonna draw more attention." Jean frowned at her in annoyance. "How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

Vanessa blinked stoically. "What else should I be? This isn't exactly the appropriate time to get emotional. And it's a habit of mine to lighten the mood."

"Lighten the...? No, it's not. You just like to antagonize."

Vanessa nodded in agreement. "It does bring me joy."

Jean studied her calm, composed demeanor. He remembered their conversation about Marco several weeks ago. "Do you think they helped her? They said they didn't see anything, but...something tells me they were lying. They saw..."

Vanessa didn't meet his gaze. She opened her mouth to speak but a sudden explosion of thunder rolled through the city. Jean steadied himself. "What the hell was that?"

"Stay here!"

Vanessa quickly got out of the carriage. The entire transport convoy had stopped and everyone was staring westward. Across the city, a pillar of light could be seen. Vanessa stared as the light began to subside. _It's Annie, isn't it?_

 **Old Scouts Headquarters, Wall Rose, yesterday...**

"Annie Leonhart?"

"Yes," Erwin confirmed.

Eren's face darkened in disbelief. He glanced back and forth between Vanessa and Erwin. "Wait. No. No. You think it's Annie? Where's...your evidence? Tell me!"

"Obviously the Female Titan knew what you looked like before she attacked," Armin said calmly. "Plus, she reacted to my use of your suicidal maniac nickname, something only our classmates would know. But the biggest reason I suspect her...is that I believe she's the one who killed Sawney and Beane."

Eren leaned away from Armin. "You're kinda goin' out on a limb there."

"Killing two titans at once required a precision ODM strike," Armin explained. "It only makes sense that the killer would've used the gear they were most familiar with."

"But, there was that whole equipment inspection," Eren argued. "Annie's totally check out."

"Except, the gear she presented...wasn't hers." Armin furred his brows in regret. "It was Marco's."

Vanessa felt her stomach turn as she processed Armin's words. Her last memory of Marco replayed in her head. "I don't understand," Eren said. "What's Marco got to do with all this?"

"Marco wasn't wearing his gear when he died," Jean informed. "I found his body two days after the Trost incident."

"And he had it on the last time I saw him," Vanessa added before Eren could reply. "It was moments before you plugged the hole. And he wasn't anywhere near the titans we were fighting. Actually...he was trying to get Reiner-"

"Hold on! Just-Just wait a damn minute," Eren insisted. "None of this makes sense. How do you get from Marco being dead to Annie being the Female Titan?"

"I helped Marco with maintenance on his gear. I know it almost as well as I know my own," Armin answered. "It was his gear she presented at the inspection. He had his gear on before he died, but when Jean found him, he didn't."

"That doesn't mean she killed Marco!"

"Think it about it, Eren. Why else would she have his gear? Even if she just found it-"

"Maybe you need to get your eyes checked-"

"I know what I saw, and the fact is-"

"Okay, we get it," Levi growled, slapping the file closed. "Do you have anything else on her? Any sort of concrete evidence?"

"Nothing, sir," Armin confessed.

"Annie looks like the Female Titan," Mikasa noted. "That's something, isn't it?"

"Really? What the hell's wrong with all of you?" Eren shouted as he jumped to his feet. "This is insane!"

"So, basically, we're going after her without solid proof," Levi noted, turning his glare to Erwin and Raisa.

"You're kidding me, right?" Eren begged. "What if it's not her? What if she's not the monster you all say she is?"

"Then she'll be cleared," Raisa answered. "It may seem harsh, but we need to act on this circumstantial evidence. Otherwise, we lose custody of you to the central government, and you're dead or worse. It's you or her."

"...we're talking about Annie," Eren said, shaking his head.

"Don't stand there and tell me this conversation isn't ringing any bells," Mikasa said. "You fought hand-to-hand against the Female Titan. Was there anything about her techniques that seemed familiar?"

"No, I-"

"Eren," Vanessa interjected. "Push aside your personal feelings for her. You know her moves better than anyone. Think. Armin's right. The Female Titan is-"

 **Stohess District, Wall Sina, present day...**

"-Annie!"

Vanessa clenched her fists. The sound of stone crashing echoed through the streets, mixing in with the screams. Erwin, Raisa, and Levi exited their carriage as Nile ordered the escort squads to recon the destruction. Erwin turned to Raisa. "Go assist the capture squads. They're going to need your help."

Raisa briefly glanced at Nile. "You need me here."

"I've got it covered," he assured her. "Go. We can't let her escape."

"Yes, sir."

Raisa fired her anchor and took off. Nile gasped upon seeing her fly away. "Hey! What the-Erwin, where is she going?!"

"Deploy all troops immediately," Erwin insisted. "We should assume that a titan has already appeared."

"Are you out of your mind? This is Wall Sina!" Nile argued. "There's no way a titan would just suddenly show up here!"

Jean threw open the carriage door and hopped out. An MP blocked his path, preparing to aim his gun. "Who told you to move, Jaeger?"

Vanessa diverted the MP's gun away. "Back off!"

"How dare you!" He yanked his gun free. "Stand down, recruit! Jaeger, back in the carriage!"

"Fuck this!" Jean took off his wig and threw it down. "Call me Jaeger again and it's your ass, you got that? Vanessa, let's go!"

The MP blinked confusedly as the two of them ran over to Erwin. "Commander, what's the plan?"

"Aid the capture squads in taking the Female Titan down," he ordered. "Ask squad four for equipment."

"Sir!"

They saluted and ran off to squad four waiting at the head of the transport. They got their gear and quickly suited up. Jean glanced over at the dumbfounded MPs standing on the rooftops. "Idiots. Can't believe I wanted to join them."

"Like I said, you're better suited for battle," Vanessa reminded. "And you look really fierce right now."

"I'm not fierce. I'm pissed off," he argued. "C'mon, we're wasting time!"

Vanessa hesitated a moment as Jean took off towards the roof. She smirked and flew off after him. From up high, they could see where Annie was fighting off the Scouts, trying to keep them off of her as she searched the rubble for Eren. Annie hit the top of the buildings, sending debris everywhere to keep the Scouts back. Mikasa was among them, cutting Annie wherever she could. Vanessa and Jean flew down to where Armin was digging through some rubble. "Eren! Talk to me!" he shouted. "Wake up!"

"Armin!" Vanessa landed first. "What's wrong? Where's Eren?"

"Help me!" he begged. "He's stuck in here!"

Jean hesitated as Vanessa ran over to help. "Why didn't he just change into a titan?"

"He couldn't transform!" Armin and Vanessa moved a large stone piece out of the way. "I-I think there's something holding him back from being able to take on Annie."

"Are you serious?" Vanessa growled. Eren was visible now. He was pinned between a piece of brick road and stone wall.

Jean suddenly shouted in frustration. He pushed Vanessa and Armin aside and smacked Eren's unconscious head. "Enough of your bullshit, Eren! Did I or did I not tell you this day would eventually come? Look at yourself! Our fate's in your hands. We're puttin' our lives on the line, and this is all we can expect from our last best hope? Is that what Marco...what he..."

"Jean, stop." Vanessa grabbed his arm and he let go of Eren. "We need to help the others take Annie down."

"We can't leave him!" Armin cried.

Vanessa glanced down at Eren. He was breathing and he still had the look of denial on his face. Vanessa frowned in disappointment. "Eren needs to figure his shit out. I'm not going to let her kill anymore of our comrades."

She got up and drew her swords. Jean followed her lead and they both took off. They avoided the other flying debris as Annie continued smashing the rooftops. "Vanessa! Can you cut her out?"

"Without killing her?" she asked. "I can try!"

"We need a distraction," he reminded. "We need to get her over to Blanc Street."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"Annie! Are you going to kill me or not?" Armin screamed. He stood on the other side of Annie down the street. His voice was loud enough to catch her attention. "I seem to remember you making a wager! Well, here's your chance to make good on it!"

Vanessa took the moment to strike, aiming for Annie's nape. However, she slapped her hand over her neck just in time. Vanessa gritted her teeth in frustration as she cut through Annie's hand. The chunk of flesh went flying over her head and she flew down to avoid Annie's elbow. Jean flew around in front of Annie, slicing off her nose. This pulled her attention to follow him. "Armin! Follow us!"

"You got it!"

Annie gave chase as the three of them flew down the street. She swatted through the air, trying to catch either them or their wire. They led her to turn right down a wide street. As they flew through, Annie happened to glance at the building on her right. Her eyes widened upon seeing Hange behind a cannon and Raisa next her, smirking with her arm raised. "FIRE!"

Hange yanked on the trigger. Her cannon and several others surrounding Annie went of simultaneously. Annie instinctively slapped her hand onto her nape as she became entangled in anchors and wires once more. She tried to run, to pull free. However, the wires were too strong. She lost her balance and fell flat on her back. A couple soldiers threw down a barbed net, trapping her further. Hange and Raisa gazed down at her from the roof top. Hange giggled in delight. "Nice! And here I was convinced having a Plan C was northing short of paranoid."

Raisa drew her swords. "We should go say hello, Zoe."

"Yes, we don't want to be rude," Hange mused.

While Hange flew down to the ground, Raisa dove with her swords aimed. Annie instinctively hardened her hand. However, Raisa sliced at her wrist, tearing out a deep chunk. Hange hummed happily as she approached Annie. She drew her sword and held the tip dangerously close to Annie's pupil. "Do us a favor. Behave yourself."

Annie hardened the remainder of her wrist as Raisa dove again, but this time, she sliced at Annie's neck. Blood spurted out from the jugular and Annie's hand slipped ever so slightly as she opened her mouth. "Oh, don't bother," Hange warned. "Calling your cohorts to dinner isn't an option. No point since we're cutting through your vocal chords."

Raisa struck again, getting closer to the nape. "In fact, we're going to extract you right," Hange continued. "Don't want to this wonderful opportunity to go to waste. No, no...I'm going to read you like bull entrails. Every part of you has it's own precious story to tell."

Raisa gasped. "Everyone! Move!"

Annie swung her leg up, destroying the cannons holding the wires. Everyone managed to avoid Annie's flailing limbs and the debris. Annie rolled to her knees, her head bobbing slightly. The steam seemed to burn hotter as her wounds healed. Hange and Raisa landed on a nearby rooftop with the others. "Damn it," Hange growled. "We didn't have time to set enough traps!"

"Don't let her get away!" Raisa ordered.

Mikasa and Vanessa joined the other Scouts in pursing Annie as she ran away from them. They moved in sync, flying around Annie and cutting anywhere they could. Annie threw her hand down, yanking on Mikasa's wire. Vanessa gasped. "Mikasa!"

Mikasa managed to slow her fall to the ground. However, she still stumbled and landed hard onto the street. Vanessa swung low and aimed to slice at Annie's ankle, but her blades broke upon contact with her crystallized skin. _Shit!_ She dove out of the way as Annie kicked. A flash of lightning drew everyone's attention. Annie paused, but the Scouts flying around distracted her. The thunder continued. It started low then grew louder and louder. Annie suddenly turned and received a sucker punch as Eren roared. Annie flew several meters back, slamming into a chapel. Eren's hand steamed as it healed, and he roared again. Raisa and Hange exchanged glances. "Think he's in control?"

"Hard to say," Hange answered.

Eren charged Annie again, but she took off, avoiding his tackle. Armin watched them warily. "In control? Maybe...but there's no guarantee this will turn out any differently than their last meeting."

Raisa glanced over at Armin, seeing the doubt in his face. "Come on, he wouldn't have transformed unless he knew for sure he could take her this time," Jean argued. "He's got this, okay?"

"Determination along isn't enough to win a fight," Armin countered. "You of all people should know that."

"Thought you'd have more faith in your boy," Raisa said. "He has the upperhand here. Last time, she ambushed us with a horde of titans. Now, it's Eren ambushing her with us."

"Jean!" Vanessa hopped up onto the rooftop, carrying Mikasa on her back. "Help me! She's heavier than Eren."

He hurried over and took Mikasa, helping her stand. She stirred and held her head. "I-I'm okay. Just got knocked out."

Vanessa glanced across the city where Eren was chasing Annie through the streets. _Looks like you got your shit together._ Moblit gasped in realization. "She's making a break for level ground!"

"Very well," Hange noted. "Raisa, you go left with your squad. I'll take mine right."

"Got it."

Raisa gestured for her squad to follow her. Armin and Vanessa followed Hange while Jean and Mikasa followed Raisa. They flew around the large park. Annie suddenly stopped and turned to face Eren. He lunged and she blocked his punch with her elbow, forcing him down to his knees. She raised a leg, but Eren blocked the kick and grabbed ahold of her. He roared as he threw her like a rag doll. She flew over a row of houses and crashed across the street. Eren came bursting through the buildings, his arms raised to tackle her. Annie dodged him and continued running. The Scouts paused a few rooftops away. Moblit watched the destruction as his despair grew. "Oh, God...I'd hate to say it, but the city'll be debris and corpses before long...even if we manage to catch her."

"Then that's how it's gotta be," Hange ordered. "We're sticking to the plan, got it? So stop babbling and ready the nets."

"Yes, ma'am."

They continued on, following Eren as he chased Annie further through the city. She stopped again, turning to face him in her signature fighting stance. Eren matched it, raising his fists. He surged forward, roaring. Annie raised her leg, her shin covered in hardened crystal, and kicked at his lower leg. She severed his leg and Eren fell onto his knees. Eren roared defiantly and punched her hard. With another roar, he lunged to tackle. Annie kicked him again. Her leg slammed into his face and he fell against a building. She tried to pull her leg free, but found Eren biting deep. She screamed and began beating his head. The Scouts finally caught up, but they could only watch. "I think she's abandoned her plan of capture," Raisa noted. "She's getting desperate."

"Where is she gonna go?" Hange asked.

Annie slammed her fist onto Eren's head again and he finally let go. Once free, she turned and bolted for the wall. Eren suddenly screamed as his wounds burst into flames. He pushed himself up and began crawling through the street then tackled Annie head-on. They both fell onto the base of the wall. Annie covered her neck as Eren pulled at her arms. In his fury, he reached around and grabbed her face, squeezing. His grip broke the bones of her face and Annie let out a piercing scream of agony. Hange glanced over at Raisa. "What is he-"

"Eren!" Mikasa gasped. "We need to help him!"

"No!" Raisa stopped Mikasa from taking off. "The state he's in...it's best to stay out of his way."

Annie elbowed Eren off, then turned under him. She slipped a leg free and kicked him away. Her fingers hardened into points as she leapt onto the wall. Jean gasped in panic. "She's headed up the wall!"

"She's trying to escape!" Raisa shouted.

"I won't let her!" Mikasa slipped around Raisa and headed for the wall.

Eren lunged again, grabbing hold of Annie's left leg. He bit down on her calf, but Annie kicked him off. As he fell, Annie continued up the wall. However, Mikasa flew by and swiftly cut through Annie's fingers. She swung back like a pendulum, and severed her other fingers. Annie's eyes grew wide in sheer panic as she fell straight into Eren's arms. He roared savagely as he slammed his fists down, severing her arm and head. He turned her body over and bit down on her nape. "Oh, no!" Hange shouted. "He's gonna devour her whole!"

Eren ripped Annie's nape open, exposing her real body. As the Scouts moved, Annie's body suddenly erupted in bright light. Eren roared as crystal began to form around Annie, covering her like a cocoon. Eren prepared to bite down again, but Raisa flew up and cut his nape. Eren fell out as the tendons holding him snapped, realizing him. She caught him before he could fall off. "Not a good idea to eat our suspect."

As the light died, Raisa hopped down with Eren. Mikasa took him, and set him gently onto the ground as she held on to him. As the titan bodies began to evaporate, the Scouts worked on removing Annie from her crystal cocoon. Raisa sheathed her blades and walked over as Hange supervised. "Well?"

"She's wrapped herself in her own hardened skin somehow. At least several layers thick," Hange explained. "This is a nightmare. Twice now we've failed. I'm not sure if Erwin can talk his way out of this one."

"He's gotten us out of worse situations." Raisa noticed Nile leading his MPs to the edge of the city. "It was either Annie or Eren. Considering how little we know about our enemy, I'd say this was the best outcome we could've hoped for."

"But was all this worth it?"

The sound of metal banging against crystal drew their attention. Jean was slamming his blade, breaking off sections. "Damn it!" he screamed. "Annie! Wake up! C'mon, face the music! You owe us! Don't be a coward! I know you can hear me!"

Vanessa grabbed Jean's arm before he could strike again. "Enough, Jean. It's over."

Jean gritted his teeth, but obliged. "Marco deserved better than this."

"I know," she said softly. She lowered her gaze to Annie sleeping soundly in the crystal. "Justice will come soon enough."

"Someone get me a wire net!" Hange ordered. "This thing belongs deep underground!"

"Understood!"

At the edge of the battle, Erwin and Levi waited as the Scouts began work on moving Annie. "Well, it was a valiant effort," Levi noted. "Can't win 'em all, though, right?"

"Right," Erwin agreed. "At the very leas the Scout Regiment's been exonerated."

"Don't be so sure, Erwin," Nile scolded. "You're going to answer for all the carnage and destruction you brought."

Erwin said nothing. Levi noticed something, and turned to Nile. "The Commander will report to the higher-ups like a good little soldier. There's no point in keeping him handcuffed."

"And why would I let him go?"

Levi pointed. Nile followed his gaze and noticed Raisa furiously glaring at him. He swallowed his uneasiness as she began to stomp over. "I am the Commander of the Military Police. If she raises a hand to me, she'll be court-martialed and arrested."

"She's well aware of that," Erwin assured him. "You'd be surprised at how logical she can be when she's enraged."

 **Military Police Headquarters, later...**

Eren slowly opened his eyes. He rolled his head to look over at his friends. Mikasa and Armin were sitting on a stool at Eren's bedside, while Jean and Vanessa sat on the couch against the far wall. The window was open, letting in the setting sun and cool breeze. Eren groaned as he sat up. "Hey," Mikasa said softly. "You feel okay?"

"Yeah...which is weird, to be honest," he answered. He rubbed his eyes and blinked his sleepiness away. "So is...Annie still stuck in that thing?"

"Yeah," Jean answered, folding his arms over his chest. "You'd think after all we sacrificed to get her back, fate would cut us a little slack."

"It's humbling knowing how far she'll go to keep her secrets," Armin said.

"Humbling?" Jean scoffed. "More like infuriating."

The door opened and an MP entered, carrying a clipboard. "Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlelt...you two are up first."

"Yes, sir," Mikasa reluctantly got up.

Armin gave Eren a smile. "See you later, I guess."

They followed the MP out of the room. Jean sighed as he leaned his head back. Vanessa stared at Eren as she thought. "Eren, do you...remember when you almost ate Annie?"

Eren blinked in surprise. He recalled the battle, and seeing Annie's face when he exposed her nape. "I remember."

"Why'd you let her go?" she asked.

Jean raised his head, looking back and forth between Eren and Vanessa. Eren lowered his gaze to his lap. "I don't know. When I saw her face...I froze."

"Because you have feelings for her?"

Eren whipped his gaze to her in shock. "What?"

"It's the only reasoning I can think of why you would hesitate," she confessed. "You two spent a lot of time together. She taught you how to fight. Not to mention you were so conflicted about transforming and fighting her in the first place. What are we supposed to make of that?"

Eren relaxed his tension, but steadied his glare. "Not everything's so black and white, Vanessa. You're right. I do have feelings for Annie, but they're not what you think. Three years we trained together. She was one of us. A comrade. A friend, even."

"Yeah, and she killed over a hundred of our comrades and countless civilians," Jean pointed out. "She killed Marco, too."

"Just like that, huh?" Eren countered. "You could've done it? Kill her without a second thought?"

Jean turned his glare to the window, unable to answer. Vanessa maintained Eren's gaze. "A second thought? No. Annie was our friend. But so was Marco. And Eld, Gunther, Oruo, Petra, and so many others. You think fighting her out there was easy?"

"To fight monsters, we have to abandon our humanity," Jean interjected. "Armin said that, remember? Of course you wouldn't. You were too busy crying over Annie's betrayal."

Eren gripped the sheets tight. "I remember. It's my fault that-"

"Stop that," Vanessa ordered. "You're not to blame for any of this. This was Annie and the ones helping her. For whatever reason, they want us dead. They want us in chaos, suffering, fearful...maybe we do have to become monsters to fight them. Maybe we don't. We're human. We adapt. We survive."

Eren's eyes glimmered ever so slightly as he processed her words. He felt his chest fill with something he hadn't felt in awhile. "Yeah," he said. "We're human. We survive."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 12**


	13. Wall Rose

**Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Military Police Headquarters, Stohess District, Wall Sina, 850...**

Erwin listened intently as Raisa delivered her report. "...for the time being, we've covered the wall with sheets," she informed. "We can take further measures after sundown. Employ the Garrison to patch the hole."

"Good."

Raisa glanced out the window. Beyond the city view was the unmarred part of Wall Sina. "Zoe is questioning Pastor Nick as we speak. It's disturbing to think the bastards from the Order of the Walls have been keeping such secrets. I don't know about you, but I don't appreciate being treated like sheep."

"I agree," he said. "Humanity has been kept ignorant and compliant for over a hundred years. And if we continue this way, the enemy will wipe us out."

"Well, Harold should be returning soon with the records I requested," she reminded. "Give us a better idea as to who Annie's accomplices are."

Erwin tapped his finger on the desk as he thought. He felt impatient, anxious over the enemy's next move. "Have you been able to gain any intel from Annie Leonhart?"

Raisa shook her head. "The crystal she cocooned herself in is very thick and nigh impenetrable. And I'm getting absolutely nothing from her. It's like...she's frozen. No thoughts, no dreams, no vitals...nothing."

"Perhaps Katya could try. She's a more adept at interrogation via _those_ methods."

"I'm going to pretend to not be offended by that," she said, raising her chin. "But if I couldn't get anything, Katya won't be able to either."

Erwin accepted this. He got up and faced the window. "If not Annie, then we must look elsewhere. Take a handful of your elite and ride out for the southern safehouse. Mike doesn't know we've confirmed the Female Titan's identity. Have him back you up in questioning the recruits."

Raisa raised an eyebrow. "In the event I'm able to verify the suspects, what do you want me to do with them?"

"Detain them," he said, glancing back at her. "I trust you to make the necessary arrangements to do what must be done. Get the information however you can. You only need to identify them...proper interrogation can come later once we have them secured."

Raisa thought for a moment. "I'll take them to the old HQ. The dungeons there are deep enough. I'll leave now."

Erwin turned back to the window as she left. Raisa paused outside the door after closing it. She took a deep breath and headed for the courtyard. She found Lynne and had Henning summon the rest of her personal squad. They gathered in the stables and prepped their horses. "Section Commander!"

Harold suddenly came to a halt from his full sprint. He nearly doubled over, trying to catch his breath. "Section Commander...I'm glad I...caught you. I have...the records...you requested."

He held out the papers, and Raisa took them. "Section Commander," Dirk said, "aren't we pressed for time?"

"Gimme a second." She flipped through the files. At the top was Annie Leonhart's records, and everyone else's was underneath. She read quickly but carefully. Raisa suddenly began rearranging the records, grabbing five papers and placing them on top of Annie's. "Get these to Commander Erwin. Dirk, you stay here and take command of our section."

"Ma'am?" Dirk frowned as Harold took the files back.

"Tell the Commander I've narrowed it down to five suspects," she instructed. "He'll act accordingly and both of you will need to provide leadership in my absence. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Commander," Harold said, "shouldn't I go with you? I'm your Lieutenant."

Raisa mounted her horse. "That you are. Which is why I'm trusting you to back Dirk up. Don't fail me."

"Ma'am!" Harold saluted.

 **Mess Hall, three hours later...**

Vanessa stared down at the food in front of her. Armin sat beside her while Jean sat across. The food smelled good, but she had absolutely no desire to eat. She forced herself to take a bite of bread, and reluctantly chewed. Armin noticed this. "What's wrong?"

Vanessa seemed to snap out of her trance. "Huh? Nothing. What's wrong with you?"

Armin blinked in confusion. "You, uh...you just seemed kinda depressed."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said. "I'm right as rain."

"Bullshit," Jean said. "You're not as good of an actress as you think."

Vanessa furred her brows. That comment hurt, more than Jean could ever know. Christa came to her mind for a moment. "Guess I'm just frustrated. First, we're being infiltrated by titan shifters and now, there's titans in the walls? What's next?"

"I don't know," Armin answered. "It's terrifying. There are no signs of stress, no cracks, no crevices between the rocks of the walls. We can't even really tell how they were constructed. Suppose they're built with the same stuff Annie's trapped herself in?"

"Think the walls are made up of hundreds of titans?" Jean asked.

"We can't unsee what we saw," he said. "They've been there all this time...for a hundred years, never moving. Heh. Maybe they should all go for a walk."

"Ha! Was that a joke?" Vanessa asked. She pressed her shoulder against his, and Armin blushed slightly. "Man, you're lucky you're cute."

"Th-Thanks," he replied softly as she sat back. "It's ironic, though. We've been protected from titans by titans."

A Scout officer burst into the room, shoving the door open. "Scouts! Get to the stables! Wall Rose has been breached!"

 **Southern Safehouse, Wall Rose, two hours ago...**

Raisa Squad stared in confused shock at the sight before them. The safehouse was in near ruins with various steaming titan bodies. Most of them were half-evaporated skeletons. While a couple of them scouted the area, Raisa studied the sight before her. Henning rode up beside her. "What is this? What's going on?"

Raisa noticed something on the ground near the main house. "How can there be titans here?" Henning continued. "Are they...were they Leonhart's accomplices?"

"No. These are regular titans," Raisa answered.

She dismounted and walked over to the mysterious thing. Upon approaching, her face darkened. On the ground was a half-eatened human body. A Scout. She knelt down beside it. One leg was missing, and the other was broken like it was crushed. While the body still had the blade holders strapped to the thighs, it was missing the main ODM tank. Raisa gently touched the thigh and she felt a wave of utter terror and pain. She quickly withdrew her hand. _My God._ Lynne walked up beside her. "Any idea who this was?"

"Unfortunately, no." Raisa stood up. "Whoever it was...he fought valiantly. Took out five titans."

"Section Commander!" Axel shouted as he approached, holding a torch. "We found titan tracks coming from the south, and more headed west."

Lynne gasped. "The south? Then...that means...!"

"Wall Rose has fallen," Raisa said. She marched back to her horse and mounted. "Our mission is going to have to wait. Mike most likely had his squads split up to alert the surrounding villages and towns. The recruits are probably with them. We'll follow the tracks to the source."

"Not back to Stohess?" Lynne asked.

"Word's probably already reached Erwin. If so, he'll organize the regiment to engage the enemy from Ehrmich. The breach comes first. We need to know exactly where the hole is. Let's move!" Raisa steered her horse southwest. The squad fell in line. _Something's wrong. If there was a breach...this place would be crawling with titans. So...where are they?_

 **Stohess District, Wall Sina, present...**

Vanessa helped load ODM gear into the wagon. She handed off the gear to Eren who then handed it to Mikasa to load. Eren was grumbling. "Great. Somebody explain to me what this means."

"Means Wall Rose has been breached," Vanessa said. "Refugees will be flooding into Wall Sina as we speak. All of humanity...shoved into this tight space. This sucks."

"You could say that again." Armin handed her the final ODM gear.

The Scouts began to mobilize, preparing to exit the inner gate of Stohess. Moblit climbed onto the driver's seat while Eren, Vanessa, and Armin followed Mikasa into the wagon. Vanessa handed Eren a blanket. He thanked her and wrapped it around himself. Mikasa fussed over him, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders. "Eren, you'll get cold. Wear it tight."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Hange's cheerful voice pulled their attention. "Took longer to prepare than I thought."

Levi climbed on and scooted to the edge, facing Mikasa. A pale-faced man in black robes climbed on next, followed by Hange. Armin stared at the pale-faced man, noticing the ornate gold necklace he was wearing. "He's, uh...he's a priest from the Order of the Walls."

"I know!" Hange said, draping her arm across Nick's shoulders. "Ol' Nick and me are thick as thieves! We go way back!"

"That's funny," Vanessa noted. "Because he's eyes say 'no', and his face also says 'no'."

"Trust me. Makes about as much sense for him to be here as the rest of us," she assured them.

"That's kinda random," Eren said.

"On the contrary," Levi interjected. His arms were folded under his suit jacket, and he seemed to be holding something in his right hand. "Erwin's thrown us together for a reason."

"Open the gate!" shouted a Garrison soldier.

As the inner gate rose, Erwin steered his horse around to face the soldiers. "The status of Wall Rose is unclear, but everything up to Ehrmich is safe. That's the route we'll be taking. Let's move out!"

"Yes, sir!"

Levi glanced at Moblit. "You heard him."

"Sir!" Moblit snapped the reins.

The horses followed the regiment through the gate into the countryside of Wall Sina. Armin glanced back at the wall, his mind wondering back to the thought of titans in the walls. Erwin led the Scouts en route towards Ehrmich. Vanessa tucked some loose hair behind her ear, and noticed Nick staring at her. Glaring, actually. Vanessa met his glare, waiting for him to back down. "What's your problem, man?"

Nick finally broke his gaze and lowered his glare. Hange was messing with a rock in her hand. "Excuse him. He's...had a rather rough day."

"He was glaring at me like I kicked his dog or something," Vanessa pointed out. "It's rude."

"Perhaps 'rough' was the wrong word," Hange said. "Nick here is a very special man within the Order of the Walls. In fact, he was the one who instructed us to cover up the titan's face in the wall."

The four kids gasped. "He's not willing to talk yet," Hange continued. "But we'll see how he feels after a harsh dose of reality."

"Wait, wait! Back up!" Eren insisted. "You're joking, right? This guy knew?"

"Uh-huh. Afraid so," she answered. "Faith keeps him quiet. Firsthand experience, though?"

"To hell with that!" Eren slammed his hands on the cargo box between them. "No! We're doing this backwards! If this son of a bitch knows something, he needs to come out with it! Humanity's on the brink of extinction and all you care about is keeping your oath?"

Eren almost fell forward as his vision blurred. Mikasa eased him back into his seat. "Take it easy. You're not fully recovered."

"There's more than one way to get the truth," Levi noted. "Granted, I may not be in top form at the moment, but it doesn't take much strength to squeeze a trigger."

He adjusted his arm, and pressed the gun against Nick's side. "That said. I'm genuinely hoping I won't have to blow a hole in you to settle this. How 'bout you?"

"Threatening him doesn't work, Levi. I've already tried," Hange revealed with a sigh. "Agree with him or not, there's no denying our priest here is a man of principle."

Vanessa frowned in a mixture of confusion and anger. "Man of principle? What the hell is so important that he's willing to abandon humanity?"

 **Southern Wall Rose...**

Gelgar led Reiner, Bertholdt, and Conny through the darkness with silent fear. The only light was from their torches, and he could barely see five feet in front of him. He flinched upon seeing something in the distance. Four torch lights. He gestured for the recruits to stop as the torch lights mixed, illuminating someone he did not expect to see. "Section Commander Raisa?"

Raisa was the only one not holding a torch. Her squad frowned in confusion, raising their torches to get a better look at Gelgar and the recruits. "Gelgar? Where's the rest of your squad?"

"We...split up on Commander Mike's orders," he answered. "To warn the villages. Evacuate them. I took these recruits as part of the southern team to investigate the wall."

"And? Did you find the breach?"

"No, ma'am," he said, shaking his head. "The wall is perfectly intact along the eastern route."

Raisa quickly glanced at the recruits behind him. _It's been three hours since we found the titan bodies at the safehouse. We haven't seen a single one since, and it's been quiet. What the hell is going on?_ She steered her horse around. "Then the hole must be farther west. We should keep moving."

"I don't understand, Commander. What're you doing out here? Weren't you in Stohess escorting Eren Jaeger?" Gelgar asked. Bertholdt and Reiner exchanged glances.

"I'll explain later, Lieutenant," she said. "Right now, the breach is the priority."

"Section Commander, there's a group up ahead," Eckhart informed.

Everyone turned westward. Three torch lights approached, and Nanaba came into view with Christa and Ymir behind her. She blinked in surprise. "Section Commander Raisa...I'm surprised to see you out here."

"So I've been told. Were you following the wall from the west?" Raisa asked.

"Yes, ma'am. We did't find any irregularities. No titans either," Nanaba revealed. "Have you found the hole, then?"

Gelgar felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. "No. We haven't found it, either."

Raisa gazed out over the distance. To everyone else, it was pitch black nothingness. But to her, everything was different shades of gray. Her only source of true color coming from what was illuminated by the torches. The wall was a good couple hundred meters to the south directly in front of them. She glanced west and then east. As far as she could see, the wall was perfectly fine. Lynne's horse stirred, and she ruffled it's mane. "Could you guys have missed it?"

"Not likely," Henning countered. "A hole big enough for titans? Anybody would've been able to see it."

"Section Commander, what should we do?" Gelgar asked. "Check again?"

Raisa noticed the exhaustion on the recruits' faces as well as the sluggishness of their horses. "How long ago were the titans spotted? When we crossed paths with Thomas, he didn't say."

Nanaba sighed as she thought. "Oh, maybe...eleven hours ago. We've been riding around since then. To be honest, our horses are on the verge of collapse and so are we."

Raisa tapped her finger on her saddle as she thought. "The Scouts have probably made their way to Ehrmich by now to deploy. No doubt Commander Pyxis has organized an eastern defense to keep the titans from spreading further."

"I don't know if we'll make it to the eastern line," Nanaba said despairingly.

Raisa glanced back and pointed north. "We can stay there for the night."

"Huh?" Gelgar furred his brows. "Where? I don't see any...?"

The clouds parted and light from the full moon pierced the dark lands. Over a hundred meters away was a ruined castle with tall towers. Raisa noticed Bertholdt staring at her, but he quickly looked away. She harrumphed and her hose whinnied in response. "It'll do. Let's go."

"Yes, ma'am."

Gelgar and Nanaba followed Raisa Squad towards the castle. One side of the walls was completely gone, bearing the insides of the fortification. There were makeshift stables, and the horses were put up. Lynne and Axel managed to find a water source, and some left over hay for the horses. Everyone else made their way inside the tallest tower. The recruits were quiet and obedient, prepping a campfire and some tea. Henning and Eckhart canvased the other floors of the tower. Raisa waited with the recruits. As soon as Lynne and Axel returned, Raisa gestured for Nanaba and Gelgar to follow her up to the roof. "Section Commander," Nanaba said as they walked up the stairs. "Did you come across Mike on your way here?"

"I did not," Raisa confessed. "Was he with the other teams?"

"No," Gelgar answered. "He stayed behind at the safehouse to distract the titans. There were nine of 'em."

The image of the half-eatened body came to Raisa's mind briefly. She shrugged it off. "I'm sure he's fine," she said as they reached the roof. "Listen, the true reason why I'm out here with my squad isn't to pinpoint the breach. In fact, I didn't know about it until after I left Stohess."

"Then...the mission to capture the Female Titan was a success?" Nanaba asked.

"Not quite," she answered with a sigh. "Annie Leonhart is indeed the Female Titan. However, she cocooned herself with hardened crystal. And we're unable to get her out."

"What?" Gelgar gasped. "H-How? So, then...?"

Raisa leaned back against the wall as she folded her arms under chest. "I know. It's confusing as hell. In the end, we were up against someone we truly knew nothing about. Backed into a corner, and she still had a means to escape us."

Nanaba rubbed her chin in thought. "If that's the case...then the suspicion of the Hundred-and-Fourth is even stronger. One of them, if not more, could be an infiltrator."

"Commander Erwin tasked me with questioning the recruits to determine who her accomplices could be...and detain them." Raisa's eyes darkened slightly. "Before I left, I received the background reports of the twenty-three recruits that enlisted with the Scouts as well as Annie Leonhart's."

"The infiltrators are definitely a recruit? And in the Scouts?" Gelgar asked, almost in disbelief.

Raisa nodded. "I've narrowed it down to five suspects. Fortunately, four of them are just sixty feet below us." She noticed their uneasiness. "My squad is already aware of my intentions. I'm only questioning them. I don't want to arouse suspicion, and I don't want to cause a panic. Especially if one of them is a titan shifter. The last thing we need right now is a full on battle with the Armored and-or Colossal Titan."

Gelgar and Nanaba exchanged glances, and then gave Raisa looks of determination. "What do you need us to do?"

 **Southern Road, Wall Sina...**

Levi leaned forward and looked over at Hange. She had been humming as she examined the rock in her hand. "Hey, four-eyes. Since when are you a geologist? Or are rocks just that fascinating?"

"What, this?" Hange met his gaze. "It's not a rock. Not an ordinary one, anyway. It's a hardened piece of skin left behind by the Female Titan."

"It didn't vanish?" Armin gasped.

"No. This random fragment broke off when Annie reverted back to her human form," Hange revealed, noticing Nick's defeated look. "It didn't evaporate. Didn't simply go 'poof'. So, that got me thinking. When I compared it with a sliver of the wall, it's texture and composition were...for all intents and purposes, virtually identical. If my hypothesis is correct, the surface was constructed using consolidated titan skin."

"You're kidding," Vanessa breathed.

Armin gasped again in realization. "So, then-!"

"Easy!" Hange slapped her hand over Armin's face. "It's rude to steal someone else's thunder."

Vanessa grabbed Armin's arm to keep him from falling out of the wagon. "As it stands, we'd be hard-pressed to find a rock big enough to plug Wall Rose," Hange continued, keeping her hand over Armin's face. "It'd have to be just the right shape and size, and we don't have specifics yet."

Armin mumbled something through Hange's hand. "But, on the other hand, where there's a will there's a way." Hange finally removed her hand, and Armin took a breath of relief. "Picture Eren utilizing his hardening ability while in titan form."

"I could...patch the hole," Eren said, shocked.

"The sealant should be composed of the same material," Hange pointed out. "And the hardened bit won't dissolve once you've transformed back. This might be less of a long shot than it sounds. Thoughts?"

"Well, anything worthwhile incurs a little risk," Armin noted. He clenched his fists as he thought. "If we can manage to shore up Wall Rose, Wall Maria starts to look fairly promising. Vital as it is, the outpost infrastructure slows us down to a crawl. The time and resources needed to transport materials are immense. But, if supply wagons don't have to be accommodated, we can make our way to Shiganshina much faster. And what if we decided to carry out our plan in the dead of night?

"Why the dead of night?" Vanessa asked.

"The titans are effectively motionless."

"That's not bad," Hange hummed. She grabbed her chin as she thought. "In fact, it's genius. Particularly if the group is small enough to slip by undetected."

"Yeah. Just bear in mind, though...the whole plan hinges on whether or not Eren can seal a hole, again."

All eyes except for Nick's turned to Eren. He squirmed a bit, growing uncomfortable. "It's, uh, probably unfair for me to even ask," Hange said apologetically. "But do you think you can?"

"What he thinks really isn't the issue," Levi said before Eren could reply. "You either will, or you won't. That's the reality. Our comrades are breaking their backs, but without you...it's nothing. Failure isn't an option."

"I'm prepared to do whatever it takes, sir!" Eren gave Levi a look of determination. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the key. "My father's cellar. That's where the answers are. If there's a grain of truth in what he told me, everything depends on us making it there."

Vanessa glanced up over Eren's head. "We're here," she announced. "Ehrmich."

 **Utgard Castle, Wall Rose...**

Raisa sat beside Lynne on a large crate by the fire. Henning, Axel, Nanaba, Eckhart, Conny, and Reiner sat on the floor across the camp fire. Christa and Ymir sat against their stair wall on a couple blankets. Bertholdt sat on a chair at the table against the far wall. Raisa ignored Bertholdt's staring, but she took note of the feeling of nervousness he gave off. She watched the flicker of the flames and took a sip of her tea. Axel was messing with an abandoned, strange-looking kettle. "Someone was here not that long ago."

"Weird," Henning noted. "This place is super close to the wall. Seems odd anyone would live here."

"Bandits probably used it as a hideout," Lynne suggested with a shrug.

"A sign on the way in said 'Ruins of Utgard Castle'," Nanaba informed. "This must be a historical site. I had no idea this place was even here."

"Not many people know about it," Raisa added. "Supposedly, it belonged to some noble family who ruled the surrounding hills. Generations before the walls went up."

"Didn't know you were historian," Henning teased.

"There's a lot about me you don't know," Raisa countered with a smirk. "I'm an endless abyss of mystery and beauty."

"And bullshit."

Raisa shot him a dirty look. Gelgar entered the great room, shoving the door open with his shoulder. He held a green, glass bottle. "Take a look at what I just found."

Lynne scoffed in disbelief. "No way. Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh-huh." Gelgar gulped as he studied the bottle. "Can't really read the label, though."

"Too bad egghead isn't here," Raisa said, taking another sip of tea. "Bet he'd know what it is."

Gelgar thought for a moment. "Oh! You're right. Moblit would definitely know what this is. Probably just needs to smell it-"

"Are you seriously about to drink in front of a superior officer?" Lynne asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gelgar flinched and recomposed himself. "Of course not! I-I'm gonna save it for later."

"You know," Henning nudged Raisa's leg, "there are worse ways to spend the night than having access to top-shelf contraband."

"Careful, now," she warned with a smile. "I'd hate to have to arrest you all."

"That sounds like a lot of paperwork," Gelgar noted, still examining the bottle.

Raisa got up and walked over to him. She held out her hand, and Gelgar reluctantly handed over the bottle. "There shouldn't be any titans crawling around at this time of night, but we'll take turns keeping watch. You and Axel take the first shift."

"Yes, ma'am." Gelgar studied the seriousness in her gaze despite her neutral tone.

He and Axel headed up the stairs, whispering and gossiping. Raisa flicked her gaze to Bertholdt who looked away as soon as her eyes fell on him. The great room wasn't hot. In fact, it was a little cold. Yet, Bertholdt was sweating. Christa raised her hand. "Scuse me, Section Commander. What if it turns out that Wall Rose isn't actually compromised? Where do, uh...where else could they be coming from?"

Raisa studied Christa's worried expression. She walked back over to sit beside Lynne, setting the liquor bottle on the ground. "Given the limited information we have...we know they came from the south, but, I'm curious as to what you kids think."

The five kids blinked in surprise. Christa hugged her knees as she thought. "I have no idea. I just thought...maybe the situation isn't as bad as we think."

"She's got a point," Nanaba said. "We haven't really seen that meany titans...only the initial sighting, a relatively modest handful."

"Wait...Conny," Ymir called. "What about your village? You said it was in south where the titans passed through, right?"

"Totally destroyed," he answered. Raisa listened intently with an unreadable expression. "It was crushed to tinder and bits of rubble."

Ymir slumped her shoulders. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry."

"Nobody got devoured, though," he added. "Looked like they all got out, so there's a silver lining, at least."

Henning and Lynne exchanged glances, recalling the secret conversation they all shared an hour ago. Ymir frowned and tilted her head. "I thought you said your village was destroyed?"

"Well, the houses and stuff were, but the people themselves must've all escaped. I mean...they had to've."

"What makes you think so?" Raisa asked.

Conny fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "There wasn't any blood...or any other remains. It's gotta be the only explanation. Still, though. Something I can't get out of my head." He met Raisa's gaze. "There was a titan on top of our house. Just lying there."

"Lying there? It didn't try to attack?" Lynne asked. "Was it an abnormal?"

"It couldn't move on it's own," Conny revealed, furring his brows. "But, I just...I have no idea why...but it reminded me of my mom."

Raisa's eyes widened ever so slightly. Conny rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Am I crazy?"

"Conny, what did I tell you?" Reiner scolded. "It was your-"

"Are you for real?!" Ymir burst into loud, obnoxious laughter which surprised everyone. "You actually think your mom might be a titan?! Oh, honey! As itty-bitty as you are? Please! We all knew you were dumb as a bag of rocks, but this? Whoa, man! This takes it to a whole other level!"

Conny blushed in embarrassment, and frowned. "Ha-ha. Yeah. Have your fun. Guess I was kinda asking for it."

"Don't stop there," Ymir continued, "if mother-darling's a titan, it's only logical to assume dear ol'daddy is, too. Basic biology. How else could they-"

"Okay, I get it!" he snapped.

"That's enough," Raisa ordered. "You've all had a long day. Get some rest."

She flicked her gaze to Reiner. He was still watching Conny. She studied his serious, guarded demeanor. _No...too much of a hero-type._ Again, she caught Bertholdt staring at her. Raisa set her cup down and stood up. "In the meantime...Hoover, right?"

"Uh...yes, ma'am." Bertholdt hesitated for a moment then stood up.

"Come with me."

Bertholdt watched her head for the stairs. He inhaled sharply and followed after her, sneaking a glance at Reiner. Henning stood up, and silently followed behind Bertholdt. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Raisa held the door open for Bertholdt. He paused, giving Raisa a confused look. She smiled politely as Henning stopped behind Bertholdt. "After you."

Bertholdt shifted his weight from foot to foot. Henning raised an eyebrow. He was a couple inches shorter than the boy, but he felt it wouldn't take much to bring the scrawny kid down. Raisa tilted her head, still smiling. "What's wrong? You're not disobeying a superior officer, are you?"

"No, ma'am." Bertholdt swallowed back his nervousness and stepped through the doorway.

 **Garrison Headquarters, Ehrmich District, Wall Sina...**

"With all due respect, Section Commander, he keeps looking at me like I'm the worst person in the world," Vanessa complained.

"I hear you, dear, but like it or not, Nick is a valuable asset," Hange said. They walked through the courtyard, heading for the great room. "And besides, I think that's just his neutral expression."

"But it's directed at me! And I have no idea why."

"Then suck it up," she ordered. "We have other priorities than Nick's personal opinions of you right now."

She paused, noticing Levi and Nick walking back from the main street. Moblit stopped in the middle of herding Eren, Armin, and Mikasa towards the exit. "Section Commander, we're pressed for time."

"Oh. Thanks, Moblit. Give me a sec." She walked over to Nick. "So? Seen the light yet, by any chance?"

Nick lowered his gaze. "Oh, goddamn it!" Hange snapped. "Make up your mind! This isn't some spiritual test! Lives are on the line!"

"Alas, I have no choice," he confessed. "Neither myself nor the others who believe are at liberty to divulge the truth."

"Fat lot a help you are!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Thanks for keeping us company! It's been fun!"

"I'd offer my help, if I could," he said as she began to stomp away, "but a duty as great as this one is beyond me. The Order of the Walls abides by the sacred will our faith commands us to obey."

"Whose sacred will?" Hange demanded. "God?"

"I can't answer that. But...what I can do is provide you with the names of those who can." Nick finally met Hange's gaze then looked over at Vanessa. Her eyes widened in fear as realization hit her. Hange looked back and forth between them, confused. "They are the key. Two unholy souls born of lust who hold the fate of-"

"Shut up!" Vanessa suddenly lunged. She managed to grab hold of his sleeve before Levi stopped her. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Vanessa, calm down," Levi ordered, his arm wrapped around her middle.

She fought against his hold. Nick yanked his arm free and gave Vanessa a look of regret. This enraged her more. "You pompous asshole! Don't you dare say another word!"

"I said calm down!"

Levi shoved Vanessa away from Nick. Hange quickly grabbed her shoulders and steered her over by the crates of potatoes. Vanessa was breathing heavily with tears welling up in her eyes. Eren wormed past Moblit and ran over. "Hey, you okay? Vanessa?"

"I'm afraid we've come to the end of what I'm free to share," Nick declared. "The rest I leave in your capable hands."

Hange eased her grip on Vanessa's shoulders. "Moblit, take Nick to Keiji. We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Yes, ma'am."

Nick went willingly and silently. Hange turned back to Vanessa. She was staring down at the ground in utter terror, shaking like a leaf as she hugged herself. Eren watched her helplessly, lost as to how to comfort her. Hange leaned down, trying to see Vanessa's face. "Vanessa, you need to start talking."

She shook her head furiously. "I-I can't! You don't...you don't understand."

"Vanessa, calm down," Eren urged as softly as he could. "We don't have a lot of time. Just tell us what Nick was talking about."

"No!" Vanessa shrugged him and Hange off. She stepped away and turned to face them. "You have no idea what those people are capable of!"

Levi narrowed his eyes at Vanessa, reading through her terrified demeanor. He grabbed ahold of her arm, and she flinched. He thought she would throw a punch, but she moved to run away. However, his grip was firm. "Listen. You need to get your shit together. Our comrades are about to face yet another attack that could wipe out all of humanity."

"I know that! But I can't-"

"Shut up," he growled. Vanessa leaned away in fear.

Hange placed her hand on Levi's shoulder, giving him a look to back off. He silently let go of her. Hange steered Vanessa back to face her. "Vanessa, I know you're scared. And we don't have time to properly question you about everything. At least...tell us who the other person is. Nick said there were two of you."

Vanessa bit her lip, trying to calm herself, but failing miserably. "You don't understand. I...we both have sworn to tell no one. We could be killed. You all could get killed just for even knowing!"

"They're fucking priests," Levi pointed out. "And you're a trained soldier. What you could they possibly to do you? To us?"

"It's not the priests I'm afraid of."

Eren gently placed his hand on her back. "Look, they're right. You need to talk. You can tell us everything. You know we've got your back. We wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"He's right," Armin added. "If you tell us, we can better protect you and whoever the other person is. You can trust us. You know you can."

Vanessa flicked her frightened gaze from her friends to Hange and Levi. Mikasa took a step forward. "You've been running your whole life. Hiding...always looking over your shoulder," she said. "Aren't you tired? Of being afraid? You joined the Scouts because you wanted to make a difference. To use your skills to give humanity a fighting chance. Well, now it's time to pay up."

Eren realized Vanessa had stopped shaking. "What's it gonna be?" Mikasa asked. "Hide or fight?"

Vanessa slumped her shoulders as she closed her eyes. She never felt more scared in her life. Scared of the uncertain future once she opens her mouth. Vanessa took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Section Commander, the regiment is mobilizing," Moblit pointed out.

"I know. Give us a goddamn second," Hange snapped. "Vanessa, tell us...who's the other person?"

Vanessa wiped her eyes. "Christa. Christa Lenz."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 13**


	14. Dead Before the Dawn

**Chapter 14**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Utgard Castle, Wall Rose, 850...**

Bertholdt glanced around the empty room. Just like the floor below, there were crates scattered about. Henning placed a torch in a holder by the door, and leaned against the wall. Raisa walked over to the crates and pushed them around with her foot. Bertholdt watched her silently as she sat down on one of the crates. Raisa raised an eyebrow at him. "Have a seat."

He hesitated at first, but walked over to sit nonetheless. Despite the couple of feet of distance between them, he felt uncomfortably close to her. The crate was perfect size for her, but for him, it was small. He placed his hands on his thighs and wiped away his sweat. Raisa furred her eyebrows. "Relax, Hoover. You look like a scared puppy."

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

Bertholdt paused. "Uh...I, uh...I'm just having a hard time relaxing. It's been pretty chaotic and intense lately."

"I can only imagine." Raisa leaned forward and rested her elbows on her thighs. "I suppose this isn't what you envisioned when you chose the Survey Corps, is it?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Rigorous training, participating in an expedition, and now, titans have invaded Wall Rose...all in a month? I had it easy during my first couple years as a Scout compared to you." Raisa tilted her head ever so slightly. "Seriously, Bee. Relax. Why are you so anxious?"

Bertholdt flinched at her question. He wiped his hands on his thighs again. "With all due respect, Section Commander, I've been called out by a superior officer. I can't help but feel like I'm...in trouble."

"You're not in trouble," she assured him with a smile. "We're just talking."

"Do Section Commanders and recruits normally talk in dim rooms like this?"

Raisa blinked then chuckled. "Touche. You know, your initial assessment scores were off the charts. You have tons of natural talent. You were ranked third in your class, right?"

"Yes, I was." Bertholdt furred his brows. "How do you know about my assessment scores?"

"Oh, we Section Commanders review all new recruits' files," she answered. "It's how we best determine who should be placed in who's section. Actually, every regiment does that. Surely you learned about military procedure in the Cadet Corps...?"

Bertholdt felt the tension in shoulders subside. "Oh...yes, ma'am. I did. Sorry."

"Now that I think about it, a lot of our talent seems to come from the south and west," Raisa noted. "You're from the south, correct? A mountain village? I know I just said I've read your file, but I can't seem to remember."

"Yes, I am. Southside of Wall Maria. It was hardly a village, though," he confessed. "I don't even think it was on the map."

"You'd be surprised. What was the name of it?"

"Farran," he answered.

"You said it was hardly a village...was it a new settlement?"

"No. Maybe...two generations old, I guess."

"Was there a library or a post office?"

Bertholdt was beginning to grow confused. "A post office."

Raisa maintained her friendly tone. "Southside of Wall Maria is very mountainous. And our evacuation system was nowhere near what it is now...how'd you get out?"

"Actually, we were evacuated. Some people from the river town at the foot of the mountain rode up to warn us." He lowered his gaze to the floor. "But...it was already too late. All the adults gave us kids the horses and sent us north. They stayed behind to...distract the titans."

"Your parents included?"

He nodded. "Any siblings?" He shook his head. "What were your parents' names?"

Bertholdt met her gaze. Her face was friendly and inviting, but her eyes...they were serious. He quickly looked away. "I'm sorry, Section Commander, I don't understand. Am I-"

"What don't you understand?" she asked. "And I'm really confused as to why you keep apologizing. We're just having a conversation, Bee."

His flicked his gaze to Henning. He was standing in the shadows of the torch, his face hidden. Bertholdt clenched his fists. "A conversation? This feels like an interrogation."

"In what way?" Her tone was still friendly. "I just wanna get to know you better."

She almost laughed at the dubious face he gave her. "Guess I don't really come across as the 'big sister' type...or the 'friendly mentor'."

"No, you most certainly do not," Henning interjected.

Raisa pointed at him whilst keeping her eyes on Bertholdt. "Your input is not relevant!"

Bertholdt felt the familiar tension in his shoulders subside again. Raisa pinched the bridge of her nose between her eyes. He studied her, and relaxed his fists. "Is this about the Female Titan?"

Raisa peeked at him over her hand. "It seemed odd that us recruits were separated from the rest of the regiment once we returned to Calaneth," he continued. "Not to mention we were obviously being guarded. Isolated."

"And here I thought you were just a cute puppy," she said, smirking. "Tell me...why do you think we had you kids isolated?"

Bertholdt felt sweat beads roll down his back. "You suspect us of something. The Female Titan took us by surprise, and she...her goal was to capture Eren, right? But she failed."

"Go on," she said, gesturing for him to continue.

"Commander Erwin would've wanted to try again, right? I've...heard he's the type to do so," Bertholdt continued. "Eren's supposed to be handed over to the Military Police in the capital. I don't doubt that they would've wanted to escort him from HQ through S...Stohess..."

"What's wrong? You were on a roll."

"You're...trying to find the Female Titan's allies, aren't you?" Bertholdt tried to control his breathing. "You already know her real identity...!"

Raisa blinked nonchalantly. "It's only natural to assume she has allies, right? She broke our formation, slaughtered the right flank, and tore through the center. The only way she would've been able to take us by surprise like that is if she had spies in the Survey Corps."

"And you think...it's me?"

"I'm here to question all of you," she confessed with a shrug. "Every single recruit. You kids just happen to be the first I've come across. Had the titans not appeared, we'd be having this conversation at the safehouse. Someone's gotta be first, Bee."

Bertholdt blinked in surprise which Raisa noted. She narrowed her eyes and smiled condescendingly. "Why'd you think I was singling you out? You've got nothing to hide, right?"

In an instant, his nervousness disappeared as he realized something. "Wait...if you're questioning us, then...is she not talking? Is she resisting? Did you...what did you do to her?"

Raisa's smile faltered at his accusatory tone. Her eyes darkened and Henning moved his hands over his anchor handles. "What did _I_ do to her? Shouldn't you be more curious about who the Female Titan really is?"

Bertholdt widened his eyes. Raisa hadn't moved, but his eyes flicked to her ODM gear. And she noticed. "Why are you looking at my gear, Bee?"

He re-clenched his fists. The door above suddenly burst open, and Axel entered with a look of composed terror. "Section Commander! Titans are coming!"

Raisa got to her feet. "Henning, get the others! Hoover, with me!"

Henning threw the door open and disappeared to get the others. Bertholdt obediently followed Raisa up the stairs. On the roof, Gelgar stared at the approaching titans. Raisa widened her eyes in confused shock. The titans were swarming, clawing at the tower. Gelgar finally noticed Raisa and Bertholdt. "Section Commander! I-I couldn't see them in the dark."

Henning ran onto the roof with everyone else behind him. Nanaba gasped at the sight before them. "How can they move?"

"This shouldn't be happening!" Eckhart added. "The sun went down hours ago!"

Raisa glanced up at the full moon. _Could it be possible? It's just a theory, but...they've never moved at night before so why now?!_ "Hey, guys!" Conny called. "The hell is that?"

He pointed to a titan walking by. Raisa deepened her confused frown. It was a massive titan, easily over 17 meters. It looked like an ape with long arms and covered in brown fur save for it's belly and back. It showed no interest, just lumbering on by. "It's gotta be a titan, but have you ever seen on that big?" Conny continued. "Look at it! It's more like...some kind of beast! It's headed for the wall!"

Raisa flicked her gaze to the kids. Both Reiner and Bertholdt were staring at the Beast with wide, amazed eyes. Ymir and Conny both noticed their faces as well, and were confused. Raisa silently cursed their situation. _There goes my doubts. What a shitty situation we're in._ A fat, 10-meter titan suddenly slammed itself against the tower. Everyone grabbed onto the guard walls for stability. Gelgar growled in frustration. "Hey, hey! Back off! Don't be coming up here!"

He hopped atop the guard wall, drawing his swords. "Ain't'cha got nothin' better to do? Bother someone else! I should be drinking right now, damn it!"

"Gelgar, calm down!" Raisa ordered as she drew her swords. "Henning, take point!"

"With pleasure." He hopped up beside Gelgar. "Come on! The only things standing between us and a tankard of ale are these ugly bastards! Attack!"

Henning led the veterans off the roof. They plummeted below and the titans opened their hands, waiting and hungry. "Think it's gonna be that easy, big guy?" Gelgar demanded. "I've got news for ya!"

He sliced through the 10-meter's fingers. Nanaba swung down and swiftly dealt the killing blow. The titan fell atop three smaller ones, crushing them instantly. Raisa turned away from the scene as the others engaged. "You kids get below and improvise some sort of barricade."

"Barricade?" Christa echoed.

"The wooden doors are no match for the smaller titans," Raisa continued. "They're most likely already in the castle. Be careful. The rest of us will keep any more from getting in as best we can. Retreat back up here as a last resort."

They stared at her, overcome with fear. "Go! Now!"

They all snapped to attention and headed for the stairs. "Yes, ma'am!"

Raisa paused a moment, watching the kids disappear down the steps. She turned her attention back to the titans below. Her squad, Gelgar, and Nanaba were breezing through the ones surrounding the tower. She noticed there were a few lingering on the outskirts of the castle. Axel flew back up to the roof with Nanaba. "Commander! What's the plan?"

"Keep your attention on those around the tower," she said. "I'll deal with the outliers."

Nanaba blinked in surprise. "Commander, it's too dark. There's no way you could-wait! Commander!"

Raisa flew down and dove between two 15-meter titans. Eckhart and Lynne swiftly killed the two of them as Raisa zoomed further amongst the enemy. Nanaba was about to call for her when Axel stopped her. "She's got this, okay? Commander Raisa has the highest kill-count out of the entire Regiment. No one's beaten her record. "

"Kill-counts don't matter when it's dark!" Nanaba argued.

"Take a look for yourself."

He pointed. Nanaba followed his gaze and gasped. Raisa was tearing through the ones lingering at the edge of the forest. They fell atop each other as she severed their ankles, and their limbs flopped uselessly. They were too slow to keep up with her. Nanaba blinked, struggling to see. Raisa moved fast. Too fast. She disappeared in the darkness and reappeared in the moonlight. Axel nudged Nanaba. "Come on! There's plenty for us to take care of."

"Right!"

The wind was rushing in Raisa's ears, but her heart was steady. As she moved, everything appeared clearly to her. Every titan. In the dark, their bodies were a light gray and they moved way to slow to catch her. She was careful with her blades, cutting through their flesh like butter. One titan tried to clap it's hands around her like it was catching a fly. She severed it's fingers, and flew up to it's neck. She dug her blades in deep, accidentally drenching herself in blood, but she kept moving. She dragged her blades around through the neck to the nape, almost taking the titan's head completely off. _These titans are different. The lack of sun doesn't even seem to bother them._ She killed the last one lingering in the forest, wearing down her blades. As it fell, she replenished. _Not once in a hundred years has there been a recorded case of titans moving at this time of night. Where were these titans hiding? None of them were seen by the others._ Raisa cut through the back of the knees of a 10-meter that had managed to grab hold of Eckhart. It fell, wobbling and released Eckhart. "Thanks, Commander!"

Raisa flew up and sliced through the nape, getting covered in more blood. She flew through the smaller ones, avoiding their grasp and cutting their heads clean off-nape included. She rejoined some of the others at the tower. Lynne gasped upon seeing Raisa covered in steaming blood. "Commander, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said. "None of this is mine. Looks like only the five-meters and smaller are left."

"Piece o' cake!" Gelgar chuckled.

Raisa tilted her head, hearing a strange, growing growl. She glanced up and saw a 3-meter titan falling. "Move!"

The three of them dodged the falling titan as it slammed into the stone ground. Henning swept through and killed it and a 4-meter reaching for him. Raisa zipped straight up to the window the 3-meter fell from. She hopped onto the window sill, scaring the kids. Conny, Bertholdt, and Christa screamed upon the sight of her. "Calm down," she growled. "Are you kids alright?"

"Y-Yes," Conny answered. "But, Reiner's hurt."

Raisa glanced over Conny's head. Reiner was in the middle of the room with Christa. His arm was bloodied with a large bite mark on it. The wound confused Raisa. _I thought...I'll have to worry about it later._ She exhaled in mild relief. "It doesn't look too severe. Most of the titans are dead so we'll most likely survive the night."

"You're kidding?" Ymir huffed. "There were so many."

Raisa raised an annoyed eyebrow. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

A strange whooshing sound drew her attention. She listened and then turned to look outside. Suddenly, the stables exploded into dust and rubble. Raisa gasped in shock. _The horses!_ Conny hesitated to go to the window. "What was that?!"

"Stay here!" Raisa ordered.

She flew out and up to where Gelgar and Nanaba were hanging. "Commander! Did you see-!"

"I saw," she said. Her hair and clothes were beginning to dry from the evaporating blood. "Where did it come from?"

"We don't-"

Another whoosh. The top of the tower was suddenly hit with a large rock, right where Lynne and Axel were standing. Raisa gasped as their bodies soared through the air. "Axel! Lynne!"

"What the hell's going on?!" Gelgar asked through gritted teeth.

Raisa flew up to the top, and caught Lynne. Henning followed and managed to catch Axel. Eckhart, Nanaba, and Gelgar finally made it to the roof as Raisa and Henning set their dead comrades down. "Oh, no."

"They're dead," Raisa informed.

Nanaba glanced over at the wall and gasped. "Oh, my God."

Everyone followed her gaze. The Beast Titan was roaring with his fists raised in the air. By his feet, there were chunks of the wall missing. Gelgar lowered his gaze to the forest. "Oh, shit. We've got twice as many as before!"

Raisa smoothed Lynne's hair. _What the fuck is going on? This isn't random. This was planned!_

"Twice as many?! You've got to be kidding me!" Eckhart growled. "What the hell?"

He suddenly gasped and tackled Nanaba and Gelgar. Henning frowned at them then noticed a large rock sailing straight for them. There was no way to dodge it. In the split second, he turned and shoved Raisa. She glanced back at him as she fell through the hole in the roof. Her surprised gaze met Henning's desperate one. She instinctively reached for him as gravity took hold of her. He disappeared as the rock slammed into the roof. Raisa plummeted through the tower and landed hard on the floor below. She crashed into a stack of crates, becoming enveloped in wood, steam, and dust. "Holy shit!" Conny shouted. "Was that...?!"

The kids paused on the stairs, staring at the wreckage below. Christa gasped in realization. "Commander Raisa!"

"Christa, wait!" Ymir called.

Christa hurried back down the stairs. As the others rushed down, she waved away the dust and steam. She moved some broken wood pieces aside, then paused upon finding Raisa. "Oh, no."

The others gathered around as Christa knelt down beside Raisa's body. She was laying on her left side and completely motionless. Christa's hands hovered over Raisa's shoulders, almost shaking. She gulped and gently rolled Raisa onto her back. Christa gasped in shock. Raisa had ugly wood pieces sticking out of her left-side abdomen and her left thigh, and blood oozing out of her nose and mouth. She had a nasty gash on the left side of her forehead reaching into her hairline. Bertholdt took a deep breath and slumped his shoulders. "She's dead."

Christa pressed her hand to Raisa's neck. She widened her eyes. "She's...still alive."

"What? There's no way." Ymir frowned and glanced up at the hole in the roof. "That's at least thirty-feet. She dead-fell right into this crap. I mean, look at her."

"She has a pulse." Christa held her fingers a centimeter from Raisa's nostrils. "And she's breathing...but barely."

Conny knelt down beside Christa. "We need to move her...Bertholdt, help me."

"O-Okay." Bertholdt walked around to Raisa's left side.

"Careful," Conny warned. "We don't want to make things worse."

Bertholdt nodded. He slid one arm under her knees, and then slowly started to slip his other arm under her back. As soon as his hand began to worm against her ribs, Raisa suddenly screamed awake. Bertholdt yelped in surprise. He tried to withdraw, but Raisa latched onto him. Christa tried to calm her. "Don't move, Commander! You're hurt."

Raisa cried out in a mix of pain and anger. She glanced down at the wood pieces sticking out of her body, and cried out again, throwing her head back. Bertholdt felt her grip tighten as her breathing grew heavy and erratic. "Son of a bitch!" Raisa shouted. "Ah! Fuck!"

"Commander, you need to calm down," Christa urged. "We need to move you and dress your wounds as best we can."

Raisa threw her head back again, grunting in frustration and agony. "Goddamn it."

Bertholdt studied her painful expression. He still had one arm under her knees. "Can you feel your legs?"

Raisa's breathing slowed a bit. Her left leg twitched while her right shifted and her foot wiggled. "Yeah. I can still feel my legs."

"That's good," Conny said. "Bertholdt's gonna pick you up. We gotta get you off this stuff and lay you flat. Maybe pull these pieces out?"

"No, she'll just bleed out," Ymir countered. "It's better to secure them in place-"

"No," Raisa breathed, glancing back down at the pieces impaled in her. "Pull them out."

"Commander, you're not thinking straight," Reiner said. "Ymir's right. It's best to leave them in place until we can get you to a doctor."

Raisa shook her head. She immediately felt dizzy from the movement. "Trust me. Pull them out. Bind my wounds."

Christa glanced at Reiner's arm then at her own ripped skirt. "I don't think we have any bandages."

Raisa pulled at Bertholdt's sweater. "Take this off. It's thick enough. And your belts."

Bertholdt and Reiner exchanged glances. "C'mon!" Ymir shouted. "Sweater and belts off!"

Bertholdt gently pulled his arm free and began taking off his sweater. Reiner struggled a bit to take off his belt one-handed, but managed to wiggle it free and hand it over. Raisa stared up at the open sky through the hole in the roof. The images of Axel and Lynne's bodies flashed through her mind. As well as Henning's and the look her gave her as he shoved her, desperate to save her life and his own fear of his impending demise. _Why did you do that? Why?_ Christa noticed a few tears streaming down Raisa's face. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts."

Raisa chuckled weakly. "I haven't...been in this much pain since...since I gave birth."

The kids exchanged worried, surprised glances. Christa silently gestured for Conny and Bertholdt to prepare to remove the wooden pieces. "You have a child?"

"Two boys," she answered softly. "They look...just like their dad."

Everyone stared at Raisa, their fear growing. She closed her eyes, feeling their despair. She inhaled sharply, swallowing the pain. "Do it."

Bertholdt pulled the piece out of her abdomen first. Raisa tried not to squirm as she cried out. Ymir quickly pressed the torn pieces of Bertholdt's sweater to the wounds. Christa slipped Reiner's belt around Raisa's middle and secured the makeshift bandages in place. "Tell me about your sons," Christa said softly. "What're their names?"

Raisa tried to think as Ymir moved down to her thigh. "Remi, he's four. And Jacen...he's barely a year old. They're...the cutest little monsters that've ever lived. Heh. I'm sure...every parent says that...about their kids."

"They both look like their father?" Christa asked as Conny removed Raisa's blade holders.

"Yeah." Raisa swallowed. Her throat was dry and it each breath was painful. "Jacen has...my eyes, though."

Raisa met Ymir's gaze. She had her hand on the wooden piece, but was reluctant to pull. Raisa nodded, and Ymir yanked the piece free. As Conny and Reiner bandaged her thigh with Bertholdt's belt, Raisa felt majority of her pain subside, and her body began to relax. She gently grabbed Christa's arm. "Thank you."

Christa smiled and examined the gash on Raisa's forehead. "Looks like it stopped bleeding. To be honest, I don't know how long you'll last in this condition."

"I'm...tougher than I look." Raisa sighed. Bertholdt and Reiner exchanged suspicious glances. "We need to get to the roof. Nanaba, Gelgar, and Eckhart are still out there."

"Okay." Christa said. "Bertholdt?"

"Right." He scooted forward, slipping his arm under her knees again. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. Bertholdt slid his other arm under her back as gently and quickly as he could. Raisa scrunched her face and yelped in pain. She held onto him, pressing her face against his shoulder as he stood up. They hurried up the stairs and Bertholdt did his best not to jostle her in his arms. He could feel her blood staining his shirt, and he wondered how long she really would last in her condition. Conny held onto Raisa's blade holders, some hopeful part of him wondered if they could use the blades. Christa and Ymir made it to the roof first. The others joined them. Raisa lifted her head. Thanks to Bertholdt's height, she could see over Christa. "They're...," Conny's voice wavered. "They got them."

Down below, Eckhart was being gnawed on by a two titans, pulling at his body like he was a noodle. Gelgar had his head bitten off, and some smaller titans were reaching for his lifeless limbs. Nanaba was crying and screaming as she was being fought over by a few titans. She had already lost a leg. A 15-meter snatched her from the others and shoved her in it's mouth, silencing her pleas. Conny slumped down to his knees. "Damn it!"

Christa grabbed a rock and threw it down at the titans. Ymir grabbed her arm. "What're you doing? Stop! The tower's gonna give any second! You have to stay still."

"Let go!" Christa pulled her arm free. "They're dying! We have to do something!"

Raisa noticed light coming from the horizon. The faces of her sons and Levi came to her mind. _Should I do it? I wonder...if I'll able to survive this._ "Now what?" Conny lamented. "We sit around waiting for the tower to collapse and let ourselves get eaten alive? There's nothing else we can do? This is bullshit. We'll be wiped out before getting to finish what we started."

"No," Raisa said. She closed her eyes, accepting her own fate. "This isn't over. Bee, put me down."

"What? Why? You can't stand on your own."

"I don't need to stand to use my gear," she argued. She moved to slip her legs free, but Bertholdt held on tight. "Put me down! That's an order."

"Wait, are you gonna go and fight?" Conny asked, his eyes widening in disbelief. "You couldn't possibly stand a chance. It's suicide!"

"I told you...I'm tougher than I look." She tried to wiggle free, but she was too weak to fight against Bertholdt's strength.

"But I have your blades!" Conny kicked her blade holders that we lying beside him.

"You don't have to fight," Christa said. "Let me wear your ODM gear. I can do it. I _will_ do it. I'll fight...to my last breath. Try to be worthy of everyone who died for-"

"Christa! Enough with that kinda crap already, okay?" Ymir scolded, shoving Christa away from Raisa. "Don't you dare use their deaths as an excuse. They didn't sacrifice themselves so you could fulfill some fantasy about going out in a blaze of glory."

Christa furred her brows. "You know that's not what I mean-"

"And you damn well know you're not like Vanessa!" Ymir continued, her tone surprising Christa. "She's in it to give humanity a fighting chance. Deep down all you care about is having the word 'hero' carved on your epitaph!"

Christa took a step back, shaking her head. "That's...that's not it at all."

Ymir huffed in frustration and pushed past her. "Commander, I'll do it. I'm better suited for it, anyway. You don't have to sacrifice your humanity. Or your secrets."

Raisa frowned in confusion. "What? What're you...?" She widened her eyes as Ymir gave her a knowing look. Ymir turned to Conny. "Where's that knife you had?"

"Huh?" He reached into his pocket. "Why?"

"Just give it here."

Conny groaned and gave her the knife. Ymir took it then patted his head. "You're very sweet. Thanks."

He shoved her hand off. Raisa tried again to get free, but Bertholdt still held on. "Ymir, what're you doing?"

Ymir checked the sharpness of the blade and met Raisa's gaze. "Oh, uh...I'm just...just gonna give 'em a little hell."

"Wait, what?" Raisa deepened her confused frown. "What're you planning to do with that knife?"

"You'll see." Ymir walked back over to Christa and latched onto her shoulders. "Listen to me. I realize you've probably forgotten. But, since we're facing the end, try to think back. Remember that oath that we made on the snowy mountain. I have no business telling you how to live your life. It's not my place. So, I guess when you break it down, this is really just more of a hope. Christa, live a life you can be proud of."

"Ymir," Christa breathed.

Ymir let go of her and walked to the other side of the roof. She took a deep breath. "Never forget the promise we made."

She took off running. Christa raised her arms, and Raisa jerked out of Bertholdt's hold. He managed to wrap his arms under her chest to keep her from falling. "Ymir, stop!"

Ymir jumped up onto the guard wall and leapt off the tower. Christa ran to the edge. "Ymir!"

 **Hospital, Trost District, Wall Rose, 847...**

Raisa enjoyed the quietness. There was a gentle breeze coming from the open window. She was exhausted, filthy, and tired of being confined to the bed. However, she ignored all that. She held a small bundle in her arms. Her newborn was swaddled, and only his little head was uncovered. He was sleeping soundly in her arms. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His hair was such a dark brown that it was almost black, and his skin was copper like hers. She gently pressed her lips to his forehead. His hair tickled her nose. "You smell so good," she whispered. "My Remi."

Remi didn't stir awake. In fact, he moved his head, brushing his tiny face against her. Raisa glanced at the foot of the bed. Levi was leaning over from the chair he sat on. His head was nestled on his folded arms, and he was asleep. He snored ever so softly. Raisa lowered her gaze back to her son. She caressed his cheek with her finger. His skin was smooth and soft. She outlined his chin then tapped his nose. "You look just like your papa."

She kissed his head again. "There was a god, beloved by all. He was best, and all praise him. And so bright, light shone from him. He was brave and he was beautiful. He was so loved that all the other gods wanted to protect him. They'd do anything to keep him safe."

Remi let out a soft sigh, and Raisa beamed with delight at the sound. "You are my light, little one. I'll always protect you. Always."

 **Utgard Castle, Wall Rose, present day...**

"Ymir!"

Everyone went to the edge. As she fell, Ymir cut her hand with the knife and her body erupted in a flash of light. Thunder boomed as Ymir transformed, unleashing a piercing, defiant scream. She was small with long black hair, dark razor sharp nails, and deadly teeth. Ymir latched onto the nearest titan and bit it's nape, tearing it out. She slashed at another one, destroying it's eyes. She jumped onto another one, tearing its nape and roaring. Conny felt his legs shake. "Talk to me. Somebody tell me it's all a dream."

"Ymir," Christa whispered.

Raisa watched the scene below in utter disbelief. _What the fuck? How can...is she...? How many of them are there?_ She noticed Bertholdt was trembling, his arms still wrapped around under her chest. She glanced at Reiner, seeing the terrified recognition on his face. "It was her that day."

"She's the one," Bertholdt whispered.

Ymir continued her flurry of slashing and biting and fighting. But she was small, no more than 5-meters and she was surrounded by taller, stronger titans. Ymir jumped, dodging another titan's tackle and it slammed into the tower. The impact caused Christa to slip, and she began to slid over the edge. She opened her mouth to scream, but Reiner caught her, latching his hand over her ankle. Christa sighed in relief. "Thank you, Reiner. I-Ah! Stop! You're hurting me!"

Reiner stared off into space darkly as his grip on her ankle tightened. He couldn't hear Christa's pleas or Conny's yelling. Raisa shifted in Bertholdt's arms and smacked her palm against Reiner's cheek. "I said let her go! Now!"

Reiner suddenly let go and Conny helped her off the edge. Bertholdt took the moment to scoop Raisa back into his arms bridal style, and she didn't fight him. Reiner blinked as he touched his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Christa assured him.

"Christa," Raisa said. "Tell me the truth. Did you know that Ymir's a titan? Did any of you know?"

The boys shook their heads. Christa did as well, glancing back at Ymir fighting below. "She never told me. We were inseparable. I thought...I thought we knew everything about each other."

Raisa frowned dubiously. "She never gave you guys any indication of her power? Or of any knowledge of the titans? Anything?"

"No," Reiner said, angry. "We never suspected a damn thing."

"It's possible she didn't know," Conny suggested. "Eren was caught off guard. He had no clue until he transformed."

"If that were true, we wouldn't be having this discussion," Raisa pointed out. "She obviously had some sort of plan. And you two."

Reiner and Bertholdt blinked in surprise at her tone, and the seriousness in her gaze. "I'll admit the sight of her is shocking," Raisa continued. "But you two seem especially terrified."

"Look at her," Bertholdt said, staying firm against her glare. "She's a titan. You said so yourself she knew what she was doing. All this time...even after Eren's discovery, she didn't say a thing."

"Wait a second." Christa furred her brows. "Are you...are you trying to say Ymir might be a threat?"

"It's hell of a power to hide," Reiner noted. "For all we know...she could've been on _their_ side all along."

Ymir screamed as a titan bit a chunk out of her arm. She smacked it away and jumped. A 15-meter titan latched onto her ankle, and Ymir dug her nails into the stone of the tower. She tried to kick the titan off, but another grabbed her other ankle. Ymir flinched as the stones she held onto shifted. She glanced up at the others who were watching her. After a moment, she suddenly let go of the tower, falling. "Whoa!" Conny shouted. "What is she doing?"

Raisa shifted in Bertholdt's arms, trying to see. He grunted in frustration from having to keep her in place. However, he did notice she didn't react when he tightened his grip on her ribs. Ymir resumed fighting as the titans grabbed at her, struggling against their strength and numbers. "Oh, come on!" Conny continued. "You're kidding, right? She's worried about the damn tower?"

Raisa could see the determination on Ymir's face. "Exactly. She didn't have to stay. She's small and fast...could've chosen to escape."

"Why?" Christa whispered. "Why would she? Why is she fighting? Why is she risking her life for us?"

Raisa felt an incredible urge to laugh, but held it in. _I see._ She knew exactly what Ymir was doing, what she was prepared to do. _I decided the very same before she did. She knows...she knows what I am_. Christa suddenly hopped up onto the wall. "Don't you die on me! Not in a hovel like this, damn you!"

"Whoa!" Conny latched onto Christa, keeping her from falling.

"Christa, get down!" Raisa ordered.

"You wanna be the fucking hero all of a sudden?" Christa screamed. She pushed against Conny, but he held on tight. "Hoping to go out in a blaze of glory? Don't make me laugh! You're a selfish bitch and you know it! You'll die protecting this stupid tower! Tear it to pieces! Live for yourself!"

Ymir slipped out of the titans' hold. She jumped towards the hole in the tower and smacked the stone. She grabbed the individual pieces, throwing them as hard as she could at the titans. The tower responded instantly, tilting towards the titans. Reiner and Bertholdt fell back against the roof. "Shit!"

"Brace for impact!" Raisa ordered. "Christa! Get off the edge!"

Christa cheered, unable to hear Raisa or Conny. "Yeah! Atta girl!"

Ymir suddenly appeared, looming over them with her teeth bared. Bertholdt instinctively raised his hand to his mouth. Raisa widened her eyes in realization, seeing the clear determination in Bertholdt's eyes. "Wanna live?" Ymir said. Her voice was deep and throaty. "Grab on tight!"

Ymir leaned her head forward and everyone latched onto her hair. Bertholdt helped Raisa hold on, wrapping Ymir's hair around his wrist for a tighter grip. Once everyone was on, she crawled to the other side. Amongst dust, steam rose into the air as they fell. The tower crumbled against the titans, burying them under stone and dirt. Ymir jumped at the last second, landing at the edge of the courtyard. Everyone slipped off of her hair onto the ground. Bertholdt protected Raisa as he fell onto his rear, unable to catch his balance. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," she admitted.

The ground rumbled. Several dozen yards away a titan popped it's head out. Christa gasped in disbelief. "They're still not dead?"

Ymir turned around and rushed to it. "No, stop!" Raisa shouted. "Ymir!"

"Why? She can finish them off," Conny argued.

"We need to escape!"

Ymir latched onto the titan and ripped out it's nape. However, another titan grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head against a piece of the tower. Ymir seized and fumbled as blood gushed from her head. More titans popped up, rising from the wreckage. Conny blinked. "That's not good."

Raisa pushed against Bertholdt, trying to stand, but her left leg had no strength. "Ymir! Get out of there!"

Ymir didn't move. The titans swarmed her, pulling at her limbs and tearing at her face. Christa gasped as despair and horror took over her, watching Ymir's body being torn apart. "No. No, please!"

Christa hopped off the courtyard, and slid down the stones. Raisa called after her, but she ignored it. Christa ran towards the feeding frenzy. "Ymir! Don't do this to me!"

"Conny, stop her!" Raisa ordered, still trying to stand.

"Right!" He took off after her. "Christa!"

 _God damn kids! All of them!_ Raisa watched Conny hurry after Christa, but he was far behind her. As she continued, a random titan poked it's head out from behind the short castle wall. Christa skidded to a halt, meeting the titan's gaze. It reached for her, and she did nothing to escape or dodge. As it prepared to grab hold, someone swooped in and sliced the titan's nape. The titan fell backwards and the savior landed atop the ruined wall. "Christa, all of you, get back," they said. "It's okay. Let us take care of this."

"Mikasa!" Christa exclaimed.

More Scouts appeared. Soaring up and over, attacking the titans, and Mikasa joined them. Hange rode her horse through the wreckage, Keiji and Eren flanking her. "Disperse and canvas the area! The rest of you follow me to where the titans are gathering and cut them down!"

"Got it!" Keiji confirmed.

Bertholdt, Raisa, and Reiner watched in awed surprise. A young Scout flew from his horse and landed beside them. Raisa blinked, recognizing the Scout. "Arden!"

"Section Commander, I'm glad to see you're alive." Arden breathed a sigh of relief. He was barely older than Reiner and Bertholdt, but carried an air of experience. He knelt down in front of Raisa and Bertholdt, and held out his arms. "I can take you."

"She was impaled on her abdomen and left thigh," Bertholdt informed, helping Raisa transition into Arden's arms. "She's lost a lot of blood. And her ribs might be broken."

"Good work, recruit. You guys stay back for now." Arden prepared to stand, but Raisa stopped him.

She gripped Bertholdt's arm. "Thank you, Bee."

A small, faint blush appeared on his cheeks. But he didn't look bashful, he looked ashamed. Raisa let go, and Arden stood up. The Scouts made quick work of the titans, taking care of the ones eating Ymir. Hange and the others managed to pry her from the smaller titans that managed to pull her from her titan's nape. Moblit and Keiji laid her gently on the ground. Ymir was missing her right arm and leg, and she had a chunk bitten out of her stomach. Christa rushed over as everyone gathered. Arden still had Raisa in his arms and he stood beside Hange. Armin watched in shock. "Can't be. She's really...a titan?"

"Ymir?" Christa whispered as she cradled Ymir's head. Ymir's eyes fluttered open. Christa smiled sweetly at her. "Just as promised. My real name is Historia."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 14**


	15. Enemies Within

**Chapter 15**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Wall Rose, 850...**

Eren watched as the Scouts hoisted Ymir slowly up the wall. She was strapped on a stretcher with a Scouts' cowl over her, protecting her wounds from the rain. He glanced over at Arden who was prepping his anchors with a makeshift lift to bring the other recruits up the wall. "What the verdict? How bad a shape is Ymir in?"

Arden paused to look over at Moblit instructing the others in bring Ymir safely up. "She's missing an arm and a leg...and most of her insides. She'd be a goner if she was normal."

"Normal, huh?"

Eren shifted his gaze to the stack of supply crates. Hange was standing beside Raisa who was sitting on the crates and being tended to by Nifa. Raisa seemed to be unbothered by Nifa cleaning up the gash on her forehead. Her leg and abdomen were now properly bandaged. Hange and Raisa listened patiently and intently to Historia. "...telling the truth!" Historia begged. "Ymir could've run away any time she wanted. She chose to fight the titans to save our lives! She had nothing to gain putting herself on the line like that. Doesn't that speak volumes about where her loyalties are?"

"I know how significant it is that Ymir risked her life for us," Raisa said. "However, it's disconcerting that she chose to hide her abilities when she had plenty of chances to come clean. I think the Survey Corps has presented it's view on potential titan allies...and how far it's willing to go to ensure their safety."

"You're right," Historia said, calmly. "She should've told us. It's hard to look past how much humankind might've gained from knowing what she's been keeping to herself, but…I think…I think she was just worried about what people might do to her. Clearly her priorities have changed now."

Hange and Raisa exchanged glances which frustrated Historia. "This isn't nearly as complicated as it looks," she insisted. "No one is closer to Ymir than me, and there's no question in my mind whose side she's on!"

"Well, under the circumstances it certainly behooves us to be friendly," Hange noted, glancing at the Scouts setting Ymir down gently on the Wall. "Her priorities aside, I'll wager what she can teach us about the enemy is beyond measure. Our best course of action is to get her back to Trost for proper medical care."

Historia blinked, feeling faintly hopeful. "So, then...?"

"Ymir will be treated fairly as any Scout would be," Raisa informed as Nifa wrapped her head with clean bandages. "What happens after...well, that depends on her. Be patient and have faith."

Historia swallowed her urge to argue. She nodded and exhaled slowly. Hange hummed as she remembered something. "Oh, uh...Historia Reiss you said your name was?"

"I did," Historia confirmed, tensing.

"Any blood relation to Vanessa Raske by chance?"

Historia studied Hange's friendly, professional expression. "Yes, actually. We are related."

Hange hummed in response, and Raisa raised a curious eyebrow at her. "I'm all done, Commanders," Nifa announced, stepping back. "Your wounds look fine and you should recover in no time."

"Thanks, Nifa."

Historia widened her eyes in bewilderment. "H-How? I mean, that's wonderful to hear, Commander. You were hurt pretty badly."

Hange placed her hand on Historia's shoulder. "Nifa, take this one and check on Ymir. She's in your hands."

"Consider it done." Nifa gestured for Historia to follow.

Raisa felt a familiar feeling and turned to look left. Bertholdt was staring again, but this time, he didn't immediately turn away. His gaze lingered for a moment before he helped Reiner sit down. Bertholdt pulled at his shirt as it was clinging to his skin uncomfortably. Arden noticed Bertholdt's state. "Are you hurt, Hoover?"

"No. This isn't...my blood." Bertholdt pressed his chin to his chest as he studied his shirt. His shoulder and abdomen were stained dark red with Raisa's blood. "Honestly, I'm surprised she's still awake. She lost so much...she should be dead."

"Section Commander Raisa?" Arden raised an eyebrow. "Well...it's true I've never seen her hurt this severely, but...it's gonna take a lot more than that to put her six feet under."

Bertholdt remembered the dark, dim room of the tower and her questions. "She's not like _us_ , is she?"

Arden studied Bertholdt's fearful, suspicious gaze. "I'm not sure how to answer that...to be honest with you," he said carefully. "She's different. We've all come to accept that. She's dedicated her life to the cause. So the 'how' and 'why' doesn't really matter all that much."

With that, Arden walked off. Bertholdt still felt a mixture of suspicion, fear, guilt, and many other things. Reiner seemed too lost in the pain of his arm to notice anything. Bertholdt glanced back over, and caught Raisa staring at him. She looked less intimidating with her head wrapped up. Yet, he wondered if she even really needed the bandages. Raisa watched as Bertholdt turned away. _So predictable._ She harrumphed and turned her attention back to Hange. "So, did you get the results of my investigation into the Hundred-and-Fourth?"

"Yes. And it's safe to say your suspicions were pretty spot on considering the evidence you've managed to gather." Hange titled her head a little, causing a glare on her goggles. "I gotta admit I'm baffled at how easy it was to put everything together. Makes me wish we had done all this five years ago."

Raisa messed with the bandage around her head, feeling itchy. "So what's the plan?"

Hange raised an eyebrow. "You were supposed to question and detain the suspects, remember?"

Raisa gestured to her wounds. "Bite me."

Hange snorted as she chuckled. "Fine. We can deal with the suspects later. First, our mission: finding the hole and patching it up."

"It can't hurt to take precautions." Raisa continued to eye Hange in annoyance. "Mikasa!"

Mikasa whipped her head around, seeing Raisa wavering her arm. She finished pulling Conny up, and jogged over. "Yes, Section Commander?"

Hange said nothing as Raisa waved Mikasa closer. Mikasa stepped forward, and Raisa grabbed her arm, pulling her down and almost pressing her lips against Mikasa's ear. "Don't leave Eren alone with Hoover and Braun. Got it?"

She let go and Mikasa stood up straight slowly, remaining calm and collected. "Yes, ma'am."

She jogged back over to where Armin and Eren were talking to Reiner and Bertholdt. Hange glanced around at the quiet, empty countryside. "It's troubling. You would expect this area to be teeming with titans."

"Exactly," Raisa agreed. "Between the initial sighting and the swarm we faced...it's almost as if everything was planned and coordinated."

"The questions seem to be piling up faster than we can answer them," Hange noted.

Raisa's frown deepened as she thought. "Speaking of questions...why did you ask Chris...Historia if she was related to Vanessa? And why isn't she here? You brought the rest of the cleared recruits...what's going on?"

Hange tapped her finger on her hip as she thought. _That's everything I know. I swear._

 **Ehrmich District, Wall Sina, 12 hours ago...**

Hange hummed as she processed Vanessa's story. She felt like her head might explode from the numerous question building in her head. Hange noticed Moblit entering the meeting room with rest of Hange's section and the recruits. "We'll have to notify Erwin. He needs to decide how proceed with this information."

"I'll take her to him," Levi said, grabbing onto Vanessa's arm.

"But I want to help-"

"Stop whining," he ordered. "You're a soldier. Act like it."

Vanessa slumped her shoulders. Her cheeks still burned with embarrassment. "Yes, sir."

Moblit approached Hange. "Section Commander, the background reports Section Commander Raisa requested. Commander Erwin wanted you to look at them."

Armin's ears perked up and he listened intently. Hange took the files to review them. She glanced at Vanessa and pulled two of the files, setting them down on the table as she continued looking at the rest. Armin walked over, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Section Commander, is that the background report on Annie?"

"On everyone in the Southern Hundred-and-Fourth," Hange answered. "Raisa was the one originally investigating, but had to turn over the information upon receiving new orders. I'm quite amazed at what she was able to dig up considering the bureaucracy we've been facing lately."

"Does that mean you're looking for Annie's accomplices?" Armin asked.

"Yes." Hange rubbed her chin in thought. "And two stand out above the rest. Granted, Annie Leonhart's records are clearly forged which is not unheard of...thanks to the chaos five years ago. But the cadets who hailed from the same region as Annie are a one Reiner Braun, and Bertholdt Hoover."

The recruits widened their eyes in surprise. For some strange reason, Vanessa didn't feel as shocked. Her mind raced over her memories, every interaction, every conversation. "This isn't much to go on," Hange continued. "However, we do know that during the long-range scouting formation, their unit was given false intel. They were among those intentionally misled into thinking Eren was in the right wing."

"Which was the section Annie attacked," Armin reminded.

"What?" Eren snapped. "What does that mean?"

"Well, it's entirely possible they told Annie where they thought Eren was-"

"Where are you going with this, Armin?" Eren's voice grew louder with each word. "You can't just accuse-"

"I totally agree," Hange interjected. "Coincidence doesn't establish relationship. Bearing that in mind, I'm curious to know how the three interacted while training. What can you tell me?"

"I knew Bertholdt and Reiner were from the same region as Annie, but I never saw them act friendly," Armin confessed.

"Same with me," Eren added. "Plus, it's not like Annie was very social to begin with."

"Yeah, at meals she always seemed to prefer eating by herself," Sasha quipped. "Oh! I, uh, heard she likes-"

"Are you guys serious?" Vanessa snapped, almost yanking her arm free from Levi. "Section Commander, Bertholdt and Reiner are from the same village as Annie. They told me they never got along with her, though. They said they escaped because people from the river village nearby warned them."

"Did they confide anything else?" Hange asked. "Anything that seemed suspicious?"

She remembered the last time she saw Marco. "During the Trost incident...I saw Reiner and Bertholdt standing away from the battle. Marco did, too. He went to go get them. And we already know Annie had something to do with his death since she had his gear."

"Vanessa, just stop," Eren insisted. "These are our comrades we're talking about. Yeah, sure. Bertholdt never has a lot to say. But Reiner's like everyone's big brother. And after everything, I don't know that we can really trust what comes out of your mouth!"

"I'm not lying," she argued, still yanking against Levi's grip. "You don't know Reiner like I do. Like I did!"

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Levi asked, frowning in suspicion. Vanessa pressed her lips closed and tried to turn away. "No, you don't get to shut up, now. We're running out of time, and you need to lay everything out on the table."

"I thought I was saving it for Commander Erwin-"

"She and Reiner are together," Mikasa blurted nonchalantly.

The room grew quiet. Vanessa's cheeks burned hotter. " _Were_ together! Damn it, Mikasa! This isn't me being petty or vindictive. I know how serious this situation is."

"I don't think you do," Hange said. "Eren's right. However, like Levi said, you need to lay everything out on the table. Whatever information you might've learned while you were with Reiner could be imperative."

"But...she's definitely on to something," Armin said. "Jean, Reiner, and I fought Annie were she tore through the right flank. It seemed like Reiner was fighting like any normal soldier would, but...Annie grabbed him. She didn't kill him. In fact, he burst free of her grip at the last minute. Afterwards, though, Annie changed her course. I-I had mentioned that Eren might be rear of the center rank, but there's no way she could've heard me."

"Do you recall if he seemed unusually interested in Eren's location?" Hange asked.

Armin met Vanessa's gaze as realization and fear struck him. "I...only brought his position up in the first place because Reiner asked me where I thought Eren might be. And...once he broke free, the female titan stood there staring at her palm, possibly transfixed by something he'd carved onto it with his blades."

"See?" Vanessa finally yanked her arm free. "I'm not crazy. Even Section Commander Raisa said that we have to act on circumstan-"

"What is wrong with you people?" Eren demanded. "You don't just-"

"Enough!" Hange's voice silenced everything. "Listen up. If we cross paths with the pair in question, don't give them any indication of what we've discussed. And under no circumstances are you to broach the topic of Annie Leonhart in their company. Before we can ascertain whether they were co-conspirators, we must find, lure, and contain them underground. That's the plan, are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the soldiers saluted.

"Levi, take Vanessa to Erwin."

Vanessa dodged Levi's grasp, and hurried over to Hange. "Section Commander, I know you don't have any reason to trust me or my intentions, but let me come with you. Please!"

"No. Not only do we need to investigate your story as well as Christa's, but you are too emotionally compromised." Hange rolled up the map tightly as she spoke. "I get why you want to go. Believe me, I do. But you are a soldier. A Scout. Your duty should come first over your personal vendettas."

Vanessa felt her strength slip away. "Yes, ma'am."

This time Levi simply steered her away, towards the door. "Anything you want me to pass along to Erwin?"

"Not at the moment," Hange huffed. "I'll be taking my section to the abandoned fortification in the southwest. Utgard Castle, I think it's called."

 **Wall Rose, present...**

"Well?" Raisa asked. "You gonna tell me what's going on or what?"

Hange shrugged. "Vanessa got sick, so she's with Erwin and Levi in Trost."

Raisa frowned dubiously, but she decided not to push the issue further. Moblit whistled to get both of their attentions. "Section Commanders! The Garrison advance squad is here!"

"Oh, thank god," Hange breathed. "Maybe _they've_ found the breach."

Arden helped Raisa join the group as Hannes climbed to the top of the wall. Eren helped him up. "Wall's perfectly fine."

"What?" Hange gasped. "How is that possible?"

"Spent all night trying to find out where they're getting in. But between Trost and Krolva District, there's nothing. No hole anywhere," he explained. "We ran into a search party from Krolva and retraced our steps. Not a single titan on the way here either."

"But we know for a fact that there were titans on this side of Wall Rose," Armin pointed out.

"Oh, c'mon. How much have you had to drink, seriously?" Eren asked.

"Why, you little-hold on," Hannes paused before he could tackle Eren, "wait a second. What the hell you kids even doing here?"

The recruits exchanged glances. "Hannes, are you absolutely sure?" Raisa asked, covering the rising tension. "No titans? No hole?"

"Yes. We've found nothing."

Hange hummed and scratched her chin. "If there's no breach, then I guess we have to change tactics. We head back to Trost immediately."

"We'll go on ahead of you," Hannes said.

He hopped over the edge, and flew back down to his squad. Arden followed Hange at Raisa's order and brought her back to the supply crates to rest on. She noticed Reiner pulling Eren aside to talk, but Mikasa was still close by. Hange continued humming as she thought, almost pacing. "Oh, shit. What if there's a species of titan we haven't seen yet that knows how to dig?"

"That's a little far-fetched," Raisa countered. "I told you...I think the monkey titan has something to do with it. He wasn't an abnormal, and I'm pretty sure he was controlling the titans that attacked us last night."

The corner of Hange's mouth twitched. "Oh, so a titan that can dig is far-fetched, but a monkey titan making titans suddenly appear and controlling said titans isn't?"

"I'm just saying we should focus on the facts," Raisa said with a calm tone. "Six people saw a monkey titan. No one's seen a digging titan."

"And I'm just saying you need to shut the fuck up." Hange took a deep breath, trying to suppress a smile. "I'm glad you're okay."

"It takes more than three dozen titans to bring me down." Raisa sighed in disappointment as she glanced over where Reiner and Eren were standing. "I'm just kicking myself for failing to anticipate our enemy's capabilities. Levi's gonna kill me for being...so..."

Raisa froze as her eyes widened. Hange followed her gaze, confused at first, and then she gasped. Reiner held his injured arm out in front of Eren, and his wound steamed as it healed. "As a warrior! No road left but the one that leads to the end!"

"Reiner!" Bertholdt gasped, unaware of Mikasa rushing towards them. "Right now? Here? We're doing this?"

"Yes!" Reiner said as he stomped towards Eren. "Right here, right now! We settle this once and for all!"

Before Reiner could grab Eren, Mikasa pushed past him and spun. Her blade sliced off Reiner's right hand and embedded into his left wrist. She continued spinning, slashing at Bertholdt's throat. She kicked Bertholdt down and prepared to move in for the kill. "Eren! Get out of here!"

Reiner slammed into Mikasa, shoving her off the top of the wall. Raisa grabbed two blades from Hange's holder and threw them like spears. Reiner cried out as the first blade pierced him through the left side of his chest. Bertholdt tried to dodge as he struggled to stop the bleeding of his throat. The blade sliced against his shoulder. Hange and everyone ran towards them while Eren watched, too stunned to move. "Eren!" Armin shouted. "Run away!"

Reiner and Bertholdt erupted in a flash of lightning, thunder cracking above. Searing hot wind swept over the top of the wall, blowing everyone back. Raisa dove as the crate she sat on lifted into the air. Arden leapt on top of Raisa, keeping her in place. Some of the light subsided, and the Colossal Titan roared as it's ribs latched onto the wall. Raisa felt like her skin and face were on fire, but she forced her eyes open. Bearing witness to the monsters. _Damn it! I should've...!_ She recalled throwing Hange's blades. _If I had aimed better, then..._

The Armored Titan reached out and snatched Eren out of the air. He swung his legs over the edge, scrapping his heels against the wall as he fell. Eren felt his memories of Reiner and Bertholdt flash before his eyes. Every moment, every conversation...he swallowed back his sorrow and harnessed his anger. He bit his hand, the force of his transformation blowing apart Reiner's hand. Eren roared in pure rage as he slammed his fist against Reiner's armored face before they both slammed into the ground. Mikasa gasped from where she hung off the wall. "Eren!"

Above on the wall, the Colossal Titan raised his hand high into the air and brought it down. Raisa gasped in realization. "Move!"

Hange snapped out of her shock as well. "E-Everyone, get off the wall!"

The Scouts flew out of the way as the titan slapped the wall, sending debris and supplies flying everywhere. Arden, Nifa, and a few others grabbed Raisa, Conny, and Historia. Holding onto them as they flew down a safe distance from the Colossal Titan. Historia widened her eyes upon seeing what was in the titan's hand. "Ymir! He got Ymir!"

"Oh, hell! She's not the only one," Keiji pointed out.

In his other hand, the Colossal Titan held another Scout. He opened his massive jaw and tossed Ymir and the other Scout into his mouth. Everyone watched in a mixture of increased shock and terror. Historia could barely breathe. _No, Ymir...not again..._

"No, this isn't happening," Sasha begged.

"How can Bertholdt..." Armin's voice trailed off.

Hange gritted her teeth, her fury rising, and then her mind became clear. "Soldiers, prepare to attack!" she bellowed as she sailed up towards the top of the wall. "The Colossal Titan doesn't walk away from this! It's a threat to all mankind! Swarm and terminate!"

Hange's soldiers followed after her, flying up around the titan's torso. The Colossal Titan raised his fists. His movements were slow, much slower than regular-sized titans. He threw his left fist and the Scouts dodged it easily, sailing around his arm. He jabbed with his right fist, but again, they avoided the hit. Hange led the soldiers around, gathering momentum as they moved to his back. His nape was wide-open. All of them readied their blades. "Now!" Hange screamed. "Slice the nape!"

As they came within ten meters of his nape, the Colossal Titan suddenly roared and unleashed a wave of boiling hot steam. The force was strong enough to blow the Scouts back the entire length of their rope. "Fall back!" Hange ordered.

The Scouts flew out of the clouds of steam, joining Raisa and the others from where they watched. She ordered Nifa and Arden to help the wounded, noticing the burns. "Someone get us some water!" Rashad shouted. "Water!"

Raisa got to her feet and limped over to Hange. "Are you alright?"

"Forget me." Hange shook off her concern. "He's trying to escape!"

"I don't think so," Armin spoke up. "Something's different. The last time he disappeared...it was more or less instantaneous. He's maintaining his form to emit heat."

"For what...protection?" Raisa asked. A thought came to her. "Armin, try to anchor onto him."

He obeyed. But, as soon as the anchor neared the clouds of steam, it immediately flew off away from the titan. Armin withdrew his anchor and turned to face the Section Commanders. "As long as he generates steam, our rigs are useless! Wha...what do we do?"

Hange thought over their options for a moment. Raisa could read Hange's thoughts on her face, and she huffed in acceptance. "Now? Nothing...except wait. How long he can act like a blast furnace? Who knows, but he has to come out eventually."

Hange humphed in agreement and turned towards the soldiers. "Squads three and four, take position behind the target. Rashad has command."

"Got it!"

"Squad two, stay put," she continued. "Lauda has command."

"Understood!"

Hange turned back to Raisa and Armin. "We'll wait him out. When he does...we'll rush the big bastard."

"Aim to kill," Raisa added. "Capturing him alive is impossible, now."

"What?" Armin breathed. "But, I thought-"

"Destroy him. Both of them," Hange ordered. "No second thoughts. You're with me. Squad one! Look alive! We've got a date with the Armored Titan!"

Hange ran to the edge of the wall and jumped, Squad 1 and Armin following her lead. Raisa watched them fly down to assist Eren in his fight with the Armored Titan. She also noticed Mikasa flying around the Armored Titan uselessly. It was obvious the girl was trying to slow the impenetrable titan down. Raisa turned on her heels and limped over to Nifa and the injured soldiers. She still had her belts on, but her gear and tanks were destroyed in her fall. "Nifa!"

"Yes, ma'am?" Nifa paused in the middle of bandaging Pavel's hand.

"Keep charge of the injured and the kids. Conny, take Isaak's gear off!"

Conny blinked. "What? Why?"

"Commander, you're in no condition to fight," Nifa argued. She quickly finished wrapping Pavel's hand, and hurried over to where Raisa was removing the unconscious Isaak's ODM engine and tank. "Commander. Commander, stop!"

"Stand down," Raisa ordered. She quickly began attaching the gear to herself. "I know I'm not at my best, but I'll be damned if I just sit here and do nothing."

"Your injuries aren't full healed," Nifa continued. "I understand you want to help, but-"

"Enough," Raisa growled. "Trust me, soldier. I know what I'm doing."

With that, she turned and jogged to the edge. She flew down, ignoring the protests of her wounds. Hange, Armin, and Squad 1 were watching as Eren was getting beaten down by the Armored Titan. Mikasa was on the ground at the base of the wall. Raisa decided to join her. "Ackerman!"

Mikasa gasped upon seeing Raisa. She held up her blunted blades. "Commander, my blades aren't working! He's not like Annie! I can't stop him! I've got no more blades!"

"Calm down," Raisa ordered. "He can't be completely invulnerable. He must-"

The sound of Eren crashing into the ground drew their attention. He bounced twice, rolling away as steam rose from his face. The Armored Titan lowered his fist and approached leisurely. Eren got up, hunching over as his face and right arm steamed from healing. He growled then roared again as the Armored Titan drew near. Mikasa gasped. "Eren!"

Raisa grabbed Mikasa's arm before the girl could run off. "Stop. He's too lost in rage."

Eren roared and lunged as the Armored Titan threw his fist, aiming for another sucker punch. Eren suddenly ducked, swooping down and up as he wrapped his arms around the Armored Titan in a headlock and swept his feet out from under him. They both fell back, slamming into the ground as Eren quickly moved to pin the Armored Titan down. Raisa blinked in surprise. "Where do that come from?"

"It's...it's one of Annie's moves," Mikasa noted.

Raisa glanced at Mikasa, noticing the look of conflicted emotions on her face. The Armored Titan dodged Eren's strike, and moved to throw him off. Eren fell with the momentum, and latched onto the titan's right arm. He locked his legs around the Armored Titan's neck and shoulder. As he squeezed, the armor around the titan's face cracked. He grabbed Eren's thigh, trying to pry his legs off. Eren was too quick. He shifted his position and slammed the Armored Titan into the ground. Eren sat up, still holding onto his enemy's arm. With a defiant roar, he ripped the Armored Titan's arm clean off.

Mikasa exhaled in surprise. "He did it."

Raisa glanced up at the flying severed arm. "We need to move!"

She grabbed Mikasa's arm and sprinted along the base of the wall. They just barely managed to avoid being crushed by the titan's arm. Eren had gotten up off the Armored Titan, ready to continue the fight. Armin flew down near Mikasa and Raisa, trying to get as close as he could. "Eren! Can you hear me?!" Eren turned his head towards his friend. "Run away! They're trying to abduct you! Trust me, escape is our best option!"

"Armin," Mikasa said. "You say that, but come on...they're not just gonna let us leave."

"Both of you with me," Raisa ordered. "We need to fall back. Now!"

Armin obeyed, but Mikasa gritted her teeth. She didn't want to abandon Eren. Not with the Armored Titan continuing with the fight. But, she obeyed as well. They flew back to the wall, and just as they joined Hange and the others, they were hit with a rush of wind. Armin opened his eyes once the wind died down, and gasped in surprise upon seeing Eren up against the wall below him. "Nice one, Eren," Keiji praised. "Good call!"

"Looks like he's in control again," Mikasa noted.

"For now." Hange turned to glare at Raisa. "You shouldn't be here. You're gonna make yourself worse."

"I'm fine," Raisa insisted. "The priority is Eren. The big bastard is stuck atop the wall. He couldn't pursue us, and wouldn't unless he wants to risk Mikasa slicing his head off. The problem is this bastard. He's gonna be harder to shake."

Hange hummed in thought, still concerned about Raisa. "Maybe if Eren can incapacitate him again...break off a leg? He's not as strong, but Eren might be able to outsmart him."

"Right. Mikasa and I can go in for the kill after, if need be."

Mikasa's ears perked up. "But how? Our blades are useless."

"Not necessarily," Raisa pointed out. "In old days, warriors used to sheath themselves in armor, but left certain vital spots unprotected like the inner elbows, the back of the knees, the armpits, the groin...it was about movement."

"But I'm out of blades..."

"Take mine," Armin said. He held out his extra blades. "Commander Raisa's right."

Mikasa nodded and took them. Hange flew down to Eren's shoulder to relay the plan. Raisa took a deep breath. She felt a throb in her leg, and glanced down at her thigh. Blood was seeping through the bandage. _Damn it._ A thud drew her attention forward. The Armored Titan suddenly broke into a sprint. He moved fast. Too fast. Eren was too shocked to avoid the tackle. The Armored Titan wasted no time, rearing his elbow back. Eren dodged the punch in time and motioned to latch onto the Armored's leg. Raisa and Mikasa flew around to the Armored's back, looking for a spot to strike.

Eren continued to avoid the Armored's punches, and then kicked him off. As the Armored recovered, Eren backed up against the wall again. The titan charged again, aiming for a tackle. Eren welcomed it, and wrapped the Armored into another headlock. Raisa and Mikasa took the opportunity and rushed down the wall. Together, they soared down, each slicing through the back of the Armored's knees. His legs dropped, useless as Eren continued to squeeze, pulling the Armored's head slowly off his shoulders. Eren squeezed hard and some of the titan's armor shattered, exposing the muscle under neath.

Raisa wasted no time. She had a clear shot of his upper back. She dug her blades in deep, carving out against the exposed area of his nape. _Did I get him?_ She flew back up against the wall. While she did manage to dig out a chunk, it wasn't Reiner's body that was exposed...it was only some of his foot. _Shit!_ "Mikasa! Finish him!"

Mikasa heeded the order. She adjusted her grip and prepared to take off. However, the Armored Titan jerked in Eren's hold and let out a wail. It was a high-pitched sound, like he was calling out. Mikasa hesitated, stunned by the strange roar. "He's calling for back-up!" Hange shouted. "Be on the lookout!"

Everyone glanced around. They were on the titan-side of Wall Rose. Eren ignored the sound and continued yanking on the Armored's head. One way or another, he would be victorious. Raisa watched, extremely concerned. _That...didn't sound like the Female Titan's. No, he's not calling for titans._ The sound of breaking echoed over the land. "Above you!" Lauda screamed.

The Colossal Titan tipped over the side as his ribs broke free. He fell, head first, directly on top of Eren and the Armored Titan. And then they exploded. Mikasa screamed as the force blew her out of the tree she was hanging on. Raisa flew up and caught her, but the force of the blast caused them to slam into the wall. Raisa cried out as she felt her head bounce off the stone. With Mikasa in her arms, they plopped onto the ground. Pain welled up in her head combined with the throbbing of her wounds. Mikasa was already unconscious, and Raisa was fighting to stay awake.

She watched helplessly as the Armored Titan pinned Eren down and bit a chunk out of his nape. Bertholdt climbed out off his titan body, dressed in ODM gear, and holding Ymir in his arms. The Armored Titan got to his feet and turned to run as Bertholdt latched onto his shoulder. Raisa couldn't see anything else. Her vision was turning black and she felt a wave of numbness wash over her. The last thing she heard was someone screaming Eren's name.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 15**


	16. Ymir

**Chapter 16**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Trost District, Wall Rose, 850...**

Vanessa rubbed her eyes once more. She was running on fumes, and she was fighting her body's demand for sleep. Jean sat next to her, drinking water from his canteen. He snuck a glance at Vanessa. He sighed and offer her his canteen. "Here."

"Thanks," she said softly.

Jean watched her as she took a few gulps of water. "You know, we'll find out the truth soon enough. About Reiner and Bertholdt, I mean. Have faith."

Vanessa nodded halfheartedly. She glanced over at the wagon where Levi was keeping guard over Pastor Nick. Her mind wandered back to her conversation with Erwin some 5 hours ago. What had surprised her the most was that the Commander had allowed her to remain with the Scouts. She had fully expected to be in the wagon alongside Nick. The sound of Jean's question drew her attention. "...really no titans?"

"Looks like it," Marlene said. "No one's seen any. It's quiet out there. Too quiet."

Jean sighed. "I wonder if they're alive..."

He spoke too quietly for Marlene to hear, but Vanessa caught every word. She placed her hand on Jean's arm and held out his canteen. "You should take your own advice sometimes, man."

He snickered as he took his canteen back. Some of the Military Police were complaining, pacing anxiously over the lack of titans. One of them was growing more impatient than the rest. "Hey, Levi!" he called. "Where're you keeping all the titans?"

Levi draped his elbow over the backrest of the wagon, ever so slightly amused by the question. "You seem awfully eager to die, soldier. Sorry I couldn't get you a date with a titan. There are plenty of opportunities outside the Wall, though. Lots of scouting expeditions coming up. I'd be happy for the help. We can all face the titans together."

The MPs all exchanged worried glances. "Well...there's our work in the Interior, so..."

Levi turned away from the MPs, not bothering to hear the rest of their responses. Vanessa leaned in closer to Jean. "I'm really glad you didn't join them. Would've been a waste."

"Waste of what?" he scoffed. "If I'm being honest, I'm actually just selfish."

"It's kept you alive, hasn't it?"

"Selfishness keeps many cowards alive," he noted.

Vanessa shook her head. "Jean, if you were a coward, you'd be an MP right now."

He laughed. Vanessa enjoyed the sound. She couldn't recall the last time she heard Jean laugh. "The advanced squad is back!" shouted a Garrison soldier as he burst into the gathering. "Someone get Commander Pyxis!"

Jean and Vanessa stood up as another Garrison soldier ran off to get Pyxis and Erwin. The advanced party entered the gathering, huffing and puffing. There were only two of them. A Garrison soldier named Klaus and... "Sasha!"

Vanessa pushed through the crowd and wrapped Sasha into a tight hug, nearly knocking her over. It took her a moment, but Sasha accepted the embrace nonetheless. She glanced at Jean and noticed the canteen in his hand. "Oh, my God. Is that water?"

She nearly tossed Vanessa aside as she broke through her friends' grasp and snatched Jean's water. She gulped it down as if it were the very waters of life everlasting. Vanessa and Jean watched her warily. "What happened?" Jean asked. "Where's everyone else?"

Before Sasha could answer, an officer ordered the men to make way for Pyxis and Erwin. Klaus collapsed upon sight of the Commanders, his strength slipping away. A medical officer offered him a full canteen and he drank almost as fast as Sasha had. He finally paused to take a breath and wiped his mouth, still wheezing. "We...we found no holes or any other irregularities along the wall..."

"I see," Pyxis hummed patiently. "No breach...as I thought"

"But the situation has changed!" Klaus suddenly gasped. "On our way to report back, we encountered several Scout squads led by Section Commander Hange! There were also a number of recruits from the Hundred-and-Fourth which none of them had their gear! But among them...three of them turned out to be...they transformed into titans!"

Several gasps and whispers erupted. Vanessa felt the world go quiet like all the sounds had suddenly disappeared. Jean demanded more answers from Klaus and Sasha, but Vanessa couldn't hear his words. Her mind was racing. _Titans...three of them were titans...Reiner burst free of Annie at the last second...titans...the Female Titan is Annie...they're from the same region...titans..._

A hand clapped onto her shoulder, and Vanessa whirled around. Levi studied her with an unreadable expression, and she felt the noise return. Klaus was still relaying his report. The noise eased the panic rising in her throat. She took a shaky breath. Levi removed his hand. "You good?"

Vanessa inhaled deeply. "Yes, sir."

He nodded for her to pay attention to the situation, and Vanessa obliged. "Once the titans were discovered," Erwin said, "what happened?"

"The Scouts engaged the Colossal and Armored Titans, but..." Klaus' voice trailed off for a moment. "...but by the time we arrived, it was too late! I'm sorry"

 **Wall Rose...**

 _Phorla grasea dil Istha, qo vyvas._

Raisa slowly opened her eyes. The softness of a woman's voice still echoing in her mind. The sky above her was mostly clear, the last of the rain clouds dissipating. She laid there, thinking of nothing. Her body awoke in stages. She felt the aching in her thigh, in her abdomen...and her head. Raisa groaned and summoned enough strength to sit up. "Section Commander," Moblit said. "You shouldn't get up."

Raisa removed the cloth off her forehead. "I'm...fine. How're the others?"

Moblit sighed glanced at the unconscious Scouts. They were all lined up, covered in superficial burns, and their jackets being used as pillows. His gaze lingered on Hange. "Too many injuries. I sent Braus and Klaus to Trost to report what happened. I'm sure Commander Erwin will gather our remaining forces. Your section and the rest of Commander Miche's."

Raisa nodded and rubbed her forehead. "We have to recover Eren. How long ago was he taken?"

"A little over five hours." Moblit touched his wet, cool cloth to the burns on his face. "There's no telling how far they got."

Raisa felt the tender spot on the back of her head. From where she had slammed into the wall. "How many of us can move?"

"What do you mean, Commander?" he asked.

"You're right. Commander Erwin will be arriving soon with reinforcements. Those of us...that can move and aren't injured should join them." Raisa motioned to get up, but her legs felt like lead. "And I am certainly not one of them."

 _Damn it. My body's at it's limit. My wounds really won't heal at this rate._ Raisa rubbed her forehead again. She glanced over at the others. Hannes and his soldiers were tending to the other injured along with Conny and Historia. Armin sat beside Mikasa, talking as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. Moblit held out a packaged ration bar. "Here, Commander. The Garrison had some to spare."

"Thank you."

She took it and slowly unwrapped it. But she paused before taking a bite. She glanced around at the other conscious soldiers. They were all male. _So no one was actually talking to me. Could it have been...?_ Moblit furred his brows at the strange expression on Raisa's face. "Section Commander? Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah...I will be."

She ate her ration silently. Within the hour, Conny and Historia were outfitted with ODM gear and cloaks. Raisa was still unable to stand, but she was delegating with Hannes to prep the soldiers as Commander Erwin and the Scouts became visible. They galloped at full speed along the top of the wall. Moblit finally smiled. "It's Commander Erwin...with MPs."

Raisa blinked. "That's surprising."

Armin joined Conny, Mikasa, and Historia. Watching the Commander grow closer. "I'd never thought they'd run on top of the Wall."

"Probably the quickest route here," Historia noted.

Armin glanced at her. He thought over the events of last night and Vanessa's secret. _Christa. Christa Lenz._ "For the record," he told her, "I know you won't, but I'd much rather if you'd stay behind."

"No," she said sternly. "Nice try, though. As long as Ymir's in danger, nothing will keep me here. Sorry, that's just how it is."

"We're all in this together, Armin," Conny interjected. He stood by the edge, arms folded, and glaring at the horizon. "You're not special. Everyone one of us has a reason for going. Still trying to process mine, to be honest. I have to know why Bertholdt and Reiner did what they did. I wanna ask while I look them dead in the eye."

Commander Erwin gave the order for the unit to halt, and dismounted his horse. The officers and soldiers followed suit. Moblit got up, hurrying over to greet his superior. "Good to see you, Commander Erwin. Glad you're here."

"Is the situation still the same?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Erwin turned to the officers. "Deploy the lifts!"

Moblit nearly jumped as he felt a hand slap onto his shoulder. He turned and gasped in shock. Raisa was barely standing with Hange leaning on her. "H-Hange?! Raisa?!"

"Don't just stand there," Hange whispered, her voice hoarse. "Get me a map."

As Moblit fussed over the injured Section Commanders, Erwin obliged the request. Historia shifted her gaze over the crowd and blinked in surprise upon seeing Jean, Vanessa, and Sasha approaching. She did a double-take of Vanessa, the memory of Reiner's transformation flashing through her mind. Before Vanessa could say anything, she pulled her into a tight hug. Jean greeted the others. "Man, I'm glad to see you guys."

Historia suddenly released Vanessa. "Reiner. I'm so sorry. He...he turned into...he's the Armored Titan."

"I know," Vanessa said softly. "And I know about Bertholdt, too. They took Eren."

Historia nodded regretfully. "And Ymir."

Vanessa snuck a glance at the others, seeing if they were listening. She stepped closer to Historia. "Did you know? About Ymir?"

Historia shook her head. "I had no idea. All these years, all that time we spent together...I never knew. But! I know she's on our side."

"But Reiner and Bertholdt aren't," Vanessa noted with a heavy sigh. "I know things are complicated, and the priority is to rescue Eren and Ymir...but those guys need to answer for what they've done."

Historia studied Vanessa's demeanor. She wasn't expecting such determination. "I understand, but come on...you were in love with Reiner. It's okay. Whatever it is you're feeling. It's okay."

Vanessa widened her eyes. That was the last thing she was expecting to hear. _It's okay._ Vanessa almost broke. _How is it okay?_ She swallowed her emotions and resumed her composure. "My duty as a soldier matters more."

Historia sighed, unable to think of a response. She nodded, accepting Vanessa's words. "By the way, you ought to know my real name." She held out her hand. "Historia Reiss."

Vanessa cracked a smile. Two simple words that would've meant death. Yet, she heard no fear in Historia's tone. "Guess we really are related." Vanessa said as she shook Historia's hand. "Nice to meet you, _Historia_. My name is-"

"I've got the map!"

Peer's declaration drew everyone's attention. The Scouts and the MPs gathered around Hange as she spread the map out in front of her. After a moment, she tapped her finger on a drawn section of trees. "This forest. They're going here."

"What makes you think so?" Raisa asked.

"It's a gamble, but the trees there are massive," Hange explained. "See...even if they have a way to cover the Armored Titan's footprints, this is almost definitely where we would find them."

"Why is that?" Erwin asked.

"They need to recoup," she answered. "The titans on that side of the wall still pose a threat...especially after putting up such a fight. Sure, Eren was the worse for it, but they have to be spent. Let's suppose they're headed somewhere beyond Wall Maria. That's not a simple hike. They'll need all the rest they can get. They're in no shape to make it in a single push. Even if they are, they'll want to catch their breath somewhere other titans can't get to them."

Raisa nodded along with Hange's assumptions. "No doubt they're waiting until dark."

"You have to catch them before sundown," Hange continued. "If we reach the forest before then, we might have a chance to save them."

"Right." Erwin stood up. "There's no time to waste. Hurry with the lifts! We need to move out as soon as possible!"

The Scouts followed his orders with haste. As they began to depart, Hange clung to Raisa, climbing her with what little strength she had. "Take me to a horse."

"Why?" Raisa asked, straining under Hange's dead weight.

"We gotta...go see that titan," she insisted.

"What?" Moblit finally noticed them. "Section Commanders! What're you doing? Where are you going?"

"Hange wants to see that titan that couldn't walk," Raisa informed.

"Not Ragako."

"I need...to see," Hange said. Her arms were shaking, trying to keep hold onto Raisa.

"Have you lost your mind?" Moblit scolded. He stood in their way, trying to keep them from going any further. "Neither one of you is remotely capable of riding horseback right now."

Raisa hesitated. She knew he was right. In fact, with every passing second she felt her strength slipping away. Any moment she would collapse, unable to support Hange any longer. But Hange didn't seem to notice. "There's something important there. I feel it in my bones."

Moblit lowered his hands and sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. I'll go myself. But both of you stay put and quit trying to move!"

Raisa was taken aback by his tone. "Did...did you just give orders to your superiors?"

"You're both too injured to do anything about it," he retorted.

Moblit turned and waved to Harold. He ordered Harold to look after Raisa and Hange, and Harold was more than willing to oblige once he saw what state Raisa was in. He fussed as he guided them over to lean against some supply crates. Hange had lost consciousness again, but Raisa simply tuned her lieutenant out. The wound in her thigh was no longer throbbing once she began to relax. "Where's Levi?"

"Honestly, I've never before worked for a more reck…" Harold trailed off once he processed her question. "He's back in Trost overseeing a guest. He hasn't quite recovered from his injury."

Raisa sighed, nodding slightly. "He'll be furious with me over my recklessness...I suspect my entire section will feel the same. I can't remember the last time I've been beaten this badly."

Harold calmed a bit. "No one could've anticipated this. The Scouts are fully of veteran, capable soldiers, but...we're only human. And we're still learning about our enemy. There's no way you could've been prepared for Hoover and Braun."

Raisa said nothing. She thought back to the last night's events. The sudden ambush, the Beast Titan, and the strange looks on the traitors' faces. Reiner and Bertholdt...they looked almost in awe. _What was that monkey titan? A leader? Our true enemy?_ A flash of Bertholdt's fearful gaze came to her mind. _What in the world made him so afraid of me?_

 **En route to the Forest of Giant Trees...**

The right wing of the formation fired red flares, signaling the approach of titans. Vanessa rode alongside Mikasa with Conny to her right and Historia behind. As they rode, Vanessa Mikasa slowly pushing her horse further and further ahead. "Mikasa! Hey!"

Mikasa snapped out of her trance and eased back on her horse, falling back into formation. Vanessa noticed the look of determination on Mikasa's face. Granted, she always looked serious, but this time...it was different. "Mikasa, I know we need to follow the plan and ensure we recover Eren and Ymir no matter the cost, but...when the opportunity presents itself, I need to be the one to kill Reiner."

Mikasa blinked in controlled surprise. Then she frowned. "That's not the objective. Forget about your vengeance. This isn't about you."

"It's not about you, either," she countered. "You think I'm emotionally compromised? Fine, but you never think straight when it comes to Eren."

Mikasa deepened her glare. "Look...they're not gonna kill him," Vanessa continued. "If they were, they wouldn't have gone to such trouble to capture him. Please, I have to be the one who kills Reiner."

Mikasa studied the plea in Vanessa's eyes. There was some desperation, some anger. After a long moment, Mikasa sighed. "Fine. But you shouldn't take any unnecessary risks. You and Christa need to stay alive."

Vanessa nodded with a determined frown. _No. I don't intend to die today._ For once, she saw clearly. Doubt and despair was far behind. All that mattered was stopping the enemy once and for all. More time seemed to pass. As well as more red smoke. Countless red flares went up on the right, and then on the left. The open fields were beginning to grow crowded with trees. The Forest of Giant Trees was coming into view on the horizon. Hannes was leading his squad and the Scouts recruits on a safer path. Trying to merge with the center as Erwin instructed earlier with his flare.

Suddenly, the sky cracked and lightning zoomed down, slamming into the forest. Historia gasped. "That light."

"It's coming from the forest!" Armin shouted. "I think someone's transforming into a titan!"

"Soldiers!" Erwin could be heard across the whole formation. "Disperse! The enemy has assumed titan form! Find Eren and get him out of there!"

The formation divided, heading around the outskirts of the forest as titans emerged. They reached out and began plucking MPs one by one. Hannes steered the squad into the forest, bypassing most of the titans. He turned to his lieutenant. "Round up the horses!"

"Right away, sir!"

"First thing we do is pinpoint the enemy and tell the others!" Hannes ordered. "They're fleeing through the woods, so stay sharp!"

One-by-one they all flew off into the trees. Every single one was scanning the forest, searching for any sign of movement. For Reiner or Bertholdt. Then, a scream rang out. Historia and Conny shivered at the familiarity of the sound. They pushed further, deeper into the forest. Historia maneuvered through the group, catching up to Vanessa. "I heard what you said to Mikasa. You're going to kill Reiner?"

Vanessa ignored the concerned expression on Historia's face. "Yes."

"Look, I know you want revenge, but...please, I'm begging you. We need to help Ymir." Historia felt a pang of guilt in her chest. "I know it's selfish to say this, but we're family. And I'm not as strong as you. So, please...help me rescue Ymir, and I'll help you fight Reiner."

Vanessa widened her eyes. _Playing the family card so soon. When our lives are still at risk..._ Vanessa sighed. "Alright. But for the record, I think Ymir can handle herself."

Historia turned her attention ahead, noticing the group at stopped. "I know she can, but she was hurt and...Ymir!"

They entered the clearing. Ymir was hanging on a large tree branch like an ape in her titan form. Conny was standing atop her head. Historia pushed ahead. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

Conny yelped in surprise as Ymir suddenly leapt through the air, straight for Historia and her mouth opened wide. The world seemed to slow. Historia barely had a second to process the razor sharp teeth coming for her. As the shadow of Ymir's mouth began to envelop her, Vanessa slammed into her. She threw Historia out of the way with as much strength as she could possibly muster. Historia flew back into the light, watching as Vanessa flew down Ymir's throat helplessly. Ymir snapped her jaws closed. "What?" Historia breathed. "Ymir..."

"Did she just...?" Sasha gasped in disbelief.

Ymir reached out and snatched Historia right out of the air. She stuffed Historia into her mouth and took off further into the woods. Hannes flew after her, wasting no time. "Don't just stand there. Move your asses!"

The recruits snapped out of the daze, and followed after Hannes. Mikasa watched as Ymir began to grow farther and farther away. "Why would she do that?"

"What's wrong with you people?" Jean snapped. "Am I serious the only one who saw this coming?"

Armin tried to swallow his shock and panic. "Well, it's clear where her loyalties are now. She and Reiner are the same side. We were lured into a trap!"

Ymir was gaining ground. As she moved through the trees, she made sure not to swallow the two lumps in her throat. She needed to hurry. No doubt the lack of air would effect them soon. The edge of the forest came into view. Even from several hundred meters away, she could see Reiner, Bertholdt, and the unconscious Eren up ahead. Reiner hopped off the branch and erupted into a brilliant flash of light. His Armored Titan form landed in a crouch as the smoke cleared. He leaned forward and broke out into a full sprint.

Bertholdt grappled onto his shoulder, Eren tied securely to his back. Ymir jumped out from the top the trees and latched onto Reiner's other shoulder. The recruits paused at the edge of forest. Mikasa exhaled in despair upon seeing Reiner run south. "No," Armin exclaimed. "They're getting away with Eren."

Hannes flew past them. "Move it! Get on your damn horses!"

Erwin turned around in his saddle. Behind him, the soldiers were outrunning the titans, trying to avoid getting plucked. But beyond them, Reiner was running southward. Erwin zeroed in on Eren, and he gave the order to change course. Atop Reiner, Ymir readjusted herself and prepared to reach into her mouth. She felt one of the lumps in her throat jerk. And then suddenly, a blade poked out through her neck. Another one poked out and sliced Ymir open from the inside. Her titan scream was cut off. Bertholdt gasped in horror as Vanessa burst through the wound with Historia, carrying her like a rag doll.

They landed in the crook of Reiner's nape and the armor of his back. Both Vanessa and Historia threw up saliva and took deep breaths as air returned to their lungs. Vanessa wiped the steaming titan blood from her eyes. "That's the second time I've been swallowed by a fucking titan. There won't be a third!"

Ymir growled, her wound quickly healing. She screeched and lashed out, snatching up Historia before she had a chance to react. She tried to grab Vanessa as well, but Vanessa jumped out of the way, using her ODM gear to boost her out of Ymir's reach. She grappled onto Reiner's shoulder and met Bertholdt's gaze. And she noticed Eren tied to his back. Vanessa knew what she needed to do. She raised her blades, and prepared to strike. Bertholdt cried out in fear, but before she could get anywhere near him, Reiner caught Vanessa. She felt almost as if she had slammed into a wall. His grip was firm. Her right arm was pinned to her chest while her left arm was free. But, she was utterly trapped. She couldn't move an inch save for her head and her left arm.

Vanessa glared at Reiner. Her heart was beating furiously with pure rage. She thought about this moment for the last 12 hours. She thought about what she would do to him. How she would carve him, hurt him, anything and everything she could think of to make the pain go away. Yet, there was another emotion building her chest. Fear. His eyes were shielded by armor. She couldn't read his expression. He was responsible for destroying the inner gate of Wall Maria. He was a mass murderer. He was a liar. Vanessa tried to wiggle in his grasp. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Bertholdt flinched in fear. "Kill her, Reiner! Do it! Quick!"

"No, don't!" Historia begged. She tried to pry herself out of Ymir's hand to no avail. "Don't kill her!"

"Do it!"

"No, wait!" Historia reached out, like she might be able to stop him. "She's my family!"

Vanessa froze mid-wiggle. Reiner raised his head slightly, and Bertholdt widened his eyes in confusion. Vanessa felt her face go hot with panic. "Historia...shut up."

"Please," she continued. "You can't kill her-"

"Stop!" Vanessa demanded.

"She's my-"

"-shut up-!"

-"only family! Please!"

Bertholdt glanced back and forth between them like he was studying the faces for the first time. Like he had never noticed the nearly identical features they both held. "You're...both from the Reiss family?"

"Historia, don't!" Vanessa warned. "Not another word!"

Historia furred her brows. She recognized the fear in Vanessa's eyes all too well. She sighed, slumping her shoulders. "Yes. We're sisters."

Ymir let out a small grunt of surprise. Bertholdt slowly turned his gaze to Vanessa and smiled in distressed relief. Historia inhaled deeply and frowned. "Now, please...let her go."

"No," Bertholdt said firmly. "We can't let either of you go."

Vanessa screamed in frustration and threw the blade still her hand, letting it detach from the handle. Bertholdt dodged it rather easily with a yelp. "Quit trying to kill me!"

"Fuck you!"

Historia resumed wiggling as Vanessa and Bertholdt shouted at each other. "Ymir, let me go! We have to get out of here!"

Ymir lowered her head, and her nape burst open. Ymir rose partially out of her titan body. "Chris...no, Historia. I-"

"What're you doing? We need to go!" Historia demanded.

"Just give me a second, I-"

"You're a fucking coward!" Vanessa bellowed. "I'll rip your goddamn head off!"

"Just stop!" Bertholdt shouted back. "Yelling isn't going to solve anything!"

"Ymir, help-!"

"-you lying snake-!"

"-just stop-!"

"Historia, I'm trying to-"

"-we're wasting time-!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Ymir snapped. Bertholdt and Vanessa ceased their shouting match. Ymir took a deep breath to calm herself. "Look, I'm sorry for eating you both. You have every right to be pissed."

"What's going on?" Historia demanded. "We came to rescue you, but you...what happened?"

"I don't need rescuing," she snapped. "Thing's have changed. I'm with Bertholdt and Reiner, now. Like it or not, you're coming with us! There's no future inside the walls!"

"What?" Vanessa felt her whole body tremble with uncontainable rage. "What future is there beyond it?! Huh?!"

"Hear me out," Ymir growled. "Life outside isn't as bad as you think. Believe me. For starters, there's no one to say it would've been better if you had never been born."

"Yeah, I don't think titans would that either way," Historia scoffed. "They'd be too busy trying to devour us!"

"We've all got flaws! They're not so bad if you'd give them a break! It's complicated, all right? Get off your high horse!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Vanessa shouted even louder.

"You're not making any sense!" Historia added. "What did Reiner and Bertholdt say? You're doing this against your will. They threatened you!"

"It's the opposite, actually," Bertholdt revealed. "Capturing you was her idea...though, we didn't expect to catch Vanessa, too."

Historia ignored him, still trying to pull herself free. "I'm right, aren't I? Let go! Whatever they got on you, I don't care! We can fight them! Let me go! Help Vanessa! Put the past behind you! What matters is right now! I'm here! I will always be your ally!"

Ymir hesitated. She knew Historia was being sincere. She knew...no matter what, Historia would always trust her. And that made her all the more afraid. Bertholdt began to panic. "Ymir! Look...in case you haven't noticed, the Scouts are closing in."

He pointed to the unit of Scouts chasing after them. "If we had left earlier, there might've been a decent change of out-running them. This is your fault. Remember that. We waited...for what? Damn it, Ymir! What the hell did we do this for? You can't have a change of heart! You want her to rot inside the walls? Does that seem acceptable to you, now? Don't be a fool! Think!"

Historia wiggled again, almost growling as she did. "Let go! Don't listen to him!"

"I can't!" Ymir cried out. She sobbed once and then smiled up at Historia. "I wish I could. I'm sorry...really. I know you think I did this for your own good, but at the end of the day...I did it for me."

Historia furred her brows. "A long time ago," Ymir began, "I stole the power of the titans from one of their comrades. Not much I can do against them. Sooner or later, I'm screwed. But... they said if I cooperate, hand you over, maybe I got a shot at leniency. Maybe my crime gets overlooked. You two are crucial to the church. You know the truth about the walls."

Vanessa widened her eyes. The man in black came to her mind. His questions. Her mother's warnings. _Your name is Vanessa Raske! Don't give anyone your real name!_ "When this world started going to hell, I thought to myself: it couldn't hurt to have a bargaining chip in my back pocket."

Ymir lowered her head in shame. "The castle's as close to death as I ever wanna get. The experience traumatized me. Gave me perspective. If I have to play dirty to stay alive, then I have to play dirty. Pathetic. Yeah. Doesn't make me the ideal friend. Like I said...I didn't do this for you. You deserve better, but there it is. I need you. Please, save me, Historia!"

Historia processed her words, lowering her head. After a moment, she met Ymir's gaze and smiled. "Well...like I said. I'm here. And I will always be your ally."

Ymir gasped in surprise. She felt her heart ache. She didn't deserve Historia's trust or friendship. Historia shifted her gaze to Bertholdt. "Please. I'm begging you once more. Let Vanessa go. She won't be as willing a prisoner as I am."

He shook his head. "We can't. We're leaving this place. One way or another...and you three are coming with us."

Vanessa suddenly stopped shaking. She almost laughed as dark thoughts swirled in her mind. "You may very well think that, but...one way or another, Bertholdt...you're going to die within these walls."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 16**


	17. Hear Me Roar

**Chapter 17**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Outskirts of the Forest of Giant Trees, 850...**

The Scouts had finally caught up. Hannes grappled onto Reiner and tried to slice a chunk out of his ankle, but the blades broke upon contact. Another soldier shot his anchor up onto Reiner's neck, and prepared to attack. He raised his blades, aiming to free Eren and slice off Bertholdt's head. Ymir tugged the wire free and tossed the soldier away, who screamed as he fell. She waited for more, ready to defend Reiner and Bertholdt. Suddenly, a blur flew by and slashed Ymir's left eye. Mikasa rose up into the air as Ymir screamed in pain and surprise. Her murderous gaze fell upon Bertholdt.

He gasped and hopped over under Reiner's chin. "Reiner! Protect us!"

As Mikasa went in for the kill, Reiner slapped his hands around his throat. Vanessa was tossed inside with Bertholdt and Eren. Mikasa's blade broke upon contact. Bertholdt shivered in fear, seeing Mikasa glaring at him from the small space between Reiner's fingers. She then disappeared from view and Bertholdt turned his attention to Vanessa. She was rubbing her head, and he noticed she still had blades in her holsters. Without hesitation, he pounced on top of her. Vanessa yelped in surprise as Bertholdt grabbed hold of her wrists and straddled her waist.

Vanessa squirmed and trashed as much as she could in the small space. "Get off me! Get the fuck off me!"

"Just stop!" he begged. "Quit struggling."

Vanessa was powerless. He had nearly his whole weight on top of her. She couldn't move. Eren muffled something through his gag and started kicking at Reiner's fingers. "Eren, stop!" Bertholdt demanded. "Hey!"

Eren planted his feet firmly and pushed. Bertholdt was squished against Vanessa unwillingly. She managed to slip her hands free and started pushing on his face. "Get off me!"

Eren continued to push, yelling through his gag. Bertholdt couldn't do anything. Eren's leg strength was too much, and his back was bending uncomfortably from Vanessa shoving his face away. "Both of you! Stop!"

"Good luck talking sense into that one, Bertholdt." All three of them paused upon the sound of Jean's voice. "Something lights a fire under him, that's it. And Vanessa...she's as stubborn as they come."

Bertholdt pried Vanessa's hands off his face and pinned her wrists down. "Getting them to calm down's a lost cause. Take my word for it," Jean continued. "I've been on the receiving end more than you have. What do you say we teach them patience? Come on. Show yourself."

"Give them back!" Mikasa demanded. "Right now!"

"Guys," came Conny's voice. "Really? This is some kind of joke, right? No way this is you. You've been lying to us this whole time? We're supposed to be comrades!"

"They still are!" Sasha argued. "This is all just a misunderstanding!"

Vanessa glared up at Bertholdt. He was staring back down at her, but his eyes were unfocused, processing the words of those he betrayed. "Where do you think you're going?" Jean asked. "You can't keep running forever. We're not gonna let that happen, rat bastards. Through thick and thin, we slept under the same roof as soldiers for three years."

Eren growled and began pushing against Bertholdt again. But he braced himself, trying not to squish against Vanessa again. "The positions you would sleep in were an art-form, Bertholdt," Jean continued. "I'm not kidding. We all loved waking up to see your contortions in the morning. Used to predict the weather with them."

"Eren, stop," Bertholdt begged.

"How'd you do it, Bertholdt?" Jean asked, his voice heavy with sadness. "Must not have a care in the world. Lying beside your victims...yet you slept like a log."

"Was it all just an act to you?" Conny demanded. "What about the way we used to talk about surviving this together? About growing old and looking back on the worst of it over drinks...remember? Was that all bullshit?"

Bertholdt squeezed his eyes shut, tears welling up. Vanessa glared up at him in confusion and disbelief. "Answer me!" Conny said. "Go on! What was the point? What were you trying to do?"

"It doesn't matter," Mikasa growled. "Shut up and focus on opening the traitor's neck. Hesitate for a moment, and we forfeit Eren. Who cares what they pretended to be? This was their choice."

Bertholdt's eyes suddenly shot open in shock. "No! You're wrong! Who chooses to be this? Tell me!"

His tears fell down his cheeks and landed onto Vanessa's face. In the moment, she was unbothered by his tears rolling down her own face, staining her lips and her neck. "What do you think I am? Huh?! What?! You think this what we aspired to be?!"

Eren stopped pushing. Even in his anger, Bertholdt's tone surprised him. "People loathe us. And why wouldn't they? We're monsters. We deserve to die for the things we've done." His voice cracked as he blinked through his tears. "We're lost. We could live a thousand years and never again know peace. Try to imagine that darkness. The only light was our brief time as soldiers."

He inhaled sharply, adjusting his tone to sound more sincere. "It was never a lie! Do you understand? We're not who we said we were, but it wasn't an act! We genuinely thought of you as our friends. I'm not stupid. I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness. But, please...I beg of you. If we were comrades, someone find us."

Bertholdt tucked his head to his chest, trying to hold back his despair. His shoulders shook. He was so uncomfortably close that Vanessa could feel the ends of his hair on her forehead. Despite her fury, despite her hatred, she couldn't help but wonder... _does Reiner feel the same?_

"Give them back," Mikasa said finally. "I won't ask again."

Bertholdt ceased his trembling. "I'm sorry. I can't." He slowly raised his head. "One of you has to do it. One of you...has to stain your hands with my blood."

The sound of someone shouting in the distance broke the tension. They couldn't quite make out what the person said, but the sound of the recruits flying away followed. Bertholdt glanced around aimlessly. "Something's happening."

They felt Reiner tighten his grip and increase his pace, the sound of his booming footsteps growing louder and louder. Suddenly, his whole body shook. Vanessa could feel Reiner's muscles contract and stretch as he let out a roar, the sound sending vibrations through all of them. Vanessa unclenched her fists, relaxing her aching fingers. She tried desperately to quell her anger. "Bertholdt," she said as calmly as she could. "You need to let me go."

"I can't," he insisted. "You don't understand. Eren was the ultimate goal, but you and Christa are also important."

"She was right. I won't make a good prisoner."

Bertholdt rolled his eyes. "You don't need to be a good prison-"

"I will _never_ be a good prisoner," she said carefully. "For every second of every moment that I am alive, I will fight you. I will never stop fighting. I will never stop trying to kill you. I will never stop trying to get away from you. I. Will. Never. Stop."

Eren peeked at her over Bertholdt's shoulder. Her words gave him courage. Vanessa took another calming breath. "But...I won't. I'll go quietly-willingly, even. As long as you let Eren and Historia go, you can have me. Whatever it is you want to me to do, I'll do it. I'll obey. I don't care. Just let them go."

Eren began protesting, wiggling against his restraints. Before Bertholdt could answer, Reiner's body shook again. They jumped in his hands, and then...his fingers opened and sunlight washed over them. Bertholdt widen his eyes as Reiner withdrew his hands and began fighting the swarm of titans around him. They tried to bit his legs and arms, breaking their teeth against his armor. Bertholdt anchored himself to Reiner's chin. He still kept Vanessa pinned, not wanting to give her the chance of fighting back or escaping. One titan reached for them, but Reiner elbowed it in the face.

Bertholdt noticed a blur of movement up near Reiner's head. Mikasa circled around Reiner, her eyes focused on Bertholdt and her blades raised. Bertholdt felt the familiar chill of fear crawl up his spine. As she neared, he pushed off Reiner and lifted Vanessa up into Mikasa's path. She gasped and twirled over her shoulder to avoid hacking off Vanessa's head. As she sailed past them, Eren shouted and kicked with his leg. Mikasa glanced over her shoulder and saw she was falling right into the palm of a titan. It latched onto her and squeezed.

Jean flew up and attacked the titan, freeing Mikasa. Two more Scouts rose up into the air, anchoring into Reiner's chest as they let out their battle cries to attack. Reiner tugged their wires free, leaving them to be caught and feasted on by the titans. Reiner raised his right hand for Bertholdt to rest on. He shoved Vanessa onto Reiner's palm, and planted his knee in the middle of her back. "We've come too far to give up, now," he told her. "We are going home. And all three of you are coming with us."

Vanessa tried to push Bertholdt off, but she couldn't even brace herself. His knee was large, keeping her shoulders pinned as well. _No! I have to...I have to fight! I won't give in!_

"Bertholdt!" Armin fired his anchor onto Reiner's temple, and landed on his head.

Bertholdt drew a blade and hoisted Vanessa up. His hand nearly encompassed her neck, and he held his blade directly under her chin. "Stay back!" he warned. "Don't come any closer!"

Vanessa instinctively tried to claw at Bertholdt's hand, but the sharpness of his blade prevented her from fighting. Memories of the man in black came to her mind. How sharp his blade was against her soft throat. Armin hesitated for a moment then gave Bertholdt a sinister smile that didn't quite match the look in his eyes. "So, you're okay with this? Leaving your friend behind to face the music?"

Bertholdt gasped. His eyes widening in horrific realization. "I guess Annie was weighing you down?" Armin asked. "Do you know where she is? Way up north in the Utopia District...being tortured. The silent treatment only goes so far. Body may heal, but her screams are an object-lesson on the limits of endurance."

Bertholdt's hold of Vanessa slowly tightened in panic. She tried to gasp for air, but found her supply caught off. "Oh, don't worry. They're taking special care she doesn't die," Armin continued softly. "Or get a moment's rest. So many methods. So little time. Mustn't waste a prize specimen like Annie. She's too precious-"

"Shut your mouth, hellspawn!" Bertholdt snapped, squeezing Vanessa's neck with such fury. "I'll kill you!"

Suddenly, a flash of silver sliced across Bertholdt's chest. The slash continued, cutting Bertholdt's arm clean off. He lowered his gaze, seeing Erwin with a bloodied blade in his left hand and missing his right arm. The bonds tying Eren to Bertholdt were broken, and Eren began to fall along with Reiner's severed thumb. Vanessa slipped out of Bertholdt's grasp and her chest throbbed from the sudden rush of air. Her thoughts became clear. _I'm free. Now's my chance!_

She quickly drew her blades. Bertholdt was dangling helplessly from Reiner's chin, too stunned to move. Armin had flown off after Eren. Vanessa prepared to fire her anchor, to finish Bertholdt once and for all. But for some reason, she glanced down. Erwin was falling, and directly below him was a titan...waiting with it's mouth wide open. _No!_ She glanced back up at Bertholdt. _No, no, no! This is my only chance! But, the Commander...what do I do?_

Vanessa growled in frustration and pain as she turned towards the Commander. Near the titan's feet, Erwin's horse was waiting. Vanessa fired her anchor, grappling onto Reiner's elbow, and soared around. She struck the waiting titan, killing it in a single blow. Reiner screamed in panic as he continued fighting off the titans trying to eat him. Vanessa released her anchor and tackled Erwin, grabbing in time before he hit the ground. Their landing was rough, but they were alive. Erwin's horse noticed them and galloped towards them.

Vanessa quickly got up and went to Erwin. "Come on, Commander. Get up. We have to go."

Erwin's face was dangerously pale. He groaned as Vanessa lifted him to his feet. She was nowhere near tall enough to properly support him. "I am...not your priority. Eren...rescue him."

"He already has been, sir. We need to go. You're important, too."

They reached the horse and Vanessa helped Erwin mount it. She jumped and slipped onto the saddle in front of Erwin. He didn't protest as she took the reins. Erwin gave the order of retreat. Reiner tried reaching for Eren and Vanessa, but they were beyond his reach. He roared again. Some of the titans were abandoning their attempted feast of Reiner to chase the retreating soldiers. As they rode, Vanessa was silently screaming inside her head. _You fucking idiot! That was your one shot!_ Her throat ached with the ghost tightness of Bertholdt's hand. _Damn it. I'm still..._

Suddenly, a titan soared through the air and crashed onto a section of trees up ahead. Another flew over the soldiers, landing near where Eren and Mikasa were. The formation halted. Vanessa glanced back. "Oh, no," she breathed. "He's fucking throwing them."

Erwin slowly followed her gaze. Behind them, Reiner was prying titans off of his body and throwing them with all his strength. The titans sailed through the air with their limbs flapping uselessly. Erwin repeated his order of retreat and the soldiers took off. The horses cried out in fear as more and more titans rained down upon them. Vanessa steered the horse in a zig-zag pattern, keeping an eye out to avoid being squashed like a bug. She happened to glance to her left and saw Ymir hurdling straight for them. Panic electrified her and she steered the horse out of the way just as Ymir left. She roared as she slammed into a titan, the force blasting Vanessa and Erwin off the horse.

Erwin groaned as he forced himself onto his knees. His adrenaline was waning. He was losing strength, and he knew he'd lose consciousness soon. Vanessa hurried over to him, pieces of grass sticking out of her braid. "Come on, Commander. We have to go. Come on."

"I'm not your objective," he growled. "Don't waste time on someone who's replaceable. Retrieve Eren and go."

"I can't do that, sir. I..." Vanessa suddenly drew blades and hacked off the fingers of an approaching titan. It paused, mildly surprised by it's wounds. Vanessa rushed down between it's legs and flew up along it's back, killing it. As it fell, she soared around back to Erwin. She took a few steps then collapsed onto her hands and knees in front of him. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm so sorry."

Erwin watched her confusedly. Her shoulders were trembling and she curled her hands into fists. "I failed everyone...I couldn't..." _I couldn't kill them. All I did was get caught. I couldn't do a goddamn thing as Bertholdt...he almost..._ Vanessa heard the sound of another titan approaching. She wiped her face on her sleeve. "Stay here, Commander. I'll fight them off."

He said nothing as she took off into the sky. Erwin studied his surroundings. Peer and some of the other senior Scouts were joining Vanessa in fighting off the titans that were growing too close to him. Several meters to his right, Ymir was battling her own titan squad alongside Historia, Conny, and Sasha. To his left, Armin was huddled under a tree with Jean, trying to keep a 3-meter titan from getting any closer. A little bit farther past them, Eren and Mikasa were watching as Hannes was being eaten by a smiling titan. "Commander!" Peer shouted. "Sir, the Armored! It's coming this way!"

Erwin turned his head. Reiner had shaken off the remaining titans clinging to his legs and headed straight for them. Bertholdt was still hanging on, his chest and arm still healing. Vanessa reappeared, sliding along the grass to stand in-between Erwin and Reiner. She stood protectively. _No more hesitations. No second thoughts._

Suddenly, the rage-filled scream of Eren rolled across the field. All the titans paused and turned their heads in unison to look his way. Eren screamed again, throwing his fist. A 15-meter titan leapt over him and tackled the smiling titan. The other titans all got up and ran straight for the smiling titan, swarming it with fierce hunger. The titans ripped it apart, tearing chucks out of it. The smiling titan's smile seemed to fade into a frown as one titan ripped it's head off, digging it's little fingers into the smiling titan's eye. Eren had taken the opportunity to run with Mikasa.

Reiner immediately changed course, increasing his speed to catch up to them. Eren came to halt. "Get away from us!" he bellowed. "Rat bastards, I'll kill you where you stand!"

Reiner seemed to falter a bit. The titans that were feasting on the smiling titan all turned to glare over at Reiner. As one, they abandoned their meal and rushed Reiner. Vanessa gasped as she overcame her shock. Erwin's horse was loitering under a tree, and she hurried over to fetch it. The other soldiers took the opportunity to gather the horses. Vanessa brought Erwin's horse to him, and helped him climb on. "This may be our only window," he noted. "Soldiers! Retreat!"

Vanessa hopped up onto the saddle in front of Erwin. He didn't protest as she once again took control and kicked the horse into full speed. As the remaining Scouts retreated, Vanessa snuck a glance back over her shoulder. Ymir was aiding Reiner and Bertholdt in fighting off the titans. Vanessa gripped the reins tighter. The farther they got away, the farther her memory of Reiner seemed to fade. Her love, her hatred, his smile, his betrayal...it all washed off her like a layer of dirt being scrubbed off. It wasn't all gone. She doubted she would ever find peace again, but...for the first time in her life, she prayed.

She prayed that she would see him again. She prayed that when she did...she would make him pay.

 **Wall Rose...**

"Hurry! Help the injured first!"

Vanessa caught Conny as he lost strength in his legs. Historia, too, nearly fell flat onto the stone, but Armin caught her. "Whoa. Christa? Christa, are you okay?"

The Garrison soldiers were fussing over the other soldiers, wondering where the MPs were. Conny latched onto Vanessa for support. He felt exhaustion and sadness and betrayal overflow. He covered his face with his hand and began sobbing. Jean had regained consciousness and sat on a small crate, resting upon the medical officer's order. "We've really got the worst luck," he said. "I can't believe we escaped."

He glanced over where Eren, Sasha, and Vanessa were helping the medical officer set Mikasa down on a stretcher. The officer was grumbling. "Riding horseback after getting your ribs broken by a titan? Unacceptable. We need to get her to a doctor fast."

Mikasa gently touched Eren's arm. "Eren. It's okay. _I'll_ be okay."

He lowered his gaze in shame. "I'm sorry."

The sound of high-pitched, utterly terrified screaming drew their attention westward. Raisa was tearing her hair out as Erwin laid unconscious at her feet. "Commander?! Erwin?! He's lost too much blood! Hurry! We have to get him back to Trost! Now!"

Eren stood up as he watched the officers help Raisa carry Erwin to a wagon with her still screaming. He glanced at the other wagon full of injured Scouts. Beside him, Vanessa was trying to comfort Conny. "Come on, man," she said tiredly. "You're almost to the wagon. We're almost there. Stand up."

He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe...I'm alive."

Eren glanced farther back where Captain Rico was giving Historia some water. He turned to look at the wagon full of injured again then lowered his gaze once more. "I allowed myself to be kidnapped. It's my fault. The Scouts lost so many all in a single rescue attempt...because of me."

"Still, though...there were no casualties on the way back," Armin noted. "The titans completely ignored us. They were too fixated on Reiner and the others. Suppose they acted that way...because of you."

Eren widened his eyes. "Me? But I...I...I don't have any idea how or what...everything happened so fast-"

"You think Eren controlled those titans?" Jean asked. "If he really can, then-"

"Is it true, Eren?" Conny asked. He wiped the remaining tears off his face and let Vanessa help him up. "Is that why all those titans attacked Reiner? If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead."

Eren studied his right hand, recalling how hit bit himself over and over again. His wounds had healed, of course. He tried to remember what it felt like when he screamed. When he wanted that titan and Reiner dead. "This is all speculation," Jean said. "I don't envy you, Eren. Maybe all those people really did die for nothing...maybe they didn't. That all depends on you. If you're really worth the sacrifice, you'd better prove it."

Eren furred his brows then turned away from Jean. "You sure have gotten preachy since you joined the Scouts. It's weird."

"Huh?" Jean flinched at Eren's tone. "Oh, yeah? What about you? You've turned into a whiny, little shit!"

"No. Jean, he's right," Vanessa interjected. "It's creepy how serious and responsible you've become all of a sudden."

"Both of you still have that murderous look in your eyes," Armin added.

"Hey! I'm the one who saved Mikasa!"

"Thank you," Eren said.

Jean blinked in angry surprise. "What?"

"You're right." Eren clenched his fists. "I have to be decisive. If this is real, if I can control titans...I have to plug up Wall Maria then make Reiner answer for what he's done. People died for me. I have to earn what they gave."

Historia abruptly got to her feet and stumbled over them. She grabbed onto Vanessa's shoulder for support. Armin stepped in to stop her from taking another step. "Christa, wait! It's-"

"No. My name is Historia," she corrected. "Eren. Let's hurry...to the other side of the wall."

Vanessa wrapped her arm around Historia. "Come on, you need to rest."

Historia waved her arms about, shrugging off Vanessa and latching onto Eren. "Don't worry about me!" She pulled him close, forcing him to bend down. "We have to get Ymir back! If we don't, she'll be beyond our help! You can do it! Only you! Use your new powers to do something!"

Her legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed onto the stone, her hold of Eren slipping. Vanessa caught Historia before she fell over. "Calm down. You're exhausted."

Eren studied Historia in her despair. He knelt down in front of her. Historia began to shake as tears welled up in her eyes. "Why? She...she chose them over me. S-She said we'd live for ourselves...together...but now she's left me behind. She's a...a traitor! I'll never forgive her."

Jean frowned. "Christa, this isn't like you..."

Historia erupted into laughter. "Christa? Christa?! I'm not Christa! She's gone now!"

Vanessa wrapped her arms around Historia, trying desperately to comfort her. Historia didn't try to push her off. "She was a role I was forced to play. That's all she was. A lie!"

"I know," Vanessa whispered. Eren furred his brows while Jean and Armin exchanged glances.

"She wasn't real." Historia sobbed. "She wasn't real."

 **Trost District, Wall Rose, a week later...**

Erwin was shocked he had survived the ordeal at all. He had finally woken from his coma. His face was already covered in stubble and he felt like he really had risen from the dead. What physically ached most of all...was the phantom pain of his missing arm. Katya and Commander Pyxis sat to his left while Raisa sat to his right. Levi was leaning against the wall, gazing out the window. The room was silent save for Commander Pyxis' report. "...evacuees are now returning to their homes. Thankfully, that was the only case where we had to use military force during this chaotic situation."

"Sorry, Commander," Raisa said. "I know you've only just woken up, but we'd all understand if you'd rather get some more rest than hear the reports."

"No, I'm tired of sleeping." He turned back to Pyxis. "Please, continue."

Raisa glanced at Katya then at Erwin's wound. Her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, sir. You tasked me with determining the infiltrators' identities and detain them...but I failed. And, I...I wasn't there to protect you when you lead the rescue mission. Your arm..."

Erwin smiled sadly. He held out his stump. "How many hundreds of soldiers do you think I've sent to their deaths? How many do you think were sacrificed on my orders? One arm isn't nearly enough to make up for it. I can only settle the debt when I'm in hell."

Katya said nothing, and gave no reaction to his words. Pyxis hummed bemusedly. "Mind if I join you down there when I kick the bucket?"

"What's wrong, old man? Giving up?" Levi asked. He noticed Hange walking across the courtyard. "Maybe you should have another drink."

"Oh, I'd love to, but this one won't let me." Pyxis pointed to Anka who was waiting patiently against the wall.

Erwin chuckled. Katya finally smiled upon hearing her husband's laugh. A knock came from the door. Levi turned away from the window. "It's Hange. Come in."

Hange entered the room with Conny following behind her. "Pardon the intrusion, Erwin..." Hange noticed Pyxis and immediately saluted. "Commander Pyxis, glad we caught you. Um, this is...state your name, soldier."

Conny saluted. "Sir! Conny Spring, sir. Hundred-and-Fourth Cadet Corp."

"Conny here is originally from Ragako," Hange explained.

"Ah, yes. Where the invasion seems to have begun, correct?" Pyxis asked.

"Yes, sir," she answered. "In fact, he's corroborated a valuable piece of evidence in that regard. I think his story will support our hypothesis."

"And what's that?" Erwin asked.

"Moblit conducted a survey and investigation of the town," she began. "The buildings all appeared to have been blown apart from the inside. Yet despite all the destruction...there was no evidence of any carnage. No blood. No bodies. And...we have yet to locate a single resident from Ragako save for Conny here."

Conny remained straight-faced. Hange noticed the fear and shock in his eyes. "Plus...the total number of titans discovered and killed...matches the last reported census of the population of Ragako."

Pyxis blinked in surprise. "Wait...you're saying the titans responsible for this...were the citizens of Ragako?"

"No," Erwin concluded. "You're saying that titans are actually...human beings."

Hange raised her shoulders, tossing her hands in the air. "Well, we don't have any proof yet. But it makes their weak spots much more plausible when you think about where Eren resides in his titan form. One meter by ten centimeters..."

Raisa blinked as a thought came to her. "You've experimented on titans before. I know for a fact that you've carefully opened up the nape of titans to see inside. There was never anything there, though."

"True," Hange agreed. "I've never seen anything that looks like a human being inside the nape of a titan. I've even cut all the way down to the spine."

"But you're sure about this hypothesis?" Erwin asked.

Hange glanced at Conny again. "Yes. The titan we found trapped in the village physically matches a portrait of Conny Springer's mother. He did an in-person verification."

Levi inhaled sharply and grabbed onto the backrest of Raisa's chair. "This is just perfect. I've spent all this time, all this energy...and the things I've been carving through like cake were people."

"As I said...we don't have proof."

Pyxis hummed again and rubbed his chin in thought. "Can't help but wonder if it's true...is there some reason for the difference between regular titans and shifters like Eren?"

Raisa felt like her head was going to explode. She hadn't really had time to process everything that happened after Annie's capture. Nothing but questions were running through her head. Her gaze shifted to Erwin and she froze. He was smiling. A true, genuine, delighted smile. "The hell?"

He hadn't heard her. Katya reached over and placed her hand on his arm. "Erwin, stop."

He dropped his smile upon realizing her meaning. Erwin met Raisa's disgusted gaze. "Oh. I'm sorry. How're your injuries?"

Raisa eased her concerned frown. "Healing."

"Good. Where are Eren and the other recruits?" he asked. "We need to dig deep into Christa and Vanessa's backgrounds. I've only heard Vanessa's story, but considering the gravity of the things we've learned so far...the Scouts have three incredibly valuable assets right now."

Raisa sighed and rested her elbows on her knees. "The moment we got back...I was the only conscious superior officer. You were basically dead and Hange was out cold, so I went ahead and made some decisions. Including...the new members of Squad Levi."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 17**


	18. Eminent Threat

**Chapter 18**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Safehouse, westside of Wall Rose, 850...**

"I was born in the northern lands of Wall Sina. I don't know specifically where...my mother never really told me," Vanessa confessed. "She told me she intended to leave me in the woods to die, but...for whatever reason...she changed her mind."

Historia sat quietly on the pillow. The room was dark save for the single lamp between them. It was just the two of them as everyone else was asleep upstairs. The night was cold, so they were both wrapped up in thick blankets. Historia was surprised Vanessa was willing to share her story. Her true story. Historia had already told hers. She told everyone their first night at the safehouse.

"For as long as I can remember, we were always moving," Vanessa continued. "When we moved to a new place, my mother would get a meaningless job. Anything that didn't require too much background-checking. Anything that would allow us to leave at a moment's notice."

She wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "My mother was a singer from the Interior, that much I knew. She caught the eye of a man from the Reiss family. Then...something happened. I don't know the details because any time I would ask about my father or her old life, my mother would hit me. Once, she even shoved down a flight of stairs."

Vanessa stuck her right arm out and rolled back her sleeve, showing a faded scar just under her elbow. "I broke my arm on the last step."

Historia furred her brows. "Why would she...?"

Vanessa stuffed her arm back under the blanket. "My mother was...she was a broken woman. Whenever she would hit me or shove me, it wasn't out of anger...I think. It was mostly fear. She was always looking over her shoulder. I never understood why we were afraid. No one ever seemed to pay any attention to us. She even had friends whom she trusted to keep us a secret, but not to keep us safe."

Memories of Pyxis came to her mind. "She went to great lengths to always stay one-step ahead. I don't know why she kept me. She made it very clear my existence was the reason for us to be afraid. I don't know if she ever truly loved me. Actually, I don't think she did."

"Why?"

Vanessa closed her eyes. "On the day Wall Maria fell, my mother has managed to secure my passage onto the ferry. She had been sleeping with one of the commanding officers. But he only let me on board. My mother told me to be strong because she wouldn't be able to protect me anymore. She told me my name was Vanessa Raske, and to never speak my real one. Never."

Vanessa clenched her fists. Even after 5 years, she could recall the feel of her mother's weight when she hugged her for the first and last time. The puffs of her mother's breath on her ear. "She said: 'If the catch you, if they find you...kill yourself. I'm sorry I didn't do it for you.' Then I never saw her again."

"Then the MPs found you," Historia recalled. "The men in black?"

Vanessa nodded. "I still don't know my father's name. My mother never told me. But then Lord Reiss came and made them send me to he south the enlist. I look nothing like him, and neither do you, but..."

Historia thought for a moment. "We have the same eyes. You and I look identical, sure, but...I remember his eyes." She shifted on the pillow she sat on as she recalled something else. "I told Bertholdt we were sisters to save you, but...now I don't think it's so far-fetched."

"No, I don't think it is."

Historia tilted her head. "You...never told me your real name. Back before we set out to rescue Eren and Y..." she paused to collect herself "...Ymir, you almost told me your name."

Vanessa looked away in shame. Historia reached over and placed her hand on Vanessa's knee. "Nothing is more freeing than the truth."

She withdrew her hand to give her sister space. Vanessa took a long and deep breath to summon her courage. She met Historia's gaze and said, "Cassandra Reiss."

 **One week later...**

"Here, Sasha. This one's for you." Jean shoved the crate into Sasha's arms before she could protest.

"What is this?" she demanded, straining to keep hold of it. "It's heavy!"

"It's full of potatoes," he revealed. "Your favorite, remember?"

Jean handed another crate to Armin while he grabbed the last one. Sasha was frowning at Jean over his question. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Oh, don't worry...we're here to remind you."

"Everything's gotten so expensive," Armin noted, purposefully changing the subject. They headed for the house. "We need to be careful and ration these supplies."

"He's talking to you, Sasha," Jean snipped. "You even try to steal any more food, we'll have Captain Levi chop you up into bite-sized, little pieces. Got it?"

"What? I would never," she assured him. "Probably."

"What was that?"

They stepped inside and piled the supplies onto the dining table. Eren was sweeping around, his hair tied back in a bandanna while Cassandra was washing dishes. "We don't need to depend on all these groceries," Sasha pointed out. "We can just go hunt in the mountains."

"We can't," Armin said. "Hunting's prohibited, even all the way out here. What if we get caught by some farmers? Or the game warden? We're trying to lay low. Word travels fast and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Sasha threw her hands up in defeat. "I won't hunt...probably."

"I heard that!" Jean snapped.

"Hey, did you guys wipe the mud off your shoes before you came in?" Eren asked.

"Are you kidding?" Jean scoffed in disbelief. "Do you not see all this shit we're carrying?"

"You idiot. You really think an excuse like that is gonna play with Captain Levi?" Eren furred his brows, genuinely worried about Levi's impending anger. "Bad enough I had to make your bed for you this morning then you go and pull this crap?"

"Shut up! Who are you, my mother?!"

"We're back," Mikasa announced.

She entered the room carrying an armful of freshly chopped logs and an axe. Historia walked beside her, carrying the rest of the logs. Armin let out a strange yelp-gasp upon seeing Mikasa. "What're you doing chopping wood? You're still injured!"

"Gotta stay in shape somehow."

"You were grabbed by a titan!" he argued. "You should be in bed recovering!"

"You're wasting your breath," Eren interjected with a sigh. "I caught her doing sit-ups earlier, too."

Jean flinched at that statement. "Oh, so you're a creep, too?!"

"Huh?!"

Cassandra had finished with the dishes and walked over to help Historia pile the logs by the fireplace. Sasha chuckled as she unboxed the crate of bread. "Funny...it kind of feels like we're back in the Cadet Corp."

"Yeah, but it makes you wonder why Commander Raisa chose us for the new Levi Squad...protecting Eren, Chris-" Armin blinked upon realizing his mistake "-I mean, Historia, and Van...Cassandra. Sorry."

"It's fine," Cassandra said. "It takes some getting used to."

He began to reply, but then noticed Sasha stuffing something into her satchel. "Sasha...what did you just put in your bag?"

"It's something thats definitely not bread."

Jean and Armin began bickering, forcing Sasha to confess to the theft. Mikasa was trying to squeeze by them to put the axe away while Eren joined in on the bickering, urging them to help him finish cleaning. Cassandra and Historia watched them, unsure of what to say or how to react. The door opened, but the others were too lost in their argument. Levi and Raisa entered. "What's with all the commotion?"

"Adjusting to the new living situation, ma'am," Cassandra answered.

Levi walked over to the table and wiped his hands under it, feeling a layer of dust. Eren and the others finally noticed the two superior officers and immediately froze. Levi held up his dust-covered fingers. "I thought I gave you plenty of time."

Eren slapped his hand to his forehead in frustration while the others exchanged worried glances. Levi pulled out his handkerchief and cleaned his hands. "Nevermind. We'll discuss your utter failure at a later date."

"If you remember. Eren!" Raisa called. "Hange is anxious to get the experiments under way."

"Right. Yes, ma'am."

 **The woods, three hours later...**

Eren suddenly screamed. He thrashed and roared as his titan body gave out and he collapsed onto the ground. The Scouts surrounding him moved about, their horses uneasy about nearly being squished. Mikasa gasped as she steered her horse out of the way. "Eren!"

"What's wrong, Eren? Get up!" Hange exclaimed. She stood on the small cliff with Levi, Raisa, Moblit, and the Reiss girls. "The future of humanity depends on you, dammit! Get up!"

"Third time and his form's changed again," Raisa noted. "He's not even ten-meters tall, and his body seriously lacks any muscle."

"Plus, Eren's scrawny ass is hanging out," Levi added.

"I can see that," Hange snapped. Eren's emaciated titan body was slowly steaming. "Eren! Think you can still move? Give us a signal or something, will ya?!"

Down below, Mikasa hopped off her horse. "Eren!"

"Mikasa, wait up!" Jean called.

Above, Levi sighed again. "Great. The brat's at it again. She never learns, does she?"

"Hange, I think we're done for the day," Raisa said.

Hange growled in frustration then hopped off the edge, flying down with Moblit and screaming Eren's name. Levi and Raisa watched silently as Hange landed on Eren's back, and began pulling his body. "Hot! Think you can ease up on the steam a little?"

"Hey, be careful with him," Mikasa warned. "Can't you see he's bleeding?"

Hange ignored her. "Whoa! He's practically fused with it! I can't get him free!"

"Hange!"

"He's practically becoming one with his titan form! He might end up turning into a regular titan if we try it once more! Should we?!" Hange continued yanking on Eren with each word. She yanked harder and the tendons holding his face ripped, exposing his real skeleton. Hange screamed and Mikasa joined her. "You see his face, Moblit?! Sketch it! Quick! We gotta get this! His face his gone!"

"Section Commander, have you no compassion at all?" Moblit scolded.

Mikasa drew her blades and cut through the tendons, freeing Eren. Hange fell back onto her rear with Eren still in her arms and his face steaming. "Oh...um, sorry about that."

"Not the outcome we hoped for," Levi told Raisa. "We're still a long way from Eren being able to use his titan to seal the wall."

"True, but that's the whole point for these experiments," she said. "The plan may be strategically sound, but all of it is riding on Eren. It could still work."

"Experiment's over!" Hange announced as Moblit finished his sketch. "Bring the wagon!"

Raisa stepped to the edge to shout down. "All troops, withdraw at once! Canvas the area!"

"Withdrawing!" Keiji answered.

The Scouts spread out, heading off in various directions to ensure they remained unseen. Levi turned back to the Reiss girls. "Both of you, ride back to the house with Eren. We're headed for Trost."

"Yes, sir," Cassandra said.

She turned and steered Historia down along the side of the cliff. By the time they made it down, Mikasa and Hange were loading Eren inside. His face and hands were covered in steam, and Mikasa was on the verge of tears. Hange folded a blanket and placed it under Eren's head. "He'll be fine...I think. He'll be as handsome as ever in no time."

 **Smith Residence, Trost District, Wall Rose, that night...**

"I see. Another failure, then." Erwin tapped his finger on his desk. "Imagine if it had worked. We could've plugged the hole in Shiganshina in less than a day."

Katya gently closed the door behind her and walked over to the coffee table. She set the tray of tea down, and began pouring cups. Raisa accepted her cup and asked, "where are the kids?"

"With mother," Katya answered. "Your boys, too."

"We need information," Levi declared, accepting his cup from Katya. "It's not like there's books on the subject. That would make things too easy."

"What about the Reiss girls?" Raisa asked. "Pastor Nick said they would be able to give us insight into the nature of the walls. They could tell us things that he couldn't."

"Katya did an extensive background check on both of them," Erwin said as Katya set a tea cup down in front of him. "Illegitimate daughters of the Reiss family. Neither of them had happy childhoods to say the least. Oddly, Historia was legitimized as a trueborn child of Lord Reiss just a few days after Wall Maria fell."

"What about Cassandra?" Levi asked.

"The historical records of the Reiss family is by far one of the strangest archives I've investigated," Katya informed. "Both girls are recorded as bastards born to a 'Lord Reiss', but only Historia has been legitimized."

"Okay, so they are sisters."

Katya shrugged. "I don't know. There are records of previous lords, but the dates don't quite match up. The family trees don't look right. Rod Reiss is a mere lord from Wall Sina, yet someone has taken the time to constantly change his family records."

"What do you mean?" Raisa asked.

"The first thing I found was Historia's legitimacy and the Reiss family tree showing only him and Historia. Cassandra was part of it, but not attached to anyone. Once I dug further..." Katya picked up a thick file "...I found older copies of the family tree. Every thirteen years or so...it would change. Names taken off. Children and-or spouses erased. Before the Wall fell, Lord Reiss had a very big family...now, it's as if they never existed."

Levi and Raisa exchanged glances. Erwin stood up and went to the window, scanning the horizon as the sun was setting. "Somehow, Lord Reiss is to the key to all this. A mere regional lord. Why would he know the secrets of the walls?"

 **Safehouse, westside of Wall Rose, the next day...**

Eren pressed the cool cloth to his face. His skin was still warm from hours of healing. Cassandra sat on the edge of the bed, a bowl of cold water in her lap. Eren took a deep breath. "I can't believe I slept a whole day."

"At least you're handsome again," Cassandra noted. "Mikasa won't kill Hange now."

"What?"

"Anyway, how're you feeling?" She took the cloth back and re-soaked it. "Do you remember what happened during the experiments?"

Cassandra gave him the cloth, and Eren folded it up, pressing it against his neck. "No. I don't...I don't remember a single thing. How did it go? Was I able to do it? Harden my titan body?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing at all? Really?"

"Hange checked to see if there were parts of your titan body left behind after, but there wasn't." She set the bowl down on the nightstand. "You really don't remember anything? You transformed, like, three times."

Eren absentmindedly folded and unfolded the damp cloth as he thought. "I remember transforming the first time, beginning the tests, and...nothing. That's it."

Cassandra scratched the corner of her eyebrow. "Well, you can ask Hange later. She and Moblit recorded everything, so they can give you a play-by-play."

"Do I want the play-by-play?"

She made a face. "Probably not."

Eren hung his head. "Great. Ultimately, this means we can't proceed with the mission to retake Wall Maria, right? Because I wasn't able to harden."

"Yeah...but it was only one experiment. Well, three-in-one, but still." Eren raised his head to meet her gaze. "You haven't been doing this for very long, and every time you transformed it was because you had to. Fight titans, lift a boulder, get your ass kicked...you've never really tested your abilities till now. So...don't get too disappointed. I know Hange isn't done with you yet."

Eren took a deep breath. He felt some of his guilt lift, but not all of it. He glared down at his clenched fists. She was right. He had to keep fighting. Cassandra noticed blood oozing out of Eren's left nostril. She grabbed the cloth and held it under Eren's chin, catching the droplet. "You're bleeding."

He re-focused on the cloth she held, and noticed the little red drops in the white cloth. "Oh. Thanks."

He placed his hand over hers, taking the cloth from her. But the moment his fingers touched her skin. A shuddering, simple memory came to mind. He was looking at himself in the mirror, brushing his hair. But he looked different. Older. With long dark hair. He looked like Cassandra or Historia. Eren felt a sharp pain and the image was gone.

"Do you have a fever?" Cassandra asked.

Eren rubbed his forehead, feeling the pain subside. "No, no. Just...a headache."

She stood up, grabbing the bowl. "I can let you rest some more. I'm gonna head downstairs to help with dinner."

"I'll come with you." He threw the covers off.

Cassandra waited by the stairs as he put on his shoes and grabbed a sweater. He followed her down into the small hallway that led to the kitchen. Historia was by the stove, stirring the giant pot of stew. Mikasa was standing beside her, cutting up the fine spices while Conny was at the table, peeling a few potatoes. He glanced up as they walked in. "Oh, hey. You're awake."

"What?" Mikasa whirled around. "What're you doing? You should still be in bed."

"I'm alright. I'm tired of being in bed," he said. Eren walked around to the table while Cassandra went to the sink. "Besides, the least I can do is help make dinner."

"Just...please, take it easy," she begged. "Don't worry about the experiments."

Eren said nothing as he grabbed the knife and a carrot. "All I care about is getting a chance to bring down the beast titan," Conny said. "That hairy bastard took everything from me. I want it dead."

Eren watched Conny warily. Cassandra paused from pulling bowls out of the cabinet. "Conny, careful you don't cut yourself."

He blinked then glanced down at his hands. He hadn't realized he was shaking. The peeler in his hand was dangerously close to his thumb. He set the tool and the potato down. "Thanks, Van...Cassandra. It's about time to switch lookouts." He turned to Mikasa. "You ready?"

Mikasa nodded. Cassandra took over for her in cutting up the spices as they left. Historia turned back to the stew, feelings of jealousy building in her chest. "Must be nice. All of you know what you want even if it won't be easy to get. I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore."

"Thought you wanted to rescue Ymir," Cassandra said.

"Rescue? No." Historia slumped her shoulders a bit. "At the time, I didn't understand what she was doing. I just wanted her to be safe. Since then, I've been thinking. When she left, Ymir chose her own path. I have no right to change that. She doesn't need me to."

"So, what do you want to do?"

Historia hugged herself. "I don't know."

Cassandra set her knife down. In truth, she was envious of Historia. Yeah, she knew what she wanted. She wasn't sure at first, but when Reiner held her in his palm...when she had that moment of fear that he would squeeze her to death...she knew exactly what she wanted. What she needed. Cassandra noticed her hair was getting into the spices. She hadn't realized it gotten so long.

"Well, at least you started talking," Eren said. "You haven't really said anything since you told us your story. Even stopped smiling."

"Why should I?" Historia asked, shocking Eren. "Sorry, but the sweet little Christa you thought you know...well, she's gone. You can all hate me for it or not. I don't care either way. All I am is...I don't even know what I am anymore."

Cassandra resumed cutting up the spices. "Feeling nothing is something. I know it sounds like an oxymoron, but...you shouldn't have to feel a certain way. Especially not about the Christa façade. Vanessa wasn't nearly as good as Christa, but they were means of survival."

"Well, I didn't really like Christa," Eren interjected. "No one's actually as nice as you pretended to be. It was unnatural and frankly, a little creepy."

Cassandra frowned, eyeing Eren suspiciously. Historia glared at him, but then slumped her shoulders even more. "Oh."

"Now, you're just a normal girl," Eren continued. "Stupidly honest, maybe, but still normal."

"Eren, you wouldn't know normal even if it kicked you in the face," Cassandra said and stuck out her tongue for good measure.

"Why, you-!" He paused mid-snarl, a memory flashing into his mind. "...how did I forget that?"

"Hange and the others are back!" came Sasha's voice. "We're meeting in the main room!"

The three of them entered the great room. Hange and Raisa's squads sat on the couches along the wall while Levi Squad sat at the table. Raisa sat on the armrest of the chair Hange plopped down on. "So...obviously our original goal still stands. Using Eren to plug the hole in Wall Maria."

The teenagers blinked in surprise. "I know a lot has changed, and the results of the experiments were disappointing," Raisa continued, "but we can't lose sight of the future. Our plan might still work. Hange, care to go over the details?"

"Uh, yeah." Hange sighed. "The Garrison is been fully mobilized. More so than ever before, but they don't have nearly enough manpower to contain the chaos thats ensuing. We have to take back Wall Maria. We need stability. Peace."

She furred her brows and met Raisa's gaze. "I want to move forward with more experiments. We need to do everything we can to fully understand his abilities and limits. We don't have time to waste, I know, but...I want Eren to lay low for now."

A silence settled over the room. Raisa and Levi exchanged confused glances. Eren nearly rose from his seat. "What?"

"But why?" Armin asked. "We should keep trying."

Hange rubbed her forehead. "The situation is complicated."

Raisa unfolded her arms and placed her hand on Hange's shoulder. "Tell us. What's wrong?"

"Pastor Nick is dead." She removed her hand and inhaled sharply. "He was found late last night in the Trost. I don't know the exact cause of death...but I know for certain he was murdered."

"Murdered?" Armin breathed.

"I had thought that the church would try to get their hands on Nick once they learned he was aiding the Scouts," Hange continued. "That's why I hid his identity and boarded him in the barracks, but...I never imagined they'd send soldiers to torture and kill him. I was naive. It's my fault he's dead."

"They...tortured him. Presumably for information?" Armin guessed. "Did they just want to know what he passed on to us?"

"Most likely," Levi agreed. "To determine the location of Eren and the Reiss girls as well as the information we have."

"We have shared this information with Commander Erwin, Commander Pyxis, and the rest of the Survey Corps," Moblit informed. "We've turned the tables on the Interior MPs. We're watching them. But...they could change their minds quite easily. They could decide it's not worth hiding in the shadows and use their manpower to locate us."

"We've taken some considerable lengths to ensure this location hasn't been compromised," Harold added.

"Is this why you want to hold off?" Raisa asked.

Hange nodded. "From the moment Eren's powers were discovered, the MPs have been trying desperately to get their hands on him. Granted, recent events have changed things. They're moving into the Garrison's jurisdiction. They're choking down Commander Erwin's authority. They're not even focused on the instability of society!"

She took a breath and rubbed her forehead again. "Look, it's becoming more and more obvious that Reiner and Bertholdt have allies on the inside. We need to be worried about being stabbed in the back while our attention is on fighting them."

"So?" Levi said. "You're saying we should forget about all that and host tea parties instead?"

Hange rolled her eyes, exhaling in frustration. "That's not what I'm saying. But it wouldn't hurt for Eren to lay low...for now."

"For now?" he echoed in disbelief.

Raisa held a hand up, silencing Levi. "Hange...this isn't like you. I understand you feel responsible for Pastor Nick, but from what I've been told...he's not a man who was so easily broken. You said he was tortured...how?"

"What?"

"How was he tortured? Could you tell?"

Hange thought for a moment. "His face was beaten in and...and he was missing some nails. I only saw his left hand, but I think they were all gone."

Raisa nodded, slightly impressed. "Those who talk talk after one. If not, ripping off more won't make a difference. So...it's a safe bet he didn't talk. The Interior MPs have no idea what we know...especially about you Reiss girls. But, the government is up to something and we've got a target on our backs."

The front door burst open, and Nifa entered the room. She tossed her hood down and hurried over to Raisa. "Commander Raisa! Ma'am, I have a message from Commander Erwin."

She handed Raisa a folded note. "I went to tell him about Pastor Nick," Nifa continued, "but he gave me this and sent me off."

Once Raisa finished reading it, she tossed the note into the lantern on the nightstand. "We need to move. Now! Make it look like we were never here."

Within two hours, the safehouse was swarmed with men. The scouts waited on a clearing of the mountain, watching as MPs raided the cabin. Despite being several hundred yards away, Raisa could see the men perfectly in the setting sun. She was surprised the MPs had found the location, so fast except...the men below didn't quite look like MPs. Conny nearly hugged the rifle in his hands. "That was close. What if they had caught us? Would they rip our nails off, too?"

Armin turned Raisa who was loading up her horse. "Ma'am, how did Commander Erwin know they were headed here?"

"Oh, yeah...didn't you say this place was yours?" Conny added.

"My mother's, actually," she said. "Our first home before we moved to the east side. It's surprising they found it at all. More importantly, the government's passed down some new orders. There's been a freeze on all Scout activity outside the wall. We're to hand Eren, Cassandra, and Historia over into MP custody."

"Section Commander, I didn't have time to tell you, but..." Nifa wiped her brow "...some MPs came for the Commander right after I left him."

"What, like he's some kind of criminal?" Hange demanded.

"They're bringing this fight out into the open," Levi noted. "No more working from the shadows."

"They're going to protect the walls' secrets at any cost," Hange said. "But why? And why are they after all three kids? They don't want them dead, so...what're they planning?"

"Who knows," Levi answered with a shrug. "But they want them and they're not being subtle about it. Which makes lingering here dangerous."

"There's another safehouse to the north," Raisa informed, pointing north. "It's a bit of a hike, but they'll be less likely to-"

"We should head to Trost."

All eyes turned to Levi. Raisa shook her head. "That's not a good idea. The Interior MPs were just there."

"Heading toward the interior would be worse. Even if we bypass the villages and towns, the risk is too great," he argued. "With Trost in a panic, it should be easy to slip in. And if things do go all to hell, we can use our ODM gear in the city. We don't know the identity of our enemy yet. I have an idea of how we can change that."

Raisa exhaled in defeat. "Alright. Hange, let us borrow Nifa. I don't have a MO in my squad anymore."

"Sure."

"Harold, go with Hange. You'll have to be our go-between while we're separated."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Let's move out!"

Hange and her squad headed for their horses. Levi and Raisa squad headed for theirs. Levi walked up beside Raisa, stopping her before she could mount her horse. "I get your apprehension, but why are you so hesitant to go to Trost?"

Raisa shook her head, glancing at the men still searching the cabin below. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

 **Trost District, Wall Rose, the next day...**

Levi led his squad through the streets of the downtown area of the district. Eren, Historia, and Cassandra stayed in the middle of the group with Levi, Sasha, and Mikasa standing guard. "Try not to walk clustered together," Levi ordered. "We'll stand out."

Sasha glanced around, noticing the unusual scenery. "Today must be the anniversary of the king's coronation. But this is going a little overboard."

"May I have your attention, please!" called an MP. Levi stopped the group to watch the MPs up on the stage. "King Fritz has heard of the hardships in Trost. He's donating the family reserves. Form a line! There's plenty to go around."

Sasha blinked in surprise. "All that food and he's just giving it away?"

"It's not as if he needs it," Levi said. "Easier to control people when they're not starving."

With that, they continued on. They headed down market avenue, passing through quietly. Levi kept a watchful eye out, and suddenly, he felt a chill crawl up his spine. "Behind us! Lookout!"

Before the kids could react, a carriage rode through the group, knocking them down. Three people scooped up Eren, Cassandra, and Historia. Sasha got up. "Oh, no! Ar...uh, I mean, Christa! Those bastards are getting away!"

 **Center of the city...**

Eren, Cassandra, and Historia sat quietly in the wagon with Raisa. Keiji sat in the driver's bench, steering the horse on a path through the main street. They all felt the wagon come to a stop, and the horse whinny in complaint. "You there!" Keiji yelled. "Outta the way!"

Eren sighed for the 100th time. "Is this really gonna work, Commander? Jean looks nothing like me?"

"Levi feels this is the best way to get our enemies out into the open," she answered. "I have a feeling he's right in that the body-double ploy will work. These people don't know what you kids really look like."

"What makes you say that?" Historia asked.

"The men that raided the safehouse...they weren't MPs."

Historia and Cassandra exchanged glances. "If they weren't MPs, who were they?" Eren asked.

"Amateurs."

"That's odd," Cassandra noted. "Why all this runaround? Can't the MPs just arrest us and spin some sort of story in their favor? What's the point of hiring someone else?"

"Maybe they don't care," Historia guessed.

Raisa said nothing. She knew the Cassandra had a point. Levi's plan was sound, but...something bothered her. She couldn't identify it specifically, just an itch at the back of her mind. _Choosing amateurs for this job plays to the MPs' goals for plausible deniability, but...something still isn't right._ Raisa turned her attention to the sliver of light coming from the gap of the wagon cover. She could see people moving.

 _Bang! Bang!_

"Was that...were those gunshots?" Eren asked.

A terrified scream caught their attention. Keiji snapped the reins, and the horse took off at full speed. Raisa stood up, prepping her ODM gear. "Are we being attacked?" Eren asked.

"Stay put," she ordered. "Under no circumstances are you-!"

An anchor pierced through the top of the wagon cover and yanked, ripping it clean off. Everyone ducked. Raisa raised her head and gasped as she came face-to-face with a gun barrel.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 18**


	19. Bad Moon Rising

**Chapter 19**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Trost District, Wall Rose, 850...**

"Lookout!"

Raisa ducked, avoiding the bullet that wouldn't gone right through her skull. She didn't give the MP another chance to fire. Raisa flew towards her attacker. This time zig-zagging through the air at lightning speeds to avoid the bullets. The MP had no time to react as Raisa surged forward, slicing off a hand and driving her other blade deep into the man's chest. Then, another MP flew by. Raisa glanced over her shoulder in angry surprise. Eren quickly grabbed the rifle under the bench, determined to fight back.

The second MP raised his second gun. Instead of two bullets, two darts found their mark in Historia and Cassandra. Historia fell back into the wagon while Cassandra struggled to stay awake, fighting the drug. It hit quick. Her vision beginning to blur. She vaguely heard Eren call her name, but then he was hit with a dart and collapsed on top of her. Cassandra felt her whole body go numb, unable to push Eren off. Keiji glanced back, and gasped upon seeing the kids. "Guys! Hey!"

A female MP swooped down, nailing Keiji in the head. His body slipped off the wagon, rolling away as the MP took control of the reins. Raisa was still giving chase. Or, trying to. She flew after the wagon, dodging the MPs' bullets. The driver steered the horse left into a courtyard, and Raisa made the sharp turn. In the clearing, she found 6 more waiting. And Levi. He had turned into the courtyard as well, coming from the west. They met each other's gaze only for a split second before all 6 MPs opened fire.

Levi swung down and swerved into another street with 3 of the 6 flying after him. Raisa continued towards the wagon. She went up, spinning so fast that the MPs couldn't keep up. They fired their guns as fast as they could, desperately trying to hit her as she grew closer and closer. But it was too late. Raisa came down and tore through them, slicing them apart. But more appeared. _Goddamn it!_

She had no choice but to duck and dodge. A bullet grazed her right shoulder, but she ignored the sharp, quick pain. She avoided two more fatal hits, and slipped down a small alley way. _If they're gonna follow, I might as well take advantage of the tight space._ One of the MPs followed her down the alley. It was a tight fit, even for Raisa, but the man tried. He yelped as his arm scrapped against the stone wall, and he shifted momentum to fly straight up. Exactly as Raisa suspected.

She re-positioned her anchor, and flew up and over in a big arch. She released her anchors to keep her momentum going, and just as the man realized what she was doing...his head had already been cleaved. Raisa landed on the rooftop with the headless body. _Shit. I'm losing track of the wagon._ She took a second to catch her breath. _Where'd the other one go?_

"Commander?"

Raisa whipped around. Mikasa and Sasha were standing on the roof of the building across the alley. While Mikasa seemed surprised, Sasha's eyes were wide with shock. "What are you...? What's-"

Raisa lunged, drawing fresh blades. Mikasa instinctively raised her own blades as Sasha screamed, but Raisa only tackled them down. _Bang! Bang!_ Raisa somersaulted over the girls and sliced upwards in an X at the MP. He cried out from the deep gashes she left in his chest. Then, she twirled over her right shoulder and kicked him off the roof. She made sure he didn't try to fly off before he splattered on the street below. "You kids okay?" Raisa asked the girls. "Any wounds?"

Mikasa got to her feet, instantly assessing the situation. "No, ma'am. We're fine."

"Good. Now, follow me," she ordered, running to hop off the building. "We need to catch the wagon before they leave the city!"

"Right! Come on, Sasha!"

"Uh...okay!"

Sasha and Mikasa quickly caught up with Raisa. They found the wagon on the northern road, headed straight for the inner gate. A female MP was driving the wagon while another male MP was standing guard over the Eren and the girls, keeping his gun aimed. Levi and the others entered the road, following in sync with Raisa, Mikasa, and Sasha. Raisa noticed the blood running down the side of Levi's face. "Where're the others?"

"Dead," he said. "I don't know who's left beside us."

"Damn it all," she cursed under her breath. Raisa kept up her pace as she turned to look back at the teens. "Listen up, these soldiers were trained to fight other people. If you hesitate for so much as a second, you're dead. The moment you see an opening, go for the kill."

"Yes, ma'am!" Mikasa said.

With that, Levi and Raisa swooped down in unison. Levi fired an anchor into the man's chest, avoiding his gun and dragging him out of the wagon. Jean gasped in horror. Raisa motioned to tackle the female MP from behind and drive her blade through the woman's back, but a third MP snuck up from above. She managed to knock the female MP out of the driver's seat and into the wagon, but Raisa was forced to dodge the third MP's shots. She instead threw her blade like an atlatl, and the blade stuck the MP in the gut. Sending him flying off out of sight.

"Armin, secure the wagon with Jean," Levi ordered. "We'll keep you two covered."

"Yes, sir! Jean, come on!"

Armin plopped down into the driver's seat, taking the reins and signaling the horse to slow down. Jean dropped into the wagon and held his blade to the woman's throat. "Don't move!"

The woman frowned up at Jean, seeing the fear in his eyes. She used her gun and knock his blade out of his hand. The force of it cause Jean to fall back onto Historia. The woman quickly got to her feet, and held the barrel of her gun mere inches from Jean's face. Mikasa surged ahead. "Jean!"

 _Bang!_

Jean flinched as the woman's chest exploded outwards. She fell over, leaning on the edge of the wagon. Jean's gaze fell upon Armin who held a smoking pistol in his hand, his eyes fierce with desperation. Raisa noticed more MPs coming, from every direction. "Shit. Sasha! With me!"

Sasha obeyed, her instincts kicking in. They both arched down and snatched Armin and Jean out of the wagon. Just in time as the MPs crowded the wagon, firing at the Scouts as another MP took control of the reins and urged the horse to the inner gate. Mikasa was forced to slide along the ground, losing her momentum to avoid the gunshots. Her anger flared as the wagon and the MPs made it to the gate.

Before she could chase them, Levi flew down. "Let him go. We're running on fumes."

"No!" Mikasa shoved him away. Levi turned on his heel and wrapped an arm around Mikasa's waist, keeping her from taking another step. Her anger quickly turned into fear as the wagon disappeared from view. "Eren!"

 **Garrison Headquarters...**

Katya was thankful that Nile and his MPs had finally left. It was getting harder and harder to hold her tongue from the disrespect Erwin was being subjected to. She set the suitcase down on the small bed in his "cell". Fresh clothes. "I brought you some more white shirts...since it's your favorite color."

"You're very thoughtful."

Katya smiled to herself. _At least he's in good spirits._ He was fine with undressing himself. That was relatively easy for him, but he still needed help when it came to his bandages. Katya had memorized the doctor's instructions religiously. His wound was healing nicely. The stitched area was a little red, but no signs of infection. Erwin winced only slightly when she pressed the clean gauze against the stiches. "Are the children alright? Do you they know...?"

"They're fine. Just a little confused as to why they're visiting their grandmother again so soon." Katya began wrapping fresh bandages around his stump. "I didn't tell them about this. I figured you'd want to be involved in that conversation."

He nodded. Erwin had no idea how his children would react to suddenly seeing him without his right arm. His youngest, Lukas, was only a year old...would he be able to hold him? Katya grabbed a clean shirt and helped Erwin put it on. "Maybe you should join the kids at your mother's."

"No," she said as she buttoned up his shirt. "They're fine, Erwin. And I'm not going anywhere."

Erwin smiled down at her. Before he could speak, Hange suddenly burst into Erwin's office. "Our situation just got worse! Eren remembered some vital information about the titans! And it's bad! We need to rethink the plan! Eren said it might've been a dream, so we have no idea if it really happened but I disagree! But, if this is true...shit, I feel like my head's gonna explode!"

Hange began groaning in frustration as she rubbed her forehead. Erwin had walked over to his desk and poured a mug of water as Moblit comforted Hange. "Section Commander, are you okay?"

"What's the problem?" Erwin asked as he held out the mug of water.

Hange snatched it up and gulped it down as quickly as she could. "Unless we recover him quickly, Eren will be devoured."

 **Reeves Warehouse...**

Armin stared at the light coming from the lantern. He had his ration in his hands, but he couldn't focus. He couldn't eat. The other were eating, their munching filling the silence. Sasha was outside keeping watch and Raisa was cleaning the wound above Levi's left eye. Levi noticed Armin's guilty look. "What's wrong? All this filth kill your appetite?"

"No," he said softly. "Jean, there's something I don't understand."

Jean paused before taking another bite. "What's that?"

"When I turned around to try to save you...that woman already had a gun to your head. It's funny." Armin almost smiled. "How could I have shot before she did?"

"I don't know," Jean confessed.

"You shot first because she hesitated," Levi interjected once Raisa finished. "It's simple."

"I'm sorry, Armin." Jean lowered his gaze, glaring at the lantern. "You wouldn't have had to save me if I had just done my job."

Armin didn't seem to hear him. His own heartbeat filling his ears. "I know what it is. That woman I shot back there. I bet she was a really kind person. She must have had a lot more human in her than even I ever did. I pulled that trigger so easily. Without a thought. I'm-"

"-a killer," Levi finished. "And now that your hands have been soaked in blood, the person you once were is gone for good."

"Why would you say that?" Mikasa scolded.

"And you shouldn't regret it for one second," Levi snapped, ignoring her. "Because if you had chosen to keep your hands clean, Jean would be a corpse on a cart right now. I'll tell you why you pulled the trigger. Because your comrade was about to die. Armin, everyone on our squad survived today because you got blood on your hands. Thank you."

Armin furred his eyebrows even more. He was trying to let Levi's words soak in. But, he couldn't help by replay the memory over and over in his head. _And you shouldn't regret it for one second._ But he did. Raisa picked up her ration and sat down beside Levi. "It's okay if you do regret it, Armin."

He met her gaze, slightly surprised. "You took a life," she continued. "Everyone reacts differently. I know it seems wrong for us to fight humans, wrong for us to order you kids to do it, but we knew this path wouldn't be completely bloodless. There's no right or wrong here. Never was. If we're going to see this revolution through, we have to be prepared to make sacrifices. Make the difficult choices."

Jean clenched his fists. Despite him knowing what was ahead, it still made him sick of the idea of what he might have to do. "Ma'am...I swear, next time, I'll...I swear I'll shoot."

Raisa looked at the other kids. Mikasa and Conny both nodded, and Armin...though he took a shaky breath, he nodded as well. "Good. Now then, we should probably tend to our guests."

She got up and walked over to the fat man who had been separated from the other men. Raisa knelt down in front of him. "No point in screaming, boss."

She removed the gag from his mouth, and he shook his head, nearly shivering in fear. "Mercy, please! I'm just an old man they use to move cargo. I didn't want to, but-"

"I've met this one before," Mikasa said. "He seemed to be a prominent merchant who held up the evacuation during the incident a couple months back."

Raisa stood up, placing her hand on her hip. "Yeah, we know him. Dimo Reeves, right?" He turned away. Raisa glanced at Levi. "Feels kind of stuffy in here. Let's get some air."

 **Atop Wall Rose...**

Raisa untied Dimo's wrists. He took a step back, eyeing Levi and the others warily. He glanced at the edge of the wall, seeing just how far up they really were. "You didn't bring me up here just to throw me to my death, did you?"

Raisa nodded to the city below. "Recognize it?"

Dimo reached into his jacket and pulled out his cigarette case. "Of course I do. This the outer gate. Is that why I'm here? To sight-see?"

Raisa smirked slightly as he lit up a cigarette. "This is the place where humanity first defeated the titans. The Colossal Titan appeared just as he did in Shiganshina...kicked a big hole and left us all to die horrible, gruesome deaths."

Dimo took a big puff of his cigarette and walked to the edge to sit down. "I've heard the story. A titan plugged up the wall, saved us all, blah, blah, blah...a true miracle."

"That miracle is Eren Jaeger. The one you tried to kidnap...twice," she pointed out. "And yeah, a lot of people died. Trost was left in ruins. The Scouts have being trying to fight back. To prove their sacrifice wasn't in vain. To let Eren continue to be that miracle...and now he's gone."

Dimo chuckled in response, nearly choking on the inhale of his cigarette. "So you brought me here to lecture me? Please, Commander. I'm just an old man and being up here makes my joints ache."

"You're right. Old men should be doted on." Raisa sat down beside him. "Tell me, what do you get out of this deal with the Interior MPs?"

"Deal? There was no deal. This damn job was forced upon us. And we failed...twice. The MPs will plunder the Reeves Company for everything it's worth. First, they'll kill me then set up _accidents_ for all my employees. My dumb son, too. These men...I thought they were fucking idiots." He broke out into laughter, slapping his knee. "How ironic! Us bumbling thugs being hired to best you-you who spend every moment of your lives fighting and killing titans! But then...they got the better of you. Who'd have thought?"

"Yeah, it's kind of daunting, but as you said they're fucking idiots. Idiots led by a wildcard we didn't foresee," she confessed, rubbing the back of her neck. "What I don't get...is why you're rolling over so easily."

Dimo frowned at her dubiously. "They may be dumb, but they're the true power in this world."

"For now. To us, this isn't any different than facing titans. Might as well go down fighting if it ends all the same."

"No."

"Why not?"

"If I fail, it just means more of my men will die." Dimo slumped his shoulders. He was burning through his cigarette faster than he typically did. His throat was beginning to burn.

"They'll die anyway."

Dimo whipped his head to glare at her. Raisa nodded to the city below. "Trost was on the verge of collapse after the incident. But, despite the abandonment it received from the government, it's managed to recover. Largely due to the jobs and money brought in by the Reeves Company. If your company were to disappear, how many would survive the coming winter?"

"It's inevitable at this point," he argued. "The MPs have the kids, and the only possible salvation for my company is to hand you Scouts over. I might as well just accept my fate."

"Then hand us over."

Dimo spluttered in surprise. Sasha and the others gasped. Mikasa motioned to object, but Levi shot out his arm to stop her. "On three conditions," Raisa continued, holding up 3 fingers. "One: the Reeves Company and all if it's affiliates will ally themselves with the Survey Corps to oppose the Interior MPs, the government, and the king. Your absolute loyalty and allegiance."

"You're serious?"

"Two: accept the protection of the Survey Corps and it's allies. You will trust us wholeheartedly."

Dimo frowned in disbelief. "Trust you? Is that a joke? Merchants don't deal in trust."

"I'm not talking to a merchant. I'm talking to you, Dimo Reeves," she corrected. "What kind of man are you? Will you truly accept your fate and allow yourself, your men, and the people of Trost to die? Or will you stand beside us and fight? Honestly, I don't know what the right answer is. It's your choice."

He snickered and put out his cigarette on the stone. "What kind of idiot accepts a contact without hearing all the conditions first?"

"Oh, my apologies." She held up her index finger. "Three: from this moment onward, the Survey Corps will receive priority and full access to any and all rare or luxury goods and products the Reeves Company obtains for distribution. Beef and black tea, for example."

"Fantastic!" Sasha blurted. "That sounds like a fair deal!"

"Sasha!" Conny scolded.

"Who knew the Survey Corps were full of greedy officers?" Dimo chuckled then held out his hand. "I like it."

"You're a smart man." She placed her hand into his. They shook their hands firmly. "We have a deal."

 **Old Scouts Regiment Headquarters, Wall Rose, several hours later...**

 _Whack!_

"Oh, good. You're awake."

Levi stepped back, lowering his fist. Djel Sannes blinked through the pain in his right cheek. The last thing he remembered was a rifle butt slamming into his face. He and Ralph were being escorted into the woods by Dimo Reeves. He was told Reeves had managed to trick the Scouts. Djel glanced around the room. It was dark save for the moonlight coming in a window from behind. Levi was standing beside a tray of various tools while Raisa was tying an apron over her clothes. She also tied her hair back then turned to Levi. "Shall we begin?"

"Yeah."

Without warning, he punched Sannes again. He punched again. And again. And again. And again. Sannes coughed. His right eye welling up like a purple balloon, and blood was oozing out of his mouth and nose. "What're you-"

Raisa lunged with a pair of pliers. Sannes could do nothing but mumble protests as she tried to roughly grab onto one of his back molars. "What're you doing?" Levi asked.

"Trying to find one without a cavity," she said. "Ah. Found one."

She gripped the tooth firmly and yanked. She ignored his cries of pain as she examined the tooth. Sannes wormed against the ropes binding him to the chair. "Why are you doing this? Why-?"

Levi grabbed the man's nose and twisted it into an unnatural position. Tears flowed down Sannes' cheeks as he screamed. The door burst open and Hange stepped inside with Moblit behind her. "I'm back! You haven't finished yet, have you?"

"Barely gotten our feet wet," Levi replied.

"Sannes!" Hange growled, approaching with a glare. "I'm only a novice at human torture. But while I lack in experience, I plan to give this job my all."

"Hold on!" he begged. "At least tell me what you want! Who the fuck tortures someone without asking questions?"

"Oh, yeah. We do have some questions," Raisa said. "What do you want with Eren and the Reiss girls? What's so important about the Reiss family anyway?"

Sannes blinked with his good eye, genuinely surprised. But, he lowered his gaze, keeping his lips sealed. "Come on!" Hange urged. "Can't you see we're on a time crunch here?!"

She grabbed the pliers from Raisa and ripped off one of Sannes' fingernails. Earning a tearful scream. Hange moved on to the next finger, but she failed to grab the nail right and ended up breaking Sannes' finger. He resumed thrashing about, so much so that Moblit had to hold him back against the chair. Raisa and Levi rejoined the torture. So much pain. Sannes no longer screamed or cried out. He hardly had any energy to resist. As Levi stepped back to wipe the blood off his gloved hand, Hange presented the plate of nails to Sannes. "Sorry," she told him. "I don't have your knack for peeling nails. Just how many did you have to rip off to get so good at it?"

"More than I could keep track of," Sannes wheezed. His throat was sore and he couldn't breathe through his nose. "In these cramped, squalid walls, war has never broken out. And I can tell you why. It's because we of the first interior squad dirtied our hands to protect the king's piece. That teacher too smart for his own good, old fools who developed weapons, a stupid couple who tried to fly away, whores who screwed the wrong men! No matter how they beg or plead, we erased them to protect humanity. You should be on your knees thanking me!"

"I knew it." Hange set the plate down on the table. "You prevented this world from technological advancement."

"We should've eradicated you goddamn Scouts years ago," he continued. "We thought you'd just eventually die out...but look at you. Clinging to life like the cockroaches you are. You-GAH!"

Raisa pulled another tooth out and dropped it next to the other two on the table. "What? I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. You're going to answer our questions, Sannes. Who are the Reiss family? Why were they entrusted with the secrets of the walls?"

"In all my years...I've never seen anyone who takes such pleasure in human suffering as you! You're all monsters!" Sannes took a shaky breath, calming himself. "But I'm determined to face you without fear. Do what you will. For I…I have my faith. And I believe in the king and the peace within these walls. I believe that every last one of my wretched deeds was justified."

Levi and Hange exchanged glances, but Raisa kept her gaze glued to him. Sannes raised his head, meeting her cold glare. "If you're going to torture me to death, get on with it. That sounds like a fitting end for this blood stained life."

Raisa set the pliers down, making Sannes flinch. "You guys should take a break. I'll continue the interrogation."

Hange frowned. "What?"

"We're on a time crunch, right?" She turned around to face them both. "Leave me with him. I'll get him talk."

Levi's eyes widened. Hange's frown deepened. "And just how do you plan on doing that, exactly?"

"Just...trust me. Wait outside." She glanced back at Moblit. "All of you. And no matter what you may hear...don't come in."

Levi gently grabbed her shoulder, making her turn back to face him. "You don't need to do this. There's plenty of other methods we haven't tried yet."

"I only need a minute," she assured him. "He'll talk. I promise."

Levi studied her determination. He trusted her wholeheartedly, but...he couldn't help his worry. He finally nodded and gestured for Moblit and Hange to follow him out. Sannes watched them leave, his curiosity and fear mixing together. Levi grabbed the door handle, lingering a little as Hange and Moblit exited the room. He couldn't see Raisa's face as she stared down at Sannes. Levi secretly wondered what would transpire in the next 60 seconds. He closed the door. Moblit took a seat on the stairs while Hange paced about.

"What was that about?"

Levi let go of the door handle. "You've known her longer than I have. You're telling me you've got no idea about what she's capable of."

Hange glared in response to his tone. "Sure, but contrary to what Sannes said...none of us have dealt out torture. At least not in this capacity. This is a new for us."

"Maybe. But you always knew she was different."

"Both of them."

Hange and Levi turned to look at Moblit. "Section Commander Raisa and her sister, Commander Erwin's wife...they're the last of their race," he explained. "At least, as far as anyone believes."

Before either of them could respond, the door opened. Raisa stepped out. She used a clean part of her apron to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Levi immediately noticed that there was more blood on her apron. Way more. Hange peeked around Raisa, noticing Sannes still sitting in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. But breathing. "Well?" Hange demanded. "Did he talk? Did he say anything use-"

"Reiss is the true royal family."

 **Garrison Headquarters, a few hours later...**

Erwin glanced out the window of his room. Commander Pyxis was exiting a carriage. Erwin had been placed under house arrest by the MPs the moment he had returned from the capital, but he wasn't allowed to actually go home. No, he was ordered to remain in an office suite. He turned to Katya who was setting out some shirts she had packed for him. "You should go home."

"Tired of me already?" she teased.

"Of course not." He walked over to her. "I'm worried. You've been awake for over forty-eight hours because of me."

Katya smiled up at him as she slid her arms around him. "You're my husband. It's my job to take care of you."

"And I love you for it, but you need to rest. I'll be fine on my own for a few hours." He kissed her forehead. "If the MPs make a move, I'll need you at your best."

"Alright," she said with a sigh and withdrew her arms. "I'll go."

She turned and headed for the coat rack, grabbing her shawl and bag. Erwin watched her. Even after 10 years, she was still mesmerizing to him. Many times he thought to himself, _why did she choose me?_ His thoughts drifted until he realized something. "Katya. I never say this enough...thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

"For being here. For...," he gestured to his missing arm, "...everything."

Katya studied his demeanor then frowned. "Stop that. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I will always stand by your side. Always. You know that."

Erwin blinked at her seriousness. He hadn't expected a scolding. A soft smile slipped from his lips. "I don't deserve you."

Katya huffed in frustration and marched right up to him. She slipped her hand up around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss. Katya poured her feelings out to him. _Don't you see...?_ A knock interrupted them. As the door opened, Katya stepped back and smoothed her shirt. Peer stepped in. "Sir, Commander Pyxis has arrived."

"Send him in."

Katya grabbed Erwin's hand and gently squeezed. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Get some rest."

"Yes, sir," she responded with a sly smile.

Erwin mirrored her smile. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. Out in the hall, Pyxis stepped aside for Katya. He nodded his head in greeting. "Mrs. Smith, it's been some time. You're as lovely as ever."

"It's good to see you, too, Commander." Katya smiled politely.

"Are you headed home?"

"Yes. To get some rest. My husband's waiting for you inside."

"Thank you," he said. "Have a wonderful evening, Mrs. Smith."

Katya returned the courtesy, and continued down the hall. The farther she got from the office suite, the lonelier she felt. She knew what she was getting herself into when she accepted his proposal. _Don't you see? It's I who doesn't deserve you._ Katya paused before stepping out into the cool night. The sharp, cold breeze that washed over her as she opened the door reminded her of _that_ night. Reminded her of when she nearly felt the world crash down on her.

 _So I hear you're refusing to talk..._

 **Ehrmirch District, Wall Sina, 838...**

Erwin stood two feet in front the cell that held Katya prisoner. Her wrists were bound by heavy, iron chains attached to a ring on the ceiling. She sat in the shadows in the middle of the bed, picking at her nails. "You know how far the MPs will go to get what they want. Your silence will only earn you more unnecessary pain."

Katya continued picking her nails. "Are you their new interrogation tactic? Torture me by talking?"

"In a way," he said. "I'm the last shot before you're escalated to the Interior Military Police."

This intrigued her. Katya finally raised her head to look at him, studying him from feet to eyebrows. She immediately recognized the patch on his military jacket. "You're pretty handsome for a Scout. What the fuck are you doing working for the MPs?"

"The main investigator is an old friend of mine," he revealed, unbothered by her comment. "He sought my help in capturing you."

Katya raised an eyebrow. "That trap was your idea?"

"Yes."

She tried to suppress her smile, but she couldn't help it. "I'm impressed. Not many men have the balls to risk civilian casualties just to catch _one_ mercenary. How'd you talk the MPs into letting you do that?"

"You're an exceptional mercenary," he noted. As he spoke, she got up and started leisurely pacing around her cell. "The crimes you've committed...one might say they were utterly impossible to carry out. You've infiltrated heavily armed compounds, assassinated heavily guarded high-ranking officials, all while evading capture for over three years. With that level of skill and expertise, one would think you've spent your whole life committing these crimes."

"Oh, stop. You're making me blush."

Erwin ignored her false bashfulness. "How did you do it? Did someone teach you?"

Katya stopped and gave him a sleazy smile. "My, my...we just met, sir. At least buy me dinner first before asking about my secrets."

"Should I take that as you accepting your fate, then?"

Katya snorted, disappointed with his question. She raised her gaze to the ceiling, studying the various interlocking chains. "Only the gods know my fate. And I bow to no one's judgement."

"Are they your secret? Your gods?"

Katya suddenly turned around to face him, having grown annoyed. "Why are you really here? You say you're your friend's last shot at breaking me before I'm shipped off, but your interrogation skills are lackluster at best. You obviously have an ulterior motive. So tell me, handsome,...what do you want from me?"

"It's true. I'm not here to interrogate you. Not really. I'm here to offer you a deal."

Katya softened her frown, taking a step closer to the bars. "What deal?"

"The Krylov Gang. Many of the jobs you performed were under their employ. Any of their associates the MPs have arrested and attempted to interrogate in the past have wound up dead before they could talk." She had rolled her eyes, but he decided to continue on. "Something tells me you won't be eliminated so easily. The Military Police is offering you a full pardon for your cooperation in taking down the Krylovs for good."

"They'd really let me walk away? Just like that?"

"One mercenary or the entire Krylov syndicate that's been plaguing these walls for over twenty years? I'd say the decision is easy."

Katya hummed in thought then approached the bars, grabbing onto them. "You know...being a snitch is almost worse than being tortured to death. No one's gonna hire me. A girl's gotta eat."

"You could join the Scouts," he said without missing a beat. "We could use someone with your talents. You could fight alongside us. Help us fight our ultimate enemy and-"

"No." She shook her head. "You said I'm exceptional. It's true. I am. I'm good at what I do. I could never be a soldier."

"I see. It's a shame." He motioned to walk away.

"How about this?" she asked, making him stop. "I'll cooperate. I'll give up everything I know about the Krylovs and how they operate. All of it. But...only if I continue to do what I'm good at."

"The only way that would work is if you'd become an informant for the Military Police," he told her. "Is that what you want?"

"Not for them. For you."

"Me?" he asked, taken aback.

"I've always wanted a politician in my back pocket," she informed with a shrug. "Connections are a great safety net."

"I'm a Lieutenant in the Survey Corps, not a politician."

Katya leaned against the bars, her head nearly fitting through the gap between them. "You can stand there stone-faced all you want, but you can't fool me. I see you for what you are. It's in your eyes. I've seen it many people's eyes. You may just be a Lieutenant, but you still crave power. I'm willing to bet you think humanity doesn't stand a chance until you're in command."

Her smile grew as she watched his demeanor change. She was right. "Having an agent who's more than willing to do the dirty work is extremely beneficial," she continued. "I can do things no one else can. I'm the perfect spy, the perfect assassin-baby, I can be whatever it is you need me to be."

Erwin lowered his gaze slightly as he processed her offer. His mind was racing with all of the possibilities of it. This would solely benefit him and his goals. How would he convince the MPs? Katya suddenly reached out and grabbed onto the belt on his chest, and yanked him forward. Erwin grabbed onto the bars to keep from falling. He was dangerously close to her. "So, handsome," she said softly, "what's your answer?"

 **Streets of Trost, present day...**

Katya smiled at the memory. A strange sensation washed over her. Katya stopped and gazed at the empty street ahead of her. The sun had set and the street was practically consumed by shadow. But her eyes focus on the figure standing several meters away. A man in black with his face hidden by a hat. "I can see you."

The man chuckled, and raised his head. "Long time no see."

Katya gasped. "Kenny?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 19**


	20. Point of No Return

**Author's Note: I want to thank all of you for reading and supporting this story. _Celline The Sleeping Beauty, white serpent, quxxn-lou, The Yin and Yang Fallen Angel,_ _Bastable1993,_ and _Lalalala47_** ** _,_ thank y'all so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews. :)**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Stohess District, Wall Sina, 850...**

Historia blinked ever so calmly. She wondered if this was a dream. The man she hadn't seen in 5 years. A man she had met only once...was kneeling in front of her. "Historia," he said as he embraced her. "I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Historia was too shocked to move. She felt the warmth of arms around her, the heaviness of his breath...this wasn't a dream. Rod sat back, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I beg your forgiveness, child. Please know that everything I've done, I did to protect you."

"Fa...Father?"

Across the room, Cassandra sat against the wall. Her mouth was gagged and her hands were tied behind her back. The effects of the tranquilizer had worn off, and she watched Historia and Rod with confusion. Eren was still unconscious, draped across her lap, and tied up as well. "Not a day has passed I haven't thought of you," Rod continued. "Long have I dreamed of a day when I could hold you like this. You are special. The blood of the king flows through your veins."

Historia couldn't believe her ears. _Special. You are special._ "Is that...true?"

"Yes, Historia. The true royal bloodline is carried by the Reiss family. You see, you are the crown that will lead the people with Cassandra as your sword and shield. The power to save humanity now rests in your hands." Rod got up and held out his hand. "Please, Historia. Come with me, and I'll show you where it all began."

 **Old Scouts Regiment Headquarters, Wall Rose...**

Levi watched over Raisa as she sipped on a cup of tea. She kept her head down. Her hair acting like a curtain, hiding her face. Finally, he broke the silence first. "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I will be."

He knelt down and placed his hands over hers. "It's okay if you're not. You think I don't notice what this does to you, what it puts you through...I know you, Raisa. We're in this together. You don't have to deal with it alone."

She peeked at him through the gaps in her curtain of hair. She nodded again, and brushed her hair off her face. "Thank you."

He leaned forward and kissed her. Softly, at first. In that moment of love, they both felt the spark of passion. It felt like it had been years since they had a moment like this. Raisa began to feel re-vitalized from his touch. The way he would rub his thumb along her jaw, the softness of his lips, the taste of his tongue. But a knock on the door disrupted them. Moblit entered as Levi and Raisa pulled away from each other. "Pardon the intrusion, but Hange is ready to debrief."

Raisa smoothed her hair. "Alright."

 **Great Room...**

"They plan to eat Eren?"

"Yeah," Hange answered. Most of the kids were sitting down save for Mikasa. "Eren remembered a conversation between Ymir and Bertholdt. Based on this, we can speculate that Ymir used to be a mindless titan just like the numerous others outside the walls."

"That's insane," Jean breathed.

"I would've said the same thing. There's different sets of rules for titan shifters. We've seen people get eaten by titans, but they never change." Hange pinched her chin in thought. "Ymir supposedly ate one of Reiner's companions which allowed her to transform back. Thus, whoever it was she ate already had the shifter power."

"So what does that mean for Eren?" Armin asked.

"We know for certain Eren possesses the ability to control feral titans with his scream. You all saw it first-hand." Hange gestured to the kids. "You also saw Reiner throwing titans at Eren, which meant...he didn't care if Eren died or not, he needed Eren's power."

"Ergo, the government wants Eren because they might have a titan of their own somehow within the walls to eat him," Raisa added. "A titan they'll be able to control."

Mikasa pushed herself off the wall and stomped off to the door. Levi quickly stopped her, grabbing her shoulder. "Calm down. I know you want to get Eren back, but going on a rampage won't solve anything."

"Then what to we do?" she growled.

"For starters, check your attitude," Raisa warned. She turned to Hange. "We'll head to Lord Reiss' estate. You ought to head back to Trost and update Erwin on everything we've learned. His plan might still work."

"Right," Hange agreed. "I'll find you when I can."

Levi released Mikasa, and addressed his entire squad. "Prepare to leave at once."

"Sir!"

 **Outside Stohess District, Wall Sina, two days later...**

Raisa and Jean had managed to sneak out of the city without gathering any attention. They made their way into the small camp the squad had made. Conny, Sasha, Armin, and Mikasa were keeping guard while Levi was going over a map. "We brought supplies," Jean announced.

Raisa set her bags down and walked over to Levi. She held out a piece of paper to him. "The MPs were handing out these fliers."

Levi took it, reading over the MPs' version of what had transpired during their incursion with Kenny's squad. "The MPs will be canvasing the mountains starting tonight," Raisa continued. "They're also posting guards on all the vital roads. No one can enter or exit without a pass."

"Wait, does that mean the Scouts are gonna be disbanded?" Conny asked.

"What do we do now?" Armin added.

"We need to hurry and find Eren!" Mikasa insisted. "They're going to-"

"He'll be fine," Levi countered. "They're taking him by wagon. That gives us one day before they reach the Reiss estate."

"We need every second we can get to come up with a plan," Raisa added. She pinched her chin in thought. "Perhaps if we're able to sneak past the checkpoints somehow. That would be a start."

"Commander, I hear footsteps," Sasha announced. She pointed westward. "Sounds like they're approaching."

 **Mitras, yesterday...**

Erwin followed the guards without resistance. They took him down to the dungeons, down a hall where they kept their most dangerous prisoners. Erwin was suspicious as to why he was considered dangerous, but decided against questioning them. The guards stopped before the second to last door on the left and unlocked the cell. Inside, Gerald, one of the Royal Councilors, was waiting patiently in the middle of the room. But what surprised Erwin even more was the woman chained to the far side. Gerald smiled upon seeing the surprise on both of their faces. "What a reunion this is. Didn't I promise you'd see your husband soon, Mrs. Smith?"

Katya said nothing as the guards brought Erwin to the wall across the room from her, and shackled his wrist to the chains there. He was examining Katya from head to toe. Her clothes seemed a little dirty, but she looked otherwise unharmed. "I know this is sudden, but it's time for your interrogation, Erwin," Gerald informed. "Soldier, please check Mrs. Smith's chains."

"Yes, sir."

The soldier went over to Katya. Her hands were shackled behind her back and chained to the wall. It wasn't a long chain, only allowing her to walk to the center of the room where Gerald stood. Erwin did his best to remain calm and collected. "You only need to speak to me. There's no need for my wife to be here."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Gerald assured him. "We know fully well what Mrs. Smith is capable of, and we know how futile and frankly, despicable it would be to torture such a beautiful woman. However, there are other ways to get the information we want. A different approach, if you will."

Katya raised an eyebrow. Gerald turned to one of the guards and nodded. The guard nodded back then slammed his fist into Erwin's face. Katya gasped in shock. She rushed towards them, but the chains held her back. The guard picked Erwin up by his shirt collar and punched him again. Katya struggled against the metal shackles, ignoring the pain in her wrists. "Stop it! What're you doing?!"

Gerald smirked at Katya's horror. "A different approach."

 **Outside Stohess, present...**

Armin knelt down by the creek. He was alone and he was gathering water into wooden pails. He heard the footsteps approaching from behind, as well as the click of their rifles. "Don't move!" came a male voice. "Turn around slowly."

Armin obeyed. He raised his hands and stood up, turning around. Facing two young MPs, a boy with black hair and a girl with dirty blond hair. "You must be a Scout," the male MP noted. "Don't say a word. Listen and do exactly as I instruct you-!"

Suddenly, Levi and Raisa swooped down. They moved in sync and pressed their blades against both of the young MPs' necks. "Don't move," Raisa ordered. "Now, hand your guns him."

The both of them shakily held out their rifles. Armin took them. "Don't say a word, right?"

They took the hint, and kept their mouths shut. As Sasha and Conny kept a lookout on the perimeter, Jean and Mikasa stripped the MPs of their jackets and ODM gear. Mikasa ordered them to kneel and Armin helped her tie up their hands. She found their identification books and submitted them to Raisa. "Hm. Privates Marlo Freudenberg and Hitch Dreyse. Stohess District," she read. She glanced up at Mikasa. "Since Sasha and Jean are closest to their heights, they'll be infiltrating their rendezvous point. We need information."

"They won't get caught?"

"Not likely." Raisa closed the ID books. "The superiors hardly notice recruits these days."

"Yes, ma'am." Mikasa turned away to trade places with Sasha.

Levi sighed as he circled the prisoners. "Well, we'll need to dispose of these two."

Marlowe and Hitch both flinched at his words. Hitch began to shake, unable to contain her anger and fear. "Because of what...you did, Stohess was a graveyard. Over a hundred people were killed!"

"Huh?"

"Hey," Marlo warned.

"You bastards...I bet you all think you're some kind of heroes of justice, but you're not!" Hitch continued. "You dropped dozens of families straight into hell on that mission of yours!"

Raisa tilted her head, intrigued by the girl's anger. "We did. What of it?"

"Look at you! You're not even sorry, are you?!" Raisa's indifference fueled her anger. Hitch shifted her gaze to Armin and Jean. "Hey...you're from the Southern Cadet Corps, right? So you trained with Annie Leonhart. Were you a friend of hers?"

The kids exchanged glances. Hitch slumped her shoulders, lowering her gaze to her lap. "No, she wouldn't have made friends there either. Way too gloomy and unapproachable for that. She was just afraid of people like a scared little kid. Now, I'll never get the chance to learn anything about her. She's officially listed as missing. You know why?"

Hitch whipped around to glare at Levi. "It's because one of your friends turned her into an ugly red stain on the streets!"

"Actually, no," he said. "Because the titan we captured was Annie Leonhart herself. She's currently being held in the dungeons of the Stohess MP headquarters."

Hitch gasped. Images of seeing the titans running around Stohess replayed in her mind. She recalled one of the titans had blond hair. The Scouts root out a titan, but then Annie goes missing? Levi scrunched up his nose in disappointment at the looks of shock on the MPs' faces. "Goddamn it. Makes me sick. Nobody knows a thing about this world. Not us or anyone else...except the bastards at the center of it all."

Raisa unfolded her arms. "We're going to let you go. Obviously, we'll need a head start, so we'll leave you where you'll be found by your comrades."

Hitch couldn't hear her, still too stunned by Levi's revelation. Marlo felt his heartrate increase. He had numerous questions bubbling in his head. He noticed the Scouts preparing to leave. "Wait, Commander!" he called. "Please, let me join your cause. I believe that the Military Police are in the wrong here. If there's any way I can fight this world's injustice, then that's what I want to do."

"Calm down," she said. "Why are you so eager to join in our little rebellion? You've read the charges, right?"

"Did you actually do it? Murder civilians on your Commander's orders?" Marlo asked dubiously.

"No."

"Then let me help. I swear I won't let you down, ma'am," he insisted. "If you're trying to infiltrate the checkpoints, I'll be far more effective than your disguised soldiers. You think my superiors won't notice, but they will!"

"No," she repeated. "I have no way to tell if you have the resolve to make yourself an enemy of the state. Even if that's how to truly feel now, you might change your mind tomorrow."

Marlo was at a loss for words. "Time to go," Levi announced. "Take them deeper into the woods and tie them up, Mikasa."

"Sir!"

Mikasa stepped away from her lookout spot and walked over to the prisoners. Jean watched with his usual frown. As the others began to pass him, he stopped Levi. "Hey, Captain, won't you let me do it instead?"

Levi studied the look in Jean's eyes then shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

Jean took the prisoners from Mikasa and headed further into the woods. Levi continued up the trail, but stopped upon seeing Raisa staring off into space. He walked up to her, gently grabbed her arm. "Hey." She snapped out of her trance. "What is it? You alright?"

"Yeah." She blinked several times, shaking off her distraction. "I, uh...I don't know. I just had this random memory pop into my head."

"Of what?"

Raisa thought, furring her eyebrows. She had the memory. Something important. Like a song she had forgotten the lyrics to. Feeling someone's hand running through her hair. A warm smile shining down on her. She could see it clear as day earlier, but now... "I don't know. I can't remember. Shit, I'm losing my mind."

"No, you're not." He slid his hand down her arm to grab her own. "Look, you're running on fumes. We all are. You are the Commander here, but you ought to let met take the reins for you every once and in awhile. You can't do everything yourself. Not even Erwin."

Raisa snorted. "You know me so well. Will you carry me, too? My feet hurt."

Levi blinked. He would've kissed her if they weren't surrounded by teenagers. He hadn't heard her make a joke in almost a week. He suppressed his urge to smile. "No."

Raisa pouted.

"No," he repeated, unfazed.

"Commander, Captain," Armin called. He pointed across the clearing.

Jean was returning with Marlo and Hitch. Levi marched down the trail to meet them. Jean raised his hands, gesturing for Levi to remain calm. "Captain, wait. I can explain. I know how this look, but I swear, they both really want to help in our cause."

"Relax, Jean," Raisa said, walking up beside Levi. "Tell us exactly what happened."

 **Mitras, several hours ago...**

Katya sat helplessly on the cold dungeon floor. Her right hand was free of the chains, but her left hand was still shackled. She didn't care about the pain in her wrists. She struggled so hard that she managed to free her right hand, but at least four guards had to hold her. Her chest ached from where the men pushed her back. They even pulled her hair, squeezed her arms so hard that she lost circulation...anything to keep her from taking another step closer. Erwin was still out of reach. He sat against the wall, his wrist still shackled to the chain above his head.

He coughed weakly and noticed Katya's despairing gaze. "It's not...your fault. It's mine."

"No." She tried scooting closer. "Don't say that."

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this. Do you-" _cough_ "-regret it? Marrying me?"

Katya swallowed her urge to cry. She didn't think she had any tears left. Not after what she was forced to witness. "I didn't expect to have to endure this," she confessed. "But no, I don't have any regrets in marrying you."

He snorted. He knew she was being sincere, but...doubt still crept in his mind. "What kind of man would sacrifice his family for his own selfish dreams?"

Katya scooted closer, ignoring the strain in her shoulder from the shackle. She was able to reach his foot. She grabbed his ankle, touching him as if she was holding his hand. "From the moment we met, I knew what kind of man you were. I know full well how far you're willing to go and what you're willing to sacrifice for the sake of your dreams."

She shook his leg to get him to look at her. "You're not as heartless as you think are you. Fatherhood changed you. I know it did. I remember the look on your face when our children came into this world. When you held them for the first time...they're your not sacrifices, Erwin. They're your driving force. They're your reasons, your motivations for pursuing your goals. I know you want to make this world better for them."

She felt desperate. Worried he would sink lower into the pit of despair. "I know that's the same reason many other men fight against the titans, but the difference is...your trust in me. You trust me, wholeheartedly, to keep our children safe no matter what we may face. Your trust in me allows you to make those difficult choices, to be selfish. It sounds conceited and naïve, but I don't care. It's why this works. Our love, our trust. It's why we're the ones sitting in this cell while our children are safe and happy."

"But am I doing the right thing?"

"I don't know," she confessed with a helpless shrug. Who was she to judge what was right or wrong at this point? She truly didn't know. "But...regardless of what happens, I'm here. I'm with you to the end."

"Till death do us part?"

She smiled softly at him. "And even after."

Erwin mirrored her smile. _I truly don't deserve you._ Her hand on his ankle soothed him. Her love warmed him from the coldness. He truly would be lost without her. The sound of a key sliding into a lock drew their attention. The door opened and Nile stepped inside with a couple guards. "Hey, guys...am I interrupting something?"

Katya removed her hand off Erwin and sat up as straight as she could. "Another interrogation?"

"No," he said, twirling the keys in his hands. "You are being brought before the king first. One last opportunity, so to be speak...before the council determines Erwin's sentence. And what to do with the Survey Corps."

"Very well." Katya got up, dusting some dirt off her skirt. "Wouldn't want to keep His Majesty waiting."

Nile nodded to the guards. They walked over and unlocked Katya's shackles. She stayed put as they put new ones on her, but kept her hands in front. They instructed her to exit, and as she did, she gave Erwin one last look. Not one of fear, but of determination. The walk from the dungeons up to the throne room was long. She held her head high, ignoring the gawks of the nobles she passed by. Their whispers surrounded her, but she paid them no mind. In the throne room, the king was slouching in his ornate chair, resting his head on his fist. The Royal Council was gathered in a semi-circle in front of him.

The guards stopped Katya just before the steps leading up to the councilors. The shortest of them, Aurille, got up from his chair and stepped forward. "Katya Smith, you have been charged with murder and conspiracy of treason in aiding and abetting your husband's selfish betrayal of humanity. The punishment for these crimes is death. However, we understand the position you're in."

Katya softened her frown in curiosity. "You are as dutiful as any wife would be to her husband," Aurille continued. "You have obligations to think of, and we are willing to give you a chance to see those obligations have a future."

He waved for the retainers to bring a podium to Katya. The men gently set it down and placed a document and quill atop. Katya began scanning through it, and her frown deepened and deepened as she read. "What is this?"

"This is not your fault, Mrs. Smith," Aurille said, sounding genuine. "As many women often are, you were at the whims of your husband. You were duty-bound to obey and follow his every desire and order-no matter how treasonous or horrible they be. We cannot fault you for upholding your vows as a wife. But we will uphold your vows as a mother."

 _Son of a bitch._ Katya was slightly impressed, but more pissed off than anything. Aurille gestured to the podium. "That document there is your only path to freedom, my dear. A chance to save not only yourself but your children the shame your husband will bring about on all of you. His crimes are severe, I'm afraid. You know what awaits him. This is your salvation."

"An annulment?"

Aurille nodded. The other councilors nodded as well. "Annulling your marriage will render your children bastards, but...they will be free of the Smith name. As will you. Free to marry someone else. Someone significantly more worthy."

Katya shook her head. "I won't sign it."

Aurille's nostrils flared in disappointment. Gerald leaned forward, keeping his arms folded. "Mrs. Smith, if you refuse this _gracious_ opportunity, you will die alongside your husband. Leaving your children orphans...how can you let them grow up without a mother?"

"My children will grow up knowing what their parents died for," she assured him. "I will not sign this."

The councilors exchanged glances. Gerald sighed. "It really is a shame. You are so beautiful." He glanced past her to the waiting MPs. "Bring Erwin Smith here before the king."

 **Outside Military Police Checkpoint 8, present...**

Raisa waited with Armin, Jean, and Mikasa in the woods several hundred yards from the checkpoint. It had been a few hours since they let Marlo and Hitch go after receiving all the intel they had and willingly gave up. As they waited, they heard a few screams and a few gunshots coming from the checkpoint, but it was otherwise quiet. Mikasa suddenly whipped her head towards the tall grass and aimed her rifle. Raisa walked over. "Stand down. They're back."

Levi, Sasha, and Conny exited the grass. Levi was dragging a man by his hair. Armin noticed the man's military jacket. "Captain, is he...?"

"He's with the Interior Police," he informed. "Eren and the girls weren't there. But he might know where they actually are."

Raisa scanned the field. "Let's move."

The squad moved out while Levi continued to drag the man. The found a clearing another hundred yards away and Levi tossed the Interior MP against a tree. He didn't try to run. The kids circled around the 3 adults, keeping an eye out in every direction. Raisa began rolling up her sleeves, but Levi stopped her. "Let me do this."

"We don't have much time," she pointed out.

"True, but you don't have to do everything yourself."

Raisa studied the look in his eyes, sensing his concern. She sighed and took a step back. "Fine. Mustache is all yours."

"Fuck you!" Mustache snarled.

"No, thanks," Levi said as he knelt down in front of him. "Where are Eren and the Reiss girls? We know that you know we know the girls' true identities. Where are they?"

Mustache pressed his back against the tree, trying to create distance from Levi. "Did you kill my men?"

"No one's coming to your rescue, if that's what you're hoping for," he revealed. "Killing your men would've been troublesome, but they'll be off their feet for a good while."

"You bastards. Think you're so brave?" Mustache spat. "That post was manned by recruits. They barely knew how to wipe their own asses. No one's gonna think you're heroes for beating them down."

"Yeah, the guilt's tearing me apart." Levi kicked, shoving his foot into Moustache's mouth. "But what really gets me is this mouth of yours. I'm gonna suggest you start talking before you're unable to use it. Now, where are Eren and the girls?"

Levi shoved his foot harder, then withdrew. Mustache coughed, rubbing his aching jaw and spitting out blood. "You can't win. All that's left to you now-" _cough_ "-is to find some filthy corner to hide in. Covered in mud and shit!" He turned his glare to Raisa. "If you don't turn yourselves in, then every last Scout we capture will get the noose! Starting with the guiltiest one of all! Erwin Smith! No one's going to object! The people will cheer and applaud as all of your bodies hang!"

Mustache panted, his throat sore from yelling. He held Raisa's gaze. "Of course...if you admit to acting of your own accord in addition to turning yourselves in, your comrades could be spared." He wiped his chin and got up. "You're both high-ranking officers. Especially you, Section Commander. You know how this works. Your lives for theirs. I'll even speak on your behalf."

"Pass," she said. "Answer the question. Where are they?"

"What?" Mustache growled and reached out to grab her. "Look, you-"

Levi grabbed the man's arm and twisted it behind his back. Mustache cried out as Levi pressed him against the tree, continuing to twist the man's arm. "You heard her. Refusing to answer will earn you more pain. Where are Eren and the girls?"

Tears were streaming down Mustache's face. Levi let go, and the man hugged his arm. "I don't know, okay? Nobody told me. I swear," he confessed. "Kenny Ackerman doesn't like to make his business known."

Mikasa whipped her head to look back at them. _Ackerman._ Levi hid his surprise better than Raisa. "Ackerman? I know Kenny. So that's his last name..."

"It is, but-"

"He was never one for sharing information. Not important stuff, anyway." Levi knelt back down. "But I bet you have some ideas. You best try to remember."

He reached for Mustache's left arm, but Mustache resisted. "No! Stop!"

Levi grabbed hold of his wrist. "You still got plenty of bones left for me to break."

Mustache continued to cry. "Damn it! Are you insane?!"

"Maybe."

Mustache looked to Raisa. "You're just gonna stand there and watch?! Make him stop! Please!"

His words did not faze her. "Answer the question."

Sasha snapped to the east, aiming her arrow. "Somebody's coming towards us. And there's more than one!"

"Everybody down," Raisa ordered.

Everyone ducked into the grass. Levi pushed Mustache down behind the tree, keeping low himself. Mustache no longer struggled. Instead, delight filled him. "Told ya. You're beat. Struggle all you want. One way or another, the Survey Corps will be destroyed!"

Raisa peered through the darkness at the advancing figures. She widened her eyes in recognition then smirked, rising to her feet. "Everyone up. Time to find out if Erwin's plan paid off."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 20**


	21. Lies of Omission

**Chapter 21**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Mitras, 850...**

"Erwin Smith, do you have any last words?"

Erwin was forced to kneel before the Council and the king. Katya stood off to the side with guards on either side of her. She wondered why there were so many surrounding Erwin, as if they needed a dozen men to keep him down. One guard wrapped the ropes binding Erwin, but kept the single shackle on his wrist in place as it was linked to the shackles on his ankles. "When facing your enemy, you can't just guard with a shield," he began. "You need a spear to dispatch the threat. You disband the Scout Regiment...it would be akin to humanity tossing its spear aside."

The Councilors deepened their frowns, but Erwin did not let it deter him. "Suppose in this very moment, Wall Rose was breached. Once again, half of humanity would be forced to flee. This time to Wall Sina. But the earlier evacuation left us only with a few more days' worth of supplies at best. And when they run out, locals and refugees will be forced to fight for survival. Wall Rose and Wall Sina...all of humanity would split and civil war would quickly erupt. Even if the Walls are not breached again, Wall Rose is suffering from a perpetual shortage of food."

Now, the MPs were looking at him, processing his words. Commander Pyxis stood with his Garrison Section Commanders, remaining unfazed by it all. "It may not be titans that breach Wall Sina," Erwin continued. "It's entirely possible that the residents of Wall Rose will do it first. Wall Maria must be reclaimed. If humanity's to have any hope for the future, then that is the way."

"And you think such an undertaking requires the Scouts?" Aurille asked.

"Our duty as Scouts has ever been to charge forth at the enemy. Cowering in wait behind these walls will solve nothing," he answered. "That's my belief. Unless you have some sort of secret plan by which we might overcome this ordeal?"

Aurille cleared his throat. "Commander, it seems you misunderstand what this is. The reason we brought you here is not to discuss the future within the walls nor is it on account of something as simple as murder. Clause Six of the Charter of Humanity: one must never prioritize their own gain over humanity's survival. You've broken the most sacred of laws."

"Indeed," Gerald agreed. "You have refused to hand over Eren Jaeger time and time again. And through this selfish action, have violated our charter."

"But Eren is vital for the reclamation of Wall Maria."

"That is not for the Scouts to determine!" Gerald snapped.

"Eren Jaeger is a titan whose abilities are far from understood," Deltoff added. "To shelter him within our walls is to put all of humanity at risk. And the very idea of allowing a single Commander to have control over him is absurd!"

"As shown by the way you maliciously scheme against the state," Aurille pointed out. "Not only did you feign his abduction in order to conceal his whereabouts, you also had your wife personally murder Dimo Reeves when he learned too much. This amounts to treason."

"It's not a stretch to describe you as a threat to humanity." Roderich, the priest, turned his glare to Katya. "Why else would one marry a cold-blooded killer?"

Erwin said nothing.

"Commander Pyxis," Gerald called. "The Garrison and Scout Regiments frequently risk their lives side-by-side on the front lines. How are we to know you aren't working together now?"

"I am deeply disturbed to hear you believe we would align ourselves with the Scout Regiment," Pyxis said, holding his head high. "There's nothing more senseless than humans killing each other. In this cramped bit of world that's been left to us, it would take but a single spark to engulf all. Just before the battle to retake Trost began, I said as much to the men I lead and then sent hundreds to their deaths. If the Scout Regiment is that fatal spark, then it should be smothered at once."

Nile widened his eyes in surprise, turning his had to stare at Pyxis. "Think about it," Pyxis continued. "What if the titans did manage to break through the walls only to find next to no one inside it? The poor monsters might have to go hungry."

Gerald let out a laugh then quickly silenced himself. He recomposed himself. "Very well then. Let's begin deliberations."

Aurille stood up and turned towards the king. "Your Majesty...with your permission."

As the nobles conferred, Nile was growing more and more nervous. He glanced down at Erwin who seemed to be waiting patiently, then at Pyxis who seemed indifferent. What confused him further was that Katya was as calm as ever, not a hint of worry or fear on her face. _The hell? What is going on?_

After a few moments, the nobles sat back down save for Aurille. He bowed to the king then turned to face Erwin. "Now then...in king's name, I'll announce your final judgement. Commander Erwin Smith, you have been guilty of violating Clause Six of the Charter of Humanity. Your sentence is death. Your execution will be carried out at once. Take him."

Nile felt the world slow down. One of the guard bent down to help Erwin to his feet. _Is this how you wanted it to end?! What about your dream?_ Nile feared Katya's reaction, but she remained still. In fact, she was still calm. _What? But-!_ Nile whipped his gaze back to Erwin. He was smiling. _Huh?_

Suddenly, the doors were thrown open. Anka Rhineberger entered the throne room with a look of absolute dread. She saluted. "Wall Rose has fallen! The gates have been breached!"

Collective gasps filled the room. "It was just like Wall Maria. The Armored and Colossal Titan appeared out of thin air and broke through both gates in Calaneth District," Anka reported as more Garrison soldiers arrived. "Currently, countless refugees are flooding this way from the east."

Aurille began to shake from his shock. In fact, none of the nobles could move. But, Pyxis did not hesitate. "Secure an evacuation route! Order all available Garrison troops to make for the eastern front and defend the people. We must get those evacuees into Wall Sina. Hurry and go! Saving the people is our highest priority."

His soldiers saluted. "Sir!"

"No, wait!" Aurille blurted. "I want every last gate to Wall Sina closed off! Not a single refugee will be allowed inside this wall."

Nile frowned in disbelief. "But...all those people. Everyone in Wall Rose will die. You're commanding us to stand by while half of humanity gets devoured?"

"Like Erwin said, if we let them, we'll end up in a civil war," he reminded. "The rule of law must be protected above all. The government mustn't fail!"

"We can't be sure. That's only a possibility. There's no guarantee that-"

"It's enough that the possibility exists! Our authority is and must always be absolute. Now, follow your orders!"

Pyxis growled ever so slightly and shot Anka a knowing look. She nodded and ran off out of the room. The nobles gathered in a tight circle, whispering amongst themselves. One of the MP Officers turned to his men. "What're you waiting for? We have our orders!"

"Hold on," Nile ordered.

"The refugees are coming now!"

Nile gritted his teeth. _What should I do? What should I do?!_

Aurille noticed the MPs were still present. "What's taking so long?! Go do your duty! Ignoring my orders is an act of treason!"

Nile squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his fists. "Then I guess I'm a traitor."

"Say what?!"

"I can't," Nile said firmly. "I am a citizen of Wall Rose. I refuse to shut the gates on those people!"

"You dare to defy-"

"I stand with him."

The soldiers whirled around. Dhalis Zachary entered the throne room with over 20 of his personal guard, all of them wielding rifles. Aurille blinked, unable to believe the sight before him. "Premier Zachary?"

"Did you find the way they acted surprising or was it expected?" Pyxis asked.

Zachary pushed his glasses up. "Surprising? Not a bit."

"Premier Zachary, what's the meaning of this?" Gerald demanded.

"That report you all heard was fabricated. There's no cause for alarm. As of this moment, there have been no reports of any titan attack," he informed.

"Bastards! This was all a farce?" Aurille asked.

"It wasn't his plan. It was mine." Pyxis walked towards Erwin and Nile. "It would appear that most of the Interior Police are off rounding up Scouts somewhere which worked out nicely for me."

"What're you saying?"

"When you asked me, I declared to you in earnest that the Garrison Regiment is not align with the Survey Corps, but I forgot to mention something else." Pyxis stood proudly between his fellow Commanders and the nobles. "We're not align with your assembly either. That's right. Although I agree with Erwin on several points, I was still willing to put my trust in your government so long as you could prove yourselves the better choice for humanity. Because you have knowledge that we don't...about the titans and the walls."

Aurille took a step back as Pyxis took a step forward. "Had you shown you actually gave a damn about protecting the people you govern, I would have stood by and watched as you sent Erwin to the gallows." Katya flinched at his words. "In fact, depending on the choice you made, all of us were prepared to forfeit our lives. However, you made it clear that our suspicions were correct. It's true we soldiers know next to nothing about the titans and their powers, but I dare say that despite this fact, humanity is safer in our hands."

"What? Don't be such a fool! Just what do you expect to accomplish by threatening us? You failed! The people will never obey!" Aurille took two steps forward, his confidence surging. "The monarchy has ruled for over a hundred years. You would never gain the support of the nobles."

"It would appear you've misunderstood what this is." Pyxis narrowed his eyes. "This is far more than a threat. It's a coup."

Anka jogged back into the room, squeezing her way up to Zachary. "The Interior Police have been subdued. The capital is secured, sir."

"Well done." Zachary turned back to the nobles. "To be a soldier can sometimes mean obeying your Commander over your king."

"And that's especially true when the king's a pretender," Katya added, surprising the soldiers.

Aurille glanced back and forth between each of them. "This is real? You plan to...don't think for one second this coup has a sliver of legitimacy!"

"Given the scenario you were presented with," Erwin interjected. "Your choice to close Sina's gates broke Clause Six of the Charter of Humanity. Furthermore, you installed a puppet king to seize the reins of power for yourselves. This crime is known as treason!"

Aurille threw his hands into the air. "Shit!" He marched over to the throne and kicked it. "Wake up!"

The old man snapped awake. "What? Is it dinner time?"

"Oh, shut your mouth, you stupid old-"

The soldiers of Zachary worked quickly. The puppet king did not resist as the soldiers arrested him, but the nobles begged and pleaded. Aurille was taken away kicking and screaming while the other nobles were separated and arrested at gunpoint. An MP unlocked Katya's shackles, and she thanked him as she rubbed her wrists. She marched over to Erwin who was freed from his bonds as well. Katya threw her arms around him.

He welcomed her hug, relieved to be able to do so. To hold her again. Nile sighed. "Well, Erwin, you managed to pull it off."

"While managing to nearly give me a heart attack," Katya noted as she unwrapped her arms.

Nile smiled, but it fell once he saw the look on Erwin's face. "Wait, why aren't you happy about this?"

"I'm thinking," he confessed. "Humanity's on a new path. One far more dangerous than the last."

 **Outside Stohess, several hours later...**

The kids surrounded Levi, all trying to read the document in his hands. "And there you have it, the coup was successful," Hange explained. "Premier Zachary now has full control over the capital and government. For the time being at least, the nobles seem to be staying in line."

Armin popped his head up. "Okay, but what about the incident with Mr. Reeves?"

"We got a full confession out of one of the Interior Police," she revealed. "Flegel really came through for us. It's all written there. The abuse of power, the bogus charges against the Scouts, and that King Fritz was both a puppet and a fraud. It's clear we only acted in self-defense. In short, we're no longer criminals."

The kids exchanged glances and then erupted into cheers of relief and excitement. Sasha jumped and grabbed onto Mikasa, nearly knocking her over. Jean dropped to his knees, thanking god while Conny kicked about. The adults watched them, their cheers were loud enough to satisfy their own desires to cry out in relief. Raisa suddenly let out a panicked gasp, startling Levi and Hange. Levi grabbed Raisa's arm to keep her from falling over. "You alright?"

"I am, now," she said, thankful for his support. "I've been holding in all this frustration over the Scouts being labeled as rebels then traitors, all of us almost dying...and it's only been three fucking weeks!"

"Three weeks?" Hange echoed.

"Since the failed expedition when Annie first attacked." She took a deep, somewhat calming breathing. "Thank goodness Erwin's gamble paid off."

"It wasn't just him. Many people had to make a lot of hard choices for this to work," Hange pointed out.

Levi folded up the newspaper. "Whereas my choices got your people killed. I never apologized to you, Raisa. I'm sorry. And Hange, I'm sorry, too. Nifa was...she was a good MO."

Hange smiled sadly. Raisa grabbed his arm affectionately. "They didn't die in vain. This was a big win for them, but the fight's not over yet. Eren and the girls are still missing."

"I think I can help with that." Hange held up a book.

 **Mitras...**

Katya hugged Erwin once more after he exited the platform that had been built as a gallows. He welcomed her embrace. He desperately needed her warmth and love. She pulled away and smiled up at him. "I'm going to head back east to fetch the kids. They'll be relieved to come home. To see you."

He smiled. "Sounds like a wonderful idea. I miss them."

Katya reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, combing it to the side the way he liked. "And they miss you. I promise I won't take long. It kills me to leave you at all."

"Forgive the interruption," Pyxis announced. "I'm terribly sorry about this, Mrs. Smith. I know you want nothing more than to see and hold your children, but if you wouldn't mind staying a little longer. To assist in interrogating the nobles."

Katya batted her eyelashes as innocently as she could despite her disheveled appearance. "Interrogate the nobles? Why would you want my help with that?"

"No need to be coy. We are all well aware of your...skill-set." He briefly glanced at Erwin. "I'm afraid there's not a lot of time, too many nobles, and Premier Zachary isn't particularly interested in answers. Especially since your sister, Section Commander Raisa, isn't here."

Katya turned to Erwin. She only ever used her _skill-set_ for his benefit. Whatever he needed done. Erwin nodded. "Go. He's right. We need answers."

She sighed and relented. But, before she could follow after Pyxis, Erwin held onto her hand. "Katya," he said softly. "Thank you...for staying by my side. For trusting me."

Katya gave him a loving smile. She said nothing as she kissed his hand, her nose brushing against his knuckles. With that, she slipped her own hand free and followed Pyxis back inside.

 **Northern Lands of Wall Sina...**

"Hange, you said you might know where they are?" Mikasa asked.

"Oh, yeah. Guess I should explain how." Hange was sitting in the wagon with Mikasa, Raisa, and Levi while Armin sat in the driver's bench with Moblit. The others were riding on their own horses, keeping a steady pace. "Erwin gave me the background report his wife did into the Reiss family and estate. There's part in here detailing a certain incident that occurred five years ago."

"Five years?" Armin asked.

"Yes, the day Wall Maria was breached." Hange opened the book, flipping to the report she spoke of. "So, as far as regional lords went, Lord Reiss was fair and respected by the people. He had five children. The most well-known of them was his eldest daughter, Frieda. She was a down-to-Earth girl whom even the peasants adored. But then disaster struck...five years, in the chaos following the fall of Wall Maria, bandits raided and set fire to the only chapel around. Unfortunately for them, the entire Reiss family had gathered there to pray. The family was massacred by the bandits save one."

"Rod Reiss was the only survivor?" Raisa asked, raising a brow.

"Yes. Not to mention, the very next day, Lord Reiss had Historia officially legitimized as his trueborn heir," Hange continued. "Also, the same day the legitimization paperwork went through...a warrant was put out for Cassandra. To be captured alive at all costs. She was found by the Interior MPs in Trost. Rod loses his entire family in a tragic accident, and he immediately seeks out his illegitimate daughters?"

"They're both of royal blood," Levi pointed out. "Unless you think there's some other purpose?"

"It's possible. What stood out to me was that large parts of the chapel were destroyed." Hange flipped a few more pages. "It was built from stone...not something easily destroyed by fire. Most bandits are only interested in taking what they need and getting out as quickly as possible. Lord Reiss was the only reported witness. No one else. Then, he rebuilt the chapel almost immediately."

Everyone exchanged glances with each other. "When you think about it, the story only makes sense if it involved a titan attack," she theorized. "Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, but it's the only lead we have."

"Well, no doubt Lord Reiss' land will be crawling with our soldiers before the night is over," Raisa said. "But there's no way he's just going to sit by and wait for us."

"Right," Hange agreed. "We have to get there as soon as possible...before Eren ends up in someone's stomach."

 **Underground Chapel, Reiss Estate, two days ago...**

Cassandra was in a permanent state of confusion and resentment. She sat against a column of glowing stone, her wrists and ankles still shackled. Interior MPs were carrying a tranquilized Eren to a clearing up ahead. Thoughts of escape were constantly running through her mind, but her major concern was Historia and Eren. Historia was the only one not restrained. She stood by their father's side. Cassandra didn't feel jealous, just angry. Interior MPs were milling about, prepping provisions and supplies. _Does this mean they feel cornered? Maybe everyone's on their way to rescue us...? Again._

Historia walked over to help Cassandra up. "I know you're angry, but you need to stay calm."

"You realize that's essentially impossible at this point," she seethed. "Eren's knocked out, and I'm still tied up."

"You're only tied up because you keep glaring at everyone like you're gonna rip their throats out," Historia pointed out. She leaned in to whisper. "I'm trying to convince Father to let you go. He says he will so long as you remain calm."

Cassandra fumed. "If you tell me to stay calm one more time, I swear I'm going to-"

"-going to...what?"

Cassandra froze. _That voice._ She knew that voice. It haunted her dreams. Her scar throbbed as the voice's footsteps approached. Historia glared up at the man, but Cassandra couldn't look at him. Her fear forcing her to shrink away. Kenny Ackerman approached with a smirk on his face. "Man, neither one of you pipsqueaks grew much over the years. I'm surrounded by mice."

He attempted to casual place his hand on Cassandra's shoulder, but she recoiled. "Don't touch me!"

"Easy there. No need to get all hysterical-"

"Stay away from me," she warned, taking a step back. "I never asked to be a part of _whatever_ this is! I'm not joining some weird religious Wall cult. This place is weird, and...?"

Kenny started laughing. "Oh, man...this is like deja vu. You're just as spirited as your mama. You know, Jess went to great lengths to keep you so well hidden from us, and all she had to do was kill you. Would've solved a lot of her problems."

"How is that my fault?" she growled.

"Tell me, little mouse, did Jess tell you to kill yourself if we ever caught you?"

Cassandra furred her eyebrows, her angry bravado crumbling in an instant. Kenny's smile widened upon seeing her shock. "I knew it. Jess was always a coward."

"Leave her be." Rod approached. He was carrying a satchel. "You should check on your squad. It's very important we're not interrupted."

Kenny glared down at Rod who seemed unfazed by the infamous killer. Kenny made a _tsk_ sound and turned away. "Fine. As you wish, your grace."

Once he was out of earshot, Rod turned to Cassandra. "I'm sorry for his behavior. I understand how his presence must make you feel. And your mother...I never got the chance to properly console you for how she raised you. No parent should ever abuse their child."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes as she frowned dubiously. "If things had been different," he continued, "perhaps...you would've been able to grow up alongside Historia on the farm."

"What good are your apologies, now?" she snapped, surprising him. "You think it'll make up for the shitty childhoods? Historia might buy it, but I won't! Did you pick her as your heir because my mother ran away from you instead of hers?!"

Rod raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm your father?"

"Aren't you?!"

"No, I'm not," he said calmly. "I'm your uncle."

Historia gasped softly. _Uncle? This whole time I thought...we thought we were sisters._ Cassandra was struggling to process his revelation. _Never ask about your father again,_ she remembered her mother said once. _Never!_ "Your father's name was Uri Reiss. He was my younger brother." Rod stepped forward and placed his hands on Cassandra's shoulders. "Look at me, child."

Cassandra slowly raised her head, her eyes watery with confusion. "I will tell you about him. Everything you want to know," he promised. "But, you must do as I say. I'll untie you and you can stand beside Historia to protect her during the ritual."

"What...ritual?"

Rod lowered his hands to the shackles on her wrist. He pulled out a key from his pocket. "I'll explain that in due time. First, I need to tell you something."

He tossed the wrist shackles aside, and they clattered loudly against the stone floor. Rod knelt down to unlock the ones on her ankles. "For generations, the Ackerman Clan has served the royal family. The Crown's Sword...that's what they were called."

He tossed the ankle shackles over near the other, and stood up as Cassandra rubbed her wrists. "But...a hundred years ago, the Ackerman family abandoned their duty. They disobeyed the orders of our ancestor, King Karl Fritz...and for their betrayal, they were hunted down and executed. Many scattered to the wind and lived in hiding. They were once a strong, large clan...now, there's only a few of them left."

Cassandra thought about Mikasa and Captain Levi. "Oh...kay, but what does this-"

"Typically, those that tried to reach out to us...make amends or beg for clemency...were put down without a second thought. Except for one. Your mother, Jessamine Ackerman."

"What?" she breathed. "My mother was a...a..."

"Yes, she was an Ackerman. A first cousin-once-removed to Kenny, I believe," he explained. "Your mother was very beautiful...with a lovely voice. She would often circle the Interior, singing for the nobles and rich merchants at various clubs and saloons. My brother fell in love with her, and because of that, she was spared the fate of her family."

Cassandra's gaze darkened. "Is this part where you tell me she was my father's whore?"

"Unfortunately," he confirmed with a nod. "You see, the royal bloodline has been carefully monitored. My wife was chosen for me by the Royal Council. Uri loved Jessamine. Loved her so much that he wanted to marry her, but the Council would not sanction the union. They agreed that so long as Jessamine remained faithful and obedient, she could be his mistress."

Cassandra lowered her gaze. _So I am illegitimate. Was it because of me that mom ran away? Did he not want me? Did he get tired of her?_

"If you're wondering if you were the cause of their separation, I assure you...you're not." Cassandra blinked in surprise. "Not long after your parents got together, Kenny was employed into Uri's service. He and Jessamine never quite...got along. I think for Uri's sake, they maintained civility, but...a few months after you were born, Kenny murdered Jessamine's brother. While she demanded retribution by right, Uri would not grant it. Therefore-"

"Wait," Cassandra interjected. "You said...a few months after I was born, they...my father knew about me?"

Rod raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. "Yes. Your mother fled when you were barely a year old. She didn't tell you?"

Cassandra shook her head. "She said...she said she gave birth to me alone and almost left me in the woods to die."

Rod sighed. "I'm sorry. Uri knew about you. He wanted you, and was perfectly willing to defy the Council in order to insure your survival. But by running away, your mother broke the agreement."

"Why didn't...why didn't he ever look for me?"

"He did. For years, he sent the MPs after her to retrieve you. But he became sick, and died eight years ago." Rod gently grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me...just like Historia, the blood of the King flows through your veins...but so does the blood of the Sword. As the Crown's Sword, you are duty-bound to protect Historia. She will have to carry the fate of this entire world on her shoulders, and many will try to take that power from her. You have to protect her, defend her, serve her...can you do this? _Will_ you do this? Protect Historia for her enemies? Will you live and die for her?"

Cassandra studied his seriousness. He was desperate, that much she could tell. _Protect Historia._ Cassandra felt an odd sensation as if something ancient was stirring in her bones. Like, a soft hum. She set aside her fear, her confusion. "Yes," she said. "I will protect Historia."

 **Mitras, present...**

Katya took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Her fingers were coated in blood. She had changed out of the dress she had been wearing for the last couple days' now wearing pants and a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The dungeons were usually cold and damp, but at the moment, she felt hot. "I could use a break. How about you?"

Gerald said nothing. He was sitting against the wall, hunched over and motionless. Katya turned to the table beside her and used a rag to clean her hands. "Your cooperation is much appreciated, sir. I'll be right back."

With that, she went to the door and knocked. A Garrison soldier opened it to let her out. Muffled, angry screams echoed down the hall. Katya went to the last door on the left and another Garrison soldier let her in. Inside, Premier Zachary was cackling with delight as he was stuffing a tube down Aurille's throat. Aurille was strapped upside to a torture chair of Zachary's own creation. Katya watched them with indifference. Aurille had noticed her, but gave her no look of mercy. Zachary finally stopped. "Oh, are you done with yours already?"

"I think I've gotten all of the necessary information."

He harrumphed. "This one is stubborn, but...one way or another, I'll get the truth out of him."

"I could speed things along for you."

"No. I'm having too much fun." He motioned to resume the torture, but stopped when he noticed the look on her face. "Hypocrisy ruins your beauty, my dear. It takes one to know one as they say."

Katya said nothing. She simply turned on her heels and left the room, trying to ignore the muffled screams as Zachary resumed. There were buckets of clean water by the dungeon entrance. She knelt down in front of one to rinse the remaining blood off her hands. Zachary's taunts were replaying in her head. _It takes one to know one._ She thought about her own interrogation of Gerald. How easy it was. How she smiled at his horror...the same way he had smiled at hers. Katya splashed the water in anger. _Goddamn it._ She rubbed her forehead, feeling a dull ache. _I can't be like this. I can't...like it...not anymore._

"Mrs. Smith?" Katya raised her head. Anka was standing in the doorway. "Were you able to uncover any information?"

She nodded. Anka instructed Katya to follow up to the main courtyard. The Scouts that had been freed were preparing to ride out. Erwin was standing with Pyxis in the center, relaying orders to their respective soldiers. They stopped once Anka caught their attention. "Ah, I take it the interrogations went well?" Pyxis asked.

Katya took a deep breath and nodded. "It was a rough start, but yes. And it's very bad. The Reiss family has the power to alter the people's memories as it suits them," she revealed, surprising both men. "Aside from certain bloodlines that are immune, this power can affect everyone everywhere."

"Everyone?" Erwin found it almost impossible to believe. "So then, they could still..."

"If Lord Reiss obtains Eren's power, all of this...everything would've amounted to nothing," she confirmed. Katya picked at her nails, noticing the blood had stained her nails. "Honestly, Gerald and Aurille were the only ones who put up any sort of resistance. The others spoke willingly. They probably think it's not worth fighting against us."

"Right," Erwin agreed. "Because if Lord Reiss succeeds, we'll forget everything."

Katya folded her arms under her chest. "Although, its fair to say they'd prefer my interrogation methods over what would await them if they were handed over to Premier Zachary."

Pyxis hummed in disapproval. "I don't understand him. To think he'd dedicate his life to such a morbid goal."

Erwin blinked in surprise. "You knew what he was planning?"

"It was a slip of the tongue," he said. "I suspected. At the very least, I knew his motivations were perverse. And unlike you, I'm none too fond of gambling. Also unlike you, I'm willing to die if it means protecting what's left of humanity."

"You say that and yet you were the one to ask me to interrogate the nobles," Katya scolded. "Unfortunately, we have to make do with a monster as our ally."

Pyxis sighed. "I once heard in a song once that someday humans would stop fighting. When will that be?"

Katya raised a brow in curiosity and looked to Erwin. Before he could speak, Peer came running up. "Commander! The wagons are ready, sir. Troops are standing by. We await your command."

Erwin nodded then turned back to Pyxis. "Peace between men will never be certain. Not until our numbers fall to one or less."

Pyxis chuckled, a deep, hearty sound. "Shit. And here I was hoping you had something optimistic to say."

"Did you get all the information out of the nobles? Everything?" he asked Katya.

"I believe so, but I can keep digging if need be."

Erwin studied her demeanor. Despite the dim lighting of the lanterns, she looked pale. Drained, almost. "No, you should rest. I'm going to take my regiment to the chapel on the Reiss land. We're going to recover Eren and the girls, and put a stop to Lord Reiss' plans."

 **Underground Chapel, Reiss Estate...**

Eren struggled against the chains around his wrists. He could hardly move. His arms stretched out, a metal gag in his mouth, and he was forced to kneel. Chains were strapped around his waist, keeping him down. He had absolutely no idea where he was, or how he ended up like this. And he was cold. He wasn't wearing a shirt or shoes. Plus, his hands were tightly bandaged. _What the fuck is going on?!_

Footsteps grabbed his attention. He realized he was on a platform with stairs descending down on either side of him. Below, Historia and Cassandra were staring up at him. Historia was dressed in white robes as was Cassandra, but Cassandra held an ancient-looking sword. "Oh, you're awake," Historia noted. "I'm glad. You're gonna be okay. We're okay. Just...stay calm."

 _They don't seem to be hurt._ Eren relaxed a little. "Eren, my father's always been humanity's ally," Historia began. "His only goal is to keep the people within the walls safe. It's clear to me now that we misunderstood him. He didn't deny anything. It's true he went after the Scouts, and his people did kill Pastor Nick. But, he did that because he had no choice. Everything he's done, he did for the sake of humanity."

"Thank you, Historia," came Rod's voice as he entered the clearing. "Please, let me explain the rest. Come."

He grabbed her hand and motioned towards the stairs on the right. Cassandra stopped them, however. "Wait. Is it safe?"

Rod glanced up Eren, realizing her cause for concern. "There's nothing to fear. He couldn't transform even if he wanted to. Besides, he needs to know the truth."

He stepped around her, leading Historia up the stairs. Cassandra watched them carefully. Eren glanced around. His confusion had lessened, he recognized the cavern. _Have I...been here before? This all seems so familiar._ Rod noticed Eren's expression. "If you're wondering, no, you haven't been here before. Although, you make recognize it nonetheless."

Eren frowned at him. _What's that supposed to mean?_

Rod and Historia reached the top of the stairs and walked up behind Eren. He raised his hand, hovering over Eren's bare back. "Um, what're you doing?" Historia asked.

"An experiment, if you will." He grabbed her hand, motioning her to follow his lead. "This might make him remember without us having to say a word."

Historia obliged and together, they placed their hands onto Eren's back. Eren shivered as if a surge of lightning ran through him. Cassandra raised her eyebrows at the strange look on his face. _What is that look...? Clarity?_ Rod and Historia removed their hands. "Well?" he asked Eren. "Do you remember? Have you learned of your father's sin?"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 21**


	22. You Have A Choice

**Chapter 22**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **En route to Reiss Estate, 850...**

"You need to understand something. This is Kenny the Ripper," Levi pointed out. "If he's there, he's our biggest obstacle. In terms of his threat level, it's like you'll be fighting me."

"And those weapons of his won't help," Raisa noted.

"Then he's unbeatable," Sasha said, her voice shaking. "At least, for us."

"Maybe we should wait for reinforcements?" Conny asked.

"No chance in hell," Mikasa snapped.

"R-Right. Of course not," Conny said quickly. "If we wait, Eren might get eaten."

Armin turned in his seat to look back at the others. "You know, based on what the Captain just told us, the odds won't be entirely in Kenny's favor."

"You really think so?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. His squad is well trained, but we have way more combat experience."

Raisa leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Have to ask, is Kenny a relative of yours? Either of you? I know he raised you, Levi, but I never realized you didn't know his last name. You told me he was a friend of your mom's."

"We never talked," he said with shrug. He shifted his gaze to Mikasa. "You know anything?"

Mikasa pulled her legs close and hugged her knees. "I remember my parents saying that my dad's side, the Ackermans...were persecuted when they lived in the cities. My mom said her ancestors were eastern. Her family's appearance made it difficult for them to fit in. Both groups were chased deep in the mountains near the edge of the walls. That's how they met. My father never really told me why his family was persecuted. He mentioned once that his sister went into the Interior to gain the King's favor then she disappeared."

A thought occurred to Levi. "Tell me this, have you ever felt a certain...power awaken inside you?"

Mikasa gasped softly. "I have."

"It happened to Kenny. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt an absurd amount of strength surging through him. And in that moment, he knew just what he needed to do. This has happened to me, too." Levi met Raisa's gaze. "Makes me wonder."

 **Underground Chapel...**

Historia grabbed her head, feeling as if a veil had been lifted. Rod noticed her strange expression. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Cassandra motioned to head up the stairs, growing concerned. But, Historia's voice stopped her. "How could I...how could I forget?" Historia wondered. "In all that time, I was never alone. I had her. She was always there for me. She gave me books, taught me to read and write. She was so kind to me. So how could I forget about her?"

"I take it you're talking about Frieda."

"Frieda?"

"If it was a kind-hearted, young woman with long, black hair...then I would imagine that it was Frieda Reiss. She was...your half-sister. My eldest," he explained. "She must've been worried and gone to check up on you from time to time. If she was erasing your memories, know that she did it to protect you."

"So…that's why I forgot her?"

Rod glanced down at Eren. "That's right. But touching him seems to have brought those memories back to you. An unexpected side-effect."

Cassandra was still staring up at them. Eren was staring back at her, but his gaze was unfocused. Like something was replaying in his head over and over again. Historia wiped the tears from her eyes. "Father, where is she? Do you think we could visit her sometime? I'd like to tell her thank you. If she hadn't been there for me, I…I wouldn't have had anyone. I need to thank her."

Rod slumped his shoulders, feeling a throb in his chest. "I'm sorry, but that won't be possible."

"What?"

Rod stepped towards her, and wrapped his daughter into his arms. "At one time, I had five children. but five years ago, my wife and our children were murdered…by a man named Grisha Jaeger. Your sister was killed by Eren's father."

Historia gasped. Cassandra widened her eyes in shock. "Grisha had the ability to transform into a titan. I still don't know where he obtained it," Rod continued, "But his goal was to steal the power of the Reiss family...power that resided within Frieda."

Historia looked up at Rod. "Wait...she could...she could turn into a titan?"

"Yes." Rod stepped back, but kept an arm around Historia. "Frieda's titan was by far superior to all the others. In theory, she had unsurpassable power. However, at her young age, she lacked the experience to wield it. And because she couldn't unleash her true potential, Grisha ate her and in doing so, stole her power."

Historia covered her mouth to silence her gasp. Rod closed his eyes, shuddering at the memory. "But then he turned his gaze to the children. He started by crushing Dirk and Abel, who were fourteen and twelve. He trampled my wife as she held our ten-year-old Florian and squeezed the life from my eldest son, Ulklin. Through some accursed miracle, I alone managed to escape."

Cassandra continued to study Eren, seeing the realization and guilt building on his face. Historia shook her head. "It's not fair. She didn't deserve that. Why would he do such a terrible thing?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kenny called as he entered the clearing. Cassandra tensed, gripping her sword tightly. "What's the hold up? Whatever you're talking about, we don't have time for it. Things are going straight to hell outside."

"Do explain," Rod ordered, composing himself. "What's been going on?"

"Well the Scouts started a coup and all the other regiments have taken their side. Everyone found out ol' King Fritz was a fake. And now his whole council has been arrested," Kenny revealed. "Yup. It's been a royal shit-show. Matter of time before they show up here. So you best get a move on."

Cassandra blinked in surprise. _The Scouts are coming? Then...maybe it's not too late._ She glanced up at Historia. Rod motioned to descend along the left-side staircase. "Alright, then I will. Now take the anti-personnel control squad and defend the entrance at all costs."

Kenny didn't move. Rod paused mid-step. "I already told you that the ceremony can't be done in the presence of you or your crew."

"Aw! Where's the trust, your majesty? Did I make you mad?" Rod blinked. "Fine. Sorry. I'm just so worried about you."

"I trust you. It's because of that trust that you're here. Now, go."

"I feel the same, your grace." Kenny gave a deep bow, throwing his arms out wide before turning on his heels and walking away.

 **Above ground...**

Hange pulled on the rug behind the alter. "Found it. A hidden door. Reiss and Eren should be inside. Hopefully the layout's close to what I predicted."

"These presents better pay off." Levi knelt down beside Hange. "Considering the time we spent prepping them."

"Okay. We're ready," Raisa announced as Armin finished checking the last present.

"Alright then." Levi turned to address his squad. "Is everyone here ready? Cause you're all about to dirty your hands."

The kids said nothing. But Raisa studied the looks of determination on their faces. "Guess that's a yes."

They were careful in carrying down the large presents. The passage wasn't entirely narrow, and at the bottom was a single door. Levi took the lead. He kicked the door wide open. Hange and Raisa shoved one barrel down, then Mikasa and Sasha shoved theirs after it. Lastly, Conny and Jean threw theirs. The barrels rolled down the stone steps until they reached the floor below. As one, the Scouts surged out of the passageway. Sasha ran to the edge and fired a flaming arrow at one of the barrels.

Before the Interior MPs had any time to react, it exploded. Black smoke filled the cavern, blinding them. Levi and Raisa took off through the smoke, their blades drawn. One of the MPs raised his guns. "Here they come! Shoot 'em down!"

Green flares soared through the air. The flares shielded Levi and Raisa as they circled the MPs, counting their numbers. She went left while Levi went right. They met up somewhere in the middle. "I count twenty-one," she told him.

"I count fifteen."

"There's thirty-five total!" Raisa suddenly shouted. "Continue the plan! We'll take them all out right here!"

"Everyone scatter!" Caven ordered, jumping off her perch. "Let them spread out and surround them!"

Hange, Mikasa, Jean, and Conny took off into the black smoke. Sasha fired another flaming arrow, hitting the second barrel as Armin and Moblit provided cover. Jean stayed low, using the smoke to circle around behind the MPs. He slashed at their heads, cleaving them fairly easily. Armin fired a well-aimed flare, shielding Conny from an MP's bullets. Conny had vanished from the MP's line of sight. He flew up then bounced off the ceiling to slice the man's nape. A female MP raised her gun. "Die!"

Before she could shoot, an arrow found it's mark in her chest. Directly above the chest-plate armor. The woman let go of her other gun and plummeted to the ground. "Conny!" Armin called. "Get back into the smoke before they shoot you!"

"Take this!" shouted a young MP as he fired blindly at Hange.

She dove out of sight then soared straight at him as he tried to reload. She drove her blade deep into chest, under his armor. Blood splattered onto the right side of her face, but she ignored it. The MPs were forced to flee, unable to withstand the Scouts' fighting abilities. Caven watched in fear as Levi, Raisa, and Mikasa tore through MP after MP.

One of them tried to keep up with Mikasa, shooting after her. Mikasa drew him in close, and then Raisa dove down. Shoving her foot into the MP's face before cutting his throat. Caven gasped as Levi took down the three MPs behind her. He was getting close. Too close. _Shit! At this rate...there'll be none of us left!_ Levi aimed his blade and then flinched.

"Woo-hoo!" Kenny shouted as he fired at Levi. The bullet hit a pillar, and Levi latched on, hiding. "Hey, Levi. I don't really have time to waste on you, but I can't just have you getting any further."

He reloaded his gun. "So be it. I'll just have to play. Catch me if you can, boy!"

Kenny flew off towards the pillar Levi was hiding behind. But he found Levi gone. Kenny gasped and ducked his head back at the last second as Raisa's blade flew over him. She twirled in the air and brought her other blade down, but Kenny blocked it with his gun. "Damn, girl! Ain't you Levi's old lady?"

"Joke's on you, motherfucker! I'm nine years younger than him!"

Kenny snickered as he flew away, creating distance. Raisa dodged his next two shots as Levi crept along out of sight, watching Kenny like a hawk. Caven was hastily making her way to Kenny, but then Mikasa appeared. The girl roared as she sliced towards Caven who managed to duck just in time. Kenny, meanwhile, let Raisa and Levi chase him. "Aren't you two adorable?"

He swerved in the air behind a pillar and disappeared from sight. Kenny reappeared above and shot at one of the wooden perches. Levi and Raisa veered out of the way of the falling debris. Raisa latched onto a pillar, but the moment she looked up, Kenny was lunging with a curved knife. Raisa released her anchor, falling out of his way as his knife scraped against the stone. Kenny bounced off the pillar and turned to shoot. Levi covered Raisa and tossed a bag of oil just as Kenny fired. The space between the three of them burst into flames.

Kenny shielded his face from the heat as Levi flew straight through the red flames. Kenny managed to block Levi's blade, but Levi had too much strength and momentum and he slashed through Kenny's hold. Kenny cried out as Levi's blade carved right along his side. "You...little bastard. That really hurt!"

Kenny took the chance to fly away. Caven felt a sliver of relief at seeing him escape. She motioned to follow after him, but she noticed Hange lurking down below. Caven changed course and fired blindly. Hange dodged fairly easily. "Huh? Those weren't even close. It looks like I found another reckless spirit!"

Caven latched onto her pillar, letting the barrel fall off her gun. As Hange drew close, Caven suddenly fired her anchor, nailing Hange's right shoulder. Caven tossed Hange like a rag doll through the air. Hange cried out as she slammed into a pillar and slid down onto the ground. Levi and Raisa stopped, seeing Hange's motionless body on the stone floor. "Hange!" Jean screamed.

"Now, we'll reform our defense to the fall-back point!" Caven announced to the remaining MPs. "Move it! Quick-?!"

All of a sudden, Raisa appeared directly in front of Caven. She had no time to react as Raisa slashed upwards, cutting through Caven's underarms. She lost all control in her arms as Raisa shoved her against the stone pillar. Before she could scream, Raisa had both her blades pressed against Caven's throat. She could do nothing but meet Raisa's rage-fueled glare. Her purple eyes burning with fury and hatred. Raisa dug the blades in slowly and firmly. Caven choked and gargled as blood flowed from her neck. Tears fell from her eyes as Raisa severed her head from her body in one, long, agonizing cut.

The rest of the MPs didn't linger. Kenny flew through a tunnel, ordering his remaining men to let down a next, blocking the tunnel exit. He pressed his arm against his wound. _Damn it! At this rate...I'm gonna die before I get to realize my dream._

 **Ceremony Platform...**

Rod returned with his satchel. "Alright. We're finally alone."

"Father," Historia greeted.

"I'm sorry for making you both wait."

"I don't mind," Cassandra said.

"Good." Rod turned to his daughter, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Historia, I imagine this will sound strange to you, but...Frieda isn't entirely dead. Your sister's memories are still alive. Would you like the chance to see her again?"

"Yes," she whispered happily.

"But how is that possible?" Cassandra asked. Faint gunshots and booms drew their attention. "What is that?"

"The enemy's drawing near. We need to hurry," Rod said as he set his satchel down. He opened it and pulled out a small box. Inside the box, was a vial of some purplish liquid and a syringe. Eren started screaming through his gag and yanking on his chains. Cassandra frowned at his sudden erratic behavior. "What's your deal? Just calm down."

"He knows what must be done," Rod explained. "The power his father stole...must be returned to it's rightful place. With you, Historia."

"Why not you, Father?"

"Because you are young and strong. And you're my daughter. You were born for this."

Eren continued screaming, struggling harder against his chains. But, Rod ignored him. "The cavern we're in now was built around a century ago by King Fritz, our ancestor. The very same power was employed to built the three walls, and it's thanks to those enormous walls that humanity has survived. The voice of the founding titan touched the hearts of the people and altered their memories forever."

Historia and Cassandra exchanged surprised glances. "Although some bloodlines were immune, even their knowledge was lost over time," he continued. "Today, humanity knows nothing of the world before the walls. The only exception is the one who carries the power of the Founding Titan. Frieda had memories of the old world. She knew the truth."

"So then...she had the memories of our ancestor?" Historia asked.

"Yes. She was your age when she accepted the burden. Eight years ago...in this very chamber, she ate my brother, Uri."

Cassandra froze. "Huh?"

Rod closed his eyes, realizing what he had just said. Cassandra blinked through her confusion. "Frieda...ate my father? But...you said he died because he was sick."

"I never said that his illness was what killed him. I only said he grew sick and that he died," Rod corrected. "You must understand. This ritual was how the power of the Founding Titan was passed down through the generations. My brother had to eat our father. Frieda had to eat her uncle. It's how the memories of the old world have carried on."

Cassandra didn't know what to say. His new truth unnerved her. Historia furred her brows, a thought nagging at the back of her mind. "Does that mean Frieda had the power to fight the titans?"

Rod nodded. "Yes. Given time, she could've wiped the titan scourge from the face of the Earth." He glanced up at Eren. "But then his father came, and now the power resides in this boy."

"Why can't Eren just use the power?" Historia asked. "He hates the titans. He'd be more than willing to try."

"The power is wasted on him," he countered. "The true power of the Founding Titan can only be wielded by a member of our bloodline. Eren cannot use it nor anyone else."

"Hey, hey, hey!" came a familiar voice, interrupting them. "Just a damn minute!"

Everyone glanced up, seeing Kenny descend from above. He was holding his arm over his side, pressuring his wound. He landed softly onto the floor. "Sounds like you just said that if someone who isn't a Reiss eats Eren, they won't get the powers of the king."

"Yes, that's right," Rod confirmed.

Kenny's glare shifted into something that looked like despair. "So...what? Even if I eat Eren, it ain't gonna do me any good?"

Rod frowned. "What're you saying?"

Kenny surged forward. Cassandra stepped in front of Historia protectively, but Kenny grabbed Rod, lifting him up by his shirt and pressing the end of his gun into Rod's face. Historia tried to step around Cassandra, but she wouldn't let her. "Let him go!"

"What the hell's gotten into you?" Rod demanded. "Do you think I'm lying?"

"No, I don't," Kenny growled. "I waited a long time for this day because if there was one thing I knew you weren't lying about, it was the succession ritual. You damn prick! You knew what I was after this whole time-knew I didn't have a chance in hell, and you used me anyway."

Rod furred his brows, and calmed his tone. "I'm very grateful. When my brother first brought you into his service, I thought it was just one of his foolish whims, but I-"

"You keep on talking shit about Uri, and you can kiss this half of your head goodbye!" Kenny pressed his gun harder against Rod's face.

"Stop it!" Historia demanded, still being held back by Cassandra. "I said let him go!"

Kenny shifted his glare to the girls, lowering Rod slightly. "Come on. This is pitiful. Your daddy doesn't give a damn about you. He never did. He wants you to turn into a monster and eat your buddy up there while your twin here watches like some whipped dog. What has this piece of shit ever done for you?"

"He saved us from _you_!" Cassandra snapped. "Who was it that killed Historia's mom? Who was it that almost slit her throat? Who was it that chained me up in some dark cell like an animal? Who was it that did _this_ to my face?!"

She angrily pointed to her scar. Kenny only scoffed. "And that makes up for everything? He sent both of you to the military with the hope you'd die in service. He only cares now because he has Eren. And he's too chicken-shit to turn into a titan himself. Both of you played right into his hands."

Kenny had lowered Rod, but still kept a firm grip on Rod's shirt. He suddenly aimed his gun right at Historia. Cassandra reacted quickly, using the sword to knock it out of his hand. Kenny chuckled as he smirked. "My point taken. Every king needs a dog."

"Fuck you," she spat. "I'll gladly accept whatever title I must. I'm going to protect Historia no matter what."

"Is that so?" Kenny tossed Rod down and holstered his gun. "And if her decision is to turn into a titan and eat Eren?"

Cassandra furred her eyebrows. She turned to Historia who frowned in confusion. "I said I'd protect you...no matter what," she told Historia. "Even if that means stopping you from making the worst mistake of your life."

"What?" Rod gasped.

Kenny chuckled again and then pulled out his knife. Before anyone could react, he threw it up at Eren. The blade sliced across his cheek and up near his eye. The gag came loose and it slipped out of Eren's mouth. "I'd say the boy ought have a fair shot, if she's sure about turning into a titan. Let's see how far she's willing to go."

Rod scrambled to his feet, grabbing the syringe that had fallen onto the floor. He shoved Cassandra aside, causing her to fall over in surprise. "Historia! Quick! Take this injection and you'll become a powerful titan."

"No, don't do it! His-hey!"

Kenny grabbed onto Cassandra's arms, preventing her from getting up. His hands were large, and she instantly felt powerless in his grip. Memories of the dark cell flooded her mind. "We'd better stand back. Don't wanna get in the way when they duke it out right here."

"Remember to consume his spinal fluid," Rod instructed. He placed the syringe in Historia's hand and took a few steps back. "Go on. You have to hurry!"

Cassandra focused through her internal fear and threw her elbow back, jabbing against his wound. Kenny cried out, letting go of her instinctively. Cassandra quickly got to her feet and rushed over to Historia. Rod tried to step in-between them. He grabbed her wrists, but Cassandra slipped out of his hold quite easily. She sucker-punched him, dropping her sword in the process. Historia gasped. "Cassandra, what're you-?"

Cassandra grabbed Historia by her shoulders. "Please, don't do this. This isn't Eren's fault. It's not even ours." She gently cupped Historia's face. "Please, you know this isn't right. You-!"

She gasped as she was suddenly hit from behind. As she fell, Historia's gaze fell on her father who held the discard sword in his hand. "Father! Why'd you do that?!"

"She'll be fine," he insisted, dropping the sword. "Everything will be just as it was supposed to be, but you must take the injection. It's your birthright. Cassandra cannot do it because of her Ackerman blood. She's tainted. But you...this is your destiny, Historia."

Cassandra groaned as she rolled onto her back. She touched her back, feeling warm blood. _I can still move my legs...fucking sword was blunt._ "Do it, Historia," Rod insisted before stepping back again. "This is your chance."

Historia held out her arm, touching the end of the needle to her skin. But, before she pushed it any further, she realized something. She glanced up. "Eren, why...why aren't you transforming? You're gonna fight back, aren't you? Defend yourself."

Eren slowly shook his head. Tears were streaming down his face, mixing with the blood oozing out of the cut on his cheek. "It didn't have to be like this. All that death would've been avoided. Five years ago, if dad hadn't done what he did, you sister...she would've been able to do something to stop all this. But because my dad chose to steal your family's power from it's rightful owner, countless people ended up getting killed."

Historia lowered her hands. She had never seen Eren like this. His woe, his tears...it reminded her of... _Vanessa_. Historia flicked her gaze to Cassandra. "I can never atone," Eren continued. "Those days I spent in training? A stupid dream that I could save the world? And me...I shouldn't have happened. If nothing else, then at least...let it end at your hand. Take your power back and use it to save humanity. It's all up to you."

 _Now, you're just a normal girl...feeling nothing is something, you shouldn't have to feel a certain way...take your power back...don't do this...so, wanna be friends?_ Historia felt her head begin to ache from the memories. They were flashing through her head so fast, they were beginning to blur together. _I see. Is this your idea of being nice?_

"What's wrong, Historia?" Rod asked. "Are you scared? All you have to do is inject the liquid into your body. There won't be any pain. It'll be over quickly."

"You aren't...fooling anyone," Cassandra said, sitting up. "I know how...how important this is for you. But...this isn't worth your life. You're a selfish bitch, and you know it."

"Silence!" Rod snapped. "Historia, don't listen to her."

Historia's frowned deepened. "For...a hundred years, we had the power, but we didn't use it. Why didn't our family do something? If we could control the titans, why didn't we liberate humanity?"

"That's because the same king who built this world within the walls of humanity, wanted us to live in fear of the titans for all time. The first king believed this to be the only path to lasting peace. But I can't tell you why because only those who've seen the world's memories can know," he explained. "When someone completes the ritual, they become something else. Something greater. An omniscient being exempt from death who rules over the world we live in. Do you know what such a being is called? God."

"You're insane," Cassandra breathed.

"There is no other word for it," Rod continued, ignoring her. "So now it's my sacred duty to bring god back to this world, and then to offer up my prayers. I'm praying right now, Historia. For god to return and lead mankind once again."

He grabbed Historia's hands, guiding her fingers onto the syringe. He gripped her left arm, holding it out to plunge the needle into her flesh. _So, I guess when you break it down, this is really just more of a hope. Christa, live a life you can be proud of._ Historia suddenly jerked her hand free and tossed the syringe. It shattered on the ground, releasing the purple liquid. It took a second for Rod to process what had just happened. Then, he erupted into panic and grabbed Historia by her shoulders. "What've you done?!"

Historia shifted her stance, and grabbed Rod by his shirt. She threw him over her shoulder, surprising everyone. He cried out as his back made a sickening snap. "God, my ass! If it was such an honor to become him, why didn't you do it yourself?!"

Rod thrashed on the ground, too distracted by his pain to hear her. "I'm done with your shit, and I'm not gonna let you murder me!"

Kenny hooted in delight. Historia snatched up Rod's satchel and grabbed Cassandra's wrist, hoisting her to her feet. "Come on!"

"What're you doing?" Cassandra asked, as Historia dragged her up the stairs.

"I'm gonna set Eren free and then we're getting the hell out of here," she replied firmly. "You don't have to be my _sword_ , Cassandra. I want you to live for yourself. I may be a selfish bitch, but so are you!"

Cassandra smiled. She would've let tears of joy flow if she wasn't in pain from the cut on her back. Historia led her right up the platform to Eren. "Help me find the keys."

"No, stop! You can't!" Eren begged as they searched the satchel. "If you don't kill me, then everyone else will keep suffering. Just eat me, goddamn it! I can't live like this-"

"Shut up, dumbass!" Historia scolded, smacking him upside the head. "Stop your crying! I don't care about killing all the titans and I don't care about freeing mankind either!"

Cassandra found the keys and Historia snatched them up, quickly unlocking the chains around Eren's waist. "I'm starting to get sick of humanity," she continued. "I say let them get wiped up by titans. And if that makes me an enemy of humanity, so be it."

"Historia," Cassandra gasped in surprise.

"I don't care," she insisted. "Even if I'm the worst girl who's ever lived. We're going to get Eren out of here."

Down below, Rod crawled along the floor. His back erupted into piercing needle-like pain with every movement. He made it to the evaporating pool of titan liquid. _Uri...and Frieda...wait for me._ He licked up the liquid. And the moment he swallowed, his eyes glowed and lightning struck as he exploded into flashes of light. Historia and Cassandra wrapped their arms around Eren, holding on as powerful winds blasted against them. As some of the light died down, they find themselves staring at a massive skull as it's spine curved around the cavern.

Above, Kenny held onto his anchor, trying not to get blown away. "Stupid bastard! What the hell are you doing?"

The wind blasted harder as muscles began forming around Rod's massive skeleton. Cassandra kept one arm wrapped around Eren's waist and the other around Historia as she continued working on the freeing Eren. "Just leave me!" he begged. "Let him eat me and everything will be alright. Get outta here!"

"Not a chance!" they shouted in unison.

"Goddamn it! Why won't you two listen?!"

"Because you're our friend, Eren," Historia said. "I'm selfish, but I don't want to be a god. When someone says they unwanted or that they should've never been born, I have to go and show them that it isn't true."

"Besides, we've been through too much together," Cassandra added. "You may not believe it right now, but we need you, Eren."

Another powerful wave of hot air rushed over them as Rod finished his transformation. Cassandra held on as tight as she could, but Historia slipped through her grasp. "Historia!"

Before she slammed into the wall, Mikasa appeared and caught her. Shielding her head from hitting the wall. Historia gasped in surprise. "Mikasa?"

Jean and Conny flew down, latching onto Eren. Levi landed beside Cassandra. "Give me the keys!"

Cassandra blinked, unable to believe he was standing right here in front of her. "What're you...you're all here?"

Raisa swooped down and wrapped her arms around Cassandra. "It's okay. Let him go. I've got you."

Cassandra nodded and obeyed. Raisa took the keys from her and handed them to Levi. He unlocked Eren's left wrist and handed the keys down to Conny as Raisa brought Cassandra back by the wall with Mikasa, Historia, and Sasha. "Hurry!"

"Just leave me here!" Eren begged again. "Hurry up and escape!"

"Stop whining, you half-naked weirdo!" Jean snapped. "We've got gunmen and a titan coming to kill us all!"

"Feet're loose," Conny declared and handed the keys off to Jean.

Sasha eyed the giant titan as it's body moved into a kneeling position, pressing it's giant back against the ceiling. "Whoa, it's even bigger than the Colossal Titan. Crazy."

Raisa glanced up, seeing the ceiling beginning to crack. "Guys! Look out!"

Jean finally freed Eren's right wrist and Levi shouted for them to get back. They made it to the wall just in time as a chunk of the ceiling landed on the platform where Eren was chained. More chunks of stone were falling as the massive titan began to rise. "Damn it!" Jean cursed. "We'll be buried alive!"

Eren felt despair fill his chest. _It's hopeless. Even if I transform..._ He slid down to the ground, feeling the strength in his legs disappear. "I can't...I've been dead weight every damn step of the way. This power never should've been given to me. I can't be humanity's hope. I'm just too weak."

Something hit his hand and glanced down at a small vial labeled "Armor." _What is that?_

"Stop playing the tragic hero," Jean scolded. "Of course you're too weak to accomplish jack by yourself, but no one expects you to."

"Yeah, calm it down," Conny interjected, forcing a smile. "We've been through a whole lot worse than this, man."

"Not that I really wanna get used to it!" Sasha added.

"It's gonna be rough, but we'll make it through!" Raisa said, addressing all of them. "Mikasa can take Eren. Jean, carry Cassandra. Levi's got Historia."

Jean nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"It's useless," Eren argued. "You know we won't make it."

Cassandra reached over and smacked Eren across the face, startling Mikasa. "Get it together, man! We can't just sit here waiting to die!"

"But-"

"She's right!" Historia snapped. "You know dying here won't make anything better!"

Eren rubbed his cheek, still shielding himself from their words. "Listen," Levi said, catching Eren's attention, "I really hate that i do this to you all the time, but...you've gotta make a choice here."

 _Trust us!_ Eren squeezed his eyes shut at the memory. He snatched up the bottle by his hand and charged forward. He roared defiantly...against his despair, against the pain. He tossed the bottle into his mouth and crushed it with his teeth. As the liquid poured down his throat, he unleashed his power. His titan form emerged from the flash of light, and he roared as veins of hardened titan skin sprouted from his limbs. The veins intersected and criss-crossed over them as the ceiling started collapsing and earth began raining down. "Get under Eren!" Raisa ordered. "Now!"

 **Above ground...**

Erwin gave the order to halt. The Scouts watched as a massive titan hand shot out of the ground, demolishing the small chapel. The titan pulled itself up out of the massive hole, and began crawling. Unable to support it's full weight to stand, it dragged it's torso across the land. Harold shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell...it's twice the size of the Colossal. Sir, what do we do?"

Erwin shook off his shock. "We advance!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 22**


	23. Heir to the Throne

**Chapter 23**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Underground Chapel, Reiss Estate, 850...**

"Eren! Can you hear me?" Mikasa demanded. "Wake up!"

Mikasa slammed the blunt end of her handle against the hard, crystallized titan skin. It cracked, opening up to reveal Eren inside. Jean gasped in relief and helped Mikasa pull him out. They brought him down amongst everyone else. Historia was shielding Cassandra who was being bandaged by Raisa. Mikasa and Jean set Eren down and leaned him against a rock. It didn't take him too long to regain consciousness. Raisa finished with Cassandra and she shimmed her dress back down.

"Not too shabby, Eren," Levi noted. He admired the intricate web of hardened titan stone sprouting around Eren's titan body. "Even after we cut you from it, everything's still here. This could be a game changer."

Eren blinked, recalling the little bottle. "I almost forgot. Before I transformed, I drank from a bottle that said 'armor'."

Raisa tilted her head in curiosity, thinking out loud. "And that's all it took for you to be able to harden? Should've tried it before the experiments."

"He saved our lives," Levi continued. "You came up with everything and built this in a blink of an eye. It's not exactly pretty, but I can see its potential."

"Probably how the walls were made," Raisa added with a shrug. She knelt down beside Eren. "Do you know what this means? We finally have a real shot at plugging the hole in Wall Maria."

Eren gasped in realization. "Levi's right. This is a game changer," she continued. "We had hell of a time getting to this point, but now...look at the possibilities."

"Commander!" Sasha called as she lowered herself down from an opening in the ceiling. "We've secured an exit!"

"Hange's fine!" Conny added. "Armin and Moblit, too!"

Raisa sighed in relief. "Good. Glad to hear it."

Once they reached the ground, they rushed over. "Eren, you okay?" Conny asked.

Sasha dropped to her knees and slid along the dirt right up to Eren. She latched onto his shoulders and began shaking him. "We're all safe thanks to you! To be completely honest, when I saw you run off into the light stumbling like a drunk and wailing like a baby, I thought we were screwed! You looked like an idiot! It was awful!"

"Sasha, calm down!" Conny shook her to make her stop.

She let go of him and sat back, assuring everyone she was calm. Eren rubbed his head, feeling a little dizzy from all the shaking. Levi turned to Raisa. "We need to move. We have a big-ass titan to catch."

 **Above ground...**

Erwin watched as the Scouts milled about around the giant titan. The trees surrounding it instantly burst into flames. It didn't seem to have the strength to stand upright. It crawled along the ground, dragging it's face and torso. And, it was obvious to him which direction the titan was headed. Peer rode up to report to Erwin. "Commander, we can't seem to distract it. It's an abnormal. It doesn't care about us."

"That's all right. Fall back," he ordered. "We know what direction it's going. That tells us enough to make a plan."

"We found Levi Squad!" Harold announced, riding towards them. "They're nearby! And they have Eren and the Reiss girls."

Erwin blinked in surprise. He ordered Harold to lead the way. Harold brought Erwin and his squad to them. Levi and Moblit were gently setting Hange down. While Sasha, Jean, Conny, and Mikasa mounted their horses, Eren, Historia, and Cassandra climbed into the wagon with Hange. Raisa glanced up from re-bandaging Hange's shoulder. "Hey, Erwin."

"Anyone hurt?" he asked, pulling his horse to stand beside the wagon.

"Two of us," she answered. "Though Cassandra's wounds aren't as severe as Hange's."

"I got...I got shot," Hange said. Her head was aching from the pain.

"She'll live," Raisa assured.

"Good. You've done excellent work, all of you."

"I got a whole slew of things to report, but first..." Raisa pointed to the giant titan.

Erwin glanced back at it. "Any intel on that titan?"

"It's Rod Reiss," Levi said bluntly, earning many surprised gasps. "Look forward to hearing your thoughts on this, Commander."

Erwin thought for a moment. The possible paths and directions of various plans were running through his head. He glanced at Eren and the girls before making a decision. "Time's short. We can't afford to stand here and chat. Head back to the wall."

"You're gonna let that thing drag it's fat ass all the way to Sina?" Levi asked.

"Well...more specifically, I'm letting it continue towards Orvud district."

With that, Erwin gave the order to roll out. Moblit and Armin stepped into the driver's seat while Levi took the extra horse. Eren sat in-between Historia and Cassandra while Raisa sat beside Hange, keeping pressure on her wound. The ride towards Orvud wasn't smooth. Each jostle shook Hange and she swatted at Raisa to stop. "Damn it. You're making it worse."

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding so that you don't die," she countered.

"Ugh. Forget that, I need to think." Hange rubbed her forehead, annoyed that her vision was incredibly blurry. She turned to look at Eren and the girls. "Okay, so we know Lord Reiss was after the founding titan's power which currently resides within Eren. Except, only those with royal blood can use that power to it's full potential. But...when a royal does obtain that power, they're possessed by the King Karl's ideology?"

"I think Rod said it's what King Karl wanted in terms of peace," Cassandra added.

"Seriously? I'm gonna disagree with that...and I bet I'm not the only one."

"You know, we still have the option to go back," Eren interjected, slumping his shoulders. "We just need that titan to eat me and Reiss will become a human again. We'd be able to actually use that power."

"Wait, what?" Mikasa gasped.

"It's worth considering." Eren shrugged, ignoring Mikasa's panicked stare. "Once he turns back in a human, you could capture him...maybe undo the first king's brainwashing."

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Assuming that it can be done, tell me, Eren...if that turns out to be humanity's best bet, are you willing to do it?"

Eren turned to face him. "Yes, I am."

Cassandra let out an angry roar, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Are you kidding me, you suicidal maniac?! I did not take a sword in the back only for you to throw yourself into death's jaws."

"That isn't why you took a sword in the back," he argued. "And it wasn't for me! You were trying to protect Historia-!"

"You're such a fucking idiot."

"I'm trying to do the right thing-"

"-being eaten alive is one thing, but this really takes the cake on the list of historically idiotic things anyone's ever done."

"You're not even listening to me!"

"It's a bad idea, Eren!" She shoved him. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to surprise him. "And do you really think Mikasa is just gonna let you kill yourself?"

"That's not what this is about-"

"I said it once and I'll say it again, you're a fucking idiot!"

"She's right," Historia said.

Everyone whipped around to stare at her in shock. She shifted to face Eren. "The idea of feeding you to my father? It's not a flawless plan. For one thing, we have no idea if we'll be able to free my father from the first king's will. Besides, if he alters everyone's memories, we're finished. We don't have enough information...there's so much we don't know about this power. It just isn't worth the risk."

Cassandra gestured a 'thank you' to emphasize Historia's support. "Yeah, they're both right," Armin said. "We've never actually seen the ritual. Everything is just a hypothesis."

Historia nodded, feeling confidence flow through her. "We've only been led by destructive pacifists. We need to give humanity the chance to escape from them. Eren, your father wasn't evil. He was trying to save us from the first king."

"He killed your sister," Eren pointed out. "He murdered Rod's wife and children."

"Because he had no other choice."

Eren blinked. He didn't know what to think. Armin turned around in his seat. "They're both right. The Doctor Jaeger I knew would only have done something like that if he felt like he had to."

Mikasa nodded, feeling hopeful at Armin's arguement. "He must've known of another way save humanity without Reiss blood. And that must've been why he left you the key to the cellar."

"What? Your cellar? Oh, right...I'd forgotten all about that," Sasha confessed. "It's actually important now?"

"It's always been important," Jean spat. "But what matters most is that we have a solid way to plug Wall Maria like the Commander said earlier."

"That's actually a fairly convincing argument," Levi noted.

"For what it's worth, I think Eren is our best option," Hange said, having succumbed to Raisa's first aid. "But...are you sure about this, Historia? That titan's a major threat. Capturing it isn't an option which means...we'll have to kill your father."

Historia lowered her gaze at that revelation. She thought about how she felt when Rod embraced her, when he called her "daughter", when he said she was special... _I won't let you murder me...you're a selfish bitch and you know it..._ Historia glanced at Cassandra then turned to Eren. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Back in the underground chapel...I really considered turning into a titan...and eating you," she confessed. "I wanted...I wanted my father to like me, to love me...because I thought he could fulfill that familial bond I've been craving so much. But I already have that...Cassandra is my family, and I will do whatever is necessary."

 **Garrison Headquarters, Orvud District, Wall Sina...**

The Scouts had brought the horses directly to the Garrison headquarters. Eren was helping Historia out of the wagon while Levi was easing the tired horses. Moblit had disappeared inside with Hange and Raisa. Cassandra finally felt fatigue catch up with her. _Why do I always feel so tired?_ She couldn't recall the last time she slept soundly. Even her time at the safehouse was restless. _That was just a few days ago...but it feels like months._

Harold came jogging from inside, hurrying over to Levi. "Sir, they're almost ready to begin the meeting."

"Good."

"Um...there's something else. Commander Erwin wanted your report before we proceed with the plan to crown Historia as the new queen."

All of the teenagers froze. They exchanged confused glances as Historia took a second to process Harold's words. "I'm sorry, what?"

Harold leaned in to whisper to Levi. "You didn't tell them, sir?"

"I forgot." He turned to Historia. "Once we take care of that titan, we'll proceed with the plan to crown Historia as the new queen."

"Wait, Queen Historia?" Sasha gasped. "That's insane."

"The coup was successful, but the people won't follow military rule forever," Levi continued. "We need to give them a heartwarming story. One where the rightful heir retakes her crown from the pretender."

"But..." Historia could barely string her thoughts together. "What about...what about Cassandra? She's...older."

"But not the next in line for the throne," he revealed. "Cassandra is indeed older...but you've been legitimized as Rod Reiss' heir by royal decree."

This shocked her even more. "He made me...his heir?"

Cassandra's eyes widened in realization. "Historia is legitimate, now...that means she's a true Reiss the people can back. A royal decree like that requires more than just the king's approval, but of the Royal Council as well."

"Yes. They signed off on it. It's a legal document that still exists."

Historia felt her knees beginning to shake. Everyone around kept talking like her being queen was a for-sure thing. Like it was something she would just accept. Even Cassandra. The very notion of being queen was insane. All that confidence she was building earlier, the determination...it was all fading away. "N...No...I can't..."

Her voice was quiet, barely a whisper. But Levi heard her. "Yeah," he said, walking towards her. "If someone walked up to me and told me to become the ruler of the world...even I gotta admit I wouldn't be able to look them dead in the eye and say yes."

He stopped a foot away, looming over her. "But it doesn't matter. Do it. Take your place as queen."

She couldn't meet his gaze. "I...I'm not...I can't. Cassandra would be...better. I'm just a..."

"So, no?"

Historia didn't answer.

"Fine." He grabbed her by her collar and lifted her up, causing her to cry out in surprise. "Then run."

"Captain Levi, wait!" Cassandra grabbed his arm. "Stop it!"

He jabbed his elbow out, shoving her away. He shook Historia, ignoring her attempts to claw herself free. "If you're not gonna do this, then you need to run. As far away as you, as fast as you can. Because we will do everything in our power to make sure you end up on the throne. Maybe Cassandra would be a better fit, but you're the only fucking legitimate option we've got."

Cassandra had gotten back to her feet and resumed trying to yank his hold on Historia. "Captain, stop! Please! Let go!"

Levi suddenly released her. Historia dropped to the ground, rubbing her neck and coughing as air came rushing back into her lungs. Cassandra knelt down beside her. She wrapped an arm protectively around Historia as she tried to see her face. "Are you okay?"

Historia couldn't answer, only wheeze as she struggled to breathe. "You need to decide," Levi continued. "Spend the rest of your life running from us who want to use you, or...stand with us and take your rightful place as queen. What's it gonna be?"

"I..." She didn't know what to say. Historia looked to Cassandra, silently pleading for an answer.

"Run away or fight? Choose one. I don't care which. Just-" he suddenly knelt down and grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him "-fucking choose! Right now! Decide!"

"I'll do it!" she shouted back. Despite how firmly he was grabbing her face, she didn't resist him. "I'll...do it."

"All right." Levi let go of her and got up. He offered his hand, and she accepted it.

"But...I will only accept the crown on one condition."

He raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

Historia swallowed her fear. She swallowed back her uncertainty, the questions and doubts that built up in her head. She inhaled as confidently as she could and met Levi's expectant glare. "While my fate is still my own, I want to put everything I have on the line."

 **War Room...**

Historia entered the grand room having changed into a button-down and pants. She was fortunate that the Garrison soldiers were able to find clothes petite enough for her and Cassandra. She stepped into line between Mikasa and Cassandra against the wall. Mikasa leaned down and whispered. "Once you're queen, you can punch that smug runt right in the face."

Historia tried to suppress a smile, having noticed Raisa staring in curiosity. Commander Erwin stood beside Commander Carsten at the head of the table. A soldier named Jakob approached. "Sirs. We have determined the titan's location. It's southwest approaching Orvud. At it's current speed, it'll reach the walls before dawn."

Carsten nodded. "Understood. Commander Erwin, I'm sure everyone here would like to hear your plan. What is the best course of action in evacuting the people on such short notice?"

"That's not part of the plan."

Carsten blinked. "What?"

"The people of Orvud District will need to stay exactly where they are."

Carsten suddenly grabbed Erwin by his jacket collar and pulled him down to his level. "What the hell are you thinking?! We don't get these civilians out of here, they'll die by the thousands! That fucking monstrosity will be a stone's throw from the walls by morning!"

"That titan is an abnormal," Hange interjected.

Carsten eased his grip on the unfazed Erwin to glare at Hange, his right eye twitching. "And what the hell does that even mean?"

"It behaves strangely." Hange held up a hand to silence Carsten before he burst into rage. "Unlike most titans we encounter, this one is only attracted to large groups of people. Given the choice between a few soldiers right next to it and a distant but densely populated city...it'll choose the city."

Carsten finally released Erwin. "But what about the evacuation?"

"If we proceed with it now, the titan would just change it's course," she argued. "Destroying the wall and anything else in it's path which would be the capital as that's the closest city. As we rode here, we had Eren Jaeger attempt to use his recently discovered power to control titans. However, the titan didn't react in any way."

"To stop this thing, it'll have to have to be outside the walls of Orvud District," Erwin said. "For that to happen, we require the citizens here to act as bait. however, this doesn't change the fact that our first and foremost duty as soldiers is to protect the people."

"Yeah? How exactly do you propose we do that?" Carsten spat.

"In the event that we're unable to halt the target, we'll take measures to minimize civilian losses. We'll announce a district-wide evacuation drill tonight. The people will be gathered away from the outer wall, ready to escape if the battle is lost."

Carsten wanted to argue. But their logic was too convincing. He clenched his fists, shaking more from fear than anger. "It seems...there's no other choice."

Erwin scanned the other officers' faces, seeing their fearful agreement to the plan. He glanced at Raisa and she nodded as she leaned on the table. "The body of this titan is the largest we've seen yet, but it's also an easy target. The wall-mounted cannons should prove to be far more effective than the ground ones. However, in the event the artillery fails...the Scout Regiment will step in."

Carsten's gaze darkened. "Let's pray it doesn't come to that."

 **Atop Wall Sina, a few hours later...**

"Fire!"

The Scouts stood several hundred meters away as Carsten commanded his troops in firing the cannons simultaneously. The Rod titan became surrounded in smoke and fire as wave after wave was unleashed until every cannon was empty. Erwin raised an eyebrow. "Well, how'd that do?"

A giant hand shot out from the clouds of smoke and latched onto the ground, destroying a patch of pine trees. Carsten ordered reloading of the cannons for another wave against the approaching monster. Raisa peeked down over the side of the wall. "Looks like the field cannons are even less effective...as I said."

"Carsten wanted to try everything," Levi reminded. "And yeah, the wall cannons have a better angle, but they're not doing shit to it either. So, what's the problem?"

"Unprepared soldiers, scraped together cannons, and shallow leadership," Erwin answered. "The titans have always attacked from the south. Not only is this a northern garrison, it's in the interior. This is the best we're going to get."

"And that's painfully obvious," Raisa retorted nonchalantly. "Of course, your strategy for getting us through this battle comes down to a gamble. Just like every other plan that you've come up with."

"Are you complaining?"

Raisa thought for a moment. "No."

"Erwin!" Hange called as bounded onto the wall from the elevator. "I found some goodies!"

The Scouts soldiers unloaded the supplies she had managed to gather. "All the gunpowder, ropes, and netting I could find! We still need to put it together, though. Ooh! got this, too!"

Moblit wheeled over a barrel of gunpowder strapped to a small cart with ODM handles. "There's another one just like it a bit further down," Hange continued. "The trigger's held in place, so once fired, it'll wind itself right back up, just like ODM gear."

"How diabolical and ingenious," Raisa said as she admired the mobile bomb.

Hange smiled proudly then glanced at the Garrison soldiers still firing at the titan. "So, we do any damage?"

"Imagine a swarm of cicadas pissing on it," Levi said.

Hange's eyes lit up. "Then we'll actually get to use these things. Exciting!"

"Captain Levi," Erwin called as he pointed westward. "Jean, Sasha, Conny...you handle that side."

"Yes, sir!"

Levi and the kids ran off with the Scouts taking the other half of the supplies over to the other side of the cannons. Once they were gone, Raisa held up a section of the rope netting. "So, how do you want to approach this?"

"Lemme think." Hange stroked her chin like she was stroking a beard. "How about...like we're wrapping up a nice gift for someone special? It's his birthday, right?"

"I doubt it."

"Perfect! That settles it!"

Erwin shifted his gaze from his Section Commanders to the Reiss girls. Cassandra and Historia were prepping the ropes to bind the giant present together. He walked over and leaned down to speak quietly. "Historia, I believe you heard from Levi. Assuming we live through this, we'll have you become the new queen who rules this world within the walls."

"More like he beat her until she agreed," Cassandra grumbled.

"It's not a big deal," Historia said. "He asked me to decide, and I did. You said would support me on this."

"Of course, I-"

"I will be queen," she said determinedly.

Erwin stood up straight. "So naturally, you'll understand why I can't have you fighting on the front line. We can handle this."

"What? No."

"He's right," Cassandra said, setting down her spool of rope. "You're the heir. You're way too important to risk in this battle. The people will rally behind you no matter what happens. The military will make sure of it."

"That won't work."

"Why not?"

"For one, you're important, too," Historia snapped, but then quickly calmed herself. "Second, the people won't bow to a queen in name alone. They aren't that naïve."

"What're you suggesting?" Erwin asked.

Historia met his gaze as confidentially as she could, ignoring the strain in her neck from looking up. "The people need someone who's more than willing to fight with them. So...you need to let me be the one to deal the killing blow."

"What?!" Cassandra gasped.

"Because then we'll have a story the people can get behind," she continued. "A story to unite the walls."

"I understand your reasons, but...I can't approve you entering combat," Erwin said, then he began to turn away. "However, I can't _physically_ stop you, now can I?"

"I can," Cassandra retorted.

Historia stood her ground against her cousin, trying to overpower her intimidation. "I have to do this. This is my purpose-my duty, Cassandra. This isn't me trying to have some sort of heroic death. I'm done with all that."

She grabbed Cassandra's hands and pulled her close. "Please...trust me."

Cassandra searched Historia's gaze, seeing her sincerity. She took a breath and nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

"Watch out!"

Everyone turned their attention to the Garrison soldiers. The blazing smoke of the titan suddenly shifted with the wind, rushing over the soldiers. Despite their blindness, the soldiers unleashed another barrage of cannon fire. Erwin narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the smoke. "That wasn't enough."

The titan pushed itself up, dragging it's face along the wall. The Garrison soldiers dispersed as the titan's right hand latched onto the top of the wall, crushing the cannons. The titan lifted it's left hand, and held onto the top tightly. The soldiers anchored themselves as the titan lifted itself upright. It's face was completely shredded, showing the grated insides of it's head and torso. It's guts slipped out of place and began oozing out onto the wall. It roared, hungry for the thousands of people below.

"Sir, we're ready," Raisa announced as the Scouts were soaking themselves in cool water.

"Good," he said. "Eren! It's time!"

Eren nodded as the others backed away, getting into position. He bit his hand and transformed, roaring before kneeling down beside the wrapped up gunpowder. Armin rolled the gunpowder cart into position and Sasha did the same on the other side. Erwin raised his flare gun. "On my mark!" He pulled the trigger. "Now!"

In unison, Armin and Sasha fired the anchors. They latched onto the titan's wrists and they squeezed the trigger to reel it in. Upon impact, they exploded. The titan roared in surprise as it's wrists crumbled under it's weight. Hange cheered in relieved delight as the titan slumped forward, resting it's head on the wall. Erwin fired another flare. "Eren, do it!"

Eren leapt into a sprint as he grabbed the present. He closed the distance quickly, hurdling over the giant hand and making his way to the titan's face. The titan raised it's head a little, sensing Eren's presence. He roared defiantly as he tossed the present straight into the titan's mouth. It barreled into the titan's throat and then ignited. Eren ducked as the entirety of the titan exploded. It's form blew apart, giant chucks soaring into the sky. "Go!" Erwin ordered. "Deploy your ODM gear and finish it off!"

The Scouts took off into the sky. Each one of them zeroing in on a large 1-meter chunk of titan flesh. Historia noticed a vertebrae beginning to arch down. She pushed her gas output and dove towards it. She raised her swords as she approached it and sliced. And something raddled within her brain, within her very being. A sudden rush of emotions and memories. Angry towards a father, love for a brother, pride for a daughter. Anguish, lust, despair.

Historia wasn't sure how she ended up on a padded wagon, and she didn't really care. She could hear people talking, asking her questions. _Was that real? Did I...? Father..._ She sat up, letting go of her blades. Dozens of faces were staring at her, waiting, wondering. _Is this my choice? Is this what I want?_

Historia noticed movement on the roof of the building across the street. Cassandra was watching, curious and concerned. Historia felt her determination return as she got onto her feet. _I can't have any doubts. This is my choice!_ "It's okay," she told the people. "My name is Historia Reiss. I am the true ruler of the walls. I am your queen."

 **Reiss land, the former underground chapel, sunset...**

Raisa stepped to the edge of the newly made cliff. Down below, Levi was leading the remnants of Mike's section in searching the ruins. Raisa had ordered her men to search the ground-level perimeter. They needed to know who survived. "Commander!"

Arden came running up at full speed. He stopped and doubled over, trying to catch his breath. "C-Commander, we...we found Kenny Ackerman! He's alive!"

Raisa blinked in surprise. She turned to Harold. "Go get Levi. Now."

"Yes, ma'am."

She turned back to Arden as Harold hopped off the edge to fly down. "Where is he?"

Arden led her a dozen meters south. Kenny Ackerman was leaning against a tree, holding his side. His vest and shirt were soaked in his blood from the giant wound, and half his face was burned away. Raisa cradled the rifle in her hands. Kenny looked dead, but she noticed his chest moving ever so slowly. It would be so easy. To end him. To put him out of his misery. Kenny opened his good eye and groaned. "Ah, shit...you're the runt's...old lady."

"And you're still alive," Raisa said, tilting her head. "Haven't found any other survivors. We think your squad was crushing in the cave-in."

"Probably. It's a...fuckin' miracle I made it out."

Raisa noticed Levi approaching. She glanced at Arden. "Continue scanning the perimeter. Take Harold with you."

Arden blinked in surprise but obeyed nonetheless. He stopped Harold and relayed the orders. Levi lowered his rifle upon seeing Kenny's state. "As he tried anything? Said anything?"

"Between the burns and the blood-loss, there's nothing to try," she told him. "We could bring him in, but I doubt he'd survive the trip."

"Oh, yeah?" Kenny chuckled, drawing both of their attention as he set down a small box. "I wonder."

He opened the box, revealing the single syringe and titan serum. Kenny's smirk grew on seeing their surprised faces. "Swiped this sucker out of rod's bag back in the cave. Seems if I just stick myself, I'll turn into a big, strong titan. One of the dumb ones, unfortunately. But for a while, it oughta keep me...alive."

Raisa took a step forward, but Levi gestured for her to wait. "You had the time and strength to inject yourself before we got here, if you wanted. Why didn't you?"

"Fair point. _Cough!_ I guess I'm just scared," he confessed as more blood oozed from his wound. "If I don't inject it right, I...might end up all fucked up...like Rod."

"I know you're not just sitting here waiting to bleed to death," Levi accused. "Surely you have a better excuse than that."

Kenny chuckled. "Well, runt...the thing is, I don't...I don't feel like dying without my dream comin' true. But...I see, now." His eyes glazed over as he recalled an old memory. "After all the time...I think I see now why he did it."

"What? Who?"

Kenny closed his eyes, shaking his head ever so slightly. "We humans, we're all the same. Every last one of us. From some, it's drinkin'. For some, it's women. For some, even religion. Family. The king. Dreams. Children. Power. All of us had to spend our lives drunk on somethin'...else we have no cause to keep pushin' on. Everyone...was a slave to somethin'. Even him." He opened his eyes and met Levi's gaze. "So...what's your poison?"

Levi handed his rifle to Raisa. He knelt down in front of Kenny. "Tell me everything you know about the First king. Everything. Now."

"I don't know nothin', runt."

Levi grabbed Kenny's shoulders, almost shaking him. "Why didn't he want mankind to survive?"

"Beats me." Kenny struggled to focus, feeling the world spin around him. "Though...I know that's part of the reason...that we Ackermans decided to turn coat. You should thank me...runt. Your kids would've-!"

Kenny erupted into a fit of coughs. Blood spewed from his mouth, going everywhere. Even splashing on Levi's cheek. But it didn't bother him. "Ackerman. All this time I never knew you had the same name. Who are you? What were you to my mom?"

Kenny chuckled again, albeit weakly. "Fuckin' dumbass. Kuchel was...my sister."

Levi blinked through his surprise. "That day...why? Why did you leave me?"

"Because...I just wasn't cut out...to be somebody's dad."

Kenny used the last of his strength to shove the syringe case against Levi's chest. Levi took it as Kenny's hand lost all strength. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped upon seeing Kenny staring up into the sky. His mouth hanging open and his eyes empty and dead. Raisa knelt down beside Levi and set the rifles down. She grabbed Levi's shoulder, and gently turned him to face her. His gaze was unfocused. Raisa caressed his cheek as she pressed her forehead against his. Levi stared at Kenny's lifeless body as Raisa wrapped her arms around him. He welcomed her warmth and comfort. "Kenny..."

 **Mitras, the next day...**

Historia knelt before Premier Zachary. Her hair had been styled back into a regal bun, and she wore make-up for the first time. The king's cloak felt heavy on her shoulders, but she did not mind the weight. The military commanders stood in line behind them on the platform with Cassandra. She wanted Cassandra to be present. She wanted the people to know her as well. Zachary set the crown gently atop her head. _This,_ she thought, _this was who I was meant to be._

"Long live the true ruler of the walls!"

Historia stood up and faced the people, saluting as Zachary, Cassandra, and the Commanders bowed. She raised her chin proudly as the people chanted. "Long live Queen Historia!"

 **Outside the throne room, later...**

"Wait, you're actually doing it?" Eren asked. "For real?"

"Yeah," Historia said firmly. "I am."

Everyone followed her as she marched down the hall. Historia still wore her white robe, but had put away her crown and coronation cape. "Come on, Mikasa was just joking," Eren continued. "Right?"

"After you've smacked him, you should dare him to hit you back," she replied bluntly.

Eren rolled his eyes and looked to Cassandra. "You're with me, right? This is a bad idea."

"Hell no. It's a great idea!" Cassandra leaned in to Historia. "It's better to be feared _and_ loved."

"Yeah, pound that runt," Jean added.

"Shit, there he is!" Sasha announced.

Everyone stopped some five yards from where Levi waited. He stepped away from the window to face Historia, and held a rolled up parchment in his right hand. Historia felt fear creep up her spine. She clenched her fists and then roared, fighting her doubt and fear. Levi showed no reaction as she lunged at him. He turned ever so slightly and her fist tapped his left elbow. Historia stepped back, keeping her fists raised as she laughed in a mixture of shock and relief. "Did that hurt? Too bad! I'm queen now, so if you have a problem-"

Levi chuckled, shocking the kids. He smiled at them. "Thanks, you guys. I needed that."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 23**


	24. Enjoy the Silence

**Chapter 24**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Council Room, the Palace, Mitras, 850...**

The room was silent as Cassandra scanned the latest draft of a section in the constitution she and the new royal council have been working on. She finished reading the document and set it down on the table. "It's a lot better, but...the part here were the monarch's veto can get overruled? Isn't that just putting too much power into parliament?"

Commander Pyxis gestured for the document and Cassandra slid it over. He read the part she had pointed out, and hummed in agreement. "She has a valid argument. The whole idea is to respect the authority of the Crown while also diving the power between branches of government. As significant as our coup was, we don't want the same thing happening later down the road."

"The crown and the military are the two pillars of this world," Cassandra added. "It's the only thing holding everyone together. Queen Historia can't look like a puppet ruler."

Zachary harrumphed. "Indeed. Yet, our queen prefers running an orphanage rather than the people. Perhaps we made a mistake in backing the wrong bastard."

"Okay, one: that was rude, sir. And two," Cassandra held up a finger with each count, "Queen Historia knows her own skills and strengths. Politics just isn't one of them. She's willing to learn, but she thought it'd be easier if I represented her on this. Besides, the people love her. They trust her and her decisions, and so should all of us."

Katya hummed in admiration, twirling a pen in her hands. "My, my...you've certainly come a long way since the queen legitimized you. And it's certainly ballsy to conduct a government system in a way that benefits the people...not the authority. Electing parliament members?"

"Well, it's ballsy that a simple businesswoman thinks herself such a proficient politician," she retorted. "Didn't you sell alcohol and skin products?"

Katya gently folded her hands on the table. "With all due respect, Princess, I had an unusual upbringing."

"Almost everyone has. That's what makes all of us so appealing," Cassandra said with a smile. "The people chose Historia and they've accepted me as her heir...until she has kids, but the point is...the people should get to choose who gets to govern them. It's only fair."

"And about those who worked hard and rose through the ranks?" Nile asked.

"The military is still vital. The structure of it won't change. We're just moving the focus to defending the people and enforcing the laws rather than any sort of governing...in addition to the Scouts' mission." Cassandra huffed, feeling frustrated. She shifted in her chair. Her butt wasn't used to sitting so much. "Look, it's only been two months. No one said this would be an easy transition. But we have to try something better. Something that balances the power to protect the people."

The council exchanged glances. Katya considered Cassandra's words. "No one is disagreeing with your vision, Princess. But, understand our concern. This council exists to advise and support the monarch. Serving at Queen Historia's pleasure. How can we do our jobs if her representative is here and not her grace herself?"

Some of the men hummed in agreement. "It's wonderful that you are here, being a part of this. And you may be her heir, but you said it yourself...once she has children, the line of succession will change," Katya continued. "What should the council do in the event her grace never participates? What should we do if her children, her grandchildren...would rather do as they please than govern the people?"

"What're you suggesting?" Cassandra asked.

Katya briefly glanced at Erwin before answering. "A compromise. An elected official who represents the monarch in government. That way...the council can conduct their meetings whether the queen is interested in attending or not."

"But that would slow down the powers written out in the articles draft," Pyxis pointed out as he flipped through to the section of the draft. "The monarch is still required to issue executive orders as well as sign or veto laws."

"Then this representative would consult the monarch," Katya suggested with a shrug. "If the monarch attends the council meetings, this wouldn't be an issue."

"But if we go ahead with this idea, and the monarch participates...does that mean we wouldn't have a representative?" Nile asked.

"Okay, okay, okay." Cassandra waved her hands about, quieting them down. "I like this idea, but I think we need to discuss it some other time. We're trying to get these articles completed as soon as possible so we can set up parliament before winter."

"Yes," Zachary agreed. "We can discuss the finer details later."

Cassandra nodded then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Let's move on to the next paragraph."

 **Private Office, later...**

Premier Zachary quietly closed the door to the small office. It was fairly empty save for a simple table and some chairs. Commander Pyxis and Commander Erwin waited with Levi and Raisa. "Looks like I'm late. Sorry." Zachary sat down. "Have any luck? Were you able to establish what's in the container?"

He gestured to the syringe case with his eyes. "We have a vague idea, but unfortunately, with the limits of our technology, we can't determine exactly what it is," Hange confessed. "Based on Eren's testimony, we believe it's some sort of human bodily fluid. However, it vaporizes when exposed to air, making further analysis virtually impossible to perform. Whoever made it must have had equipment and technology far superior to ours. I have no idea how the Reiss family procured this."

Zachary hummed in thought. Pyxis closed the case. "Well, rather than tamper with it, we should put it to use for our current objective."

"But to whom do we entrust it?" Zachary shifted his gaze. "To you, Erwin?"

Erwin shook his head, grabbing his stump. "No, I would be a poor choice. This syringe...it belongs in the hands of one of our elite. Someone with the best odds of survival. Levi, will you accept it?"

Levi blinked. "If it's an order, just say so. Why even bother asking?"

"When we need to use this, there may not be time to plan," he explained. "We'll be relying on you to make a decision swiftly, and with little deliberation. Judging when to use it and on whom...will be your responsibility. Will you accept it?"

Levi tilted his head. "If this dream of yours comes true, what will you do then?"

Erwin blinked, a little surprised by his question. "I don't know...and I won't. Not until it happens."

With that, Levi relented. He picked up the case and stuffed it into his pocket. "Fine. I'll do it."

Zachary harrumphed in agreement, and folded his hands together. "Now then, I'd like to discuss that work of mine. As you know, I'm hoping to unveil it soon. Have you given it any thought?"

Raisa and Hange exchanged concerned glances while Pyxis frowned disapprovingly. "You mean you still haven't given up on that? If the public were to see such a repulsive display, whatever trust they have in the military would evaporate."

"You don't know art when you see it."

 **Royal Office Suite, Garrison Headquarters, Trost District, Wall Rose, the next day...**

Cassandra was sitting on the soft rug with her back up against the couch. She had pushed the coffee table over and was reading the latest notes on the articles as well as the recent military reports. In the solitude, she sat very unladylike despite the nice dress she was wearing. It wasn't something a royal or noble would wear, just a buttoned shirt and full skirt. She heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in!"

She had asked for another plate of dessert an hour ago, so she didn't look up as she heard footsteps approaching. "You gotta be the only Scout soldier with their own office."

Cassandra snapped her head up. "Eren? Hi." She quickly processed his question. "Uh, yeah. Royalty has it's perks. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine." He sat down beside her, his shoulder almost touching hers. "Actually, I just got back from the southern training headquarters. Had to talk to Sadies."

"What for?" she asked as she set the papers down.

"One of those memories I told you about. When Rod and Historia touched me back in the save, I had a mix of things from my father's memories. I saw a man...and it was Sadies." Eren heaved a heavy sigh. "He knew my father...and my mother."

Cassandra listened intently and patiently as he talked. He told her everything Sadies had told him. How he introduced Grisha to Carla, how he desperately wished to push mankind forward, how he stayed silent about what happened in the woods when Eren was forced to eat Grisha. "I still don't remember any of this, but I know he was telling the truth."

"Well...I'm guessing from the story that Hange believes your dad is from the same place Reiner is from...?" Eren nodded sullenly. "Jeez, your dad must've been as crazy as you are to survive in titan country for however long. It's gotta be hereditary. I fear for your future children, Eren. I really do."

Eren turned his head away to glare at the edge of the rug. "My father wasn't anything like me. He was special. He came from beyond the Walls. He tried to save humanity."

"So have you."

He frowned at her dubiously. "What did I ever do? My first mission: I got eaten. I almost got captured by Annie...twice, and a lot of people died. Reiner actually did capture me, and a lot of people died trying to get me back. You almost died. Commander Erwin lost an arm. I deluded myself into believing I was special because of my powers, but the reality is I'm not. I'm just the son of someone special."

 _Smack!_

Eren grabbed his cheek in shock. "What the hell was that for?!

"Cause you're being more suicidal than normal, you fucking maniac!" she spat.

"How is what I said suicidal? I'm just-!" She tried to hit him again, but he caught her wrist. The moment his skin touched hers, a rush of memories flashed through his head. A man that looked like Rod and a beautiful woman with auburn hair like Cassandra. They were fighting. He could feel their rage. _He killed my brother! I demand vengeance!_ Eren let go of Cassandra. The heavy emotions still fresh in his mind.

"Eren?" Cassandra didn't touch him, but hovered in concern. "Are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?"

He rubbed his forehead, feeling a faint headache. "I think...I think I saw a memory of your dad."

"What?" she gasped.

"Your parents were...fighting. Kenny Ackerman killed your mom's brother...?" Eren raised his gaze to meet hers but found tears running down her cheeks. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry. Cassandra!"

She turned away, covering her face with her hands. _What's wrong with me? I knew my mother stole me away. I knew she hated my father, but...some part of me wanted to believe they were in love._ She wiped the tears on her sleeves. "I, uh...I'm fine. I'm just really tired."

Eren furred his brows. He couldn't see her face, but her shoulders were shaking. "I should go."

"No!" She turned back around, wiping away the tears threatening to unleash. "No, wait. Look, Eren...I know things haven't exactly calmed down since the coup. This whole government thing has been really stressful, and I kinda compartmentalized the family stuff and-"

He waved his hands for her to stop. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm the one who came in here and started wallowing in self-pity. I...I don't even know why I'm here. I just..."

"Needed someone to talk to?" she guessed. She smiled softly upon seeing his realization. "I think it's been awhile since we've really had a chance to talk like this. All that time with the original Levi Squad...those nights when I watched over you in the dungeon..."

Eren lowed his gaze. "You were always comforting me. Still are...in a way. I used to get real embarrassed when you'd see me like some baby. I remember...on the ride back to Calaneth after Annie's ambush, I was hating myself for not being able to save our comrades. For letting myself get captured. That whole time you were grieving and you...you held my hand."

He raised his hand as he recalled the memory. "And I remember the nights in the dungeon. I remember how you held me when I had nightmares. It's sounds super lame, but...I needed all that. And I'm sorry I never thanked you for it. You've done so much for me. Thank you."

Cassandra leaned forward and kissed him. A soft, gentle touch against his lips. She didn't feel nervous or scared. It felt...right. Like it was meant to be. His lips were surprisingly soft. But, she quickly pulled away and sat back. "I-I'm sorry. That was inappropriate."

Eren leaned forward, smashing his lips against hers. He slid a hand around the back of her head, cupping her jaw as he breathed her in. Cassandra wrapped her arms around him, and together, they fell back onto the floor. A passion he had never felt before erupted between them. Eren ran his fingers through her soft hair as he pressed against her. Though he was on top, Cassandra had control. He happily followed her lead, letting her part his lips. A strange sensation awoke deep within as he felt her tongue against his. His instincts took over, becoming more and more aroused as Cassandra moaned ever so softly. She blindly pulled at her skirt, freeing herself to wrap her legs around him.

He began to press his hips into hers, and Cassandra instinctively rocked up into him. Heat radiated from her core as a familiar feeling of want blossomed between her legs. The growing pressure from his groin excited her, nearly making her tremble with anticipation. She started to lift his shirt, but Eren suddenly broke away, pushing himself up. "Wait," he breathed. "Wait, wait..."

Cassandra stared up at him. His face was too far away. She wanted to kiss him again, taste him again. But her head was beginning to clear. She realized his hands were on hers, preventing her from lifting his shirt any higher. "You don't want to...?"

"I...," he shook his head, trying to think, "...I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. I don't want you to regret...this."

 _Oh._ Cassandra withdrew her hands and scooted to sit upright. She tucked her hair behind her ears. "You know...most guys wouldn't be so considerate at this point. They'd have their pants off."

Eren snorted. "Or maybe there's just something wrong with me."

"Listen," she grabbed his hands, "I get why you're being so considerate, and...I will regret my relationship with Reiner till the day I die. But...that in no way affects how I feel about you. Besides, I've never thought there was anything wrong with you. Sure, you're not always the sharpest tool in the shed-"

"Hey!"

"-but you're brave. You're selfless, passionate, caring...in a sense." She shrugged, feeling a little bashful. "Honestly, I admire you. Not because you have powers or because you're special. It's just who you are. Plus, normalcy is a matter of perspective, so...don't beat yourself up too much about appearances."

Eren took a deep breath. His chest felt lighter. Cassandra squeezed his hands. "Also, if you tell anyone I said any of this, I will deny it and have your ass thrown in jail."

"That power has really gone to your head," he noted.

She batted her eyelashes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 **Erwin's Office, the next day...**

The room was silent as Erwin read through Hange's report. She and Raisa sat with the other newly promoted Commanders and Captains surrounding the coffee table. Levi sat in a chair against the wall. Erwin set the documents down. "Based on your conversation with Sadies, it seems that Grisha Jaeger indeed originate from outside the walls."

"Yes," Hange answered. "Like the others, he was a titan shifter. But where those three sought to undermine it, he was supportive of us."

"If he was really that supportive of the Scouts, he coulda thrown a bit more information our way," Klaus grumbled.

"Remember, he was alone in his mission," Raisa pointed out. "He told no one. Not even his family what his true goals were. He must've had some incredible resolve to do the things he did."

"And let's not forget, that same man later wanted to show his young son, eager to join the Scouts, something important," Hange added. "He said the truth of it all was there in the cellar. But what's down there? What was he hiding?"

Erwin thought of his father, and his father's speculations. "Things that couldn't be spoken. Raisa's right. He was alone. We've been living in a mist of lies and lost memories. But one way or another, we will learn the truth. The final preparations are now complete. We leave for Shiganshina at sunset tomorrow. Wanna know what's in that cellar? Let's go see for ourselves. We're Scouts. That's what we do. I'll leave it to you to alert your squads."

"We'll keep it quiet for now," Dirk said as he stood up along with everyone else.

"I think our troops deserve some meat on a day like this," Harold suggested with a smile.

Marlene smiled. "Good idea. Gotta show those kids they can count on us."

"What about Commandant Sadies?" Dirk asked as he opened the door. "Keeping important secrets from us?"

"Forget him," Hange snipped. "He's not a priority."

Raisa wrapped her arm around Hange. "You must be so disappointed. You used to have such a huge crush-"

"Shut up!" She shook Raisa off, trying to hide her blush. She happened to glanced over her shoulder and noticed Levi shutting the door. "Huh? What's he doing?"

"Talking to Erwin," Raisa said. "Come on. We've got meat to order!"

 **Main Hall, that night...**

All of the Scouts stared in awe. At each table, plates of pig roast and beef brisket were laid out with chicken, veggies, and pitchers of ale. Harold stood up from the officers' table. "This may be a special night, but we don't want the public knowing our plans. So, behave like the disciplined soldiers you are."

Conny began to salivate, unable to believe the sight before him. "No way. Is this...? It's real. That's meat."

Sasha touched her fingers to her head. "Am I dreaming?"

"All right. Here's to the re-taking of Wall Maria!" Harold raised his mug. "A toast-huh? Wait!"

The Scouts erupted into screams of delight and fear as they dove in to the meat. They stabbed at it, each person trying to get a big share. Sasha grabbed the whole roast and tried to shove it in her mouth. Conny got up and wrapped Sasha into a headlock. Jean tried to take the roast back while everyone watched patiently. "What the hell do you think you're doing, potato girl?! No way we're gonna let you pull this shit!"

"Drop the meat, Sasha," Conny begged, squeezing her neck. "Come on...I really don't wanna have to kill you."

"You can't eat the whole thing alone, you pig!" Jean finally managed to yank the roast from her hands and he dropped it back onto the plate. Cassandra maneuvered around them, and began cutting the roast into equal-size portions for everyone. Sasha lurched forward and chomped down on Jean's hand. He screamed. "You're eating me! My hand! My hand!"

"Sasha! That's Jean!" Conny tried pulling her back. "We don't eat our friends, okay?"

Jean managed to pull his hand free, and he sat back, checking his wound. Sasha began flailing her fists about. She swung her elbow back and Cassandra ducked her head to avoid it as she cut a chicken thigh for herself. Marlo munched on his slice of beef nonchalantly. "Does the Scout Regiment never get any meat? That's just sad-!"

Sasha jabbed her fist directly into his nose. She continued punching randomly, even hitting Mikasa in the gut. "Conny, would you just knock her out already?"

"I'm trying!" He squeezed Sasha's neck harder. "It's like her mind's shut down, but she's still moving somehow!"

Everyone at the officers' table watched with in difference. Marlene craned her neck, seeing Marlo covering his bloody nose. "Hey, I think we've got casualties."

"Who's brilliant idea was it to serve meat?" Hange asked.

Raisa pointed with her thumb. "Harold."

He slumped his shoulders. "I just wanted to treat them. How often do we get to blow the whole food budget for a night of celebrating?"

After about 10 minutes, Sasha finally passed out. Eren helped Conny tie her to the support beam to keep her from going berserk again. Cassandra relocated and sat in-between Mikasa and Conny. Armin finished his bite of potatoes and smiled at Cassandra. "You know, I'm surprised you're participating in the mission. You're Historia's heir."

"Until she has kids," she reminded. "Besides, I'm still technically on Levi Squad and I want to see Eren plug up the hole."

"You're not going to engage in combat, are you?" he asked worriedly. "You're a royal. Not to mention you haven't participated in the training drills the last couple months, and you've gotten..." his voice trailed off as he thought of the right word to say.

Cassandra set down her fork. "Gotten what? Fat?"

"I didn't say that."

"I've gained ten pounds, Armin. It's not a big deal, okay?" she snapped. "I'm not used to eating royal rations, and I really like cake. They never cut me off."

He waved his hands defensively. "That's not what I was trying to say. I'm sorry. I meant...you're preoccupied with structuring the new government. It's taken up a lot of your time, and I've heard there's still more to work on."

Cassandra continued to glare, but calmed a bit. "Well, I have no doubt our mission will succeed which is why I'm going. And I won't engage in combat. I'll be with Commander Erwin in the command guard."

"Lucky you," Marlo said. "They have all of us recruits in the rear guard which is pointless in my opinion."

"You got no experience," Jean pointed out. "Rookies get rear guard."

Marlo's eyebrow twitched. "I may be less knowledgeable than the rest of you, but isn't the vanguard the best place to learn how the enemy moves?"

"What's this?" Jean eyed him disapprovingly. "You think you can lecture a veteran about self-sacrifice?"

"Isn't that what makes us effective? Being wiling to put ourselves in harm's way?"

"Listen, everyone starts out as a recruit, okay? If we throw recruits into battle like cannon fodder, then they'll all be too dead to learn. That's why for now, its your job to watch from the rear, so you can make it back in one piece. The ones who really suck-" he leaned against Armin to sneer at Eren "-are the suicidal maniacs who think the only way to fight is to charge in blind. Right?"

Eren lowered his mug. "Are you talking about somebody in particular?"

Jean blinked in surprise and then resumed his sneer. "Yeah. I'm looking right at him. Suicidal maniac."

Eren leaned against Armin, mirroring Jean's sneer. "You see, the funny thing is that I recently discovered that I'm actually a pretty normal person. So, hey, if that's how you really see me, then maybe you're just a coward, Jean. Right?"

Jean jolted to his feet and grabbed a fistful of Eren's shirt. Armin ducked in time to avoid being hit. "You think you're so cool, don't you?!" Jean accused. "You piece of shit!"

"That's a pretty shaggy looking mane you're growing there, horse face!" Eren dragged Jean away from the table as he yelled.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch! Hey, you're gonna rip my shirt!"

"You bastard!"

"Try not to kill each other," Conny warned halfheartedly.

People were being to notice Eren and Jean, and turned into their seats to watch. some even egging them on. At the officers' table, Harold despaired over the complete disregard of his order to behave. Jean yanked harder on Eren's shirt. "Seriously. If you didn't have titan powers, you'd be dead ten times over. But I guess Mikasa would've swooped in every time to save your worthless ass. You so eager to die? Fine, then I'll kill you!"

Jean jabbed his fist deep into Eren's gut. Eren recovered and returned the hit. "Give it your best shot, asshole! You oughta start showing your mom some more respect, Jean-boy!"

"Would you forget that?!" Jean punched him again.

"Never! Stupid horse face!"

Mikasa watched calmly with Cassandra sitting beside her as she ate another slice of brisket. Armin leaned down to Mikasa. "Should we let them keep going?"

"Yes," Cassandra answered quickly. "I wanna see who passes out first."

Mikasa nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I think it's fine."

Eren and Jean continued to throw punch after punch, their anger fueling them. But as the minutes went by, their strength quickly waned. Eren hardly had any anger left, his face dripping with sweat. Jean tried to punch again, but only managed to tap Eren's shoulder. "Hey."

Levi grabbed Jean's shoulder and kicked Eren to the ground. He turned on his heels and punched up into Jean's gut, causing him to collapse. "That's enough celebrating. Go to bed." Jean vomited. "And clean that up."

"Yes, sir!"

 **Smith Residence...**

Erwin closed the children's book he had been reading. His sons were fast sleep, snoring ever so softly. He tucked the book back onto the bookshelf, and turned out the light. He lingered in the doorway, admiring his children for a moment. He couldn't help but wonder what their future would entail once the truth of the world was unveiled. Erwin softly closed the door and made his way to the master bedroom. Katya was sitting in bed, already in her night shift, reading reports from work. She greeted him with a smile. "Big bad wolf?"

Erwin nodded as he sat on his side of the bed, and began undressing. "It's their favorite."

"Anastasia outgrew that story by the time she was six."

"Dominic's five," he pointed out.

Katya looked up from her paper. "Did I tell you Nile came up with a title for the representative idea?"

Erwin smirked. He never admitted it, but he thought it was cute how horrible she was at changing the subject. "What is it?"

"Prime Minister."

Erwin turned to look at her. "Minister? It sounds...a little cleric."

"It does, doesn't it? I'm not sure about it either. Commander Morgen suggested 'Lord', but that's unoriginal." She sighed and set the papers down on the nightstand. "Whenever we do pick a proper title, I think...I'm going to put forth my name for the position."

"Really?" He tossed his shirt onto the chair in the corner. "Is that what you want?"

"I think so. I mean...I don't know if I'd be any good at it." She lowered her gaze to her hands, fidgeting with her nails. "I'm the only non-military person on the Council, so I don't know if they'd let me. Not to mention I used to be a ruthless mercenary."

Erwin crawled across the bed to sit next to her. He placed his hand on her thigh. "If this is truly what you want, then do it. I know this is all new for you, but you shouldn't have any self-doubt. You're an incredible woman, and a wonderful mother. You've seen the dark and light sides of society. I know you'll do right by the people."

Katya smiled softly as she caressed his cheek. "Keep talking like that, and I'm going to end up pregnant again."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing."

Katya raised an eyebrow as her smile grew. Erwin leaned onto her and kissed her as he wrapped his arm around her. Katya happily pulled him close. She slipped her left arm under his right armpit to support him. As they kissed, Erwin slid his hand down her body and pulled her shift up around her waist. She pressed against his hand, eager for his touch. She opened legs as he massaged her, teasing and rubbing. Katya broke away and sat up. She got onto her knees and steered him to lay down on the pillows. She smiled coyly as she untied the front ribbon of her shift, pulling it down to expose her breasts. Erwin mirrored her smile as she trailed kisses down his chest.

Erwin ran his fingers through her hair as she moved further down. Katya undid his pants, pulling them off. He inhaled sharply as she took him into her mouth. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, becoming lost in the blissful sensations. Katya paused to gaze up at him, making sure her hands continued the rhythm. Erwin raised his head, meeting her loving gaze. He hooked his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her up to him. He breathed in her kiss, moaning into her mouth. He trailed kisses along her jar to her ear. "Get on top."

Katya happily complied. Erwin relaxed as he leaned back, letting her situate herself. Katya straddled his waist, gently positioning him as she lowered herself down. She moaned as she took him completely, feeling her walls stretch deliciously. She grabbed onto his shoulders as she began rocking her hips, setting her own pace. "Wait," he said. "I want to see."

She paused, processing his request. Katya blushed once she realized what he wanted. Erwin kissed her softly. "I want to see."

Katya nodded, kissing him again. He held onto her hip as she pulled her knees up. She placed her hands behind her, bracing herself as she firmly planted her feet beside his hips. Opening her legs so that he had a full view of their connection. Katya shook her hair off her face and resumed her earlier rhythm. Slow at first, building gradually. Erwin kept his hand on her hip as he watched her bounce up and down his length. Instinctively, he began to thrust upwards in tandem with her. Katya threw her head back, relishing in the pleasure as she moaned. Erwin succumbed to the sight of his beautiful wife. In all her glory.

He memorized everything. The smoothness of her skin, her dark curls, the curves of her body, the taste of her sweat. The warmth of her smile. The faint marks on her stomach from bearing their children. She was beautiful. He ingrained every piece of her into his memory. He did this every time they made love. Not out of fear, but of hope. Hope that in his final moments, he would think of her. And all the happiness she has brought into his life. Erwin pulled on her hip, getting her to lean forward. Katya lowered her legs so that she was kneeling once again, still never breaking the rhythm.

Erwin wrapped his arm around her as they kissed. He leaned back to stare longingly in her eyes. Katya rocked harder as she pressed her forehead against his. "I love you, Erwin. I love you."

"I love you," he whispered back. He told her again. And again, and again. Whispering it in her ear as they held each other tightly, coming together. In that moment, Erwin silently prayed he'd survive his mission.

 **Garrison Headquarters...**

Eren walked quietly through the building. The halls were quiet and he was careful not to make any sounds. Though his heart was pounding, he was determined. He had no doubts in his decision. He stopped at the office doors and slipped inside. The room was dark and empty. He crossed the room to another door beside the fireplace. Eren took a deep breath and knocked. He heard soft footsteps approach. The door opened, illuminating the dark office with candle light.

Cassandra blinked in surprise. She was wearing a robe, and her hair was wet. Eren could smell a faint scent of lavender. Before she could say anything, he stepped inside. Cassandra backed up, never breaking their steady gaze as Eren closed the door.

 **Wall Rose, the next evening...**

The Scouts moved calmly as to not arouse suspicion. Levi joined Raisa, Hange, and Dirk on the elevator to the top. They heard shouting below and peeked over the edge. "Hey! Hange! Good luck!"

"Flegel?"

Down below, Flegel Reeves stood on a raised stone platform, screaming his support with several other civilians. The last of the Scouts reached the top of the wall and gathered at the edge as the civilians continued to shout their support. Urging the Scouts to reclaim Wall Maria and make them proud. One merchant shouted his gratitude to Levi. Another one said urged them to come back in one piece. Levi deepened his frown. "Someone's got a big mouth."

"Well, that party got pretty rowdy," Raisa noted.

Harold closed his eyes, embarrassment settling in. "Actually, we ordered all of that meat from the reeves company, so..."

"Flegel," Dirk cursed.

"Yeah!" Jean, Conny, and Sasha screamed in unison. "You can count on us!"

Raisa leaned in to Levi. "I wonder how long it's been since the Scouts got a send off like this."

"Never."

"Yes, this is a first. The first time the people truly believed in us," Erwin noted. He beamed and raised his fist high. He roared his excitement at the people, and they returned his excitement ten-fold. The Scouts watched in shock as Erwin roared again and the people did the same, cheering and clapping. Erwin drew his blade and pointed it south. "The operation to retake Wall Maria begins now! Scouts, move out!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 24**


	25. Thunderstruck

**Chapter 25**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Southern Wall Maria, 850...**

Raisa led the regiment through the darkness of the forest. Everyone else held lanterns to light their path, but Raisa didn't need one. Plus, she needed to keep her focus on any movement. Her vision was clear despite the moonless night. She stopped and turned to Arden. "How much farther on the map? I don't see the edge of the forest."

Arden moved the map into the light of his lantern. "Not sure. Shiganshina should be close by once we reach the foot of the mountain."

Raisa exhaled in annoyance. Something was bothering her. The entire trip had been quiet. Suspiciously so. She casually glanced left and noticed a titan sitting against a boulder. She snatched up Arden's lantern and shined the light. "Titan! Nine o'clock!"

Everyone stopped. More Scouts shined their lanterns onto the sleeping giant. It showed no reaction to their proximity. Raisa internally cursed herself. _How did I miss it? I can see fine, but...maybe because it was so still?_ Hange was the only one to step closer to it, inspecting it's demeanor. "It's all right. He's asleep...sort of. Doesn't seem to be one of the ones that can move around at night."

Oskar breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Such a shame," Hange noted.

"Leave it be," Raisa said.

Moblit shivered as the Scouts resumed formation. "I can't believe we're this close to one...and it's just ignoring us."

"Yeah, but it's worth it." Hange sighed as glanced up. "It's a good thing we're using the new moon's cover. Moonlight is really just reflected sunlight. Minuscule compare to what we get during daylight, but it's enough for those titans at Utgard. Man...hope we can capture one someday!"

"Hange," Raisa scolded.

Movement to her far right caught her attention. Raisa whipped her head, scanning the area quickly. Some hundred yards away, bushes were waving about. Like someone had just pushed through them. There was nothing. No animals save for the birds sleeping in the high branches. Erwin stopped beside her. "What is it? Do you see something?"

"I thought I saw...I don't know." She turned to meet his gaze. "I didn't get a good look. I'm not sure what it was."

"Hopefully, it's nothing." He gestured to the trail. "We need to keep going. It's almost dawn."

"Yes, sir."

Raisa returned to the head of the vanguard. By the time they had reached the foot of the mountain, they sky was beginning to turn purple. Light blooming from the far east. Shiganshina was within sight. Erwin gave the order to mount the horses. The soldiers moved in unison. Their movements were drilled into their bones. The gallop of a hundred horses sounded like thunder as they approached the inner gate. Eren remained in the center, surrounded by Levi Squad, Raisa Squad, and Hange Squad. "There could be titans anywhere, so keep your guard up!" Erwin ordered. "This operation has officially begun!"

The Scouts entered the outer part of the city, barreling through the main road. Erwin waved his hand. "All troops, switch to ODM gear!"

Levi Squad, Raisa Squad, and Hange Squad moved first. As their horses ran, they hopped up onto the saddle and flew into the air, drawing their blades. Hange and Raisa led their squads atop the wall to head to the outer gate first. Every single soldier had the hood of their cloak up, keeping their faces hidden. Eren followed after Mikasa to the top, but he paused upon seeing his hometown for the first time in 5 years. Levi ran past him. "Don't stop! You get to that outer gate!"

Eren snapped out of his trance. "Sir!"

Erwin reached the top of the wall with the rest of is command squad and Cassandra. The squad spread out while the other soldiers continued over the walls. Cassandra stayed by Erwin's side. _I 'll permit you to go,_ she remembered Historia saying. _But your safety is paramount, Cassandra. No unnecessary risks. Stay beside Erwin, got it?_ Cassandra glanced to her left and noticed Armin waving his arm. "Commander Erwin, I think Armin found something."

At the outer gate, Raisa and Hange stood back-to-back while their squads were positioned along the bottom and top of the gate. "I know we're overdue for some luck," Hange said, "but how have we not seen any titans yet?"

"I don't know," Raisa said as she pulled out her flare gun. "No turning back, now."

She fired a green flare, signaling that the coast was clear for Eren to proceed. Levi Squad pushed forward with newfound haste. Eren hurried along the wall as the others took their positions. He hurdled up and over the wall, letting himself free-fall towards the gate as he bit his hand. Thunder rumbled as Eren transformed right before he hit the ground. In an instant, his titan form harden, sealing the hole and fusing with the stone. Eren popped out of his titan body before the hardening completed. Mikasa swooped down and snatched him up.

"Survey the seal!" Raisa ordered.

"The enemy could strike any second!" Hange added. "Stay on the lookout!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

As they took off, Mikasa appeared with Eren. Hange hurried over to him. "Is your ODM gear secure?"

He quickly checked. "It's fine, but I lost my cloak." Mikasa took off hers and draped it over his shoulders. Eren pulled the hood up. "Thank you."

Levi kneeled down at the edge to shout to the soldiers below. "How's it look?!"

"Looks good over here!" Rashad shouted from the district-side of the seal.

"Yeah, our end's plugged, too!" Arden announced from the other side.

They fired their flares in unison. Hange heaved a sigh of relief. "We pulled it off. Thank god."

"Eren, are you okay?" Raisa asked.

"Not even tired," he reported. "All that training's paid off."

"Perfect. There's no time to waste." Raisa turned to her squads. "Everyone, head for the inner gate! And keep your faces hidden!"

"Eren, stay with Levi," Hange ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Eren hurried to catch up with Levi and the squad. They ran along the top of the wall, and Eren glanced back at the inner gate. "Did I actually do it? It felt too easy."

"Don't doubt yourself," Mikasa encouraged. "I saw it. Everyone did. Have faith in your strength."

"We're not finished," Levi snapped. "You can plug the gates all you want, but they can just break them again later. Until we've killed Reiner, Bertholdt, and whoever else may be with them, the operation to retake wall maria won't be over."

Eren deepened his frown. "Yeah. I'm well aware."

At the outer gate, Cassandra re-adjusted her cloak to make sure it was covering her torso completely. The wind was cold, and she was trying not to shiver. She thought she'd be able to withstand it...and her snug-fitting pants. _Fucking 10-lbs_. She glanced around, seeing the recruits below with the horses. The escort squads were making their way back. The city was still very quiet. She turned back to Erwin. "Sir? Is it just me or is there something wrong here? There aren't any titans, and we haven't seen a any enemies. Think they ran?"

"Hopefully," he admitted. "But considering what Armin found..." his voice trailed off as Armin appeared.

Armin hopped up onto the wall, and jogged over. "I looked into it, sir. Someone was definitely camping on the wall. I found cups and a cold pot on the ground, near where I spotted the ashes. They were drinking something like black tea. Also, I found at least three cups."

Cassandra blinked in surprise. "Three?"

"Was the pot completely cool to the touch?" Erwin asked.

"Yes."

"That's troubling."

"Agreed."

Cassandra glanced back and forth between them. "Why is that still bad? It means they're long gone, right? A hundred horses can be heard a mile away, not to mention this high-vantage point. Wouldn't they have seen us and bolted?"

"If that were the case, they'd have no more than two minutes to do so," Erwin explained. "But a pot over flame wouldn't have cooled in that short of time. I'd wager they've had plenty of time to prepare for our arrival."

"How?"

Armin pinched his chin in thought, growing more paranoid as his thoughts ran wild. "Then they must've had a scout in addition the three here. No, there could be countless enemies lying in wait."

"Sharpen your focus on the enemies that are nearby," Erwin suggested. He recalled Raisa's suspicions of seeing something in the woods. "I trust you. That mind of yours has save us from disaster countless times. Now, do it again."

He raised his arm, waving over the standby squads. "You can take as many soldiers as you need. If the enemy's hiding nearby, find them." Erwin turned to the soldiers. "As of now, you will obey Armin Arlelt's commands. He'll tell you how to proceed."

The soldiers blinked in surprised. Marlene cleared her throat. "Uh...understood, sir!"

Dirk stepped forward, startling Armin. "We searched the wall's perimeter thoroughly!"

"What are your instructions, Arlelt?" Marlene asked.

Armin glanced back and forth between them, struggling to string together a coherent thought. Then, his mind became clear. "We'll send one group to each side of the wall. Search the interiors of any buildings near the gate. If you find something, fire off an acoustic shell. Does...does that work for you?"

The soldiers swiftly turned and headed for the edge. "Understood!"

Cassandra resisted the urge to take off with them. It was almost a reflex. _Still not used to staying on the sidelines._ She noticed Eren and the escort squads were about half away between the inner and outer gate. "Commander, Eren's on his way. Shouldn't we halt the operation until we find Reiner and Bertholdt?"

"No. We'll lose a prolonged campaign we've worked so hard for."

"But, couldn't they just break the walls again? What's to stop an endless cycle of trying to seal the holes?"

Erwin met her gaze. Internally, he was extremely impressed. They had leaned on Historia because she was legitimate, but Erwin had no doubt Cassandra would've been as equally a suitable queen. "Time is of the essence. Our only chance at succeeding is by defeating the enemy. With that in mind, I know how daunting it is because we've been in the dark for so long. For all we know, all of this could've been anticipated by the enemy."

"So what're we supposed to do if that's true?"

"We deal with it."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow as she frowned. "A lot of what we do is adaptation," he added. "In any case, the enemy isn't the only ones who came prepared."

 _That much is painfully true,_ she thought as she touched the braces on her elbows. Memories of Reiner flashed through her mind. Her thoughts lingered on the memory of when he held her in his armored titan hand...when she was completely at his mercy. Cassandra deepened her frown. _I wonder...if he knew, would he still have-_ A sharp ring broke her thoughts. Armin reappeared atop the wall, and the two squads returned.

Dirk reached him first. "Did you find them? Where?"

"The walls," he answered. "Everyone scour the walls!"

"We already did," Marlene interjected. "We searched all around them."

"There isn't anywhere for them to hide," Harold added as Erwin and Cassandra walked over.

"Check inside them."

Marlene huffed in disbelief. "Inside the walls?"

He nodded. "Yes. Look for a small cavity that someone could hide out in. It may be covered."

"How do you know that this exists?" Dirk asked.

Armin flinched. He lowered his gaze, self-doubt beginning to creep in. "It's a hunch."

The soldiers exchanged bewildered glances. Dirk latched onto Armin's shoulders, shaking him. "Damn it! Do you have any idea what kind of situation we're in? We don't have time to waste on your hunches!"

"But-just think about it!" Armin grabbed Dirk's wrists to stop his shaking. "The enemy always gets the better of us by using titan powers in ways we could never have imagined. If we constrain ourselves to normal tactical reasoning, then we'll never be able to gain the upper hand!"

Erwin raised his flare gun, and fired a red flare, surprising everyone. Eren and the escort squads immediately halted and flew to the top of the wall. Erwin lowered his hand. "There are times to be strict and times to be flexible. Uphold the principles of your vows," he ordered. "Do what it takes to win. Follow the chain of command and keep your eyes fixed on the path to victory."

Armin inhaled deeply, having a newfound confidence. "Form two groups again and check the wall's surface. Start your search above the gate! Go! Quickly!"

The soldiers blinked. "Uh...right!"

They hopped back over the edge to begin their search. Cassandra walked to the edge, watching curiously. "Inside the walls, huh? Think it's a long shot?"

"We'll see," Erwin said.

The soldiers spread out in two-meter intervals. They started at the top and began working their way down, tapping the walls to check for hollow spots. Armin was one wall section over, checking with the inner squad. Danel was to Armin's left, but was checking faster. He was about two meters below Armin. He stopped next to a large crack in the wall and tapped with his blade. _Thud, thud._

He gasped at the different sound, and fired an acoustic round. "Right here! This part of the wall is hollow-!"

Armin glanced down. A blade shout out from inside the wall, striking Danel straight through the gut. Armin gasped as Danel fell off the wall. He immediately recognized the enemy as he jumped out from his hiding spot. "Reiner!"

Reiner turned, instantly meeting Armin's fearful gaze. He raised his blade, his intentions crystal clear. Armin was completely frozen. Reiner paused upon seeing movement out of the corner of his eye. A blade slashed through the air as Cassandra suddenly appeared. Her sword cut seamlessly through the back of Reiner's neck, but it didn't quite decapitate him. She released the blade then thrusted her other into his chest. The sword slipped under his ribcage, tearing straight through his heart. _He's dead! I did it! It's done!_

Reiner's golden eyes stared off at nothing, and then...he shifted his gaze to meet hers. _What the-?! Shit!_ Cassandra pressed her foot against his stomach and yanked her sword free as she anchored herself to the wall. Reiner bounced as he slammed into the ground. Cassandra flew back beside Armin. "Cassandra?!"

"Goddammit!" she cried out in a mix of frustration and despair. "A fucking blade to the neck and he still won't die!"

Reiner's body erupted into light. Lightning struck as his titan body formed, the thunder echoing through the district. "Keep your eyes open!" Erwin ordered. "We still need to find his allies-!"

Behind them, a hundred bolts of lightning erupted at once. Erwin turned around. Numerous titans rose, all lined up in a perfect semi-circle around the city with the Beast Titan at the center. The monster stood up and grabbed a large boulder next to it. He held it close and then threw it. Erwin's eyes widened. "Incoming boulder! Get down!"

The boulder arc-ed through the air and crashed directly into the hole of the inner gate. Dirk peeked over the edge, feeling a bit relieved. "He missed!"

"Not so. That was a well-placed shot." Erwin raised his glare from the blocked gate to the smiling Beast Titan. "There's no getting out. We're surrounded. They mean to slaughter us here and now."

Armin and Cassandra returned to the top of the wall. She slumped her shoulders, seeing Levi's furious glare as he and Raisa were jogging over. Erwin was also starting, clearly disappointed. "I'm sorry, sir," she told him. "I failed to kill Reiner...and I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders to stay by your side."

Erwin softened his disappointment ever so slightly. "We'll have to address the issue later."

"Commander," Levi called. "The fat bastard's about to climb."

Down below, Reiner was already up on his feet. His fingers and toes steamed, forming hardened claws. He latched onto the wall and began his climb. "Soldiers!" Erwin called. "You are not yet to engage the Armored Titan! Maintain a safe distance!"

"Yes, sir!"

Raisa turned to Erwin. "Why don't you want us to attack?"

"I'm thinking," he told her.

"Well, think faster, _sir._ " She pointed in Reiner's direction with her sword. "The Armored Asshole is already half-way up the fucking wall. We need a plan, now."

"Is that what you saw in the woods?"

"What?"

Erwin pointed with his sword. Pacing behind the Beast Titan like some sort of dog was a dark-haired titan on all fours. Strange enough, it had cargo strapped to it's back. Raisa widened her eyes. "Oh, shit...I think it is."

"It must be another shifter like Reiner and the others," Erwin concluded. "That's how they got ahead of us."

The Beast Titan roared as he slammed his fist onto the ground. The smaller titans all moved in unison. They took off at top-speed, heading straight for the city. Erwin deepened his frown. _Damn it. This is how they plan to pick us off one-by-one?_

Armin glanced back and forth between the approaching 2-3 meter titans and Reiner steadily making his way up the wall. "Sir, what now? The Armored Titan is almost up! Bertholdt hasn't shown yet, but he must be nearby!"

"I'm well aware." Erwin stared at the Beast Titan in thought. The enemy's plan was clearer to him now. Eliminate their escape routes and wait them out. _In titan form, they most likely can wait us out until we starve to death._ Erwin inhaled deeply as he drew his sword.

Levi noticed this, and raised an eyebrow. "Finally ready to say something, Erwin? Been waiting so long, I could've made breakfast."

"Dirk Squad and Marlene Squad, too! Join Klaus Squad and protect the horses at the gate!" He turned to point at Reiner. "Levi Squad, Raisa Squad, and Hange Squad! Take down the Armored Titan. Employ the Thunder Spears at your own discretion! Do whatever it takes to win! This is our moment! The fate of humankind depends on this battle! Lay down your hearts and lives...one final time, for humanity!"

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers shouted in unison as they took off.

"Hey, you three wait," Erwin ordered.

Raisa, Levi, and Armin halted. "Raisa, take command of Levi Squad.," he said. "I'm going to need Levi on this side of the wall."

"Levi's protecting the horses instead of Eren?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly. Because you, Levi, are the only one capable of taking _him_ down." Erwin pointed to the Beast Titan. "He's the mastermind behind all this. If we eliminate him, the rest will follow."

"Understood, sir. It'll be my pleasure to take the Beast Titan's head." Levi glanced at Raisa then jumped off the edge to join Dirk Squad.

Raisa turned back to Erwin. "I take it you have a plan for the Armored Titan, too?"

He nodded. "I do."

She smiled in relief. "Alright. Tell me what we need to do."

Reiner latched onto the edge of the wall, finally having reached the top. He pulled himself up and knelt down. He scanned the other side of the wall. The Scouts were engaging the smaller titans, keeping them from getting further into the city. Reiner noticed the horses tied up in a small courtyard. He motioned to stand, but stopped upon noticing Erwin and Cassandra to his left. Erwin stood in front of Cassandra, his arm keeping her back. Reiner grunted and reached out to grab them.

A flash of lightning drew their attention. Reiner turned around, shocked to see Eren standing in the main road. Eren turned on his heels and began running towards the outer gate. Cassandra drew her swords, but Erwin kept her back. "Wait."

Reiner let out a growl. He glanced at the both of them, his armored eyes narrowing. With another grunt, Reiner scooted to the edge and slid back down. "Eren is their priority over anything else," Erwin said as Cassandra went to the edge to watch Reiner. "I don't know the reasoning behind it, but...my guess is that you won't matter to them nearly as much unless they have Eren first."

"I can't imagine how important my royal blood is. Especially considering I have Ackerman blood." Cassandra pushed her hood back off her head. "Rod seemed to think it lessened my value or whatever."

 _I wouldn't be so sure._ Erwin noticed the squads getting into position as Reiner sprinted after Eren. "Regardless, Reiner has no idea what's in store for him."

 **Two minutes ago...**

"He wants to use Eren as bait?"

"Yes," Raisa said. "He sent Levi to protect the horses and kill the Beast Titan once he has an opening."

Hange scoffed in bewilderment. "Hold on. He does realize that he's risking Eren's capture, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"But even if we try that, Reiner might just go after the horses anyway," Mikasa pointed out.

"Oh, he'll definitely chase after Eren, sweetheart." Raisa said with a confident nod. "It's the best course of action for him because even if he does go after the horses, Eren can head north to bypass the Beast Titan's formation."

"A pincer attack!" Hange gasped. "Okay, okay...I get it now. Cause even if things don't go according to plan, they don't expect Eren to flee. This just might work. However, the only question is can Reiner see that far ahead?"

Eren thought for a moment, recalling his cadet training. "Knowing him...he should work it out pretty quickly."

"Okay. This is where we'll bring down the Armored Titan," Raisa declared. "Hange, you're the best schemer. I think I should take point while you command our squads."

"Perfect. Let's go!"

"Wait a second!" Armin begged, stopping everyone before they took off. "There's one more factor we need to consider. He's still hiding, but Bertholdt must be nearby. The last time they fought, Eren outmaneuvered Reiner and had him on the verge of defeat, but then Bertholdt caught him with a surprise attack, and he ended up their captive."

"So, what're you suggesting?" Hange asked.

"As a simple-counter measure," Armin looked to Eren, "do what you can to keep the fight away from the walls."

 **Present...**

Eren came to a halt in the center of the city. He raised his fists, the skin hardening on the backs of his fingers. Reiner surged forward, throwing his fist in a straight sucker punch. Eren ducked and dodged to his right. Reiner fell onto his knees, and Eren grabbed his shoulder, keeping him down. He shoved Eren's hand off and punched at his head again. Eren easily avoided it and then slammed his fist into Reiner's face. His armor shattered like thin ice. The force of his strength cause Reiner to tumble away, and Eren roared loudly and defiantly.

Atop the wall, Erwin was keeping an eye on both fronts. Eren's fight, and the titan horde. He had noticed that a few of the Scouts have already been either eaten or killed by some of the small titans. _We've grown weak._ He touched his right sleeve. It was a strange feeling. Sometimes, when he wasn't thinking, he'd forget his missing limb. The first installment in his debt settlement. _"You don't want to die,"_ Premier Zachary told him. _"You're like me. Your life is more important to you than the fate of humanity."_

That thought made his heart ache. _"I know what kind of man you are. I know full well how far you're willing to go,"_ Katya said once. _"You're not as heartless as you think are."_

 _But I am. I have a dream. A selfish dream,_ he thought. His entire life, he said things to inspire others, did things to get ahead. He recalled how he fooled everyone. How he convinced Levi to willingly join the Scouts after witnessing the deaths of his friends. How he encouraged Raisa, a bright-eyed, incredibly talented Cadet, to dedicate her future to "the cause". How numerous soldiers looked to him, and gave their lives for his dream...whether they knew it or not.

His eyes shifted to the city below. _Before I die...I'd like to see it. The truth of our world. I have to know._

In the center of the city, Eren roared again as he kept punching. Reiner had his arms up to block, but it was futile. Eren's hardened punch broke through his guard, shattering more of his armor. Reiner roared in anger. He dropped to his knees to avoid Eren's next punch and moved to tackle him. But, Eren anticipated this. He pushed against Reiner's head and spun away out of his grasp. However, Reiner continued with the tackle, managing to grab Eren's right ankle. He roared as he got up and swung Eren up like a ragdoll, and slammed him down on top of a house.

Mikasa paused, panicking. "He needs our help!"

"Not yet," Raisa warned, adjusting the Thunder Spear on her arm. "Trust Eren to give us an opening. That's the only way this'll work."

Reiner dragged Eren out of the house and thrusted his fist down in pure rage. He pulled his fist back, but found Eren had tucked his head to avoid the direct punch. Eren used this opportunity to pull Reiner into an arm lock. He tried to wiggle out, but Eren's hold was too strong. Eren twisted Reiner's arm and then threw him with as much force as he could muster. Reiner grunted as he rolled off towards a street with tall buildings. _Damn it!_

He growled as he got up onto his knees. _This isn't going to work. I need Bertholdt-huh?_ Green blurs zipped around Eren. Raisa and Hange suddenly appeared in front of his face, wielding strange rods. In unison, they each fired a spear. Nailing Reiner's eyes. They continued with the momentum, flying around Reiner's head and yanking the pin of the Thunder Spears. They hummed and then exploded. Reiner shrieked in surprise as his eyes burst from the ignition. Hange and Raisa landed on a roof, out of range as the rest of the squads swooped in.

"This just might work," Hange admired.

Raisa watched unblinkingly. Seeing every movement, every detail. The squads each fired a spear into Reiner's nape. As soon as they pulled the pins, dozens of spears exploded at once. Reiner lurched forward from the force of it. He braced himself, still stunned. Jean smiled in bewilderment. "We got him. The spears worked! The armor around his nape is in splinters now!"

"Whoa, it really worked?" Conny asked.

"We can actually do some damage," Sasha admired.

"Do it again!" Hange ordered. "Now! While he's distracted! End this!"

Sasha hesitated, furring her brows at the Armored Titan. "But...it's Reiner..."

"It doesn't matter," Mikasa said. "He's the enemy."

Jean gritted his teeth and raised his remaining spear. "She's right. We said we'd do it if it ever came down to this. So let's go!"

They moved in again. Without the armor protecting him, the spears dug deep into his nape. _No, wait..._ His entire body shook as the explosions blew about his nape and shoulders. Reiner screamed as he felt a rush of cold and hot air. He was surrounded by flames. The smell of his burning titan flesh filled his nose. A figure broke through the fire and smoke. He gasped in fear as Raisa rushed towards him with her blade raised. "No, I don't want to die-!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 25**


	26. Rage, My Soldiers

**Chapter 26**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Shiganshina District, Wall Maria, 850...**

Raisa sighed in relief. She stood over Reiner's half-fused body as his limbs were still embedded in his titan body. She had managed to decapitate him. His lower jaw was still attached, but finally...he was dead. The Armored Titan was beaten. Arden latched onto Moblit. "We did it! We blew the bastard's head off!"

"The Armored Titan just bit the dust!" shouted Clark.

"We sent him straight back to hell!"

"Good riddance!"

Jean couldn't believe it. He managed a few chuckles in relief. "We pulled it off. You were a serious pain in the ass for us. Serves you right, you scumbag!"

Sniffling drew his attention to Sasha and Conny. They were both staring at Reiner in despair. Conny covered his ears, trying to silence the happy cries of the other Scouts. Jean gritted his teeth and grabbed both of them. "What the hell are you crying for?! Stop! Get up! We still have work to do! Don't cry fro him! He would've done the same thing to us!"

"This isn't over!" Hange declared. "We'll git him with another volley just to be sure. Raisa! Dice him up as well."

Raisa gave her an exasperated frown. "Are you for real? He's still attached at the waist, Zoe. It's not gonna be like dicing a tomato or something."

"Fine! Then we'll just blow him up, body and all," she snapped. "Get off of him or we'll blow you up to."

Raisa opened her mouth to argue back, but then paused. She whipped her gaze back down to Reiner's headless body. _There's no way._ She gasped and raised her sword to strike. But, Reiner's entire titan body shifted, throwing her off balance. The Armored threw it's head back and roared. It was extremely loud and long, like he was crying out. Raisa flew away just as Reiner's real body erupted into steam. "Raisa, you okay?!"

"I'm fine!" Raisa assured Hange. "We need to use the rest of the Thunder Spears. Blow him up!"

A maniacal smile spread on Hange's lips. "Good!"

"Section Commanders, wait!" Armin called. "We need to fall back for now! See that barrel?"

He pointed up into the sky. Hange gasped at seeing the barrel flying through the air. "I'm sure Bertholdt's inside!" Armin continued. "If he transforms, we're done for!"

"Shit! Everyone, move away from the Armored Titan!" Hange ordered. "The Colossal Titan is falling towards us right now!"

The Scouts scattered, flying away from Reiner as fast as they could. The barrel began to arc back down, but then the lid of it opened. Bertholdt slipped out, screaming, "Reiner!"

The Scouts stopped some several hundred meters away. They could see Bertholdt flying off towards Reiner. Raisa squinted as she focused, trying to see what Bertholdt was doing. Hange walked up to stand beside her. "Can you tell what's going?"

"Not really. I think he's checking Reiner's vitals." Raisa deepened her frown. "Damn it. What's it gonna take to kill these motherfuckers?"

"Blow them up. As you said."

Raisa raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Reiner I get. But how are we going to take out Bertholdt before he transforms?"

Hange smiled mischievously. "Call me optimistic, but I'd say luck is on our side. Our primary objective has fallen straight into our laps."

"Make it up as you go. Got it," Raisa said as she mirrored Hange's smile. "I have no doubt that this whiny son of a bitch will fall."

"Hey! Look!" Moblit called. "Someone's coming our way! It's Bertholdt!"

Both Section Commanders turned to look, and sure enough, Bertholdt was zipping through the streets. Raisa got to her feet. "Levi Squad! Follow Armin's command and protect Eren! My squad will continue with destroying the Armored Titan!"

"Everyone else, with me!" Hange ordered. "We're going to surround and eliminate the Colossal Titan here and now!"

"Yes, ma'ams!"

Armin panicked. He pushed past Mikasa and hurried over to Raisa and Hange before they could take off. "Hold on! Please, wait, Commanders!"

"What is it?" Hange asked.

"This is the only chance we'll get to negotiate," he urged. "Please, let me try to talk to him. Not only will it give you more time to surround him, but I might be able to gain some information."

Hange and Raisa exchanged glances. "Last time, I was able to trip him up about Annie. I can try that," Armin suggested. "Maybe it'll be enough."

Raisa thought this over. She exhaled sharply. "Fine. You have one chance."

Hange widened her eyes in surprise as Armin exhaled in relief. "Thank you, Commander."

"Before you go, tell Mikasa we need to see her."

"Yes, ma'am."

Armin flew off, circling back towards Mikasa before he headed to intercept Bertholdt. Hange turned to Raisa. "What the hell was that?"

Raisa gave her a look. _Trust me._ Mikasa landed on the roof in a crouch. "Yes, Commander?"

"The plan will continue as we instructed, but Armin will attempt to negotiate with Bertholdt," Raisa told her. "It's an effort to distract him. However, I'm pretty sure Armin believes he can reason with the enemy. It won't work."

"Huh?"

"Bertholdt fooled everyone for five years. Sure, he had an emotional breakdown during the rescue op, but he's still an infiltrator," she explained. "Armin thinks he can deceive a master manipulator. Our best bet? Let Armin distract Bertholdt, and when you see an opening, kill him."

Mikasa recalled her failure the first time. When Reiner and Bertholdt first revealed themselves. How fearful Bertholdt looked at her before she slashed his neck. "Yes, ma'am. I won't hesitate."

With that, she took off to begin her sneak attack. Hange hummed, having calmed down. "You think she can do it?"

"Don't know. Bertholdt was an incredibly talented Scout...with the personality of a mouse. Imagine how formidable he'd be if he had the personality of a lion." She turned to her squad. "Let's move out. We need to finish off Reiner while he's weak."

Raisa gave Hange one last smile before taking off. Her thoughts drifted to her interrogation of Bertholdt back at Utgard Castle. _Mouse, indeed._ Arden turned the corner first and hopped up on a roof. "C-Commander! The Armored Titan!"

Raisa and the rest of her squad halted once they turned the corner. The Armored Titan was lying on his back. Raisa swooped down, landing beside Reiner's neck. Steam was bubbling from the ground. She knelt down to inspect him further. "Damn. His nape's completely to the ground."

"What're we supposed to do?" Elsie asked.

Raisa pinched her chin in thought as she stood up. "We might have to burrow through his neck at the side. There's some openings here between the armor plating. Maybe if we-"

"Section Commander!" Arden called. "It's Bertholdt!"

Everyone glanced up. Bertholdt was sailing straight up into the air, higher and higher. Elsie frowned. "What's he doing?"

Raisa widened her eyes in realization. "Everyone! Get away from here, now! He's going to transform!"

"But he's gonna kill Reiner, too!" Elsie argued.

Bertholdt's body illuminated as Raisa shoved Elsie away, urging her to get away. The Scouts had no time to react. Some of them had turned to try and fly away as lightning struck, and Bertholdt exploded. Raisa could do nothing as a wave of fire tore through the houses and the soldiers, obliterating their bodies. The last thing she heard was Arden screaming her name before he, too, was engulfed in flames.

Atop the wall, Erwin and Cassandra were kneeling to withstand the shockwave of the explosion. Cassandra held on to him while Erwin kept his arm up to shield them. He stared at the explosion in shock. He had seen the squads split up, but...it looked to him as if all of them had been vaporized by the power of Bertholdt's transformation. As the light died down, Cassandra opened her eyes. Easing her grip on Erwin. She gasped upon seeing the Colossal Titan standing in the center of his destruction. He rose to his feet. His pale green eyes full of dark intent. "Oh, no," she breathed.

Erwin stood up, and turned to glare at the Beast Titan. "I bet he's pleased with himself. Everything's going according to his plans."

 **Inside the District...**

Eren knelt down behind a house, cradling Jean, Sasha, and Conny. Jean blinked through the smoke, grabbing a fistful of Eren's hair to maintain his balance. "Are you guys alive?"

"No idea!" Conny shouted, coughing. "Are you?"

"I'm fine," Sasha groaned. She was laying in Eren's palm. "Somehow."

Jean whipped his head up as two more Scouts approached. "Mikasa! Armin! You two okay?"

"Yeah, it missed us," Mikasa answered, rubbing her right arm.

"Where's Raisa and Hange? Their squads?"

Armin furred his brows as Mikasa slumped her shoulders. "They...they were right underneath the blast zone."

The others widened their eyes in disbelief. Jean nearly felt his knees buckle. "Are you saying...the only ones who survived...are the six of us?"

Levi Squad all turned to gape as Bertholdt reached down and dragged his hand along the ground, throwing burning houses up in the air to rain down on the city. Sasha got up onto her knees, holding onto Eren's thumb. "Oh, no."

"Armin, what do we do now?" Jean demanded, surprising Armin. "We can't just wait to get flattened by burning houses!"

Armin struggled for a response. Mikasa placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're in command now, Armin. We'll follow you to the end."

He still didn't know what to say. Everyone was staring at him, even Eren. "We...we retreat," he said finally. "Fall back to the Commander and request new orders. To beat the Colossal Titan in a battle of attrition. As planned, we have to keep our distance."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "That _was_ the plan, but think. If we let the Colossal Titan reach the wall, the others'll be finished. He'll spread that fire to the houses past the gate. Our other squads will be trapped between the titans and the flames."

Armin blinked. He was trying to think of something, but his mind was...blank. Bertholdt threw more houses, sprinkling more burning debris everywhere. Eren growled, growing concerned by the proximity of the raining houses. Conny stared at them. "Look at all those houses up in the sky. One of 'em could be yours, right, Eren? How's it feel to have your own roof over your head again? Get it?!"

Conny erupted into a fit of laughter. The others ignored him, but Jean was growing annoyed. "Sasha, could you smack him for me?"

Sasha happily obeyed. Klonking her handle right atop Conny' head. Mikasa observed Bertholdt's movements. "It doesn't look like he knows our location."

"You're right," Armin said. "He's just scattering burning debris to turn Shiganshina into a sea of flames."

Debris landed on the building beside them. Eren raised his free arm to shield everyone. Conny, still rubbing his head, said, "Hey, Armin! What're your orders?! C'mon!"

"What should we do?" Sasha added.

Armin struggled to think. His mind was still blank. _Damn it! Think!_ He paused. He recalled a conversation with Cassandra. A simple statement she made during the clean-up of Trost. Now, he had an idea. "Jean, can you take over command?"

"What?"

"I...I don't know what to do," he confessed. "I'm worried I'll screw up. I made a mistake thinking we could talk to Bertholdt, and look where it got us. Please, Jean. You're better suited for this!"

Jean didn't hesitate. "We need to move and make for the river. Everyone aboard Eren. Conserve gas! We need to stay out of sight for now."

Mikasa and Armin hopped onto Eren's shoulders, grabbing onto his hair. Jean poked his head around Eren's chin to glare at Armin. "Hey. I'm all right with judgment calls, but I don't have some genius plan for getting us out of this. You're the one we're all counting on. We have to stop Bertholdt at all costs."

"I agree."

All six kids turned to the owner of the voice. Jean whirled around, coming face-to-face with an angry, bloodied soldier. He gasped. "Section Commander?"

 **Outside the District...**

Levi landed on top of a roof. _How many was that?_ He wasn't sure how many titans he had killed. There were dozens of them, and they kept popping out like squirrels. The 13-15 meter titans remained in a perfect semi-circle around them. Never budging an inch. The Beast Titan was squatting, watching and waiting. Dirk landed next to him. "This area's all mopped up. The only ones left for us to eliminate are way up at the front. But I still don't see how we're going to take down the Beast Titan. It doesn't seem like he's got any intention of budging from that spot."

"That's true. Looks like the big guy's a coward," Levi noted. "Not that he ever had any balls to begin with."

"Save your energy. We can finish off the rest of the runts out there." Dirk turned to his squad. "Let's go!"

"Yes, sir!"

Levi watched them take off. "Shit."

He was growing anxious. He glanced back at the wall, seeing the dark smoke billowing up into the sky. _Guess what's-his-face transformed. Is Raisa all right? The explosion didn't happen right away, so did she escape it in time? Damn it. I need to get to the other side and-!_

Atop the wall, Cassandra squinted her eyes at the Beast Titan. "What is he...? Oh, shit!"

The Beast Titan whipped his arm. Hundreds of gray blurs soared through the air. Erwin rushed to the edge. "Frontal bombardment! All troops, take cover now!"

Rocks of various sizes crashed into the houses. Dozens of screams of the Scouts could be heard as they were peppered with the rocks. Debris and body parts scattered everywhere. The Beast Titan picked up another rock, crushing it in his hands. Levi zipped around. "Damn it! GET DOWN!"

The monster fired another wave of rocks. More screams as the Scouts at the front were shredded further along with the titans they were fighting. Cassandra covered her mouth, trying to hold in her urge to scream. She turned to Erwin. "Sir, is there anything we can do? The Beast Titan just took out almost all of our soldiers. What do we do?"

Erwin narrowed his eyes in thought as the Beast Titan unleashed another wave. He had a plan in mind. "I'm heading down to re-group with Captain Levi. The horses are the priority. Your orders haven't changed. Stay with me."

He didn't wait for her answer. Erwin hopped off the edge to fly down to the wall's base were the recruits were gathering. Cassandra followed him down. Levi was dragging Floch by his cloak, trying to get the crying boy out of the line of fire. "You wanna die? Get up!"

"Commander! Princess!" Marlo greeted with an awkward bow.

Levi dropped Floch, and walked over to them. "How's it looking?"

"Terrible," Erwin replied bluntly. "The front line of houses is gone. He decimated them. If he keeps throwing those, everything will be leveled. We won't have anything left to hide behind."

"And we can't retreat to the other side of the wall?"

"The Colossal Titan is headed to the wall," Cassandra answered, furring her brows in panic. "He's tossing houses around, setting everything on fire. Commander, maybe we can scale the wall?"

"Leaving the horses behind? No."

Levi felt his impatience simmer. "What happened to Raisa's group? Is Eren all right?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "Most of them are gone. Caught up when the explosion occurred. We've sustained a great many casualties. The beast titan directed the small titans in such a way that our soldiers would group up in one place. Dirk squad, Marlene squad, and Klaus squad were engaging the small titans, which put them in the line of fire when he launched the bombardment. They were all wiped out."

The recruits exchanged fearful glances. Marlo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait...sir, you don't mean...?"

"Yes. Our remaining forces on this side of the gate consist of you new scout recruits, Captain Levi, Princess Cassandra...and me."

More rocks showered the wall, and the recruits screamed again. Cassandra flinched at their screams while Levi stared up at Erwin expectantly. "So, what now? Do you have any kind of plan?"

 **Inside the District...**

"Section Commander, are you okay?" Jean asked.

His hands hovered over Raisa, unsure where to grab her. She was covered in blood and soot. She had burns and cuts along the right-side of her body. Raisa wiped the blood from her eyes. "I'll be fine. Have you found any other survivors?"

"No, ma'am," Armin answered. "Just you."

Raisa slumped her shoulders. So many comrades' faces popped in her mind. Before the explosion had hit, Arden had shoved her into the Armored Titan's armpit. Raisa wiped more blood off her eyes, ignoring the stings of the wounds on her right cheek. "Alright, focus. Armin, what's the plan?"

Armin's cheeks flushed. "Oh, um...actually, I gave command to Jean."

"Why?" she growled. "I tasked you with leading Levi Squad to protect Eren. If Hange's gone, you're the next tactician per Erwin's orders."

"I don't know what to do!" he cried. "I-I-I-I can't think of anything."

Raisa grabbed him by his shoulders, squeezing tight. "Goddammit, Arlelt! Think!"

"Section Commander, calm down." Jean steered her off of him. He grabbed her right arm and she cried out. "I'm sorry. Listen, I have an idea. I'm not like Armin or Hange, but...I think there might be a way for us to stop Bertholdt. And it'll definitely work better now that you're here."

Raisa listened patiently to his idea. She had to admit she was impressed with Jean's on the fly planning. "That's not bad. Except, Mikasa is gonna go for the kill, not me."

"Huh?"

"And we're running out of time. I'm obviously not at my best, so Mikasa's gonna take the kill shot." Raisa yanked on Eren's hair. "Eren, roar. Get Bertholdt's attention, now!"

Eren stood up and unleashed a deep, loud roar. Sasha and Conny covered their ears. Raisa kept her gaze focused on Bertholdt, but the fact that Eren's roar was muffled worried her. _My eardrum must be ruptured. Damn it._ The Colossal Titan paused mid-step and glanced over at them. Jean nearly cheered. "He heard you!"

The Colossal Titan squinted his eyes, and then continued on. "Gah! The bastard's ignoring us!" Jean growled. "He's heading straight for the wall."

"So, what do we do now, Commander?" Conny asked. "If he gets there-"

"I know. We're gonna have to wing it at this point." Raisa turned to Conny. "Springer, give Mikasa your Thunder Spear."

"Uh...yes, ma'am."

"I want you kids to distract him. You, too, Eren. Tackle his leg or something. Keep him distracted." She drew her blades. "I'll take down his legs. He's got thick ankles, so I doubt it'll slow him down for long." She shifted her gaze to Mikasa. "Can you do it?"

"Yes," Mikasa assured her. "I can kill him."

Raisa glanced back further as Eren began to run. "Listen, Armin. We still need a solid plan if this doesn't work. Stand by and observe."

Armin swallowed his self-doubt. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, scatter!"

All of them zipped off of Eren's shoulders as he increased his speed. He turned the corner and headed straight for Bertholdt, roaring as he tackled his left leg. Eren roared again and pushed with all his might, and the Colossal's leg began to move. Conny stopped to cheer. "You can do it, Eren! Knock him on his ass!"

 _Whoa. Is he actually doing it?_ Raisa gasped. Bertholdt raised his leg, arching his foot back so that Eren dangled 20 meters off the ground. And then he kicked. In an instant, Eren crashed into the top of the wall. Mikasa skidded to a half on a rooftop. "Eren!"

Raisa gritted her teeth. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ She grabbed Mikasa's arm. "Don't stop! Eren's still alive. We need to focus on Bertholdt."

Mikasa fought against her instincts, forced herself to turn away. "The...plan?"

"We're sticking with the plan. Conny, Sasha, Jean...distract him, so I can cut his Achilles' tendons. Then, Mikasa...go for the kill. Quick."

Mikasa adjusted her hold of her Thunder Spears. "I won't fail."

"Let's go!"

The kids scattered again. Mikasa followed Raisa to sneak around behind Bertholdt. Jean flew up into Bertholdt's field of vision. "Hey, freak-show! Forget your skin somewhere?!"

"You look so gross!" Conny added, waving his blades around over his head.

"No one wants to see all that, ya pervert!" Sasha spat.

Bertholdt's attention was on all of them. Raisa pushed her tank, flying around a house for extra momentum. She dove down and carved deep into the Colossal's ankle. Bertholdt wobbled a bit, glancing down to see his wound. Mikasa zoomed upwards. She was ready. She soared up to the nape and reared her arm back to fire the Thunder Spears. Then, Bertholdt unleashed a powerful wave of steam.

Conny, Sasha, and Jean shielded their faces as they tried to remain anchored onto Bertholdt's shoulders. The Thunder Spears were blasted off, detaching behind Mikasa. She cried out as they exploded, feeling pain bursting in her right arm. Below, Armin watched in horror as everyone was thrown back. "Guys!"

Conny was falling blindly. Sasha dove down and caught him before he hit the ground. "Conny! Are you okay?"

"Damn it." He coughed, blowing out smoke. "I breathed some in and burned my throat."

Mikasa landed roughly next to Armin and Raisa. She cradled her right arm, and Raisa scooted over. Armin gasped. "Mikasa, you're hurt!"

Raisa quickly inspected it. Her clothes were extremely hot to the touch, but she was able to locate the actual wound. "It isn't bad. You got hit by shrapnel, but it's shallow."

She quickly worked on bandaging Mikasa's arms. In fact, she used up the last of what she had in her jacket. It was barely enough to cover her arm, but it would have to do. "All right. We're gonna have to try again."

Armin blinked. "Huh? You can't be serious."

"Unless you have any better ideas, Armin. The Colossal is still our-!" An explosion drew their attention east. Two large houses crumbled as the Armored Titan got to his feet, his titan body fully healed.

 **Outside the District...**

"Damn it. Eren's not moving," Levi noted.

He, Erwin, and Cassandra stared up at the top of the wall. Levi turned his attention to the hundreds of rocks peppering the wall and surrounding houses. "This place is gonna look like a honeycomb before long."

Cassandra kept shifting her gaze back and forth between the screaming recruits, Eren, and the Beast Titan. "What do we do? Commander...maybe we should just cut our losses."

"She's right," Levi said then pointed up. "Princess, go shake the shit out of Eren till he wakes up. He can run away with as many people as he can carry. Then we'll have at least some survivors."

"It's our job to guard the horses!" Marlo screamed. "Why'd you let yours run away?!"

"Shut up!" Floch shook off Marlo. "Like it even matters now."

"What was that?"

Floch plopped down on the ground, cradling his head as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Those other scouts were insanely strong and all of them died in an instant! What chance do we have where they failed? There's no reason to guard the horses. Because there's not gonna be anyone left to ride them home!"

Cassandra listened to him rant. _What's wrong with me?_ Under normal circumstances, she would've slammed a soldier like Floch. Urge him to fight on, to fight for humanity. Give his heart and life...everything Commander Erwin preached. She told herself she wanted to join the Scouts to avenge her mother. A woman who stole her from her father, beat and abused her... _that doesn't the fact that she was still my mom._

But she wasn't the real reason Cassandra wanted to join the Scouts. She was angry. Like a wild bird stuck in a cage. Always letting someone else hold the key. _My mother, the Interior Police, Reiner..._ She needed to be free. And the Scouts were exactly that. Escape. _But look at what I've done._ She raised her gaze to the top of the wall where Eren laid. She felt a familiar ache in her belly. An ache that fueled the guilt in her heart. _Look at how useless I am._

"You could tell what's left of the recruits and Raisa's group to run away on horseback," Levi suggested. "They wont have much of a chance, but they'll be decoys. They can give Eren and the princess a shot at escaping."

"And how would you fit into this plan?" Erwin asked.

"I'm gonna go after the Beast Titan. I'll try him away somehow and-"

"Wait, what?" Cassandra interjected. "That won't work. You'll never make it to him."

"Probably not, but that's not the point," he said with a glare. "You and Eren are the highest priority, but if Erwin goes with you both then there will still be hope. All things considered, I feel like that's the best we can ask for."

"Best we can ask for? Why can't we fight? Distract the asshole. Something? Anything?"

"Look around you, Princess." He gestured to the crying recruits. "This is all that's left. We've been brutalized. These kids haven't tasted a single shred of combat."

"Perhaps," Erwin agreed. "If we had no way to fight back."

Levi blinked then glanced up at Erwin in surprise. "Is there a way?"

"Yes."

"You could've mentioned that before," he snapped, causing Cassandra to flinch. "Care to explain why you kept your shitty mouth shut?"

Erwin exhaled and began walking over to a crate to sit. "Best case, you'll have a decent chance of killing the beast titan. But for it to succeed...the recruits and I have to die. The Survey Corps may survive. But regardless, most of us will end up dead."

Levi and Cassandra followed him as he talked and sat down. Erwin rested his elbow on his thigh. "Frankly, we're almost guaranteed to be defeated, no matter what. The recruits and I will be staking our deaths on the slimmest change of victory."

Cassandra widened her eyes. "But...sir. That would mean-"

"Yes." He nodded slowly. "For this to work...to convince these youths to charge towards their deaths, it would take an expert con man and a whole slew of blatant lies. If I don't lead the vanguard myself, then none of them will have the courage. which means I must be the first to charge...and the first to be slain as well." He slumped his shoulders. "So I'll never learn the truth."

"Huh?" Cassandra frowned. "What truth?"

"I just...wanted to reach that cellar." Erwin rubbed his forehead. His mind racing with numerous thoughts. His regrets. His guilt. "Everything I've done up to this point, I did in the hopes that this chance would come. I dreamt...that I'd get to prove I was right. Many times, I tried to forget. To cast my selfishness aside, but then I...I think of the questions I needed answered. And now those answers are no more than a coward's leap away."

He raised his hand, trying to grasp at the sky. "I'm so close...it's right there."

Cassandra looked to Levi for answers. She had never seen Erwin like this. Levi did not meet her gaze. Instead, he knelt down in front of Erwin. "You led us well. Fought hard. No one else could've gotten us this far. So I'll make the choice for you." He glared up at Erwin in determination. "Give up on your dream and charge to your death. Lead those crying children straight to hell. I'll reach the beast titan and tear him apart."

Erwin studied Levi's sincerity. And after a long moment, he smiled softly. "Thank you. I needed that."

With that, Levi stood up. "Princess, care to join me? Out of all of us, you're the next person who stands a chance."

Cassandra hesitated to answer. _I want to, but I-_ "No, Levi," Erwin said. "You were right in what you said earlier. She and Eren need to escape here alive at all costs. All we're doing is distracting the Beast Titan for your sneak attack."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that? He's standing in the middle of a field," he pointed out. "I can't fight without something to hook on."

"You're wrong. There happens to be a line of objects at just the right height for your approach." Erwin gestured to the direction the titans standing guard. "Use his thralls to advance unseen...and assassinate the son of a bitch."

"Fine," Levi harrumphed. "Princess, give me your blades. I need to replenish."

Cassandra obeyed. Handing over two sets of her blades to him. "Princess, I want you to wait until the Beast Titan engages us, and then head up to Eren," Erwin instructed. "I'm going to announce the mission to the recruits."

"Uh...yes, sir."

Levi studied Cassandra's demeanor. Noting her conflicted disappointment. "Hey, surviving this...doesn't make you a coward. Believe in Erwin. In all of us."

Cassandra said nothing, and furred her brows in self-disgust. _If only you_ _knew_...

"All troops, line up!" Erwin ordered, gaining the recruits attention. "We're going to mount a cavalry charge, rushing the beast titan directly. This will make us ideal targets for him. So we'll wait until the moment he's ready to throw, and then we'll fire out smoke signals together. That should somewhat reduce his accuracy. While we distract the beast titan, Captain Levi will get in position to dispatch it. Does anyone have questions?"

They stared at him in shock. Sandra fell to her knees and vomited. Floch forced himself to speak. "Be honest, sir...are all of us...riding to our deaths?"

"Yes, we are."

Floch felt more tears flow as his knees shook. "And since we're dying anyway, you're saying that it's better...if we at least die fighting?"

"I am."

Floch chuckled to himself in realization. "Wait...if we'll die anyway, then who cares what we do? We could just disobey your orders...and it wouldn't mean a thing, would it?"

"Yes, you're precisely right."

His candor shocked Floch. Erwin met every single recruits' fearful gaze. Fueling them with any sliver of courage he could. "Everything you thought had meaning...every hope, dream or moment of happiness-none of it matters as you lie, bleeding out, on the battlefield. None of it changes what a speeding rock does to a body. we all die. But does that mean our lives are meaningless? Does that mean that there was no point in our being born? Would you say that of our slain comrades? Were they meaningless?"

The recruits were speechless. "They were not!" Erwin answered, letting all of his inspiration flow. "Their memory serves as an example to us all! the courageous fallen! The anguished fallen! Their lives have meaning because we, the living, refuse to forget them! And as we ride to certain death, we trust our successors to do the same for us. Because my soldiers do not buckle or yield when faced with the cruelty of this world!"

That was enough. The recruits readied their horses as Erwin took the lead. Levi and Cassandra waited right above the hole in the wall, watching as Erwin ordered the charge. The Beast Titan was crushing another boulder. He had glanced up, noticing the soldiers and they fired their green flares in unison. Levi took off, zipping along the wall to the first titan on the left. And, Cassandra flew to the top of the wall to Eren. _I'm sorry._

Erwin screamed alongside his soldiers. Through the smoke, he could see the Beast Titan moving. "Incoming! Spread out!" he ordered as the monster prepared to throw another volley. "My soldiers push forward! My soldiers scream out! My soldiers rage!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 26**


	27. If I Had a Heart

**Chapter 27**

 **Author's Note: The chapter name refers to "If I Had a Heart" by Fever Ray (which I do not own either).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Outside Shiganshina District, Wall Maria, 850...**

Erwin gasped as a rock struck through his horse's head and nailed his left side. The pain was instant. Time seemed to slow as his horse buckled, and he fell. So many memories flashed before his eyes. His father, his children, his dream... _Katya._ He could see her clearly. Her smile. The curls of her hair. The love in her eyes. He could even recall the softness of her skin. The smell of her perfume on their wedding day. Every moment with her rushed through his mind. _Farewell...my love..._

Levi let his rage fuel him. Every kill made him stronger. He didn't care that the titans offered no resistance. They submitted so easily. With each passing moment, the screams of the Scouts grew quieter and quieter. He flew through a cloud of green smoke and fired his anchor, latching onto the Beast Titan's shoulder. He gazed up just as Levi burst through the smoke. The monster roared, raising his hand to swat him out of the sky. But, Levi was too furious and too fast. He danced along the Beast's arm, slicing it to pieces. "Huh?"

The Beast Titan covered his nape as Levi swung back down, slicing through his eyes with ease. The titan growled in confusion, unable to react. Levi zoomed down, slicing the titan's feet clean off. He roared in shock as he fell to the ground. Levi zipped up above him. "What's wrong?! Not enjoying yourself so much anymore?!"

He dove back down, carving his other hand to pieces. Levi landed on the titan's upper back and raised his swords high. "Come on, let's have some fun!"

The titan screamed, mixing in with Levi's roars of rage as he struck over and over again. He tore through the beast's nape. He kept going until his human body finally sprung out. The blond man screamed as Levi hacked off both his arms. He turned to face Levi, but he stuck the end of the sword into the man's mouth. The man could do nothing as Levi stepped onto his lower stomach. "After transforming, if your body's severely damaged, it's too busy healing to let you resume your titan form. Isn't that right?"

He pushed the sword in deeper, tearing through the man's cheek. "Hey. I asked you a question. It's only polite to answer."

Hanging off the wall, Cassandra watched everything. She tried to remain strong, but tears still escaped. It was horrifying to watch. To see so many soldiers wiped out. So much death. Cassandra gasped. The quadruped titan rushed Levi, it's jaws open wide. He managed to duck, but the titan escape with the Beast Titan shifter. A second later, the remaining 13-15 meter titans all turned their heads and sprinted towards Levi. Cassandra felt a natural reflex to help. Her hands hovering over her blades. _No. I have to trust that he'll make it out alive. My mission is to get to Eren._

 **Inside the District...**

"That bastard!" Jean spat. The Armored Titan was advancing at the same leisure pace as the Colossal Titan. "What'll take to put him down for good? Why don't he stay dead? What the hell do we do against something like that?"

Raisa took a deep breath. _Fuck. It's getting harder to focus. I'm running on fumes. Adrenaline is all that's keeping me going at this point._ She glanced at the despairing kids, noting who still had a Thunder Spear. "Our plans haven't changed. We need to take down them both down. But Eren and Princess Cassandra are still the priorities."

"He's thinner."

Raisa flicked her gaze to Armin. "What?"

"The Colossal Titan. He's gotten a little thinner." Armin suddenly gasped and whirled around. "Commander! I know what to do! I know how to beat the Colossal. You remember her experiments with Eren? He could only transform up to three times. If that's the case for a fifteen-meter titan, a sixty-meter might be even less efficient! And then there's his steam. I think he might be burning through flesh and muscle tissue to produce it. Everything except for his skeleton."

Raisa processed his implications, and she frowned. "Okay. I get what you're saying. You stay here to command the others in taking down the Armored. Jean, you're coming with me to stop the Colossal."

"No, that won't work," Armin urged. "I have a plan. A good, solid plan like you asked. You need to take the others and draw Reiner away. Eren and I will defeat the Colossal Titan ourselves. The two of us can do it. Trust me on this."

Raisa studied his sincerity, seeing the determination and confidence in his bright eyes. She sighed. "All right. We'll take care of Reiner. Get going."

Armin nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

 **Atop the wall...**

Cassandra landed in a crouch. Her back ached in defiance as she stood up. _Damn it. Not now._ She turned to examine Eren. He was lying on his back, his head hanging off the edge and his eyes were closed. "Hey, Eren." She walked over to his side. "Eren, wake up. Eren!"

"Cassandra?" She looked farther up. Armin appeared, landing on Eren's chest. "I mean, Princess. What're you doing up here? Where is everyone?"

"Erwin ordered me to wake Eren. To standby."

Armin hopped down to stand beside her. "Okay, but...I have a plan that'll allow Eren and I to take Bertholdt down."

"Only the two of you?"

"Yeah. Everyone else is busy with Reiner."

"Reiner?" Cassandra craned her head to look past him. She saw Reiner down below, jogging through the streets. "I thought he was..."

"He survived. But that's not the mission right now." Armin attached a blade to his handle, unaware of Cassandra's shocked state. "Help me wake Eren. Everything is riding on him. Come on!"

 _He's alive. He's alive. No...he can't be._ Cassandra couldn't comprehend it. She was sure he had perished in Bertholdt's explosive transformation. Armin shoved his sword into Eren's neck, trying to force his best friend awake. But it did nothing. Eren showed no signs of reacting. "Damn it. Hey, help me wake him up!"

Cassandra snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, right." She hopped up onto his chest. She went to his face and slapped his giant cheek. "Eren! Wake up!"

Eren's eyes shot open. He made a sound like a mixture of a groan and a growl. Armin pulled his sword out. "Whoa. Who'd a thought a little slap would do it?"

Eren slowly pushed himself up. Cassandra and Armin moved to stand on his shoulders, and they grabbed onto his hair. He sat up. Armin sighed in relief. "Okay. Now that you're awake. Let me tell you my plan."

As Armin explained, Cassandra couldn't believe her ears. Every word sounded more and more impossible to her. "Are you serious? That won't work Armin."

"It will...more or less. If we can succeed in tricking Bertholdt then...we'll win. The real question is, how long can I hold out?"

"No one could hold on that long, Armin. Even the veterans had a hard time," she reminded. "It's better to use me as your bait. They want me almost as much as they want Eren. So they wouldn't risk attacking if I act as your shield."

"No. You're Historia's heir. We can't risk it," he insisted. "This is on me. I know what you're worried about, but I can't die." He paused to meet Eren's gaze. "I won't die...not until I see the ocean for myself."

"Armin," Cassandra breathed.

"You need to get out of here. Keep a safe distance, and stay out of sight," he ordered. "Don't worry about us. We'll be okay. No matter what happens, stick to my plan till the end. So, please...go."

Cassandra furred her brows. She wanted to argue. But seeing Eren's gaze took any fight she had away. She sighed in defeat. "Okay. I trust you, Armin." She touched Eren's cheek. "Don't lose."

With that, she jumped off his shoulder. She didn't stop. She obeyed Armin's orders. _Stay safe. No unnecessary risks._ Cassandra stopped some couple hundred yards away. _I thought with becoming a princess meant I would have more freedom. Do more for my people, for the Scouts._ She clenched her fists. A loud boom drew her attention back to the wall. Eren was no longer sitting atop the wall. He was on the ground. Cassandra gasped. "Eren!"

 **Down below...**

Raisa led the remainder of Levi Squad through the streets. She was careful in picking their route. They needed to intercept the Armored. They couldn't let him get anywhere near the walls. "Focus on keeping him back," she ordered. "Fly close enough to get his attention."

"Yes, ma'am!" the kids shouted in unison.

The Armored began to pick up speed. His footsteps boomed as he took off in full sprint. He ducked down, slipping right past all of them. Jean slid along a rooftop. "He ignored us?!"

"Damn it. Looks like he's focused on Eren," Conny noted.

Raisa growled in frustration. "We don't have time for this shit!"

"Section Commander!"

Raisa pushed her tank to full speed. She was thankful she was able to snag more Thunder Spears. Raisa turned the corner sharply, having caught up with Reiner. She dove down and slipped through his legs. She fired both in her hands, each one digging into his knee caps. With a hard yank on both, she swerved out of his path and safely away as his knees exploded. The Armored grunted as he lost strength in his legs and crashed onto the ground. The kids finally got up with her. "Commander!"

"We can't waste any time!" she snapped, startling them. "We have to finish this. End the Armored Titan!"

"But...how?" Conny asked. "We've only got three Thunder Spears left."

"Jean, give your spear to Mikasa." Raisa drew her swords. "Right here, right now. We'll settle this once and for all."

Mikasa stood up, feeling determined once more. "What's the plan?"

She told them. It was simple, and fool-proof. Or so, Raisa hoped. She gave the order to scatter. Time wasn't on their side. But luckily, Bertholdt suddenly erupted into a blast furnace, distracting Reiner. He was trying to get up, grunting from the uselessness of his knees. Jean spun around his head, his swords raised. "Reiner!"

Sasha and Conny sprung up out of his field of vision, their Thunder Spears aimed. Reiner swiped at Jean, tearing through the house on his right. Wood and shingles went everywhere. Jean cried out as something nailed his chest. Sasha fired her Thunder Spear, but was struck in the gut. Her Thunder Spear exploded over Reiner's head while Conny's found it's mark, blowing the left side of Reiner's jaw. "Sasha!"

Conny reacted quickly, catching Sasha mid-air. Raisa halted before she took off, realizing Reiner's jaw was still partially closed. "Goddammit!"

"I'm going in!" Mikasa announced.

"No, don't do it!" Raisa warned. "It's too risky!"

"No, it's perfect!"

Raisa froze. Hange swooped down and jabbed her Thunder Spear into the right side of Reiner's jaw. She swerved out of the way just as it exploded. Reiner grunted in surprise as his mouth hung wide open. "Now's your chance! Get him!"

Mikasa didn't hesitate. She rushed in, flying into his mouth and landing on his tongue. "Reiner! It's over!"

She threw her Thunder Spear into his throat, and flew back just as it exploded. Reiner cried out as he was blasted out of his body. As he soared through the air, Raisa appeared. He met her furious glare as she brought down her swords. "No!" he cried. "Wait a-!"

 **By the wall...**

Cassandra shielded her face from the immense heat Bertholdt was outputting. She heard a faint explosion and tried to peer through the bright light. _Was that...Reiner? Did they take him down?_ Finally, the heat began to die down. She lowered her arms. Even from far away, she could see Eren fly up behind Bertholdt. He attacked the Colossal's nape, tearing Bertholdt out. _He did it. He actually did it._

Something crept at the back of her mind. Followed by that same, damn familiar ache in her gut. She turned towards the direction of the smoke behind her. _This could be my only chance. I failed the first time. Maybe...if he's not dead then he can know about..._ Her hands shook, but then she steadied herself. _No, I have to see for myself. If he's not dead, I will end him for good._

 **Center of the city...**

Reiner sat helplessly against the side of the building. Everyone was resting on the roof of a two-story saloon. Conny was tending to Sasha while Mikasa was tending to Jean. Hange, with her face half-wrapped up, rummaged through Reiner's shirt. Raisa stood guard over Reiner, her sword at the ready and watching his healing limbs. Hange found a thin, metal case. "Hm? What's this?"

Raisa glanced at it. "Huh...that's the thing he was clawing at before I chomped off his limbs."

"Interesting. Maybe it's suicide pills?" She opened up the case. "And...it's just paper."

Raisa raised an eyebrow. "Paper?"

"It's a letter," Reiner whispered. His voice was hoarse. In addition to his limbs, his head was still healing.

Hange knelt down in front of him, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. "What does the letter say?"

"It's for Christa. Ymir wrote it." He closed his eyes. "Whatever you do with me, just make sure she gets to read it."

"Only after we've inspected it." Hange stuffed the case into her jacket, and stood up. "Raisa, why don't you use your special interrogation method on him? We have a lot of questions, and I bet you he's got plenty of answers."

Raisa frowned in annoyance. "I work best at night. Something about darkness or whatever. Besides, this motherfucker is much too dangerous and unpredictable to be kept alive. Considering everything we've put him through...and he's still breathing?"

"You don't even wanna try?"

Raisa stepped closer to Reiner, gently touching the edge of her blade against his throat. "He doesn't need to be alive to get answers. Unless he's willing to cooperate."

Reiner raised his head to meet her gaze. "I won't."

"Very well."

She began digging the blade into his neck. "Raisa, wait!" Jean called. "We...need him alive! So we can steal his power."

Raisa stopped and withdrew the blade a little, allowing Reiner to breathe. Hange turned to Jean. "We don't know the situation with Levi on the other side. The conditions haven't necessarily been met as no one is seriously injured. Sasha's wounds are serious, yes, but...it's not enough to warrant turning her."

Jean blinked through his panic. "What about...Cassandra? She...she's of royal blood. It could give us an advantage. She could use his power to unknown limits."

Raisa and Hange exchanged glances, silently considering his suggestion. Reiner glanced at Jean in slight confusion. _Cassandra?_

"If we have the chance, we should try, right?" Jean continued. "We don't have to worry about her mind getting taken over. We'll have the Armored Titan on our side. Just...think about it. Letting Cassandra eat him is a better option."

"Except I can't."

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice. Hange whirled around. Cassandra had just landed on the roof, and she stood up. As she approached, she met Reiner's hateful glare. She began to walk towards him, but Hange stepped in-between them. "Explain yourself. Jean has a point. Your blood is special, and having another titan shifter on our side will turn the tides against our enemies."

"I can't." Cassandra opened her cloak, and pressed her hands around her belly. Following the curves of the small bump. "I'm pregnant."

Everyone widened their eyes in surprise. Cassandra rubbed her belly as she held Reiner's shocked gaze. "We don't know what would happen if I turned into a titan."

The more Raisa stared, the more furious she became. Her whole body was shaking with rage. "How far along are you?"

"Twenty weeks," she answered. "Which means Reiner's the father."

"I can't believe you," Hange scolded. "This kind of deception is...Historia doesn't know, does she?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No. Only a doctor I had ordered to keep quiet. I knew I'd get left behind if everyone knew about this, so I kept a secret. I needed to."

"It's quite convenient that Reiner is the father," Hange noted, her voice dripping with anger. "And what does that fact have to do with whether he gets eaten or not? You think you can convince us to keep him alive for the sake of your unborn child?"

"I assure you. Reiner _is_ the father." Cassandra frowned, meeting their glares. "Don't misunderstand my intentions. I didn't even really want him to know about my baby. All I want...is to be the one to end his life. It has to be me."

Raisa widened her eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me? You put your unborn child at risk all for a stupid vendetta? Do you have any idea how many have died today?! They came here to reclaim Wall Maria and all you cared about was being able to kill your baby daddy yourself?!"

"Stop yelling at me like I'm a child," she snapped. "You have no idea what I've seen on the other side of the Wall. No idea! And it's his fault!" She pointed to Reiner. "We wouldn't be in this mess at all if it wasn't for him! So he has to die! By my hand, he has to die!"

"Stop it," Jean interjected. "You're not thinking clearly. We need Reiner's power. If you can't do it, then somebody else can eat him."

Raisa gritted her teeth, trying to think through her anger. "Mikasa. How much gas do you have left?"

"Not enough to fight," she confessed. "I think...I could reach Eren and Armin, but then I'd be out."

"Well, that's definitely more than I have," Hange said. "I bet it's more than any of us have aside from her royal highness here."

Raisa kept her glare glued to Cassandra as she spoke. "Find them, Mikasa. Evaluate the situation. Retrieve the syringe and bring it back, if you can for Sasha. If you're unable to do so, regardless of the reason, fire a signal. We'll end Reiner then."

"Understood." Mikasa cast Cassandra a disappointing gaze before taking off towards the wall.

Cassandra ignored it. She ignored all of their judgement. A soft nudge inside her belly stirred her to action. She attached a blade to her handle and took a step towards Reiner. "Stop," Raisa ordered. "Get away from him, now."

"No," she replied darkly. "I am a Princess and the heir to the Queen of the Walls. None of you have any actual authority over me."

"You're still a Scout," Hange reminded.

"Fine. I hereby give my verbal resignation."

"We deny your verbal resignation."

"You can't do that," she snapped. Cassandra growled in frustration. "Look, I don't care what any of you think of me. I really don't. And Historia can give you all the power to punish me, but it doesn't matter. I'm carrying a traitor's child. A child that has refused to die despite the numerous battles I've been in! I've been swallowed by a titan...twice! He nearly crushed me in his hands!"

"You think that gives the right to his life?" Hange snapped back. "This isn't about you!"

"Of course it's not. But...that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to kill Reiner." She touched her belly again. "I promised myself I would do this. And I promised...if this child survives, I will raise it to fight against our enemies. To show no mercy."

 _Pop!_ The sound of the flare gun drew their attention south. A red smoke signal soared into the sky. Cassandra took a deep breath to steady herself. For some reason, she found herself disappointed in seeing the flare. "That settles it. He dies."

Raisa's ears perked up. "Wait, what's that sound?"

"Don't try to distract me," Cassandra ordered. "It's been decided, so you two might as well get out of my-!"

Reiner suddenly tackled Cassandra. An arm and leg having been fully healed. They fell off the roof, plummeting over the side. Raisa and Hange rushed to the edge to go after them. Then, the quadruped appeared out of nowhere. It opened it's mouth wide, swallowing Reiner and Cassandra whole. The titan continued with it's momentum, raising it's arm to swipe at them. Raisa grabbed Hange by her collar and dragged her out of the quadruped's path. They rolled away as the titan hopped up on the roof. Hange got up on her hands and knees. "What the fuck is that?! It swallowed them both!"

Raisa noticed the blond man sitting amongst the cargo on the titan's back. He had a strange device in his hand and he tossed it onto the roof. Raisa gasped. "Bomb!"

She grabbed Hange and Jean then rushed to escape. The device exploded, and the quadruped ran off. Raisa, Hange, and Jean landed on the roof where Conny and Sasha were. "Shit, are you guys okay?!" Conny noticed the quadruped rushing towards the wall. "They're getting away! What now?"

"Don't chase them," Hange advised, rubbing her head.

Raisa sat up, panting. "They got Cassandra, too. This is bad. This is really bad."

"We wouldn't be able to catch them anyway," Hange noted, watching the quadruped scale the wall. "We've hardly any gas left."

"Son of a bitch!" Jean slammed his fist down. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't opened my mouth, Reiner would be dead. Cassandra wouldn't be...damn it!"

Hange watched Jean lament then turned back to Raisa. "I'm surprised Reiner had in him. To attack his former lover who's carrying his child?"

Raisa tried to smooth back her hair, ignoring the burns and cuts on her scalp. "They were both swallowed whole, so I'm pretty sure she's still alive. This is really, really fucking bad." She groaned as she got to her feet. "Let's regroup with the others. We need to figure out a plan."

 **By the wall...**

Levi struggled against Mikasa's strength. He hardly had any himself. She had a knee planted firmly against his diaphragm, and held her sword against his throat. His free hand was on her wrist, trying to keep her from pressing the blade against him any further. Mikasa's other hand was on his other wrist, trying to take the syringe case. Levi tried to summon more strength, but he couldn't. "Don't you realize? Humanity can't defeat the titans without Erwin."

"He's right, Mikasa," Floch urged. "Stop acting crazy!"

She shifted her furious glare to him, making him flinch. The sound of Eren's voice drew her attention to the edge of the roof. "Without...Armin...we can't...win."

Eren struggled to push himself up, spitting out blood from the teeth Levi had knocked out. "We need Armin to win...it's because of him. It was his idea to use the boulder in Trost. He was the one who figured out what Annie was. It was his idea to carry out the mission at night. Armin even figured out where Reiner was hiding, and it's only because of him we were able to take down Bertholdt!"

Eren raised his head. "It's not me or the Commander who's gonna save humanity! It's Armin! Tell him, Mikasa!"

Mikasa latched onto the syringe case, but Levi held on tight. "Please. Give it to me."

Floch stepped closer to them. "No. The one who will save us is Commander Erwin!"

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Why should I?" he snapped back. "You think you're the only ones that suffered?"

"Shut! Up!"

"No! Not that you asked, but there's not a single soldier left alive on the other side!" He pointed to the top of the wall. "The Beast Titan killed them all. He threw crushed boulders and everyone was obliterated. We all lost all hope, but not the Commander. He figured out how to defeat the titan, and led the charge. We were all bait. All of us...so that Captain Levi could kill it."

Floch's voice began to crack. The memories of his fellow recruits being shredded by the rocks still fresh in his mind. "When I...realized the Commander was still alive, I almost ended him myself. To put him out of his misery."

Levi widened his eyes, unaware Mikasa was distracted by Floch, too. "That's when I realized...in order to defeat the titans, we need a devil! The Commander is that devil! My mission...is to make sure he comes back to fulfill that role. That's the only reason why a coward like me survived. So get out of the Captain's way right now!"

He rushed towards Mikasa, and she raised her sword to swat at him. Levi tried to grab her arm. "Don't do it!"

Raisa appeared. She wrapped her arms around Mikasa's waist and tossed her off Levi. Mikasa rolled across the roof, but managed to get back onto her feet. She zeroed in on Raisa who stood over Levi protectively. "Stand down!" she ordered. "Now!"

Mikasa growled and prepared to strike. But before she could take a step, Hange grabbed her from behind. Mikasa lost her balance and they fell back onto their rears. Jean landed on the roof, near the far edge. "No. Don't tell me..."

Conny arrived not a second later, carrying the unconscious Sasha on his back. "It can't be...Armin?"

"No," Hange breathed, holding onto Mikasa tightly. "It isn't fair."

Raisa helped Levi up. She stared at Erwin in sadness. As Levi opened the syringe case, Raisa knelt down beside Erwin, inspecting his wounds. _No...not like this. He can't._ Levi assembled the syringe and pulled out the little bottle. He turned to Raisa. "Hey, tell me how to inject this. I've never done it before."

Mikasa felt panic course through her veins, and she screamed. She tried to struggle out of Hange's grasp, but Hange held on tight. "I understand how you feel, but most of us are dead!" she argued. "We can't afford to lose our Commander, too! The Scouts must endure! If we lose our symbol of hope, we lose everything!"

"I know that, but Armin could help us, too!" Mikasa pleaded. "He's special!"

"You're right. He has an amazing mind. But Erwin is far more experienced, and he's our leader-!" Hange winced as Mikasa squeezed her wrist, trying to force Hange to let go. But Hange shook Mikasa off, and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. "Listen to me. There's people I wanna bring back, too. Hundreds at this point. Ever since I joined up with the scouts, every day brought a new farewell. But...you need to understand. Eventually, you'll have to let go of everyone you've ever met."

Mikasa began to calm, not even fighting Hange anymore. Hange rested her forehead on Mikasa's shoulder, seeking the comfort she was giving. "I know that's tough to accept. It's tough for me, too. It's hard to stay sane living like that. It hurts. It really hurts. I know. But even so...all of us just have to push forward."

Mikasa stared at Armin's burnt body. The memories of him smiling happily when they were children came to mind. She felt all her strength leave her, and she finally let go of her sword. Levi followed Raisa's instructions, and the serum was ready to go. Before he could move, a hand latched onto his ankle. Eren had crawled his way over. "Captain, do you...know about...the sea?"

He scooted closer, grabbing onto Levi's cloak. "It's like a lake, but enormous. So bit it stretches past the horizon...and it's full of salty water. Armin told me-"

"Eren, stop." Raisa pulled Eren off of Levi. He tried to continue crawling, but Raisa wrapped her arms around him.

"He told me there's a sea beyond the walls," Eren continued, no longer bothering to resist Raisa. "He said that we'd go there together! Thing is, that's been our dream since we were kids. Only I forgot a long time ago! The only thoughts left in my head are full of hate. And Armin's lost as much as I have, but he just isn't like me. He cares about more than fighting!"

Levi said nothing. He stood up and walked over to Bertholdt. "Everyone get out of here right now! I don't want Erwin to eat one of you instead of Bertholdt."

Floch was the first to fly away. Hange helped Mikasa stand. "C'mon. Let's go."

Jean shook his head, unable to process what was about to happen. Conny got up, tears running down his cheeks. "Bye, Armin. We'll miss you."

Raisa dragged Eren with her to the edge of the roof. She glanced back at Erwin then at Levi. _Please...save him._ With that, she flew away. Eren reached out, foolishly hoping for one last miracle to save Armin. They gathered on the roof of another building some 100 yards away. Mikasa begged Raisa to take Eren, assuring Raisa that she was fine and wouldn't try anything. The two Section Commanders moved to the next roof over where Floch was pacing. Raisa collapsed, but Hange caught her. "Hey. You all right?"

"Barely. I've been running on pure adrenaline...ever since Bertholdt transformed." Raisa rubbed her forehead as Hange helped her sit down. "Damn it. I think it's all starting to sink in."

The thunder of a titan transformation drew their attention. Lightning struck the roof Erwin was on. Raisa sighed. "But at least...Erwin's still alive."

"Uh...? Captain Levi?" Floch breathed in disbelief.

Hange and Raisa widened their eyes as Levi landed on their roof. And he was carrying Erwin. Raisa quickly got to her feet as Levi brought Erwin over. She and Hange helped Levi lay Erwin down. Raisa gently rested Erwin's head in her lap. She was so confused. So many emotions were running through her chest. Tears blurred her vision. "Levi...?"

The sound of Bertholdt screaming interrupted her. They turned and watched as the blond-haired, pure titan picked up the limbless Bertholdt. He screamed helplessly. "Guys, please! Help me! Save me! Annie! Reiner!"

His screams were cut off as the titan munched down on him. Floch furred his brows "I don't get it. Captain...why?"

Levi slumped his shoulders, lowering his gaze to his lap. "Do you think...you can forgive him someday? He became a devil cause he had to. We were the ones who put him up to it. And in the end, when he had finally been set free from this hell, we were about to bring him back for more. But I think...it's time we let him rest."

The pure titan collapsed onto the ground. It's body erupting into steam. Eren and the others flew down towards it. Raisa gently placed her hand on Erwin's chest, and she closed her eyes in realization. Levi watched the kids help pull Armin out of his titan body. "Erwin...I told you I would kill the Beast Titan...but that'll have to wait."

Raisa moved her hand to cover Erwin's eyes, closing them. "He's already dead."

Levi blinked, letting her words sink in. "Oh."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 27**


	28. The Outsiders

**Chapter 28**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Shiganshina District, Wall Maria, 850...**

Raisa stood at the edge of the wall. The bodies of the titans Levi had killed had long since evaporated. She had dressed her wounds, cleaned herself up. She wasn't in as bad of shape and she had thought. Plus, most of her wounds were nearly fully healed. Hange flew atop the wall, and approached. "Find anything?"

"The trail leads far beyond the wall." Raisa pointed southwestward. "Who knows how far it goes...but the enemy is long gone. And so is Princess Cassandra."

"I bet you she's still alive," Hange said. "Reiner definitely heard us when we said she had royal blood. And her being pregnant didn't exactly help the situation. That was a risky gamble he took...tackling her like that, getting swallowed by a titan...? Could her unborn child survive that trauma?"

"I don't know. Eren was their main target, but we know they wanted a member of the royal family." Raisa sighed as she folded her arms under her chest. "Shit. Historia's gonna be pissed."

 _Pop!_ They turned to see the green flare. Hange sighed this time. "Guess Armin's awake. C'mon."

 **Above the Inner Gate...**

Armin stared off into space, holding the empty water canteen. Floch kept watch while everyone else was gathered around Armin. Raisa was checking Sasha's bandages while Conny hovered anxiously beside her. Levi was the only one standing, his arms folded under his chest. "Okay. Are you up to speed now?"

Armin blinked. "Uh...yeah. We won. But of the Scout Regiment, there are only ten soldiers left alive. Only us."

"That's what it looks like," Jean said as Raisa gave Sasha some water. "The fighting ended four hours ago. We've been searching for survivors, but...no luck."

"So...to be clear, we resealed Shiganshina's gate, securing Wall Maria. Reiner kidnapped Princess Cassandra and escaped with the Beast Titan and the Quadruped," Armin recollected as he wrung the empty canteen. "And then, with both the Commander and me wounded, you had to choose which of us to give the injection to. And you chose...me. I...transformed into a titan and killed Bertholdt. I...ate him."

He slapped his hand to his mouth, feeling the urge to vomit. Jean reached over and offered his canteen. "Here."

He snatched it up and gulped down the water. After a moment, he stopped and took a deep breath. "Why though? Why'd you pick me? No matter how you look at it, Commander Erwin's the one humanity needed the most." Armin looked to Levi. "Captain. Why'd you give me the injection?"

Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance and kicked Eren. "Hey! I thought I told you to tell him everything, Jaeger."

Eren rubbed his butt. "There was a short debate," Levi continued. "Your friends here argued that you were the one we needed to revive. And when I disagreed, they staged a little mutiny."

Eren lowered his head. "It's true. We'll accept whatever punishment."

"You most certainly will. Both of you," Raisa said. "Insubordination is inexcusable. And don't think getting punished is the same as making amends."

Eren slumped his shoulders. "I know."

Raisa turned to Armin. Her eyes full of disappointment and controlled anger. "The decision was Levi's alone, but...in the moment, he allowed his personal feelings to cloud his judgement."

"I did," he admitted, ignoring her glare.

Armin glanced back and forth between them. "Sorry. I just don't understand. How could letting Erwin die be the right thing to do? What are the Scouts without him? If he's gone, then how will we go on?"

"You're right, Armin," Hange agreed. "I believe it should've been used on Erwin, too. To be be brutally honest-" she sighed, slumping her shoulders "-nevermind. It's a shame we had to choose in the first place. Erwin told Levi to use the syringe as he thought best, and Levi chose to use it on you. What's done is done."

"So what...happens now?"

"Erwin's life and the power of a titan both rest on your shoulders," she told him. "No matter what anyone says, that's the truth. It's part of who you are now. Accept it."

Armin's eyes widened. "Wait...so does this...mean that I need to become Erwin's replacement?"

"No," Raisa answered. "Don't misunderstood. There's absolutely no way you could replace Erwin. Besides, Hange was already chosen as his successor. She's our Commander, now."

"That said, you have a strength within you that no one else can claim," Levi added. "Don't let any of us regret this. Not me, not either one of our mutineers here, nor anyone else. And especially don't regret it yourself."

Armin exhaled, processing his words. Sasha growled, squeezing the blanket in her hands. "Shut...the fuck up."

They all turned to look at her. Hange chuckled, smiling even. "Yup. That's our Sasha. She's always been one to speak her mind." She shifted her gaze back to Armin. "You know, I'm more or less in the same boat as you. We'll just have to grin and bear it, while doing what we can."

Armin squeezed the canteen. "I'll try."

"Good." Hange stood up, brushing dust off her lap. "Now that we know Armin's alright, let's locate that cellar. Eren, Mikasa. You two can come guide me, Raisa, and Levi. The rest will stay. Keep an eye out for Cassandra or hostiles from here on the wall."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Eren, you still have the key, I assume?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eren touched the key through his shirt. "I do. Let's do this."

He and Mikasa rose. Raisa got up as well, instructing Conny on caring for Sasha properly. Eren and Mikasa took the lead with the adults following. They flew down towards the ground. Eren landed first, recognizing the street. He could even recall the merchant stalls that lined the edges of the street. Levi glanced around impatiently. "Well, take us to your house."

"Uh...yes, sir." Eren gestured for Mikasa to follow him down the street to the right. They came to a fairly large courtyard. They stopped in front of an old crate and a few overturned stools. Eren remembered this as Hannes' favorite spot to drink and hangout with the other soldiers. Eren pushed aside the memory and continued on. He recalled the many times he and Mikasa would run down the street, hurrying to get home for dinner. He also recalled _that day_. The day Bertholdt and Reiner attacked. How fast he ran when he realized a piece of the gate had landed on his house.

Eren stopped at the base of the stairs, looking up at the smashed house. Hange studied the area curiously. "Is this the place?"

"Yeah," Mikasa answered.

Raisa sniffed the air, noting the lack of smoke smell. "Luckily, the fires burnt out before they got this far."

They began digging through the debris. Eren and Mikasa mapped out the house layout together. Raisa, Levi, and Hange helped by clearing the area of rocks and weeds. Eren carefully cleaned up a bunch of broken dishware. And then he grabbed at something that was attached to the ground. "Hey. I found it," he announced. "This leads to the stairs to the cellar below."

"Perfect," Hange hummed.

They had managed to find two sturdy logs. Hange and Raisa held one while Levi, Mikasa, and Eren had the other. Together, they used the logs to roll the large boulder off the cellar door. It finally budged, and once it was out of the way, Eren hurried to brush aside the wood and smaller rocks. He grabbed the handle and opened it up. Hange peeked inside. "That's a relief. I was worried that it might've flooded by now."

Raisa turned on her lamplight and Levi did the same. They headed down, reaching the door at the bottom. Eren wiggled to the front, taking the key off his neck. Levi raised his light for Eren. "Go on."

"Yes, sir."

He grabbed the lock. The four of them waited patiently as he messed with it, jiggling it and gasping in surprise. "What's wrong?" Raisa asked. "We don't have a lot of time."

"I can't...this key, it...doesn't go to this door."

Hange blinked in disbelief. "What?"

He turned so that they could see. The lock was too small for the key. Mikasa shook her head. "That...doesn't make any sense. That's the key. That's the one Doctor Jaeger always had."

"For fuck's sake, step aside." Levi shoved Eren behind him. "I'll open it."

"Wait, what? Levi-!" Raisa gasped as Levi kicked the door, braking the lock.

Hange shrugged her shoulders. "Well...that'll do it."

Levi yanked on the door, swinging it open. They used the lamplights to illuminate the pitch dark basement. Eren felt oddly underwhelmed. There were cabinets lining the walls, filled with books and bottles. There was a desk immediately to the left, papers still littered on it. Raisa went to the small lantern on the desk, and lit a match. The soft orange light fully illuminate the room. Hange messed with the scrolls piled up in the corner. "It almost feels like a laboratory down here."

Eren gently touched the scale on the desk. "My dad was a doctor, so he was always cooped up down here...mixing medicines."

"That makes sense," Raisa noted as she picked up a bottle of medicine. "Everything in here seems to be properly labeled...and widely available. Not to mention all these books on medicine."

"And?" Levi asked.

"Eren's father evaded the Interior Police for many years. He was smart. This looks like any other doctor's study." She gestured to the entirety of the room. "At first glance, there's nothing suspicious."

"You're right." Levi turned his frown to the kids. "Hey. Don't just stand there. Get to work."

"Yes, sir."

Eren went to the far bookshelf, quickly checking the books and shelves themselves for any clues. Mikasa checked the walls, wondering if there was a hidden panel. Hange was rummaging through the medicines. She grabbed one bottle and furred her brows as she read it. "Is this in another language?"

"You're holding it upside down." Raisa took the bottle and put it correctly in Hange's hand. "It's wood garlic."

"Raisa, come here," Levi called. As she approached, he held up the book in his hands. "This is just a medicine book, but...isn't this your mother's handwriting?"

Raisa took the book, flipping through the pages and frowning in confusion. "Not only is this her handwriting, but its also her own recipes and cures. I mean, it's technically a botany book, but it details the uses for each plant. I know this stuff because she was insistent my sisters and I knew it all by heart."

"Your mother knew Grisha Jaeger?" Hange asked.

Raisa slowly shook her head. "I...I don't know."

"Eren," Mikasa called. "I found a keyhole."

Everyone gathered to Mikasa. She pointed out the small keyhole on the side of the desk. Eren knelt down in front of it and nervously inserted the key. It turned easily and the lock unclicked. His heartrate increased as he opened the secret drawer. He gasped at it's contents. "It's empty?!"

"Look closer." Levi stuck his hand in. He shoved his fingers and the bottom of the drawer moved. "There's a false bottom."

He pulled the false bottom out. Underneath were three books. A blue one, a red one, and a green one. Hange reached in and grabbed the rolled up cloths stuffed between the books. She sniffed it. "Smells like peppermint and charcoal."

"Safeguards, most likely. To ward of moisture and bugs," Raisa explained. "I think we've found what we're looking for."

Eren picked up the blue book, reading the title. "After all this time...Dad might finally explain himself."

He set the book down on the desk beside the lantern. His hand shook as he grabbed the cover, unsure of what the book entailed. Mikasa grabbed the book as well, calming Eren. He took a deep breath, and together they opened the book. On the first page was a small portrait. Eren blinked in surprise. "That's my Dad."

He gently picked it up as the others gathered closer around him. His father, Grisha, was standing next to a woman in a nice dress who was sitting in a ornate chair and holding a small child in her arms. Eren squinted his eyes. "Is this a painting? It's black and white."

Hange held out her hand. "Lemme see." Eren handed it over and Hange held it close to her face. "This can't be. It's far too detailed to be hand drawn. The likeness is too real."

Mikasa blinked, noticing something. "Hey. There's writing on the back."

Hange flipped it over, holding it close again to read. "This is no illustration. It's called a photograph. It was made by gathering the light reflected off the subject...and burning it into an image on special paper. Where I'm from, there are many amazing technologies like this. Mankind isn't gone."

 **Garrison Headquarters, Trost District, the next day...**

"Then Erwin raised his hand and asked the strangest question," Nile said. He sat at the conference table with his fellow Commanders, Premier Zachary, and Katya. "His thinking was that since we'd never been able to search freely beyond the walls, we had no way of confirming that the rest of humanity had been wiped out by titans completely. Back then I made fun of his theory, but he may of been right."

"You know, he's going to milk an apology from you for years," Katya teased. "Erwin may seem like the noble type, but he can be pretty petty when he wants to."

Nile frowned in annoyance. Pyxis hummed as he gazed out the window. "Look there. The sun's rising. If our heroes are going to return, it should be soon."

The main doors suddenly burst open, and Anka rushed inside. She came to a halt a few feet from the table and tried to collect herself. "Um, pardon! But the scouts came back a moment ago! They did it! they reclaimed Wall Maria!"

 **Eastern Wall Rose, three days later...**

Hange, Levi, and Armin sat in the wagon while Raisa steered the horse. Hange and Armin were quiet, watching Levi nonchalantly entertain his children. Levi held the infant Jacen in his arms while the 4-year-old Remi paced about the wagon freely. Remi went up to Hange and held up a toy monkey, beaming proudly. She smiled at him. She hadn't realized how much he had grown. Remi had Raisa's face shape and smile, but had Levi's hair and dark blue eyes. Jacen, though only a year old, looked more like Levi save for his dark purple eyes. He sat contently in Levi's lap. "I wonder," Hange began, "if we should've brought Eren on this little field trip."

"He's still got eleven days of confinement," Raisa reminded. "No special treatment."

Armin watched Remi play with his toy monkey. "I'm sorry. I don't quite understand...why me? Why was I chosen aside from Hange for this trip. Is this because of what you found in Doctor Jaeger's library?"

"Partly," Levi answered. "Actually, it was Hange who suggested you accompany us. Didn't really want to bring the whole Regiment up here."

Armin blinked in surprise. "Huh? Why is that?"

"Because my mother doesn't like visitors. Especially surprise ones," Raisa said as she steered the horse around the bend of the road towards the forest. "Seeing her grandsons will help keep her calm."

Hange raised an eyebrow to Levi, hoping for further explanation. Before he could say anything, Remi yanked on his sleeve. "Papa! Papa! I need to hide."

"Come on." Levi raised his arm. Remi crawled up onto the bench and buried his face inside Levi's jacket. Jacen watched his brother silently, still content.

"Why is he hiding?" Armin asked.

Levi rubbed Remi's back comfortingly. "Little kids get scared."

Before the horse could take another step into the forest, Raisa shook the reins to stop the horse. She turned around in her seat to look at both Hange and Armin. "Listen to me very carefully. In this forest, you're going to see... _things_. Impossible _things_. As long as you both remain calm, you won't be noticed by those... _things_. If you show any fear, any negative emotion...let's just say it'll get messy. And that's the last thing we need right now."

She turned back around and signaled the horse to continue. Hange glanced back and forth between Raisa and Levi. "What? What the hell is that supposed to mean? What are these _things_?"

"You just have to see it to get it," Levi said.

Armin furred his eyebrows nervously. The forest was thick and dark. He felt a strange chill crawl up his spine. The horse snorted as it followed the path. Remi stayed buried inside Levi's jacket while Jacen looked on. The infant occasionally turned his head, random movements catching his eye. Something several meters away drew Armin's attention. He didn't quite get a good look at it. _Was that a...a person? Is someone walking through the woods?_

He shifted gaze away, and noticed Jacen looking at him. No, looking at something behind him. Armin turned around and gasped, nearly yelping. Hange turned as well and flinched. "What the hell?"

"Stay calm," Levi urged. "It'll leave you alone if you just ignore it."

"How am I supposed to ignore that?!" Hange pointed to the creature.

Armin recoiled from it, but then froze. The creature was pale. Inhumanly pale, and it's eyes were cloudy like a corpse. It's face was hollow and thin. But what frightened him the most...was the symbol on the jacket the creature was wearing. The symbol of the Military Police. Now, he could see it. See the person this creature used to be. "What...are they?"

"Revenants." Armin and Hange turned to look at Raisa. She was watching the creatures mindlessly mill about in the forest. "They're former Interior MPs. Sent to capture my mother. After she killed them, she'd turn them into these things. They're completely under her control, and now haunt this forest. Protecting her from enemies."

"How does she do it?" Hange asked. She wished Raisa would stop the horse. She wanted to inspect the creatures. "How many has she, uh, _turned_?"

Raisa shrugged. "Couldn't say how many, but...my mother is a bit old school. Our ancestors worshipped strange gods, and they believed these gods granted power via spells and whatnot. Honestly, I don't really understand the mechanics behind it."

Armin took a shaky breath. "So, your mother killed all these MPs and turned them into undead protectors?"

"Yup."

 _That's insane._ Armin struggled to comprehend it. They more he stared into the vastness of the forest, the more revenants he saw. Empty eyes and empty souls. Armin couldn't come up with a single reasonable explanation. _There's so many of them._ His gaze shifted to Raisa. _Who is her mother? What kind of power does she have?_

Hange began to relax a little, noticing Jacen was unbothered by the undead. "Raisa...be honest, can you do this to people? Turn them into monsters? Can Katya?"

Raisa hesitated before answering. "I'm not as religious as my mother. Neither is Katya."

Hange wanted to push more, but some instinct told her not to. After awhile, she got used to the revenants. They hardly looked her way, now. She observed their movements, wondering what kind of power could reanimate a corpse. She also wondered if Raisa's mother's power had anything to do with Grisha Jaeger. _Maybe some sort of advanced technology? No, that can't be right. Raisa said her family's been hiding here since the beginning. Still...I can't shake this feeling that its all connected somehow._ She narrowed her eyes at on revenant that bumped into a tree. _Her power...it kind of reminds me of what Grisha wrote about._

Armin was still wary of the undead. When sunlight began to break through the thick forest canopy, he was extremely grateful. The revenants seemed to avoid sunlight. After another hour or so of riding, they finally reached a large clearing. At the top of the hill, sat a large cabin house. Armin surveyed the area. _No revenants. So they just stay in the forest, I guess._

Remi popped his head out from inside Levi's jacket and looked around. Jacen had fallen asleep. Levi held him against his chest, Jacen's head resting on his shoulder. The horse snorted again, feeling a bit nervous, but Raisa urged it to continue up the path to the house. Someone was on their knees in front of the garden, digging as a child stood next to them. The child yanked on the gardener's shirt to get their attention. Remi leaned over the side of the wagon. "Papa, we're here!"

"Hey. You're gonna fall over." Levi grabbed the bottom of Remi's shirt to pull him back.

Raisa steered the horse around the garden and shook the reins for it to stop. The gardener removed her gloves, stuffing them into her apron pocket. Armin blinked in surprise. The woman looked eerily similar to Raisa. The same copper skin and exotic beauty. But her stoic violet eyes were cool and unwelcoming. Armin noticed some tattoos on the woman's arms. Raisa slid off the wagon and smiled at the woman. "Hi-ya, Naughty-Nat."

"What're you doing here, Raisa?"

Raisa feigned hurt. "Aw, come on. Is that anyway to greet your baby sister, Nadia?"

Nadia glanced at the others. "Who're they? Why did you bring strangers here?"

"They're friends," Raisa said, dropping her playful façade. "We're here to see Mom. We need to talk to her."

Armin happened to glance at the porch of the cabin. The child, a boy, was standing atop the steps. He looked a little older than Remi and had the same stoic expression on his face as Nadia. Armin furred his brows. The boy looked...familiar. _Whom does he remind me of?_

"This isn't a good time," Nadia said. "She's been in a bad mood all day. She's inside taking a nap right now."

"Well, wake her up."

Nadia deepened her frown. "Raisa, be serious. You know how she gets on bad days. And meeting strangers is just going to make things worse. It's best for all if you just leave."

Raisa folded her arms under her chest. " _Erwin istha muerdo_."

Hange blinked in surprise at the sound of the foreign words. Nadia softened her frown. " _¿Kómo?_ "

"It's best for all if I tell you and Mom everything together. Please."

Nadia took a deep breath as she thought it over, glancing at Armin and Hange. She bit the inside of her cheek then nodded. " _Vueno._ Come inside."

Raisa nodded her thanks. Nadia walked up the steps and ushered the boy inside. Hange and Armin exited the wagon while Raisa helped Remi down. Levi carefully got down, trying not to wake Jacen. They entered the cabin with a warning from Nadia to keep quiet. She directed them to the dining table in front of the kitchen. As Hange and Armin took their seats, Raisa took Jacen from Levi. She took Remi's hand and followed Nadia and the boy up the stairs. Levi sat down at the table across from Armin. Hange stared at the ceiling, following the sound of the footsteps. "You've been here before?"

"A couple times," Levi confessed. "Raisa and her mother have a complicated relationship, so we don't really visit. Not that we had time to in the first place."

Footsteps drew their attention back to the stairs. Nadia re-entered the room, no longer wearing her apron. "Raisa and our mother will be down shortly," she announced. "Would anyone like some tea?"

Levi spoke up first, albeit sarcastically. "That'd be great."

Nadia went to the kitchen. There was already a kettle of hot water, so she began prepping the pot. "Where is Katya?"

"Back in Trost. She didn't want to come."

Nadia sighed before pouring the hot water into the tea pot. "Figures. I can't even begin to imagine her pain. And the children's...I hope they're all right."

"Um...excuse me," Armin interjected softly. "I'm sorry, but...can I ask about the, uh, revenants in the forest?"

"No."

Armin flinched at the coldness of her tone. He opened his mouth to argue, but Levi gestured for him to keep quiet. Nadia picked up the tray and brought it over. Hange and Armin remained awkwardly quiet as Nadia set their cups. She returned to the kitchen once more to retrieve a plate of cakes and bread. Raisa finally returned, descending the stairs followed by another woman. "Sorry about the wait."

Hange and Armin got up from their seats to greet Raisa's mother. Armin immediately recognized the resemblance. Raisa's mother was incredibly beautiful. Almost regal. She was shorter than Raisa by barely an inch, but of the two sisters, Raisa looked the most like this woman. Her purple eyes were bright and kind, and intense dark kohl lining her eyes. Armin noticed she carried herself with dignity. The way she stood up straight with her hands clasped at her waist and a polite smile on her face. "Guys, this is my mother," Raisa introduced.

"Nice to meet you both." She held out her hand. She had a slight accent, something Hange nor Armin had ever heard before. "I'm Roksana Kruger."

Hange shook her hand first. "Zoe Hange. Nice to meet you. This is Armin Arlelt."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kruger." He shook her hand, hiding his blush. Roksana held onto his hand, tilting her head in curiosity as she studied him. Armin stared back confusedly.

Raisa placed her hands on Roksana's arm. "Oh-kay. Mom, don't be weird."

"Hm?" She released Armin, and let Raisa steer her to the table. Levi got up as they approached. Roksana beamed at Levi, pulling him into a hug that he tolerated. "It's good to see you, Levi."

"Likewise."

She smiled again and patted his cheek. Nadia served the tea as they sat. Roksana took her place at the head of the table with Hange sitting on the other side. Though Roksana had a friendly look in her eye, Hange couldn't help but notice the tension in the air. Both Raisa and Nadia were eyeing their mother nervously. Roksana crossed her legs and tapped her finger on the tea cup. "So...tell me, why has my daughter brought you two all the way out here? I don't get many visitors as you can imagine."

Hange glanced at Raisa who gave her a silent look to proceed. With a deep inhale, Hange rested her elbows on the table and began. "As I'm sure you're aware, we work in the Scout Regiment. The sole purpose of our existence is to explore the lands beyond the walls and fight titans. And after the incident five years ago, we've also had the goal of retaking Wall Maria."

As she talked, Roksana listened patiently. "Five days ago, we set out on a mission to retake Wall Maria," Hange continued. "We succeeded. We sealed the gates and took back our lands. We even seized control of the Colossal Titan, but...we sustained heavy losses. Including our Commander, Erwin Smith."

Roksana's polite smile fell. She looked to Raisa who nodded sadly. "How terrible. Erwin Smith was an exceptional man." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette case. "You girls...always had a knack for finding incredible people to fall in love with. It's a curse, really. Poor Katya. My heart breaks for her."

She opened the case and pulled out a dark brown cigarette. Though, Armin noticed it didn't quite look like a typical cigarette. "I'm afraid I don't get much news out here," she said as she lit her cigarette. "Did you use that boy to seal the wall? The one that can turn into a titan? Nadia is always kind and brings me the newspapers from the village."

"Yes. His name is Eren Jaeger." Hange noticed that Nadia flinched ever so slightly at Eren's name. "He has the ability to harden his titan body, and he used that power to seal the hole in the outer gate of Wall Maria. Because of him, we've finally taken a step forward against the titans and the enemies that lie beyond the wall."

"You must be very proud," Roksana said, letting a puff of smoke billow out of her mouth. Her kind eyes were now cold. "You do not have to regale me with tails of your adventures, dear. I'm well aware of the significance of what you are and what you've done. Just tell me why you're here."

Hange raised an eyebrow. "Very well. In addition to reclaiming Wall Maria, our mission was to investigate the cellar of Eren Jaeger's home. His father, Doctor Grisha Jaeger, told Eren to get there in order to learn the truth. In the basement, we found three, extremely detailed notebooks written by Doctor Jaeger. About his life before he came to live in the walls, about the titans and their history, and information about the outside world."

It took a moment for Nadia to realize what Hange said. "Huh? Did you say 'about his life before the walls'? Is he...from outside the walls?"

"Yes."

Nadia took a shaky breath as the shock took over her body. She leaned forward, resting her forehead on her hand. "I don't understand. How is that possible?"

Raisa frowned in confusion. "Nadia...did you know him?"

"I...I did," she confessed, her whole body shaking. "He came to the village may years ago. It's how I met him. He taught me about medicine, and he delivered my son. We were..."

Raisa and Levi exchanged surprised glances. "And he never told you anything about his past?" Hange asked. "Any clues?"

"No. He never said...a goddamn thing." She buried her face in her hands.

Armin didn't quite understand, especially why Nadia was so upset. She seemed utterly distraught. But something was bothering him. "Um, I'm really sorry...Nadia. I get you didn't know about Doctor Jaeger being from outside the walls, but-" he shifted his gaze to Roksana "-Mrs. Kruger, you don't seem to be surprised at all."

Roksana said nothing, simply taking another puff of her cigarette. All eyes were on her, but it did not faze her. She leaned back in the chair. "Doctor Jaeger's autobiography...I take it you read the part as to how he obtained his titan power?"

Nadia glanced up in surprise. Raisa mirrored it, her eyes wide with disbelief. "Yeah," Levi answered. "We also found medicinal books in your handwriting, and we know the good doctor wasn't a thief."

She sighed in defeat. "You must understand. For nearly twenty years, the Reiss kings have sent Interior Police here. Wave after wave of soldiers with the mission to capture my family dead or alive. It's hard to tell the truth when your survival depended on keeping it buried."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Raisa assured her. "But you need to tell us. Anything and everything you know. Please. It can't be a coincidence...Dad's name was in Doctor Jaeger's book."

"What?" Nadia breathed.

Roksana closed her eyes, furring her brows in pain. She tapped her cigarette, letting the burnt end fall off onto the teacup saucer. "Yes, I knew Grisha Jaeger. And my husband, your father, knew him as well." She opened her eyes and met Hange's gaze. "I was born fifty years ago in a land called Anscar to the Ivera family. I will tell you my story."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 28**


	29. Land of Gods and Monsters

**Chapter 29**

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this mini-arc. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Where shall I begin? Let's see. I suppose...I ought to begin with the day that everything changed._

 _In the sanctity of the Walls, no one knew about the war that raged throughout the world. A war that put thousands upon thousands of families through hell...in the east. Anscar lies to the west across the great Atlantic Ocean. We had our own history, our own wars...we did not trouble ourselves with the problems of the east. Or rather...we didn't care._

* * *

 **Dhavasco, Aragon Province, Anscar Empire, 818...**

Roksana slouched on the comfy pillow she was lounging on. The grand tent was dimly lit and hazy. She sat in a small circle with her sisters and friends, all eating and joking. Granted, none of the other people were her personal friends. This was just the first time Ekaterina and Natasha allowed her to accompany them. Expectations were that she keep quiet. Listen and eat. Some of the other groups of people were smoking Qalyan, making their smell of roses and vanilla. The man sitting next to her, Dimitri, offered her a bowl of plantain chips. "Thanks."

"Sure thing." He leaned a little towards her. "So, uh, you're Kat's baby sister?"

She munched on a chip, enjoying the cinnamon flavor. "One of them. Susanna is the youngest daughter."

"Ah. Got it. And your brother's the youngest out of all of you, right?" She nodded. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen," she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Eighteen," he mused as he popped a chip into his mouth. "Guess that's why your big sisters let you sit at the big kids table. Are you still in school? What're your-"

"Dimitri!" Natasha snapped, sitting on the other side of Roksana. She tossed a roll at him for good measure. "Leave her alone, you perv. She's not interested."

Roksana ignored their bickering. She took a sip of her cactus juice. _Can't believe I chose this over helping Susanna watch over Vladimir._ Her ears perked up as she caught wind of Ekaterina's conversation. "...isn't some circus, Joaquin. It's a festival."

Joaquin ran his fingers through his hair. "Festival, circus, same difference, if you ask me. Seriously, what's the point? What does your mother, Lady Ivera, expect to accomplish?"

"I don't know," Ekaterina said, thoroughly annoyed. "Maybe a distraction for the people since we're in the middle of a fucking world war. "

"A war we have no business being in," he argued. "Everything was fine. It was all in the east, but now that we're involved, it's gotten a million times worse."

"We were always involved," said Andre. "We were supplying the Wallachians with military equipment since the war began four years ago. The Council of Nine said that we were 'neutral' until the incident with the Quechuans, but the whole time we've been influencing who would win."

"Of course we have," Roksana added. "It's because we have the power to do so."

Everyone turned to her. Natasha nudged Roksana with her knee. "Hey. No one asked you. Don't act like you know anything about these type of things."

Roksana's right eye twitched and she nudged Natasha right back. " _You_ don't act all high and mighty. We're only two years apart."

"So? Sometimes that can make a significant difference."

"Calm down, Natasha," Ekaterina scolded. "This isn't some formal dinner. We're just having a discussion. Anyone can speak their mind here."

"Yeah," Dimitri agreed. "Go on, Roksana. What were you trying to say?"

"I wasn't trying to say anything. Just adding to what Andre said," she clarified, ignoring Natasha's looming glare. "Anscar is the most powerful country in the west. It's not a brag. It's a fact. And everyone knows the Council is more than willing to influence whatever they can because of Marley."

Andre rubbed his chin in thought. "You got a point there. Since Marley established it's colonies up north...the tension between them and us has skyrocketed. That pitiful nation is trying so hard to erase it's old history that they're acting just as bad as old Eldia."

Dimitri folded his arms over his chest, nodding in agreement. "This entire war was Marley's fault to begin with. Causing dissent in Wallachia, and trying to reclaim old Eldian territory in the south? Gah! Makes me glad I was born on this side of the world."

"Do you say that...because of the titans?" asked the girl sitting beside Andre.

"Kinda," Andre said with a shrug. "I mean, the whole titan thing did make Eldia a force to be reckoned with, but for Marley? It's a crutch. They're never going to survive as technology advances. It's why they're struggling so much. They think controlling the titans means _they_ are the superpower of the world, but they're just fooling themselves. Anscar has been doing just fine without such a power for almost seven-thousand years."

"Is Marley all bad?" the girl asked. "The Eldians were oppressing them."

Ekaterina narrowed her eyes, frowning in disapproval. "If you're trying ask if we should excuse Marley's actions because of Eldia's history...that's not really relevant. Anscar and Eldia were never really allies to begin with. We just defended the west against their expansion. In our territories, at least. Anscar has faced worse than Eldia, and as Andre said...we're doing just fine."

"See...that's why I don't understand this festival," Joaquin interjected, waiving a tortilla around. "A distraction for the people? Sure. But accepting refugees? Ludicrous. You say we're all indifferent to the Eldians, but isn't your mother's friend Eldian?"

Roksana exchanged glances with her sisters. "Alaric is a family friend," Ekaterina said carefully. "He grew up with our mother. It's not unheard of for some refugees to seek employment with noble families. Their children often serve as playmates for the children of their employers."

"Yeah, but hasn't his family served the Iveras since the Great Titan War?"

"And? That's not unheard of either. Besides shelter, refugees are in need of work. And they're willing to do the work our own people don't want to," Roksana pointed out.

"Aren't you worried about cross-breeding?" the girl asked. "About mixing Eldian blood with Anscarid?"

Roksana shrugged. She wasn't really sure how she felt about the idea. "An Anscarid would never have children with any other race," Natasha interjected. "Blood-purity has been engrained in our very DNA. Geneticists would probably disagree, but...it's important to maintain stability of our culture and values."

The girl scrunched up her nose in disgust. Andre snorted, shaking his head. "I suppose to an outsider it's a little unorthodox. Anscarids have been doing this since the beginning. Then, again...the three noble ladies here are more _pure_ than anyone else."

"Wait...you three...are the daughters of Lord Niklaus Ivera?" the girl asked, gazing at the three sisters in awe.

"Uh, I thought that was obvious." Natasha shifted her annoyed glare to Andre. "Who is this?"

"Defne. She's a refugee," he answered with a smile. "I met her at Zafiro Isle, and we hit it off. She's from...uh...where're you from again?"

"Anatolia."

Roksana froze mid-bite. _Isn't that a Marleyan territory now?_ She snuck a glance at the Anatolian girl as everyone continued the conversation. _Why'd she sound so against Eldia if she's a refugee?_ A tap on her arm snapped her from her trance. "I'm really curious," Dimitri almost whispered, "since noble families are such traditionalists, are you already married or engaged?"

"Not yet," she confessed. Though, that thought saddened her. Both her sisters were promised to suitable husbands, but the war put those plans on hold. Somehow, they were completely fine with the partners Father had picked out.

"Doesn't matter how hard you try, Dimitri," Natasha said, leaning against Roksana. "She has only ever had eyes for _older_ men. Like Alaric."

Roksana's entire face turned dangerously bright red. "S...shut up!"

"sHuT uP!"

Dimitri leaned away as Roksana suddenly shoved an entire sweet bread into Natasha's mouth. Ekaterina reached over and smacked them with her napkin, ordering them to stop. Defne watched them along with Andre and Joaquin. "Are they always like this?"

"More or less," Andre said with a sigh. "Can't be easy. Four girls all so close in age? I feel sorry for Lord and Lady Ivera. Their only salvation is their sole son who has impeccable manners."

"And who's Alaric?"

"The family friend."

Defne blinked in surprise. _Could it be...?_

The entrance of the tent were thrusted open. Bright sunlight pierced inside, and several people groaned from the harshness. The man scanned the entirety of the tent then noticed the Ivera girls. "Hey!" His anger startling the three of them. "Where have you three been?!"

"Oh, shit." Natasha whispered, wiping the smeared sweet bread off her face. Ekaterina tried to resume her composure as Roksana tried shrinking away, hiding her flustered face.

The man straight up to the girls, looming over them with a glare that sent shivers down everyone's spines. "Come. With. Me. Now."

"Calm down," Ekaterina scolded. "We're just eating with our friends. There's no harm in that."

"Except your mother's been looking for you for the past three hours," he growled. "She has half a mind to burn this whole place down just to find you girls. Now, get up. We're leaving!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez."

The man angrily helped each girl up. Roksana averted his gaze, keeping her face hidden from him. Ekaterina gave her friends a quick apology as they were dragged out. The girls shielded their eyes as they stepped outside. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining mercilessly. "Alaric," Natasha called. "You didn't have to make a scene."

"I don't care," he snapped. "Do you have any idea how upset your mother is? You girls were supposed to take turns accompanying your brother, not ditch Susanna."

"Would you lay off? What point is there in scolding us now if mother's going to do it later?" Ekaterina asked, dragging a silent Roksana behind her. "Besides, I'm the heir of the Ivera family. You should talk to me with more respect."

Alaric stopped and whirled around to face them. "You're gonna have to earn my respect after today, my _lady_. And you're not gonna get any of it until you take your father's seat, my _lady_."

Ekaterina and Natasha exchanged annoyed glances. "And what's more," he continued, "bringing Roksana along with you? That's completely irresponsible and I-!"

He suddenly broke out into a coughing fit. Alaric pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket to cough into. Roksana wiggled out of Ekaterina's grip and pushed ahead of them. "Alaric, are you okay?"

He waved for her to not approach. He coughed once more then stood up straight, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine. I'm just angry and tired. Seriously, you girls gave me quite a scare. You can't disappear like that. Your guards are upset, too."

Roksana lowered her gaze in shame. Natasha stepped forward and draped an arm across Roksana's shoulders. "Jeez, we get it. Everyone's upset with us. We'll accept all the scoldings later. Let's just get out of here before you cause another scene."

Alaric had the undeniable urge to yell again, but the sound of a stranger drew his attention. Defne stood rather meekly behind the girls. "Excuse me...sorry for the intrusion, but...are you Alaric Richter?"

"Who're you?"

"I'm right, aren't I?" A smile spread on her face that didn't quite meet her eyes. "They'll be so happy to hear that I found you. For so long...the Attack Titan has been hiding right here."

The girls blinked in confusion while Alaric widened his eyes. Defne reached into her pocket and pulled out a small knife. "My mission only had one goal, but...if I bring you back, well...Marley would see me as a hero, now, wouldn't they?"

Alaric gasped as she touched the blade to her palm. He wrapped his arms around the girls and shoved them away. "RUN!"

Defne sliced through her skin, splattering blood on the concrete. Roksana grunted as her back hit the guard rail. Her sisters had fallen onto the sidewalk. People stopped and stared in a mixture of awe and shock as Defne's entire body erupted into a flash of brilliant white light. The last thing Roksana heard was Alaric's screams as she was blown over the guard rail into the sea below.

* * *

 _The thing about empires is...that nationalism often turns into blind faith. Ignorance. Anscar is one of the most powerful countries of the west. When we entered the war, the Council of Nine assured the people that we would defeat all of our enemies. Just like we had done for thousands of years._ _"No one can hurt us," they said._ _"_ _We are great, we are strong, we are power."_

 _No one ever thought that our enemies would have the balls to strike back._

* * *

Roksana gasped for air as she broke through the surface of the water. She glanced around and then looked up. The blue of the sky was clouded by thick black smoke. The railing where she fell over was too high up. _Gotta get to the edge!_ Roksana swam as fast as she could. The previous moments replaying in her head. Alaric's panic, Defne's murderous delight... _my sisters...they were caught in it!_ Fear pushed her to swim farther. She found a mechanic ladder and hurried up.

Then, the whole fishing deck shook. Roksana held onto the rungs of the ladder. Monstrous roars vibrated through to her very core. She tired to cover her ears. _No...it can't be real. It can't be real._ She forced herself to keep climbing. She had to know. She had to see.

Roksana pulled herself up onto the deck, panting and shaking. She happened to look to her left and she gasped in horror. Several bodies laid beside her, burned beyond recognition. She slowly turned her gaze. Noticing the dozens upon dozens of bodies littered about. Men, women, children...all utterly obliterated. _Which ones...are Ekaterina and Natasha? I can't...I can't tell!_ She slowly crawled around the bodies. Trying not to touch or disturb any of them. The ground shook again and Roksana yelped, nearly falling over onto a pair of charred children. It was getting harder to see. Tears blurred her vision. The stink of burnt flesh made her gag.

On the beach, two giants were fighting. Roksana recognized the blond-haired one. She had never seen Alaric's titan form. He moved with such fury. Punching and grappling and roaring. His entire body was riddled with muscle, a body built for fighting. The other titan was obviously female. Her brown hair covered most of her face, and she hardly had any skin. She roared back, trying to keep with Alaric's furious blows. Roksana turned her attention back to crawling carefully around the bodies. Her sisters' smiling faces flashing through her mind. _They have to be alive. They have to be alive. They have to be..._

Roksana froze. Her sisters were lying by the guard rail. Natasha's entre lower body was burned beyond recognition, and she stared up at the sky. Eyes empty and lifeless. Ekaterina was on her side. Numerous pieces of wood and metal sticking out of her. Her belly had been split open and her intestines were sprawled out beside her. Roksana couldn't move. She couldn't breathe.

* * *

 _As I pulled my dead sisters into my arms, I kept asking myself..."why"?_

 _Why?_

 _Why us?_

 _Why now?_

 _What did we do to deserve this? Why did this have to happen to us?_

 _Don't get me wrong. My heart was filled with utter hatred for Marley and despair over the loss of my family and my city. But...there was also confusion. Anscar is the most powerful country in the west...so how could this happen?_

* * *

Roksana sat there, watching as Alaric twisted the Female Titan's head around. He kept twisting and yanking and pulling and then...he ripped her head clean off. Her headless body stumbled back a bit and collapsed onto the shore of the beach. Alaric threw down her head and roared. He roared long and deep, unleashing his anguish. Then, something pierced his temple and his head exploded. Roksana gasped and turned to the ocean. Three battleships were cruising, their large guns aimed at the shore. Even from far away, she recognized the painted symbol on the hull and the flag the ships bore. _Marley?! How the hell did they...?!_

Roksana flinched as Alaric's titan body collapsed beside the Female Titan. Once he was down, the Marleyan ships simultaneously fired. Further inland, the high rises and hills became riddled with explosions. _No...all those people will be..._

She jolted to her feet. An instinct drove her to abandon her sisters. To sprint over the sea of bodies. As soon as her feet hit the sand, she noticed Marleyan boats headed to the port. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ She hurried over to Alaric's steaming titan body. His head was completely gone, but his nape was still in tact. And fortunately, he had collapsed onto his stomach. And his real body was hanging half-way out of the nape. "Alaric!"

Roksana slid as she dropped to her knees beside him. She ignored the jolt of pain, and gabbed onto Alaric's shoulders. His skin was hot, almost searing her palms. Alaric coughed, blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes fluttered, struggling to see. "Roks...ana? Is that...you?"

"It's me. I'm here." Roksana eased his head onto her lap. "We need to get out. Marley's coming."

"I...can't," he confessed. His breathing turned shallow and wheezy. "I'm at...my end. My wounds aren't...even healing."

Roksana couldn't see any visible wounds, but she did not doubt is worsening state. She glanced back at the approaching enemy boats. "What do I do? Tell me what to do. Please."

Alaric heaved a hard breath, coughing. He weakly grabbed her hand. "Take my power."

"What?"

"You say...Marley is coming? Then...take my power. Keep it...out of their hands." He guided her fingers around his neck to touch the top of his spine. "Take it."

Roksana shook her head. "No, I...Alaric, I don't know how-"

"Yes, you do," he urged. "Please, Roksana. If you don't do this, they will kill you. Everyone...your sisters...they'll have died for nothing. You have to stay alive. You have to keep my titan...out of Marley's hands. Please."

She was speechless. Her mind throbbing with numerous questions and doubts. Alaric gently caressed her cheek with his other hand. "I know...I've always known, Roksana. How you feel about me. I'm sorry I never...I'm sorry I'll never be able to comfort you. I'm sorry this happened to you. To your people. To your family."

Roksana pressed her forehead against his, trying to stop the tears from flowing. _No...stop it. Don't say anymore. Please!_

"I will never truly be gone. You know what my titan is. You know what it represents." He tilted his head up to kiss her cheek. "I will see you again."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know." He caressed her cheek once more. "You know what to do. You've seen your mother do it before. You're the strongest of your sisters. I trust you, Roksana. I trust...that you'll find someone worthy to inherit my titan."

Roksana blinked through her tears as she nodded. She readjusted herself and wrapped her arms around his head. Alaric did not resist. He did not scream. He made no sound. Only smiled as she twisted his head, breaking his neck. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 _During the Great Titan War, Marley had taken control of most of the Nine Titans. Each titan had been passed down between noble families for generations. So amidst the chaos, the Richter family fled as far west as they could. They landed in Anscar. And by some strange miracle, they were accepted into the Ivera Family's service._

 _A_ _laric was the last of his family. He had no siblings. No cousins._

 _So I suppose...his legacy would've ended one way or another._

* * *

Roksana ignored her shaking hands. She had managed to rip open the back of Alaric's neck. Her hands were covered in his blood, and tears still streamed down her face. She dug and dug through his body to expose the top of his spine. The bones were still intact as well as the spinal cord. Roksana tried to clear her mind. Her hand hovered over the bones. She closed her eyes to concentrate. She had seen her mother perform this ritual before. _Block all the noise out. Listen. Don't think. Don't feel. Just...listen._

In the silence she had created, there was a pulse. Energy of something living in the depths of Alaric's existence. His body twitched. The vertebrae of his spine began to part, exposing the fleshy spinal cord within. Roksana turned her hand over, keeping her palm open. Alaric's spinal cord protruded between the bones. It moved like a snake, slithering out of the spine to curl around her hand. Roksana remained utterly calm. Once the sentient spinal creature was free from his body, she pulled her arm in. _So this is the true form..._

The creature was fleshy and delicate. Roksana carefully unbuttoned her shirt. The Marleyans had docked at the port up head, and it wouldn't be long before she was found out. Roksana opened her shirt up and pulled down her chemise. She softly whispered a prayer to the spinal creature and held against her bare chest. The creature slithered down inside her chemise. It circled around her waist before settling. It laid flat against her skin and fused with her. Roksana breathed a sigh of relief. _Success. Thank the gods._

* * *

 _My ancestors were quite innovative when it came to the succession ritual for the Richter family. Most did not know we had an Eldian hiding in our service. Even less knew that we had a titan shifter. Removing the spine was a technique my great-grandmother came up with. It allowed the power to be transferred without the need to transform the successor into a pure titan and eat the predecessor. It was a quieter way._

 _What I had done had never been attempted. Allowing the power to...hibernate, so to speak...inside me. I'm not Eldian so...I couldn't become a titan. There wasn't any real risk to me...but there was no way to be sure how long the power could remain without a proper host._

* * *

Defne felt the heat of the sun on her face and the pain in legs. She opened her eyes, memories slowly coming back to her. A shadow enveloped her. She tried to focus on the person standing over her. _Who is that?_ The person raised their arms, and their face became clear. Defne gasped. "W-Wait!"

Roksana brought down the piece of wood in her hands. It smashed Defne's skull to pieces. Roksana felt a small satisfaction at seeing the girl's brains splattered everywhere. She tossed her make-shift club aside and rolled Defne onto her stomach. Her legs were mangled, but still steaming. Still healing. Roksana pulled her knife out of her pocket and began roughly cutting the back of Defne's upper neck. She did not care to be gentle like before. _POP!_

The gunshot made her flinch. Roksana glanced up at the seawall. Soldiers were gathered at the edge. Their rifles raised. They were too far for her to make out what they were saying. The men were running towards the stairs. _Shit._

Roksana forced the bones apart, hooking her finger around Defne's spinal cord. The Marleyans were getting closer, still shouting and screaming. _Just a little more..._

"... _gez oop!_ " shouted the soldiers. " _Stahp! Gez oop!"_

The moment she heard the click of the soldier readying his rifle, Roksana pulled the spinal cord out with all her strength. The soldiers stopped and gasped in horror. Roksana scrambled to her feet as the spinal cord lashed about. Whipping and smacking her arm, splattering the ground with blood. Roksana held up her hands. " _Ivera! Me yamo Ivera!_ "

The soldiers exchanged confused glances. Roksana cursed herself. " _Solo ablan Eldian_...my name is Roksana Ivera."

"Shut up!" a soldier snapped, aiming his rifle. "Back up!"

"My name is Roksana Ivera." She kept her voice calm and steady. The spinal creature began to calm as well, spiraling around her arm.

"I don't care! Back the fuck up!"

"My father is-"

"I don't care!" he shouted over her. "Back! Up!"

Roksana took a few steps back, keeping her hand raised. The spinal creature was settling, laying flat against her skin to fuse. A soldier with glasses knelt down by Defne's body which had ceased steaming. Another soldier knelt beside him and they began whispering urgently. After a moment, the soldier with glasses stood up and turned to Roksana. "Ivera? You're the daughter of Lord Niklaus Ivera?"

"Yes," she said, meeting his gaze. "Take me to your commander. I need to speak with him."

The man pointed to Defne. "What did you do to her? Why is she not healing?"

"Take me to your commander," she repeated. "I'm surrendering myself as a political hostage."

"A political hostage? Are you kidding me?" the soldier snorted in disbelief. He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at her. "I could execute you right now. You've sabotaged a Marleyan weapon."

"If you do that, Marley will never get it's weapon back," she said carefully. "Her successor won't be born again. It won't be born for awhile."

"What?" The man stepped closer, keeping his gun aimed at her head. "What did you do? Speak, witch!"

Roksana flinched at the sudden harshness. "Take me to your commander. I will explain everything to him. As Lord Ivera's daughter, I have political value. Believe me...your commander will want to speak to me."

The man said nothing. "Please, sir. I'm wearing Ivera colors. I am who I say I am," she added. "Yes, I killed your weapon, but it's not lost. I have it. If you want it back...take me to your commander."

"Shut up," he growled.

* * *

 _My life was in the hands of my enemies. Marleyan soldiers sent to deal out death and destruction._

 _Everything was a gamble. I could've run away. Perhaps they never would've found me if I had just run with Alaric's power, but...some part of me knew running would've meant death. In the chaos, an idea formed in my head. An idea which I had no basis of ensuring it would've worked...but it did._

 _The Marleyan soldiers lowered their guns and ordered me to accompany them to the boats. I nearly fainted in relief. They were rough the way they shoved me and ordered me, but...I felt an odd sense of ease. Most women would've felt terrified to be surrounded by dozens of men armed to the teeth and full of rage._

 _Not me._

 _My idea began unfolding in my head on the ride to the Marleyan battleship. I needed to guarantee my survival. I needed to guarantee the security of Alaric's power. His last wish. I could not fail him._

* * *

"In here."

Roksana obeyed. She stepped into the small room. An officer's sleeping quarters. The soldier quickly closed the door, and Roksana listened to the click of the lock. She almost laughed. Where was she going to go? There were no windows. No glass. Only an aluminum mirror above the small sink. How was she going to escape?

Roksana sat down on the bed. She had no answers to the questions building in her head. Those questions turned to thoughts. Those thoughts turned to memories. People burning and smoking. Her sisters dead on the sidewalk. Digging into Alaric's back, defiling his body. Did her brother and other sister survive? Did her mother? She imagined their bodies all charred and black.

How was it that she survived? Why did she survive? Did the gods have some sort of cruel plan for her? Some fucking greater purpose?

Two hard knocks on the door snapped her out of her trance. Roksana did not move as the door opened. A soldier stepped inside. "Get up."

"Why?"

"Get. Up."

She sighed, standing up. She stepped into the cramped hallway and followed the soldiers to the main deck of the ship. Sailors and soldiers were busy cleaning the massive guns. Roksana paused in front of the ladder to the upper deck. The burning Anscar coastline was far. Just a dark green and black blur. The soldier behind her nudged Roksana forward. She latched onto the guard rail and ascended the steps. The men they passed by whispered to each other, eyeing Roksana warily.

At the north end of the upper deck, a man with a captain's hat was waiting. He was scanning the horizon with binoculars. "Captain Dormer," a soldier announced. "We've brought the prisoner."

Captain Dormer lowered his binoculars. He was an elderly man with sagging cheeks and intelligent eyes. "Miss Ivera, I presume?"

Roksana did her best to curtsy. Captain Dormer tilted his head. "My dear, you look dreadful. I must say, I did not expect for there to be any survivors. We also weren't expected to take prisoners. So tell me, my dear...why you are here?"

"I thought...did your men not tell you, sir?"

"Oh, they told me what they found when they arrived and what you said," he explained, nodding. "I want to hear _your_ story."

Roksana hesitated for a moment. Then she rolled up her right sleeve, exposing her arm. Captain Dormer hummed, extremely interested in the black imprint of the spinal creature curled around her arm. "I stole the Female Titan."

Captain Dormer tilted his head again. "Stole it? Are you telling me Anscarids can turn into titans, too?"

"No. I'm...holding onto it, so to speak." She rolled her sleeve back down. "It's hard to explain, but I took out the host's spine. That's what this mark is."

"So you're keeping it hostage then?"

"Yes."

"Until when?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long do you plan to keep this power hostage?" he asked calmly. "You think this will, what...save you? We had one objective today and we-"

"You had an objective and you lost a weapon you are so proud of controlling," she spat. She did not react to the soldiers' tension. "You think a massacre is going to make Anscar lose hope? You think my father will just abandoned the southern theater? This was nothing more than a low-blow. Using a titan to wreck devastation until your enemy is too distraught to fight back."

Captain Dormer smirked. "You think one titan matters to us? We have six more."

"But what happens when the world learns you lost one of your most powerful weapons?" she challenged, taking a step towards him. "You could kill me. Sure. But, what happens when the successor of the Female Titan is born on Paradis Island? One titan does matter, _sir_. Because if one can be taken away so easily...the rest will be like taking candy from a baby."

Captain Dormer's smirk grew which unsettled Roksana a bit. "My, my...you are just as formidable as your father. Very well, my dear. Have it your way. We'll let the government decide what to do with you. Pray to your pagan gods, little sorceress. Pray...that Marley doesn't find a way to rip that power right off your pretty little body."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 29**


	30. I'm Not in Love

**Chapter 30**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan**

 **Rated M for gore violence, language, and sexuality**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Marley, 818...**

Roksana peeked through the curtains to watch the street below. The Marleyan government was kind enough to confine her to a penthouse suite at one of their grand hotels. They provided clothes and food, and around the clock armed guards at the door. She desperately wished her suite had a balcony. She wishes she could open the windows. To feel the outside air. Some semblance of freedom. She gently touched the glass. It was hot. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. Roksana closed her eyes. Sudden images flashed through her mind. Her sisters' broken and burned bodies. Alaric and the Female Titan fighting on the beach. The hills erupting in flames. Roksana rubbed her forehead. _Why can't I stop thinking about...?_ _I have to stay focused...I can't break, now._

The door opened. She moved away from the window as several men entered the sitting room. Mixtures of gray and blue uniforms, and every single soldier held a rifle. At last, a tall man entered. His hands clasped behind his back. "Good afternoon, my lady. I'm Lieutenant Eren Kruger. Have a seat."

Roksana eyed the man auspiciously. Even with half his face shadowed by his officer hat, he was obviously handsome. Which wouldn't have normally intrigued her, but...there was a primal stir within her. Alaric's titan power squirmed within her. She kept her eye on the lieutenant as she made her way to the sofa, sitting on the center cushion. Lieutenant Kruger sat opposite her and set a leather case down on the coffee table. "Apologies for the delay. I will be handling your interrogation."

"Oh, good," she said with a polite smile. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"You'll have to forgive us," he said as he opened the case. "But we are in the middle of a war."

She only nodded. Roksana glanced around the room, counting the number of soldiers. None of them stirred the titan power within her. She ignored their looks of disgust and fear. Lieutenant Kruger summoned an officer forward, and handed him a notepad and pen. The officer situated himself behind the couch, ready to take notes. "Now," Kruger began, "can you tell me what happened the day at the beach? The day of the battle?"

"Battle?" Her smiled faltered. "There was no battle, sir. It was a massacre."

"Is there a difference in your opinion?"

"Of course there is." Roksana leaned back, crossing her legs. "In a battle, two forces fight one another. You deliberately slaughtered hundreds of innocent civilians. Women, children...yes, Captain. There is a difference. One that you should be familiar with given _your_ country's history."

The corner of Kruger's mouth twitched. He rubbed the corner of his mouth as he thought. "And yet...you came out of it alive. How'd that happen?"

Roksana sighed, turning her gaze away in boredom. "You've read Captain Dormer's reports, have you not? Half a dozen soldiers saw what I did on the beach. I'm not sure what else there is to tell."

"Reports are one thing. It's better to get the whole story first-hand. Especially considering the report detailed you summoning a storm during the trip here."

She snorted. Her own attitude surprised her. She had fully intended to maintain a demeanor of nobility and confidence over the leverage she held. But being near this man. That primal stir made her want to study him. To lay him out on a table and see what was within. To peer into the depths of his cold eyes. _But why?_ she wondered. _What's so special about this man?_

"What else did the report say?" she asked with a smirk.

Kruger was not amused. He reached into the case and pulled out a leather bundle. "Do you know why you're here, Lady Ivera? Instead of an cell amongst our other prisoners?"

"Honestly, I'm surprised I'm not in a cell," she confessed. "I've heard the stories of you Marley PS. Refugees like to talk about the oppressive monsters who replaced the old ones."

"I admire your courage. I really do." He set the leather bundle down, untying it before unrolling it. "And you're right. This is unorthodox. I'm used to interrogating Eldians, not Anscarids. I know how they work. I know how to get them to talk. How to take my time to get the whole truth."

Roksana glanced down at the tools. She leaned forward, inspecting them. She didn't doubt his sincerity. The tools were clean and shiny, reflecting the chandelier light in their silver curves. With a snort, she slouched against the back cushion. "I'm underwhelmed."

"You think I'm bluffing?"

"No. I don't doubt your capabilities, Lieutenant." She flicked her gaze to his, searching his dark gray eyes. "But you clearly know nothing about Anscarids. It takes a lot more than this to make us scream."

A hint of smile appeared on his lips. "It's true that we're more familiar with Eldians, but this war has actually expanded our knowledge of our enemies. Anscarids, for example...your people specializes in stealth warfare. Particularly at night."

"It's smart, isn't it? Attack while your enemy sleeps. Use the cover of night for infiltration missions...?" She unfolded her arms and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her lap. "I'm curious, though. Does the Marley PS participate in military excursions? I thought your specialty was herding Eldians."

"All MPS start out as enlisted men. And my job entails more than just herding."

"Clearly." She tilted her head as she studied him further, eyeing him from head to toe. "Tell me...why did your superiors select you for this job?"

"Luck of the draw."

"And you've been doing this job for how long?"

Kruger frowned. "Let's stay focused. You're here because you stole one of our weapons and you're of political value. I'm here to determine the method you used to capture a titan power. Is there some sort of Anscarid secret? Have you been studying titans in secret?"

Roksana thought over his questions, and her own memories of that day. "When I was standing on that beach, surrounded by the burned bodies of my people, the smell of their charred flesh filling the summer air...I made a choice. A choice to risk everything. You've killed my family, destroyed my home...I've surrendered my freedom, my future, my life..." her voice trailed off as she touched the black mark on her arm.

"And what choice was that?"

"Is there nothing you wouldn't do for your country?" she challenged. "I'm fully aware of my situation, Lieutenant. I understand my comfort is a courtesy. I'm prepared for some pain and terror. Because...contrary to your belief, I'm actually here to negotiate."

"Negotiate?" he echoed. "You're no position to do such a thing. You're deep within enemy territory, and there's nothing stopping us from tearing you apart."

"Oh? You think it'll be that easy to take this titan power back?" She pushed her sleeve farther up her arm to properly display the black mark. "Cut if off, if you will. Kill me, torture me, do whatever that's in your imagination...but it won't work. Not of it will."

"And why's that?"

She reached over and picked out a pair of pliers. The soldiers instantly grew tense, their hands hovering over their rifles. Roksana twirled the pliers in her hand. "You're used to sheep. And you're used to the power you have over them. Like wolves picking off the herd one-by-one."

Lieutenant Kruger seemed unfazed. "So what are you? Sheep or wolf?"

"A crocodile." She held out the pliers. "Ask your questions, Lieutenant. Let's see who bites first."

* * *

 _The interrogations were often long and tiresome. For days, Lieutenant Kruger would visit my room. He'd ask me the same questions over and over and over and over again. Always presenting the tools as a threat. But never actually using them._

 _I kept my plan fresh in my mind. I would wear them down. I would ensure an end to the pointless war._

 _But every time Kruger stepped into the room...my plan fell to pieces. I don't know if it was because of Alaric's titan power. It burned within me, spurning me to feel things I'd never quite felt before. I wanted reach within Kruger's mind. It was obvious he held secrets. Dark secrets different from most men. I wanted to know each one intimately._

* * *

Roksana paced about the room randomly. She barely registered Kruger's questions. Her mind throbbed from the heat within her core. Her insides ached from the titan power coiled around her middle. A vibration of energy that dared her to act on the instincts it built. It was driving her insane. She could barely eat or sleep. She hadn't even dressed for the day. Still wearing her sleeping gown and velvet robe. Her hair was falling loose from the braid she had done it up in 3 days ago. The officer jotting down notes for the day suddenly stepped into her path. "Lady Ivera, answer the Lieutenant's question."

She narrowed her eyes at the young man. He couldn't have been that much older than her. She peered into his dark brown eyes. His mind was easy. Practically an open book. "I have a question for you, Henrik," she declared. "Have you told the Lieutenant what you like to do with the dead? The ones that don't survive the interrogations?"

Henrik's face paled. He instinctively took a step back, and Roksana took a step towards him. "Have you told anybody what you like to do with the bodies? How beautiful you think they look in the firelight of the incinerator? Covered in sticky, hot blood? Dead eyes and legs wide open-"

"Lady Ivera, that's enough," Kruger snapped. "Henrik, you can go."

Henrik gave Kruger a shaky salute and turned towards the door. He shot Roksana a terrified glare before leaving the room, nearly slamming the door in his escape. She snorted and marched over to bar cart. "Despicable. Is it a requirement to possess a sickness to join the MPS?"

Kruger watched her pour a glass of whiskey. She downed it quickly then poured herself another. "This may be the last time we speak again. At least in this setting."

"Are you tired of me already?" she teased. She sipped the sharp whiskey as she strolled past him. He caught her arm, his hand encompassing her bicep completely. Roksana gazed up at him, surprised by his touch. "I guess not."

"I have been respectful of your status and your political value, but my superiors are getting impatient," he explained. "You've hardly answered my questions. I will be expected to follow through on my promise."

"And you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she asked quietly. "To strap me to a wooden chair and cut off my fingers? Every day you dangle that threat over me, and every day you leave with it. It's kinda hard to believe you'd actually do it."

She wiggled her arm free and continued on to the elegant dining table. She kicked the chair around and plopped down, rubbing her forehead. The throbbing was getting worse. She desperately wanted it to stop. "When we first met, I offered you two ways to handle this," Kruger said. "The polite way has failed...and I won't have to care that you're lady. I will drag you down to the interrogation rooms, and you will answer my questions whether you want to or not."

Roksana smiled despite his seriousness. She raised her glass, looking into the amber liquid. _Guess I've got nothing to lose._ "Tell me about Siegen. Then...maybe I'll answer your questions."

"What did you say?"

"Siegen," she repeated, taking another sip.

Kruger clenched his fists. He turned to the soldiers. "Wait outside," he ordered. "Now."

The men blinked in surprise, but obeyed. They shuffled out of the suite in single file, and closed the door softly. Lieutenant Kruger turned his gaze back to Roksana. He walked up behind her. "What do you know about Siegen?"

"Nothing much," she admitted. "It's a place that...means a lot to you for some reason. A place of comfort...and pain. You dream about it often."

He grabbed the armrest of the chair and spun it so that she was facing him. Roksana nearly spilled her glass. She looked up at him in confusion, ignoring the anger in his eyes. "Tell me right now. How do you know about Siegen?"

"I told you...you know nothing about Anscarids," she replied, unfazed by his furious glare. "When I look at you, I can see a great many things."

"So you're a witch." He stood up straight. He stepped back and turned away, shaking his head as he took off his hat to rub his face.

"Call me that if it makes it easier for you to understand." Roksana stood up and leaned against the table, holding onto the edge as she crossed her ankles. "You dream of Siegen often. I'm guessing it was your home...? You had a happy childhood. Loving parents. Annoying siblings."

"Shut up," he warned.

"But your dream always ends the same doesn't it?" she continued. "You're surrounded by darkness. A sliver of light...as if you're looking through a crack in a doorway. Your heart races and you beg yourself not to look, but you always do, don't you? And you see-"

"I said shut up."

"-your family...burning alive on the floor of your home."

Kruger whirled around and lunged. He latched onto robe and gown, bundling the fabric in his fists as he pressed her against the table. "I said...shut the fuck up."

Roksana held onto his wrists, searching through his anger as she stared into his eyes. His fists pressing into her neck did not bother her. "Why did your family burn? There's so much rage inside of you. So much guilt. Why?"

"You don't know me," he seethed. "You don't know what I've done.

"Then show me," she whispered. She reached up, tentatively touching his cheek. "Tell me why your heart breaks every time you torture an Eldian. Tell me why their screams haunt you."

Kruger let go and brushed her hand away. But he did not back away as he frowned down at her, shaking his head. "What're you doing?"

"The titan power inside of me...it yearns for a proper host. And maybe it's because of it that I want to know you." She grabbed onto the edge of the table and lifted herself up to sit atop it. Shortening the height difference between them a little. "When you're near, it burns me to peer into your mind. What makes you so special?"

He shook his head. "What? I don't..."

"I know that you've experienced horror. You've dealt out pain and death to hundreds of Eldians. You've dedicated your life to the preservation of Marley, and yet..." she grabbed onto his belt to pull him closer "...you hate them."

Kruger did not resist. She opened her legs, bringing him closer and closer. He glanced down at the lack of space between them. His head felt fuzzy from the mix of emotions. Her intimate words, her exotic beauty...he knew he should recoil. The seduction was obvious, but he found himself paralyzed. Her hand hung on his belt, her fingers curling inside. "Don't be surprised," she said. "I know what you think of me. I know what thoughts have begun to sprout in your mind when you look at me."

He felt a surge of control, and placed his hand on hers. "How do I know you didn't put them there?"

Roksana smiled up at him. She slipped her hand free and pulled her gown up, exposing her thighs. Kruger couldn't help himself. Her skin looked soft and supple. Smooth and unmarred. "My power can be helpful," she said. "You're full of sadness and anger. Rage and guilt. You've held it in for decades...telling no one, trusting no one."

Holding his gaze, she gently grabbed his hand. She massaged him, easing the tension in his fingers. "All those emotions you've kept bottled up. All of them." She guided his hand under her gown, in-between her legs. "Give them to me."

Kruger leaned down, placing his other hand on the table beside her hip. He closed his eyes as she guided his fingers, instructing him in how she wanted to be touched. Roksana pressed her forehead against his as she let him take control. Her body arching towards him as he slid a finger inside of her. "Give them to me," she whispered. "Give it all to me. I can take it."

He stroked more confidently. Reaching deeper into her until he found that spot that made her gasp. "Please, Eren," she begged. "I can take it."

Those four words unleashed his passion. He kissed her suddenly, crashing into her as he withdrew his hand. Roksana wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back with the same feverish eagerness. Kruger blindly undid his belt and pants. He broke away and gently pushed her down to lay on the table. Roksana surrendered control, the throbbing in her head beginning to lessen. Kruger grabbed onto her left thigh, pulling her towards the table's edge. He entered her hurriedly, roughly.

Roksana gasped in a mixture of pain and relief. She arched into him as he sunk himself all the way inside of her. The burning energy that had built in her core moved lower, lower to where they were connected. Kruger wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in hair and neck as he began to thrust in a deep, powerful rhythm. Roksana held onto him for dear life. Each trust radiating pleasure and raw emotions throughout her body. It was overwhelming. Intoxicating.

She stared up at the ceiling, letting everything wash over her. Soon, she could no longer see the intricately painted ceiling tiles. No longer see the ornate chandelier that hovered directly over them. Everything he had kept hidden. The pain. The anger. The fear. The guilt. Every emotion rushed through her like an the waves of the ocean in a storm. Images came into her mind. Memories she had never seen. Only glimpsed. They flashed in front of her eyes at an alarming rate. Burning bodies, people screaming...terror. Pain. Rage. Over and over.

Roksana held him tighter, running her fingers up into his hair. Tears streamed down the side of her face into her hair. Everything began to blur together. Like a film on fast-forward, but every detail was crystal clear to her. Then her body reminded her of the present moment. The familiar build that made her quake with anticipation. She moved her knees up closer to her elbows, allowing him to penetrate deeper. She moaned in his ear, each soft cry of ecstasy driving him to thrust harder and harder.

Then she came. She cried into his shoulder, muffling her release as if to silence the overpowering sensations. His emotions, her own pleasure, his pain...everything was too much. Eren tightened his hold on her as he came, his entire body going rigid save for the soft twitch of hips as he emptied himself into her. He breathed heavily into her neck, relaxing as everything went quiet. Roksana held onto him, gently running her fingers through his hair as her tears silently fell. She wanted to bawl, lament from everything she took. Every terrifying emotion and memory he unleashed on her, but she held firm. _I can take it. I can take it._

They remained in each others arms for a long while. The soft ticking of the wall clock filling the silence. Eren moved first. Unraveling his arms to push himself up onto his elbows. He gazed down at Roksana, furring his brows upon seeing her tears. He placed his hand on her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb. He felt an urge to kiss her once more. But he shook it off, realization waking him up. Eren pulled out of her and stumbled away as he pulled up his pants. Roksana slowly sat up, somehow managing the strength to move. She slipped off the table, ignoring the shaking of her inner thighs as her gown fell back down to cover her legs.

The throbbing in her head was gone as was the intense hunger of the foreign power. She held onto the table to keep herself upright. "Eren..."

"Don't," he warned. He had re-tucked his shirt into his pants, erasing the evidence of their new secret. "That was...it was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened."

Roksana watched him re-adjust his officer jacket. Panic welled up in her chest. She recalled his warning earlier. "I can give the power back," she offered. "The titan power I stole. I can give it back."

Eren paused as he reached for his hat. "What?"

"I'm not an Eldian, so the power is just hibernating within me. But I can _give_ it to an Eldian," she explained. "Any Eldian."

"So? What good is that information now-"

"Because I'll tell you exactly how I did it. Because Anscar was studying titans." She pushed off the desk and walked over to him. "I'll tell you everything...tomorrow."

"No, you'll tell me now," he demanded, stepping closer to her.

She shook her head. "Tomorrow. So long as I get to stay right here. I'll tell you everything you want to know. And only you."

Eren searched her gaze, his frown deepening in confusion. "Why would you...?"

"Because...you gave everything to me. Unleashed everything upon me." She reached up to caress his cheek. She so wished she could wrap herself around him again. "And...I know that you're an Eldian."

He grabbed her wrist and pushed her away. Without a word, he released her and marched over to the door. Roksana watched helplessly as he left. The door closed behind him and she fell to the ground. All strength had left her. She buried her face in her hands. Not out of terror or fear, but utter sorrow. Everything was still fresh in her mind. All of his memories. So many faces. Countless of them he had personally destroyed. She hugged herself and focused on steadying her breathing. _I can take it,_ she told herself. _I can take it._

 **That night...**

 _The Owl._

That alias had stood out to her. Roksana thought over the details of Eren's memories as she laid in bed. She half-expected to be dragged out at any moment as Eren had promised, so she had bathed and changed. Wearing a warmer sleeping gown. She also thought how in over her head she was. How she had taken her situation for granted. _I thought I was untouchable._

The sound of the front door opening startled her. Roksana sat up, her heart pounding in her chest. But there was only a pair of footsteps. She followed the sound to the bedroom door. It opened and a figure stepped inside, illuminated only by the moonlight that pierced through the sheer curtains. But she recognized him. "Eren."

He said nothing as he closed the door and walked over to the bed. Roksana crawled over to the side to meet him. She got up on her knees and slid her hands up his chest. "You came," she said in disbelief. "I had thought..."

He silenced her with a kiss. Long and intense, leaving her breathless. "Did you mean it?" he asked. "You'll tell me everything? You'll answer all my questions?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, everything. I promise."

"Good." He kissed her once again.

Roksana moaned into his mouth, relishing in his taste. Just a hint of cigarette smoke. She blindly un-buttoned his jacket. She wanted to feel him properly. Feel his skin against hers. Eren suddenly broke away to shrug off his jacket and take off his tie. As he hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt, Roksana got down on her knees and unbuckled his belt. He gazed down at her in confusion, but didn't stop her. She yanked his pants down enough to free him. Gazing up at him darkly, she took hold of his erection and took him into her mouth.

Eren latched onto the edge of the bed for support, nearly losing strength in his legs from the new pleasure. He instinctively brushed her hair from her face, watching her lick and suck. But when she'd gaze up at him, her violet eyes sparkling...he nearly came undone. He hooked his hand under arm, silently urging her to stop. Roksana complied and stood up, wiping her mouth. Eren grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and lifted it up and over her head. He leaned back, admiring her naked body. She was truly beautiful. Anscarid tattoos etched into her smooth, copper skin.

He picked her up and set her on the edge of the bed. "Open your legs," he ordered. "Wider."

Roksana happily obeyed. Eren kissed her neck as he massaged her breasts. Kneading, teasing her nipples. She continued unbuttoning his shirt for him, her hands shaking from anticipation. Eren trailed kisses down her neck to her chest. Experimentally kissing her right breast. Roksana bit her lower lip as she moaned, feeling her desire growing. Eren suddenly broke away again, feverishly shedding his shirt and the rest of his clothes. He motioned to crawl onto the bed, on top of her once again. But, Roksana easily flipped him onto his back, straddling his waist before he could resist. She leaned down and kissed him. Eren let her have control, running his hands up and down her body.

"I want this," she whispered in his ear. "I want you."

With that, she pushed herself up. She reached down between them and guided him towards her entrance. A moan escaped her lips as she lowered herself onto him. Lower and lower until he was completely inside of her. She pressed against his chest as she began to rock her hips. Eren ran his hands up and down her body, massing her breasts, guiding her hips...he couldn't stop touching her. Watching her writhe as she became lost in the pleasure. Her purple eyes almost looked black in the moonlight. The black mark on her arm seemed to glisten. Same for the one circling her waist.

Eren ran his hands along the spiny curves of the mark around her middle. Roksana guided his left hand to her breast as she increased her pace, rocking faster. She threw her head back, voicing her pleasure loudly. Eren moved his hips to meet hers, increasing the pleasure. In the darkness, the moonlight seemed to accent the curves of her body. Eren found himself mesmerized by her form. The soft curve of her shoulders, the sharpness of her jawline...the way she ran her hands through her hair. The way she let all inhibition go. She was divine. Goddess-like. Almost...inhuman.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 30**


End file.
